Devils and Valkyries
by Beyond my mask
Summary: Dante's past has always been shrouded in mystery, what really did happen in his past before DMC 3? that shaped him to be the Dante, we all know and love? was he always a loner? or did he once believe in fairy tales?...Post DMC 3, pre FF 13, will cover FF 13. SEQUEL IS NOW UP!
1. Memories!

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 1: Memories...**_

* * *

One thought ran through the mind of Dante, the infamous demon slayer, the son of the demon knight, Sparda. The one who had sealed off the demon world from the human world and now for the life of him, his twenty one year old son stood utterly and completely baffled. One moment he was fighting in an arena with demon's cackling at him and him facing the boss of them or so he might would want to believe, but when he had beaten the demon, next thing he knew?

"Where the hell am I?!" shouted Dante as he looked around.

Farmland all around him, with thick green grass surrounded the demon slayer. He looked around to see lush filled pastures of grass and a forest of trees infront of him. He looked on in confusion and then spinning his beloved twin guns, ebony and ivory placed them into the back of his red cloak. Much change had gone through in him, it had been two years since he had lost his brother Vergil. But he had not in the sense lost him. He could not save his brother from falling into the depths of the demon realm for his lust of power.

_"Might controls everything and without it, you can't protect anything..."_

Those were the words he had told him. Dante couldn't understand what he said- No...rather he could not understand why he said that. What did Vergil have to protect? He shrugged it off. This wan't the time to think about such thing's. What he needed to do now was to find out where the hell he was for that matter. He let out an audible sigh as he began walking. He looked around moving his head from left to right. He narrowed his eyes, north of him but in a great distance he could see the outer shaping of a city.

"No use standing around here, might as well get moving..." murmured Dante as he began to walk forward. Nonchalantly he began to walk but his keen demon senses picked up footsteps and of course some a sound of heavy footing and a roar.

"You! watch out!" came a voice. Dante just drew out rebellion and in one swift motion cut the beast behind him in half. Blood splattered around him as he looked to the fallen beat. He blinked in surprise.

_"Never seen a demon like this before..."_ thought Dante as he placed Rebellion behind him once more.

"Woah...that was slick man!" came a voice.

Dante blinked as he looked to the left of him. To see a group of people infront of him. He looked in surprise as a gargatuan of a man nearly seven to eight inches in height came up to him. He had light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard and was wearing a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat with frayed hems. He stretched out his hand as he grinned at the demon slayer.

"Name's Snow! Snow Villers! what's yours? that was pretty awesome how you took out that behemoth in one blow."

Dante walked up to him. Snow thought that he was going to shake hands with him and introduce himself to him. Frankly speaking, Snow was impressed by the way, this unknown person had dealt with the behemoth in one slash. Time slowed down as Dante came up to Snow. He didn't show any emotion rather he just walked past Snow and onto someone behind him. It took a moment for Snow to realise that the stranger had walked past him. He blinked as he turned around to see the stranger flirting with the female member of his group.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" smiled Dante.

"Oi, stay away from her!" shouted another boy. Dante just glanced at him. he was wearing what appeared to be snow glasses and the definition of a snowboarding "expert". Dante silently decided in his mind to call him "eskimo". He too had blond hair, blue eyes, but a rounded face. Wearing silver goggles with orange glasses on his head. His sweater was black on torso but has pink sleeves, and high collar, and a large symbol on the right side of the sweater. He also wore grey pants, with khaki top, and brown pouches on each side of his hips.

"I'll tell you what it's not, it's not babe" said the woman as she tried to hit Dante, only for the son of Sparda to dodge the little slap and walk away from them. Snow blinked as he watched him walk away from them

"Hey! wait up!" shouted Snow. Dante just showed his back to them and raised his hand up signalling he was leaving. He glanced at them one last time as he made his way to the place that remotely resembled a city. And nonchalantly he began his treak.

Snow let out an audible sigh as he watched the man walk away from them. "Hey Snow?" Snow turned around to see one of his team members looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"That guy kinda looks like you doesn't he?"

"Your out of your mind, who can copy these good looks, Lebreau?" grinned Snow. Lebreau let out an audible sigh as she looked to him.

"Who was that guy anyway?" came Gaddot's voice as he looked to Snow "Abosolutely no idea..." replied Snow as he shook his head and looked to his group. "We better get going..."

Lebreau grinned at him "Oh? so soon? is it because...of *ahem* Serah?"

Snow paled "It has nothing to do with her! let's just go already!" fumed Snow as he started marching. The group behind him let out a laugh as they began to tread forward teasing Snow of the one called Serah.

Dante had begun his treak a long while and was halfway to the city. He stopped as he looked to a signboard. He narrowed his eyes as he read the contents on the board.

"Bodhum...two kilometres" read aloud Dante as his face adopted a confused expression

"Bodhum?!...more like boredom! heh! who names a place like that!?" Dante said, obviously conversing with an imaginary friend. But as he read the contents again. Voices played out in his head as he looked to the sign.

* * *

_"Dante,Vergil, this place is called Bodhum..."_

_"Bodhum?...sounds more like boredom, mom!"_

_"Be quiet, Dante! your annoying!" came another voice. The young Dante just looked to his twin and stuck out his tongue at him. The sound of a woman chuckling caught them off guard._

_"Boys, no fighting, this is temporary alright?"_

_"Yes mom..."_

* * *

He shook it off as he hit himself on the head "Get it together Dante, got to get back home before that pizza gets cold!" reminded the demon slayer as he began his trek once more to the city, observing the sights and the sounds of the serene environment. All he wanted to do was get back and laze around like he usually did without Lady trying to cut him in half for not paying her back. And as he walked step by step observing the wilderness around. He had a strange if not eerie feeling that someone was watching him. Just to make sure, he glanced behind him. And then just shook his head, signalling his silliness with the matter.

And then from a crystal orb. An old man watched as the son of Sparda walked through the wilderness outside of the area confines of Bodhum. He silently smirked as he watched Dante move along the wilderness.

"So it paid off, the son of Eva has returned...this will go more smoother than I expected" smiled the man as the vision of Dante shut out from the orb. The door to his chamber opened as he shut down the orb.

"Primarch Sanctus?"

"Yes?"

"There are some matters that need your attention.."

"I will be there, shortly" smiled Sanctus as he watched the guard leave him. He got up slowly and made his way out of the room all the while smirking to himself.

Dante made his way to the city of Bodhum slowly, he wasn't in any hurry anyway. As he walked through the wilderness. He stopped as he suddenly turned to his right to see a broken old home. He didn't know why but he was suddenly drawn to it. Deciding to follow his instincts, he came infront of the house and stood in contemplation. Narrowing his eyes, he made up his mind, he decided to explore the run down home. He knocked down the creeking door as dust flew up from the place. Holding a look of confusion, he continued on. He stopped as he felt that he had stepped on something. He removed his foot as he knelt down and picked up what he had stepped on. His eyes widened in surprise. There in the frame that he stepped on stood his mother with him and his twin, one grinning and the other scowling. A small piece of silverware fell to the ground behind him.

He jumped up as he avoided a fatal slash. Hanging on the chandelier, he looked to down to his would be opponent.

"Hey now! sneaking up isn't very nice ya know?"

"Son of Sparda! why have you returned to this place?!" shouted the demon, his red eyes glowing in the dark background.

"Who knows? they say home is where the heart is!" grinned Dante as he swung form the old chandelier and sumersaulted to the ground landing perfectly.

"I'll rip out your heart!" shouted the demon. Dante bought up his right hand as he wagged his index finger. "Uh..uh uh, what's up?"

And against the demon's better judgement, it did which resulted in it being crushed by the old chandelier. Dante looked on umimpressed as he took out ivory and in one single shot to the head, it was dead. Dante let out a long supressed sigh as he watched the demon's body and the splattered blood dissapear. He looked up as the rays of sunlight fell on his face. The roof was open. He stiffened as he heard the sound of a gun clicking behind his head.

"Well hello to you too missy!" came his voice as he glanced to the woman now threathening his life. She had long pink hair, a heart shaped face and pale aqua coloured eyes.

"Who are you? why are you here?" came her cold voice as her weapon clicked against Dante's head.

"Hey hey! I can ask you the same question ya know lady?" came his chuckling voice as he turned around. He looked in surprise to the woman infront of him as he grinned as she answered him.

"This is my friend's home, I don't take lightly to intruders" came her voice.

"Whew, your friend really has a lousy sense of decoration, doesn't he?" chuckled Dante. She pushed her wepaon up to his neck as Dante grinned at her. The weapon she held seemed like something of a mix between a gun and a blade.

"Why don't you put the pointy object away and you and me can-"

"Give me the frame" camer her voice as Dante was cut off.

"The what?...oh?" mused Dante as he looked to the broken frame in his hand. "I think I'll keep this, has some good ol' memories in it" grinned Dante as he walked past her. She didn't let up as she blocked his path and edged the blade closer to his neck.

"Give me the frame" came her cold voice once more, albeit more edgier than before. Dante grinned again as he threw the frame up "Catch"

The woman moved away from him as she jumped up to catch the frame. But was too slow in doing so, Dante caught the frame and jumped to the open roof, the lady looked on in surprise as he did that, she drew out the blade as she shifted it in her arms and then shot at him. He escaped out of the roof as the lady grunted.

"Oi! look what you did! you messed up my coat! that's coming out of your paycheck pinky!" said a now angered Dante as he looked down from her from the roof.

"Pinky?" whispered the surprised woman.

"Next time we meet! your going to have to pay for this! until then adios pinky!" shouted Dante as he gave her a one handed salute and dissapeared from the roof. The woman stood in silent contemplation of what had just happened.

"No...he couldn't be..." whispered the woman. The sound of a motor reving up caught her attention as she ran out of the broken home.

"Thanks for the ride! I'll be sure to take good care of it pinky! adios!" shouted Dante as he got on what appeared to be a motorcycle. And then in one burst of speed he was gone, leaving the woman gaping at the sight. She berated herself for acting like such an amateur. But then her mind went back to what he had said.

_"Give me the frame" came her voice as Dante was cut off._

_"The what?...oh?" mused Dante as he looked to the broken frame in his hand. "I think I'll keep this, has some good ol' memories in it" grinned Dante as he walked past her_

"Memories?..." whispered the woman as she looked on at the outer figure of Bodhum. She let out an audible sigh, she would have to walk back there now.

* * *

_**AN: And first chapter done! lol I know I know I'm crazy! but srsly this needed to be done. There was so many Dante/Lightning videos and fanart, so why not a story? lol sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to get it out there to see how people would like the idea anyway review and give me your opinons please! :D and**_

_**oh yeah, the cover pic was not made by me, it's by a guy called ~veggwhale on deviantart, check it out, he/she's got some awesome pics :p Sry I don't know if the author of the image is a guy or a girl! my bad!**_


	2. Well hello to you too!

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 2: **_**Well hello to you too!**

* * *

Dante had arrived in the city of Bodhum by of course, "borrowing" a bike from the woman known to him as "pinky". He had stopped at what appeared to be a device, with holograms illuminating from it. He parked the bike which infact could not be called a bike to him for a fact because, it had no wheel's. He had never seen a hovering bike before but then again he was a devil hunter, he had seen weirder stuff than this and hence had opted to "let it slide" so to speak. He looked on at the device as various different colors were emitted from it. He narrowed his gaze on what it might be. He placed a hand on the board like device and then in a full blown spectacle, what appeared to be the hologram of a city appeared before him. He nodded his head as he grinned.

"Nice" drawed out Dante.

He looked back behind him to see buildings of great height and beauty towering down on him. People moved all around him, like shades of gray woven into a fabric of empty colors. Each minding their own business. Dante moved his hand through the holograms, each motion of the hand he made elicited a new building or a new color from the device. He drew his head back in surprise as he grinned.

"I gotta get me one of these, sure beats that crap of a music box" muttered Dante as he recalled the music box which he had unintentionally broken when a horde of demon had attacked his shop. Reason mainly being to send a personalised message from his dear brother right to him. Oh, how Vergil cared about the welfare of his younger twin brother. To Dante, it was heartwarming.

"Hmm, wonder if this thing can play some tunes?" mused the demon hunter.

An unnatural sound caught his attention as he turned to his right to see a cricular metallic object, yellow light emitting from it's centre. He looked at it in confusion and then back to the hologram. But for some odd reason, the levitating metallic circular object did not go away from him. Dante looked to it in once more in annoyance.

"Buzz off" came his warning.

When the warning was failed to be recieved by the machine. Dante turned to it and smirked. And in one swift motion, he brought his right leg up and started juggling the metallic object by using his knees and his feet. Oblivious to the stares around him. And then throwing it up, he as well jumped and then with one swift kick sent the metallic object flying.

"Woo!" shouted an amused Dante as his feet touched the ground. Feeling eyes on him, he glanced back to the crowd who was watching him with gaping forms. Dante just raised an eyebrow at them as he looked back to the holograms, only to see them dissapear. He turned back to the people in irritation.

"Geez! see what you guys did! I was looking forward to watching that movie too!" muttered Dante.

The audience looked to him in utter shock and surprise. Dante "hmph'ed" as he walked away from them, his coat flying in the wind. Lady had made him wear a shirt, a black shirt, she had told him that he needed to look 'decent'

_"Like hell I need whatever she said" _fumed the amused demon hunter as he came to the levitating vechile once more.

He slowly leaned back on it as he looked to the sky. Just where the hell was he? he didn't know but he wanted to leave and reach the confines of his humble abode. He closed his eyes as he let out an audible sigh and felt the wind hit his face. It was refreshing. He then brought his eyes to the levitating vechile once more as he looked to it. His eyes narrowed as he found what appeared to be a black pouch. He moved his right arm towards it as he opened the pouch. Raviging inside it, he saw what appeared to be some documents. Opening the file slowly, he saw the picture of the woman he had encountered before was pasted on the first page.

* * *

_"Lightning Farron...huh? thought she went by some other name..." _thought a confused Dante as he looked through the file. He blinked as he gazed at the picture. Voices playing out in his head once more.

_"Farron?...more like chicken! the only thing you do is hide like one!"_

_"The game is hide and seek, not show and tell, get it right Dante! you can't find me when I hide!"_

_"I so did!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too!"_

_"Did-"_

_"Shut up!" came another voice as Dante glanced to the boy opposite to him "What's the matter? Vergil? can't take a lil beat down?"_

_The boy, Vergil glared at him "Your stupid arguing caused Serah to cry again"_

_Dante blinked "Serah?"_

* * *

"Serah?" voiced Dante as he looked to the other picture in the file.

He slowly looked through the file once more as he read Lightning's bio. Seemingly satisfied with himself and wanting nothing to do with either of them, he shut the file and placed it into the pouch from whence he had taken it from. And oh, the world loved him so much for what he did that he felt a tug on his pants as he raised an eyebrow and looked down to the source of the tugging. His neck tilted back in surprise to see a child tugging away at his brown pants. An afro haired child with a darker skin tone than Dante's. Dante looked on in confusion as he observed the child. He wore a set of dusky pink dungarees over a light blue and green zipped jacket and trousers, with a white polo-neck visible underneath. His dungarees had several stitching and pocket details, as well as four blue and gold appliqués, with various symbols.

"Mister?"

Dante blinked "Yeah? what do you want kid?" came his not so welcoming voice.

"Can you help me find my daddy?" asked the child as Dante rolled his eyes. "Listen kid, I ain't your baysitter so just go play around somewhere in some park and I'm sure your dad will find you"

"But I already did..." muttered the six year old.

"Yeah well...go to a toy store or something" muttered Dante. He blinked as the child let out a toothy grin at him. "I already went there but my daddy wasn't there..."

A twitch developed on Dante's forehead as he began to grow frustrated _"This kid..."_

"Alright kid! you want to find your dad! fine!" Dante knelt down as he caught the boy by the sides of his waist and placed him on the hovering vechile. "Stay right there and don't move" The child just nodded his head as he watched Dante move away from him. After thirty seconds, Dante came back to him as he looked to the child square in the eye.

"Can you atleast tell me how your dad look's?" asked Dante as the child laughed at him. "He look's like me!" Dante looked at him calmly, his face betraying the emotion he was currently showing, pure boiling frustration. He blinked as he heard someone shout a name.

"Dajh!"

Dante straigthened himself as he looked to the newly arrrived man and blinked _"Well what do you know? the kid wasn't lying, he really does look like him"_

"Daddy! you found me!" came his voice as Dante raised an eyebrow at the child. "Next time, I am not leaving you alone at that toy store!"

"Sorry Daddy..." muttered the child. The elder man's gaze softened as he looked to his son. "Hey, it's alright, how about we go get that chocobo you wanted"

"Yeah!" grinned the child. Dante let out an amused snort as the older man turned to him. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble" smiled the man.

"Well...he" Dante looked to the pleading innocent eyes of the child as he let out an audible sigh and smiled at the man "Naaah, the kid's too innocent for something like that." lied Dante as he ruffled the boy's hair elicitating a grin from the child. _"You owe me kid"_

"I'm Sazh and this is my son, Dajh!" grinned the man. Dante taking his cue, knew that now he had no way out and had to introduce himself.

"Name's, Dante" grinned the demon slayer.

"Oh your part of the Bodhum security regiment huh?" asked Sazh as he looked to the levitating vechile. Dante glanced to the vechile and back to him.

"Security regiment? naaah, just taking care of this beauty till my girlfriend comes back for it" grinned the demon hunter. stupid but good excuse.

"Oh...girlfirend huh? she works in the security regiment then? that's nice" grinned Sazh as Dante let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well Dante, we'll be seeing you" grinned Sazh. Dajh waved his hand at the demon hunter, Dante returned it as he waved at the boy. He let out an audible sigh. _"Well that was a waste of time, stupid kid..."_

A tap on his shoulder caught his attention as he grew frustrated with whoever it was that was disturbing him. He turned around closing his eyes as his frustration grew.

"Listen whoev-"

His eyes widened as he looked to who ahd tapped his shoulder. It was the girl in the file, no, not Lightning rather her younger sister, Serah who looked to him. Dante didn't know what to do, he needed a plan and that is exactly what he would come up with.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing with my sister's bike?" came her voice. Dante grinned at her. He was right, the vechile was a bike!..well err, a fututristic hovering bike!

"Well beautfiul, your sister just asked me to look after this baby until she came back for it" came his excuse.

A shade of pink covered her face as she was called 'beautiful' by the man infront of her. She didn't let it show however as she snapped out of her daze and looked to him with a raised eyebrow. For the life of her, her elder sister would never task someone and in her sanity, a stranger to look after her vechile. Dante hoping to shift the conversation looked to the locket that was hung around her neck. Seeing as this was his chance. He folded his arms over his chest and sat on the vechile.

"That's a pretty little locket you got there" obseved Dante, Serah blinked at him, confused as to what he was trying to do. Why the sudden interest in her locket?

"Thank you..." came her reply as she suddenly held onto it, wrapping it around her right arm. Dante knew that he elicited a defense response from the girl. To try to calm the tension, he began the conversation once more.

"Who gave it to you? your lovely little boyfriend?" came his teasing voice as he brushed a strand of hair from his face. She stuttered "No!..."

He raised an eyebrow at her "Oh?"

"It was a gift...from a friend" came her voice. She didn't know why? but it was like she completely trusted the stranger infront of her. Not even bothering to think that he could be some kidnapper or someone who would rob her.

"A friend huh?...mind if I look at it?" asked Dante as he put out his right hand.

Serah knowingly or unknowingly nodded her head as she removed the locket and gave it to him. Dante observed the fine piece of jewelery as he snapped it open. He held a look of surprise as he looked into it. There, imbued into the inner rim of the locket was a picture of four children, the smallest in the middle smiling, the shortest of the four, a pinkette. Dante unconciously smiled as he looked to the two white haired boys who stood away from each other and a taller pinkette in the middle having a scowl on her face. He closed it as he adopted a serious expression and gave it back to the girl.

"So who's the friend that gave you this? is he the one to the right?" asked Dante as he raised an eyebrow. Serah looked at him curiously. She had a distinct feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

"The one on the left..." whispered Serah as Dante smirked.

"Oh...so do they still live here?" asked Dante as Serah closed the locket and wore it around her neck once more.

"No, they left Bodhum a long time ago, I haven't heard from them since...I hope they're doing okay..." whispered Serah as she held onto the locket.

Dante's gaze softened as he looked to the ground. Maybe things could have been different, in another time but he's not the one who could tell such thing's. After all, what was he? but the son of a traitor who betrayed his own race for another. He let out an audible sigh as he looked to Serah who looked away from him. He heard a voice calling her as he looked to his right.

"Serah!"

Dante knew who it was, he looked to Serah once more, she who in turn ignored him and looked to the source of the voice.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine...Serah" came Dante's soft voice. Serah snapped out of her stupour as she looked to Dante, her lips moving as a question haunted her.

"How do you..." it died down as she saw that the man she was talking to had dissapeared from the bike. "know my name?..." She looked around frantically for the man as Lightning ran up to her.

"Serah, what are you..." came her question, she looked to her left, to find her bike intact, with no scratches or any damage. She looked to Serah once more who stood in complete daze and in a shock.

"Serah?"

The said girl in question snapped out of her stupour as she looked to her elder sister "Lightning..."

"What happened?" came her voice filled with concern.

"Nothing...just wondering where that man went" said Serah as Lightning's eyes narrowed on her in worry.

"Man?"

"Yeah, he said you gave him the bike for him to look after; until you came to take it back..." explained Serah. Lightning's eyes widened in shock as she looked to her sister in worry and concern.

"Did he say anything? did he do anything to you?" came her concerned voice, now laced with a small amount of hate. The sound of thunder roared from the skies. And rain splattered onto the cold pavements of Bodhum.

"Calm down...no, he didn't, he just..." whispered Serah as she looked away. "He just what?" came her concerned voice once more. Serah looked Lightning square in the eye as she held onto her locket. Lightning didn't let that go amiss as her eyes went to how Serah clutched the locket around her neck.

"He just reminded me of someone, that's all" smiled Serah. Lightning held her gaze a little more and then let out an audible sigh, the downpour increased. "Come on, let's get you back home...you have school tommorow"

"Yeah...I guess.." smiled Serah and in the rarest of moments, Lightning smiled back to her sister as she got on the vechile with Serah sitting behind her. On top of the roof of a building, Dante held onto his guitar cover and placed it behind his back and looked down as the sister's rode off from the place. He let out an audible sigh deciding to follow them and see of they lived in the same place where they used to live and to see if their parents were alive for that matter.

* * *

_"How the hell did I get back here?" _thought a confused Dante as the rain poured on.

He was now drenched in the dew of the skies. But didn't matter to him. He wanted to go home, he need not...he didn't want to live in the past anymore. He just wanted a pizza and a strawberry sundae and his shop back not this living hellish nightmare of friends in his past. He would find a way home but first he needed to find something to get home with. And yet again, he heard a distinct sound and looked to his left to see the metallic circular object he had kicked had returned to him.

"You again!?" said a frustrated Dante. But this time, he grew surprised as the metallic object began to speak.

"Sir, inside me is two thousand gill, it is meant to be used by you as currency as instructed by the Primearch" came it's robotic voice as Dante blinked.

"And who the hell is this Primearch guy?" came Dante's voice. "Leader of Cocoon"

"Coccon? what is this place? an insect's nest?" muttered Dante. The machine stopped talking as it's lines opened up to reveal what appeared to Dante as "gill"

"Oh well...might as well take the cash, may going to need it" mused Dante and then taking the "gill" he shoved it into his coat's pocket and was about to jump down but grinned at the machine once more. He kicked it again sending it flying from the rooftop and then grinned as he jumped off the rooftop and onto the empty street below him. He now had a lead, 'the primearch' but before he would do that.

_"Wonder if they sell pizza around here?" _thought a now hungry Dante as he walked on through the empty streets' of Bodhum nochalantly. Completely forgetting that he needed to tail the sister's. He stopped as he looked at a poster.

_"Beach bar?...come experience the finest taste's of Bodhum run by NORA" it read_

_"NORA?...who's this chick Nora?" _ thought Dante._ "Now where's this beach?"_

He looked to his left with a deadpanned expression to find a sign "Wha?..."

_"Bodhum beach, straight ahead"_

* * *

Dante just chuckled and then made his way as the board had said 'straight ahead'. All the while being drenched by the rain, and observing the sight's and sound's of this new place that he was thrust into. The walk to this 'bar' was less than stupendous. And with the rain falling onto him, Dante didn't care at the moment, but he had just one lead, this 'primearch' guy or whatever his name was had lent him some form of currency. At first he thought that maybe just maybe, he was in another city, but with the new currency, he thought maybe he was in another country for he had never heard of 'Cocoon' before. But he did know of this place 'Bodhum'. After all, at one time...he did live here but that was a long time ago and he had no idea how he and his family had left this place and now suddenly he had found himself here once more. He blinked as he found himself in front of the said bar. A humble place of business. Steps lead up to the entrance. To say that the shop wasn't lively was an understatement. It was packed and Dante hated packed places. Giving it one last glance, he turned around aiming to escape from this horrid place only to be stopped.

"So babe? what bring's you here?" came a soothing voice, laced with a hitn of sarcasm

Dante's face adopted a curious expression as he turned around. He blinked in surprise, it was the girl from before, the one he had encountered in the forest with what his name...Shaw?..no that wasn't right, Snail?...no, not that too. Ah yes! it was Snow. Dante looked to the woman as he observed her.

"I was just leaving, lady" came his voice laced with amusement, he quickly turned around once more, placing his hands into his pocket and adjusting the guitar cover on his shoulder. He began to walk once more. But to be stopped as the girl wrapped an arm around his right arm and twirled him back to her as Dante stopped.

"I could use some business so are you going to order or not?" came her voice as Dante blankly looked at her.

"Wait...you own this little thrift shop?" came his incredulous question as he raised an eyebrow. She released him from her grip as she glared at him.

"It's a bar not a thrift shop" came her retort. Dante just raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right. "Sure, whatever you say lady..." muttered the demon hunter as he turned around once more but to be stopped once more. He grew frustrated but willed himself to be at that moment, his stomach decided to speak for him as he looked to it. Lebreau giggled.

"Look's like your stomach says otherwise..." came her chuckle. Dante just looked to her with a blank expression as they stared down each other. They both didn't know but they had elicited an audience who looked to them curiosly.

"Well? gonna eat or what?" came her voice once more, she placed her hands on her hips solicitating her unwillingness to not let the demon hunter go scott free. Seeing no way out of this, Dante let out an audible sigh.

"Got any pizza?" came his question. Lebreau grinned at him "Thought you'd never ask", she looked to the audience as she adopted an irritated face.

"What are you looking at?" came her irritated voice. That did it, her voice had unsetlled every customer in her shop.

"Eh...nothing.."

"Sorry"

"Was just leaving"

"Minding my own business Lebreau"

_"Lebreau...huh? so that's her name" _mused Dante as he removed his hands from his pockets and looked to her. Lebreau turned around as she grinned at Dante.

"Well?"

Dante just walked past her to a seat near the bar table, he went near the end of the bar table as he found a stool, placing his 'guitar' down, he proceeded to order.

* * *

_**AN: And second chapter done! sorry for not updating was really busy! anyway review and give me ur opinions! :D thank you!**_


	3. Not who you think I am

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 3: Not who you think I am...**_

* * *

The youngest of the Farron siblings was now looking onto the vasr expamse of the ocean before her. Her hands placed over the rails of the safety bars. She looked on as thought's of her sister and then her boyfriend and then the strange man she had met floated through her head. She knew that voice. And as she played it out in her mind once more, she closed her eyes in thought. She had not introduced herself to the man and yet the white haired man knew her name.

_"I'm sure they're doing just fine...Serah"_

Her eyes snapped open as she looked onto the vast expanse of the sea once more. And then unconciously she brought up her right hand to the area around her neck clutching the golden locket in her hand. She looked to it and slowly opened it once more looking to the picture that she so greatly loved. She had never seen them again, one day they were here, and the next, gone without a trace. She let out an audible sigh as she looked to the sky. Her older sister was called back to the corps for another mission, the rain had eased up and the skies were now clearing. The rays of the sun fell onto the earth as Serah looked on at the innards of the locket. She closed the heart shaped locket and let out another audible sigh. But then something hit her as she opened it once more and looked to the white haired boy and then it hit her as she recalled to the man she had met. How could she have been so stupid? Her eyes concentrated on the figure to the right in the locket.

* * *

_"Well beautfiul, your sister just asked me to look after this baby until she came back for it"_

_"Your annoying" came a voice of a eleven year old boy._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours, Vergil..."_

_"Hmph..." came Vergil's grunt as he walked away from a downtrodden Serah. _

_"Yo beautiful!" came another voice, this one being albeit cheery. "Hi Dante..." came her downtrodden expression. The now younger Dante frowned at her_

_"What's wrong? you look like someone stole your ice cream.." came his statement. In the distance he could see Vergil walking to the edge of the playground and then looked back to Serah._

_"Oh...what did mean and ugly tell ya?" chided Dante as he plopped down next to her. Serah showed him a yellow flower that was crushed as Dante raised an eyebrow at her._

_"I stepped on it...it was a mistake! I didn't mean too!" came her desperate voice as tears began to form at the eight year old's eyes. Dante rolled his eyes "Great, she's going to cry..."_

_"Ah, don't worry about it! besides here" said Dante as he took the yellow flower in his hand and grinned at her. And then with his left hand, he covered it as Serah looked on._

_"Bang! ta-dah! pink suits you much better! don't ya think?" grinned the eleven year old boy as he gave Serah a flower. Which was now transitioned into a pink flower. Serah took it in her hand as she marvelled at it in wonder._

_"Thanks Dante! I'm going to go show Vergil!"_

_"Wait!" called Dante. He placed his arms behind his head and leaned onto the back of the bench letting out an audible sigh._

* * *

"Serah!"

She snapped out of her stupour as she heard her voice being called. She looked to her right as she watched a man with an orange mohawk run up to her. "Gaddot!"

"Hey!...Snow told me to find you.." grinned Gaddot as Serah let out an audible sigh. "He's going to be late again huh?" smiled Serah.

"Yeah, he's busy talking with the lieutenant of the guardian corps, he told me to come get you though, so what say wanna go hang out with NORA at Lebreau's restaurant?" came his grinning question.

"Sure why not?" smiled Serah as she began to walk to the bar along with Gaddot. Snow would learn one day not to keep a lady waiting, Serah would beat it into him, that would be for sure.

* * *

Lightning's day to say the least was surprising, never had she let anyone escape her like how she had seen the white haired man she had encounter and to find him in her friend's home was even more questioning. And then he had stolen her bike and was nonchalantly chatting away with her sister. And then he was gone. Anger boiled away at her. Who was that person? that he could dance around her in circles. He rmind raced with questions of 'what if's'. What if her sister was injured by that man? how did he even find her? and to top it all off, he had said that he was looking after the bike for her. She had now finished her mission and was walking towards the base of the guardian corps to inform her commander that she was done with her mission, save for some interference by some people known as "NORA". Her eyes narrowed as she saw her commander sitting down on a crate and talking to another individual.

_"What's a civilian doing here?" _came her thought as she walked to the two.

"So your saying this guy with white hair took out a behemoth in one slash?" asked a now surprised Amodar as he looked to the individual. Snow just grinned at him with enthusiasim.

"Yeah! you should have seen the guy! one swipe and boom! that behemoth fell to the ground!" insited an infatuated Snow, eyes gleaming in interest and enthusiasm. Amodar however held a look of concern in his eyes, hoping to pursue the matter further, he continued on.

"You sure he wasn't one of PSICOM's elites?" asked Amodar as he raised an eyebrow and looked to the younger man.

"No no! he wasn't wearing any of their uniforms! he was wearing this long red coat and he had this big sword! man! , you should have seen that white haired dude!" grinned Snow as he put forth his description.

"White hair? what did he dye his hair or something?" chuckled Amodar. "Nah, he looked like he was as old as me" Snow said. Lightning slowly approached the two as she heard their conversation. Her eyes narrowed as she heard the taller man talk about someone with 'white hair'.

"Ah! our raid commander has returned!" grinned Amodar as he looked to Lightning who approached the two of them.

"So how was the mission? easy enough?" came Amodar's amused voice as Lightning stood infront of him.

"It was..." came her answer as she glanced to Snow who stood nonchalantly. "By the way, who's this?"

"Him? oh he's Snow Villers, leader of that little group of vigilantes from Bodhum, NORA" came Amodar's voice as Snow grinned at the two of them. "Anyway, I'm leaving, gonna have to catch up with my crew, see ya later!" grinned Snow as he began walking away from them. Lightning watched on as he went to his hover bike.

"Oi, Farron, where you going?" came Amodar's voice once more.

"Excuse me sir" came her voice as she began treading to where the leader of NORA was. Snow got onto his hover bike as Lightning approached him. He looked up to see her and held a look of confusion on his face.

"Can I help you?" came his curious voice.

"Your the one who's being following my sister..." came her statement. Snow blinked. "Sister?"

"Serah Farron"

A spark of happiness flew through Snow as he got off his bike and looked to the older Farron "Oh! so your Serah's older sister! she always said her sister worked in the army, I'm Snow, Snow Villers!"

"Stay away from her"

"Huh? what?"

"Stay away from Serah"

"And what if I don't?" grinned Snow. A moment of silence past between them as Lightning levelled the man with an intense glare. The glare was met by a carefree laugh. "Sorry! I'm just stubborn like that! anyways see you around sister!" grinned Snow as he got onto his bike once more. He gave a one handed salute. Lightning watched as he flew into the sky, she kept her gaze on the bike a little more and then decided to leave the place. She would deal with him later, for now she would return home.

* * *

"It's on the house"

Dante just raised an eyebrow at the woman infront of him. "First time customer's can order anything they want and it's for free" came Lebreau's voice. Dante just let out an audible sigh as he picked up his belongings.

"Well now, don't come crying to me later that your bar is high on debt" came his voice as he stood up. Lebreau placed her hands at her hips shooting Dante with an angry glare. "Now that's just rude!"

"Adios babe"

"Don't call me babe!"

Dante paid her no mind as he turned his back on her and proceeded to go out the door. Ignoring the stares from the other customers. He reached the exit of the restaurant, only to be stopped by two figures. He however was looking at the floor and not where he was walking and hence the assorted predicament of what had happened. He slowly looked up as the figures didn't move from their place to allow him passage.

"Are you going to move or-"

There, before him stood a man with an orange mohawk and a girl he was all too familiar with. A single strain of thought ran through his mind as he looked to the girl infront of him. Her eyes wide in surprise at who it was that was infront of her. Not wanting to make a scene, he just moved past them. Serah however watched as he walked away from them and then looked to Gaddot who grumbled under his breath. Serah paid him a glance and then turned to Gaddot. And then..

"Serah! wait! where you going?!" called Gaddot.

"I'll be back!" called Serah.

Dante heard the exchange as he glanced behind him. He let out another audible sigh _"Great..."_ he quickly started walking nonchalantly as Serah ran after him. He didn't answer her cries as he continued walking. Finally with a burst of speed, she stood infront of the demon hunter who looked to her and grinned.

"Well what do ya know? what's the matter beautiful? you miss me?" came his voice. The faux of his flitatious nature was to throw off any suspicion on him. A moment of silence went threw them as Dante stood infront of her. He could see Serah's eyes widened in disbelef as her eyes jumped to the demon hunter.

"I got places to go beautiful, now if you'll excuse me" said Dante as he stepped to Serah's side hoping to get away from her, only to be stopped. he bit back a groan of frustration

"Sorry, but your a little too young to go on a date wi-"

"Dante"

He blined as he stopped his sentence midway "Huh?"

"Your name it's Dante isn't it?" came her voice. It was calm, as if she knew what she was saying is true. Dante's arms were in his pockets as he considered his next words carefully. Serah looked on as his lips began to move.

"Sorry, name's Tony Redgrave, you got me mixed with someone else" came his excuse as he shrugged his shoulders and looked to her. Serah looked to him once more but she didn't settle for the explanation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your a terrible liar, Dante" This time it came out more forced, but the man infront of her didn't budge an inch nor was there any change in his facial expression to astute Serah's claim. Dante looked to her plainly.

"I'll tell you one more time, my name is Tony not Dante, you can ask your sister about it" came his voice as he began to walk once more. "And tell her this too"

"Serah!" came a call. Serah looked away one more time as Dante grinned. _"Perfect"_

"Claire suites her much better than that half assed name she has now"

"What?" Serah turned around only for the devil hunter to be gone once more. She looked around as her face adopted a confused expression. The sound of running footsteps caught her attention as she looked on. Gaddot came up to her as she looked around.

"Serah! what happened? who was that guy? Lebreau told me all about him just now" came his voice as Serah looked to him. "She did?"

"Yeah, apparently that guy-..wait where'd he go?"

"I don't know, what did Lebreau say again?" came Serah's voice. "Yeah anyway, that guy? he took out a behemoth in one slash at the forest where they had gone too. Lebreau let him a meal on the house" came his voice as Serah blinked at him in confusion.

"A behemoth?"

"Yeah, Lebreau was going to ask him to join our crew but he left, I thought he was with you" came Gaddot's confused voice. Serah's gaze softened. "Yeah...me too"

Dante however stood in a corner with his eyes closed. He opened them as he glanced at Serah who walked away from the area. He would now tail her until she reached her home. Afterall, as of now he was her best bet of finding the Primearch. He waited till she came out of the bar. An hour later, He raised an eyebrow at who was with her. The man from before, the one known as Snow walked next to Serah. Dante blinked as he saw that they were holding each other's hand. He silently smirked to himself. _"So she grew up without us huh?" _he then watched as the two of them got on a hover bike. He raised his head up as he watched them go, silently he scaled up the wall and proceeded to follow them. He stopped as he watched the bike stop as well. Light's adorned the sky as he looked up in wonder at the fireworks. It would seem that some festival was adorning the area. Dante turned his gaze back towards them but immedeatly regretted as he looked away again.

_"Woah, hehe, little too much sappiness for my case" _

Snow and Serah kissed as Dante averted his gaze. He thought of whistling but then again, his cover would be blown and it would not serve his purpose. Fifteen minutes passed by and the fireworks were done. They got on the bike once more and Dante silently followed behind them, She got down as she waved to Snow. Dante however kept his gaze on the structure before him. It seemed to have a twin bubble shape with the middle of the buildind being thinned down as if connecting the two layers. He watched as Serah walked into the home. Dante leaped from the building onto their house as he setlled on the roof. There was water all around him, the house was built upon the water. To Dante, it looked more of a beach house than an actual home but just as he had said before to the demon that had attacked him.

* * *

_"Home is where the heart is..." _thought Dante, he slowly layed down on the roof as he crossed his right leg over the left and looked to the stars. He would find a way home the next day. He blinked as he heard footsteps and tudged over to the edge. His eyebrows raised in surprise to see who it was that had come to the door. He paid the woman no mind as he went back to laying lazily on the roof. He brought up his guitar cover just in the nick of time to avoid a fatal slash to his face.

"Hey now, beautiful's down there sleeping and you come up here and cause all this ruckus" said Dante as he held off the gunblade to his neck.

"What are you doing here? who are you!?" came her angered voice. Sparks flew between the blades as Dante looked to his now shredded guitar cover. "Look what you did!" came his accusing voice, and in that moment, he pushed up strength behind his guitar cover and pushed Lightning's blade off of him. fliiping up he caught the guitar cover as Lightning glared at him.

"You shredded the cover! you owe me for this! first my coat and now the cover...man, people nowadays!" complained the demon hunter.

"I won't ask again! who are you!? why are you following Serah!?" came her angered voice as she shifted her blade into a gun and aimed it at him. Dante rested his sword into the roof making a dent. It stood horizontal as Dante removed the frame from his coat. Lightning adopted a confused expression but didn't lower her guard. Dante however nonchalantly took out the frame and showed it to her and then pointed to the boy wearing a red shirt in the frame.

"That" he stopped as Lightning's eyes widened "Is me" came his voice as he slwoly put the frame back into the pocket of his coat. Lightning stood speechless as Dante grinned at her.

"What kind of amateur do you take me for?" she retorted, her voice edgier and anger brewing into her. Dante blinked as he watched her brown boots light up with a bluish aura. He moved his neck infront in curiosity, his eyebrows knitted togther in confusion. His eyes widened as she thrust herself forward with speed. He brought up rebellion and he blocked her gunblade. Sparks flew between the two as Dante examined the gunblade. Lightning however threw her strength behind the blade and lifted it. Dante's rebellion went up btu he held onto it and then Lightning tried to stab him only for him to jump over her and sommersault behind her. She didn't relent as she fired from her blade. He brought up rebellion as he deflected the bullets and adopted a normal stance.

"Whoa! wooohoo! yeah! this party's just getting started!" grinned Dante. Lightning smirked at him. "Think again, party boy" Dante blinked.

"Wha?"

_*BOOM*_

_"A flashbang?" _thought a now dazed Dante. Lightning moved in for a final strike. She felt cold steel near her neck as her eyes widened. Dante was now behind her holding Rebellion to her neck. To throw him off his guard, Lightning glanced at him.

"Your pretty good"

"Comes with the charm lady..." came his all too smug voice.

"Heh, don't get the wrong idea..."Lightning said.

She brought up her right arm grabbing Dante's arm. His eyes widened as he was thrown across the roof from his position. She brought up her gundblade and aimed it at him. Dante quickly brought up ivory and fired a bullet at the same time she did, repelling it. He twisted in the air as he fell onto the roof. Placing Rebellion over his neck, he smirked at Lightning.

"Your pretty good too, pinky"

Lightning stopped as she recalled the same memory again. She seethed in rage as she brought up her gunblade and positioned it infront of her aiming at her target. "Just who are you!?" Dante who in turned ignored her just paced around his position.

"I'll just cut to the chase, what's with 'Lightning'? Claire was too half assed for ya?"

"What?"

* * *

_**AN: ooo cliffhanger :p lol until next time folks! sorry for not updating, was really busy! anyway tc! and review please!**_


	4. Where does the time go?

_**in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 4: Where does the time go?**_

* * *

"What did you just say?"

"What? you deaf or something? I ain't repeating it twice lady" came Dante's amused voice as he paced around his embeded sword. He slowly drew it out and held it in his right hand and turned to the woman infront of him.

"How do you know that name?"

"Does it really matter? How 'bout a kiss instead?" grinned Dante. Lightning glared at him and then thrust forward using her gunblade, Dante easily brought up rebellion and placed it infront of his face blocking her blade.

"I asked you a question now answer it!"

"And I asked you for a kiss" came his chuckling voice, he grinned as he forced her blade away from rebellion and watched as Lightning skidded infront of him and found her grip, she faced upwards to find him grinning at her.

"So since you don't wanna give me what I want and I don't wanna give ya what you want, I'm outta here" said Dante, he quickly turned around placing rebellion on his back and began to walk towards the ocean infront of him. He didn't want to get wet so he decided to move to the west of the roof where land waited for him under. He quickly took out ebony and shot the bullet aimed for his head. He turned around with annoyance etched in his face.

"Hey! what's the big idea? your the second girl to try and shoot me in the head" accused Dante. Lightning stood entranced and then anger crept up in her features. She leveled her opponent with a glare. And yet he seeemed familiar to her somehow. He was the same one who she found in her friend's home.

"Wait, are you?-"

"Hmmm?" drawed out Dante as he stopped and looked behind. Liightning stood in thought as she studied the man infront of her.

"Are you Vergil?" came her question. Dante blinked and then rolled his eyes and looked to the skies. He let out an audible sigh as he grumbled to himself. _"How come you have all the good luck with women bro?"_

"Sorry wrong brother, adios pinky" came his exclamation as he stood to the edge of the circular roof. Lightning narrowed her eyes, something was off. _"Wrong brother? wait-"_

"Woah!" shouted Dante.

There was a door entrance underneath him to the roof, he didn't catch it and hence had fallen into it. He caught himself as he landed into the room.

"Well, that was a flop" muttered Dante.

He slowly got up as he examined the room. A white light adorned the room with various decorations. He looked up as Lightning knelt down on the roof to look at him.

"Now are you going to tell me who you are?" came her voice. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not, you got me cornered anyway pinky" She narrowed her eyes as he looked at her and then her eyes widened in realisation.

"Your..."

"Dante" came his voice as well as her's in unison. He blinked as he looked to her once more. "Well now, if you knew what my name was then why the hell didn't you say it?"

"I..."

"Hmph, I'm beginning to think that I have rotten luck with women- no scratch that, I do have rotten luck with women, one of them shoots' me in the head and this one _tries _to shoot me in the head." muttered Dante, he stood up and dusted his attire of the mintue dust particles adorning his body. Lightning's gaze softened as she looked to him.

"Still have that arrogant attitude huh?" came her voice.

"Gotta problem with it Claire?" muttered Dante. Lightning looked away once more and then let out an audible sigh. "It's Lightning now"

"Lightning? well sounds too flashy for my taste" came his retort. "It's been a while" came her voice once more. Dante just glanced at her. "Yeah, maybe"

"Instead of playing around, you should have told me directly who you were" Lightning said, her eyes narrowing in frustration.

Dante closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Now where would the fun be in that? regardless, look at you; a soldier huh? what's the matter? didn't find any other better job for those pretty look of yours or did your parents force you into it?"

Lightning's eyes momentarily darkened at the mention of her parents. Dante however leaned onto the ladder and looked to her silently observing her.

"No, I didn't" came her cold voice. "Now why did you come back to Bodhum after ten years? is Vergil and with you as well?"

"Vergil huh? I have no idea where the hell he is.." lied Dante.

He knew exactly where he was. Off in the demon world, fighting off who know's what? It pained him at times to remmeber his brother, darkness had consumned him. Power, he wanted power. That is what Dante had learnt from maybe his final encounter with his dearly beloved brother.

"He never really wanted anyone's help did he?" added Lightning.

"Heh, and so he ran away" scoffed Dante. "So did you" stated Lightning. Dante just looked up at her.

"It's not my style to be in debt to someone." answered Dante. He started climbing up the ladder as Lightning moved away from the entrance. "So why did you come back?"

"Who knows? I was minding my own business and the next thing I know, I'm back here"explained Dante, he then glanced to a red cloth attatched to her shoulder "That's a pretty little red cape you got there, what you trying to do? play superman?"

"Enough of your games, there has to be a reason why you came back here" answered Lightning, annoyance showing in her voice. Dante just glanced at her. "Who's this primearch guy?"

"What?"

"Primearch? what kind of idiot names their kid 'primearch' ?"

"That's a title, not a name..." came her correction. Dante just looked at her with a look that just screamed 'I knew that'. Lightning rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I need to find this guy, any idea where he is?" came his question. "Why would you want to see the primearch?"

"Some machine gave me money and told me 'This is from the primearch' " came his answer. Lightning just blinked at him in confusion. "Why would the primearch even care about you?"

"Who knows? I'm just as about as clueless as you are pinky" came Dante's reply. Lightning just glared at him. "Stop calling me that"

"I hope you keep this lil meeting between us private, I don't wanna meet your parents or Serah for that matter" said Dante. Lightning looked to him as she wondered where he might have been.

"That's not a problem, they died a long time ago, Serah already told me she met you, you stole my bike" answered Lightning, a coldness to her voice. Dante kept his gaze on her for a bit and then searched for the right word's to carry on his conversation.

"Should have sent me an invitation to their funeral" Dante said, a little amusement ethced in his voice. Lightning caught it and sent him a cold glare. "You were too busy free loading off of them to even care so why would would I even send you one"

"Wait, just hold on a-"

"Let alone for that matter, find you? They were both fools' to take you in after your mother was murdered and Vergil left." Lightning scoffed. Dante blinked as a little rage crept into him. "Don't talk down to me like I'm a kid, if I knew I wasn't welcome, I would have left"

"Well your behaving like a child right now, leave, I could use less of you or your drama, you'll find the primearch in Eden; do as you see fit" seethed Lightning as she walked away from Dante. The latter who in turn gritted his teeth _"Damn that woman...hell, she's even worse than Lady"_

"Wait a minute, Eden? what are you playing at?" called Dante.

Lightning stopped and glanced at him. "It's the capital of Cocoon. The Sanctum's seat of power, head over to Palumpolum and take a train or get an airship, the sooner you leave the better" added Lightning.

Dante watched as she jumped down from the roof of the house and to the door. He stood in stationery motion for a while as he let out an audible sigh. "Women..." muttered Dante. He began to walk. He stopped as he looked to the outer rim infront of him near a street lamp. And then he smirked.

* * *

"Serah? you should be asleep" stated Lightning. Serah looked to her sister in concern "What happened up there? were you fighting someone?"

"It's nothing" came Lightning's cold voice.

"Lightning, what happened?" asked Serah once more. "Nothing, get to bed" answered Lightning.

"Was it Dante?" asked Serah. Lightning blinked and then glanced to her in surprise. _"How did she?" _Lightning remained silent as Serah looked to her. They were both caught in a stalemate as they looked to each other neither one letting up. She didn't answer rather stated a command to her younger sister.

"Get to bed, it's late" came her statement. "But Claire!"

"Get to bed Serah! I won't tell you a third time" answered Lightning, anger evident in her voice. She then proceeded to switch off the light in the room leaving her younger sister shrouded in the darkness of the night. That didn't stop Serah however who waited until Lightning had shut the door of her room. And then she sneaked out locking the door and taking the key. Luckily for her, Dante was not far away due to a certain invitation from someone.

* * *

"I've been fighting weaklings all day, maybe you'll give me a workout?" questioned a chuckling Dante.

**"Die! son of Sparda!"** shouted the demon.

Dante drew out rebellion as he grinned and raced towards the demon infront of him. A defining roar of pain was heard and then silence into the cold black night. Dante watched as the demon's body burnt to a crisp and then dissapear into ashes. Letting out an audible sigh, he placed Rebellion in his holder once more and began to walk. Never looking back. A little up in the road, he found a bench. The light of the street lamp didn't fall on it. Seeing no one around. He took to the bench. Using his arms as a cushion, he placed his feet on the end of the bench and placed the tattered pieces of the cover of Rebellion under his arms whiche were used a cushion. It wasn't luxurious but it would suffice for the night. He would start his journey after his little nap. The sound of footsteps drew his ears. He ignored it, probably a passerby. But the footsteps stopped near him. Feeling curious, he opened his right eye. He was greeted to the sight of the younger Farron huffing at him. Her hands were placed at her hips projecting her frustration.

"I knew it was you! you show up after ten years and you don't even introduce yourself right!" accused the girl. Dante just shifted on his sleeping spot. He didn't respond but closed his right eye to enter blissful sleep.

"Dante!"

"Hey...keep it down, you can raise your voice all you like, but I ain't getting up"

Serah puffed her cheeks and then slapped Dante's legs off the bench, that caught his attention as he opened his right eye once more. Revealing a fuming Serah looking at him propelling her frustration.

"Tony huh? that was bad lying even for you, Dante" Serah said.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? kids' do have curfew ya know?" muttered a sleep deprived Dante. "I am not a child!" protested Serah.

"Well it doesn't look like that to me, children shouldn't bother the adults when they're napping" came Dante's snap reply. Serah let out an audible sigh and then glanced to him.

"What did you tell Lightning? she was pretty upset" asked Serah.

"..."

"Dante?"

"..."

"Dante?"

"..."

"Dante!"

"I told her she should have sent me an invitation to your parent's funeral" answered Dante. Serah blinked at him and then let out an audible sigh. "That wasn't very nice, Dante"

"Yeah, well nice doesn't cut it every now and then" answered Dante. "Mom was really sad when you ran away. You could have told her" came Serah's voice. Dante didn't repsond, rather she kept his gaze on her. After a short pause, he answered.

"Even if I did tell her, whaddya think she would do?" came his question "She would have stopped you?" asked Serah.

"Bingo" stated Dante._"I never wanted to leave in the first place, but that amulet acted up, now how the hell do I get back there? way to go pops, this is all your fault."_

"You should go home" stated Dante as Serah looked to him in confusion, "But what about you? are you going to leave again?"

"Yeah"

'But! can't you stay for a little while?!" called Serah. Dante just turned his head to her. "Your sister is just going to throw one of her temper tantrums.."

"But! come on! just one more day" asked Serah.

"Nope, sorry no can do" stated Dante. "It's her birthday tommorow!" stated Serah. Dante blinked in surprise.

"So? what do you want me to do about it?" came his bored voice. "Well you could help me! she would really like it if you stayed!" answered Serah. She pleaded to him but Dante could care less, all he wanted to do was get back to his shop and laze away.

"Please Dante? for me?" asked Serah. Dante looked to her but immedeatly regretted it. Her eyes puffed out in a pleading nature, she pouted at him. Dante murmurmed obsceneties underneath his breath.

"Fine, just one day, as soon as that's over, I'm outta here" answered Dante. Serah gleamed in happiness as she hugged the sleeping devil hunter. "Thanks Dante!"

"Hey, stop that, get off me" came his retort. Serah just giggled but stopped as something caught her attention. "Where are you going to sleep?!"

"Here, there, somewhere..." answered Dante, vagueness with each word etched into them. Serah looked at him in bewilderment. "Then how am i supposed to find you? why don't you sleep in our home?"

"You saw your sister's face didn't you? I'm pretty sure the next time she see's me, she's going to put a bullet through my head" answered Dante. Serah let out another audible sigh.

"But then..."

"Don't worry your pretty little face, I'll find you when I want to" answered Dante and then he placed his legs on top of the bench's railings' drifting into blissful sleep. Serah smiled as she watched the devil hunter went to sleep and then she went back to her own home. Dante silently kept his gaze on her until she reached back to her home. Seemingly content that she reached her home, he drifted into blissful sleep.

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry for not updating, was going through some stuff in my life. But anyway, Dante's character? I'm trying to strike a balance between his nonchalant attitude in DMC3, his serious attittude in DMC1, his lazy attitude in the DMC anime and finally his epic goofiness in DMC4, it's kinda tough lol I could use your suggestions. And as for how he knows Lightning and Serah, I'll explain it along the way so no worries! thanks for reading and review!**_


	5. Exchanges

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 5: Exchanges**_

* * *

It was currently morning at the Farron household, Lightning was up and about of her usual work. Serah was as well. They met for breakfast, once finished. Lightning had decided to confront Serah about her presumed boyfriend and of course, sneaking out at night to see 'him'. She knew it was special today, it was her birthday but she didn't care. After their mother died, she ceased such childish celebrations. She had to grow up for the both of them anyway and that is what she did. She had enrolled into the guardian corps and now was a soldier, more of a lone wolf than anything, she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Serah.." A statement more than a question was ushered to her. Serah turned her attention towards Lightning. Her eyes holding curiosity.

"What's the matter Lightning?" asked Serah, concern emulating from her voice. Lightning pursed her lips and then began to question her younger sister. She began to wonder how to phrase her question but it turned out once again as an accusing statement than a question.

"You went and met him" stated Lightning. Her arms freely at her sides. Serah blinked in confusion, her face betraying her showing the confusing on her face as well. She didn't know who she was talking about, was she talking about Snow, her beloved boyfriend who had promised his hand in marriage to her or was she talking about Dante, her beloved friend.

"Err...who are you-"

"Dante..." She watched as realisation hit Serah, her face now devoid of the confusion, she continued with her question "you went out in the middle of the night searching for him didn't you?" asked Lightning.

"Well...I-" began Serah. Lightning cut her off as concern streaked in her voice. "What were you thinking? leaving in the middle of the night to go look for him."

Serah winced at her sister's voice, harshness and concern imbued into them her. "And not only that, you went and met him after I specifically told you not to, he refused mother's hospitality and then ran away and now he has the audacity to actually come back"

"That's not true!" shouted Serah. Lightning startled back and blinked in surprise at the suddden outburst. She regained composure as she looked to her younger sister.

"You as well as I know that the only reason he did that was to find Vergil after he left a year before he did!" answered Serah. "Think of it from his view Lightning, if I ran away wouldn't you come after me!?"

Lightning momentarily startled by the question, stood in thought, of course she would; without a second thought, if Serah had ran away, she would. She stood in silence as her sister continued her outburst. But one thought ran through her mind, a recollection of what he had said to her when she encountered him on the roof top.

* * *

_Dante closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Now where would the fun be in that? regardless, look at you; a soldier huh? what's the matter? didn't find any other better job for those pretty look of yours or did your parents force you into it?"_

_Lightning's eyes momentarily darkened at the mention of her parents. Dante however leaned onto the ladder and looked to her silently observing her._

_"No, I didn't" came her cold voice. "Now why did you come back to Bodhum after ten years? is Vergil and with you as well?"_

_"Vergil huh? I have no idea where the hell he is.." said Dante._

* * *

Serah rambled infront of her and then stopped, Lightning however paid her no mind and ignored every word that she had said. She prepared to ask her another question,, phrasing it in her mind, she looked ot her younger sister. "Did he leave?"

Serah unable to know how to react to this just told her the truth. "No...he said he had something to do today" lied Serah.

"Where is he?" asked Lightning.

Serah blinked in confusion at the sudden question, thought's ran through her mind as to why she would want to meet him again.

"Serah, where is he?" came her voice, now forcefully.

Serah conceded as let out an audible sigh. She pointed out the window. Lightning adopted a confused expression as she looked out. Her eyes observed the scenary infront of her. She blinked as her eyes rested on a bench a walkable distance from their home. There, she could see someone with a red coat laying on the bench. With a tattered black cover laying below the bench. She rolled her eyes and watched as a bird sat on the figure's head. She then turned her gaze inside and turned to Serah.

"What exactly did he say he needed to do?" asked Lightning.

"I don't know" lied Serah

"Never mind, I'll ask him myself when I leave" stated Lightning.

Serah watched as her elder sister retired into her bed room and then she let out an audible sigh. _"That was close..." _She then placed her hand on her left arm where a bandage was placed. She kept her gaze on it and then she looked outside to the sleeping figure on the bench.

* * *

"So your getting married eh? " grinned Lebreau. Snow just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he nervously chuckled.

"Yeah...I am"

"Heh, wow; and here I thought NORA's leader was going to be single all his life" inisnuated Lebreau. "Did you tell the others?"

"Erm, not yet...your the first to know" said Snow. Lebreau held herself in thought "I feel so special" she grinned sarcasticaly.

"Besides' it's going to be difficult for you to manage NORA and be married to Serah at the same time" explained Lebreau. "That's why I told you first..." interrupted Snow.

"What?"

"I want you and Gaddoth to take on leading NORA, I'll still be there but I want you guys to take command when I'm not there" Snow explained. Lebreau looked on in concern "I see...you sure about this?"

"Yeah..." Snow said... "I am..."

Defiance radiated from his eyes as Lebreau looked to him and then she smiled as he did as well. "Well congratulations then"

"Yeah...thanks" murmurmed Snow. Lebreau raised an eyebrow at him "What's wrong? you seem kind of nervous.."

"It's Serah's elder sister's birthday and Serah invited me to talk to her" said Snow. Lebreau didn't respond rather waited fro Snow to complete his sentence. "I met her yesterday and well, she really doesn't like heroes ya know?" said a sheepish Snow.

"She's not all that bad" stated Lebreau.

"She told me to stay from Serah" deadpanned Snow. "Oh, she's just protective. Wouldn't you be as well if I started going out with someone?"

"Yeah I gues but...wait-" retorted Snow as he looked to Lebreau "Your going out with someone!? who!?"

"Snow! wa-"

"I'm going to go find this guy! and bash his skull in!" exclaimed Snow. "Snow, it's-"

"Who is this guy anyway huh? oh I get it, it's that white haired dude we saw that time right? Gaddot told me he came here, I'm going to go find him and have a talk with him" exclaimed NORA'S leader.

Lebreau's jaw dropped as she heard his proclamation, what ever made him think that he was going out with her?. Lebreau tried to stop him as he went out of the bar.

"Snow! wait!"

"I'll be back" stated the defiant NORA leader. Lebreau let out an audible sigh. _"So much for me helping him understand things', hopefully he doesn't do anything stupid...but then again, this is Snow after all"_

* * *

A low rustling sound caught the ears of the devil hunter, he was currently enjoying his sleep and had not noticed the time. It was noon and the citizens of Bodhum were embedded into their daily routines. Some looked to the sleeping devil hunter and shook their head in dissaproval at his laziness. That didn't bother Dante, after all he never cared for people's opinions' about himself. If he did, he wouldn't be who he was as of that moment, a devil hunter. All of those presumptuous thoughts' were interrupted when a woman approached him and stood parallel to the sleeping form of the devil hunter. Dante however was in blissful sleep to even care at the moment.

"Get up"

Dante didn't pay the voice anymind, rather he just shifted on the bench. The voice was cold and plain nothing short of the usual emotion that ran through people who were in military branches. He opened his right eye as he glanced to the figure who glared down at his sleeping form. He let out a grunt.

"Morning to you too, pinky..."came his sarcastic voice, ragged by weariness. She shifted her stance letting her arms rest at her sides. She was wearing her uniform with the blade equipped behind her back, her pink hair falling onto the left frontal potion of her shoulder. She scoffed.

"It's noon"

"..."

He didn't answer rather just looked to her and kept his gaze on her aqua blue eyes. His eyes matching with hers'. She didn't move neither did he. Nor did they decide to speak. They stood in momentary silence as they locked gazes with each other. People walked around them and paseed them just sneaking a glance and then continuing on their way.

"Alright, what do you want?" spoke Dante. His voice was muffled by his signature red coat that covered his upper body.

"Stay away from Serah, the last thing she needs is you in her life again" answered Lightning, coldness to her voice. Dante just glanced at her and then to the blue sky above him.

"Can't help it if the ladies dig my look, babe" said a cocky Dante. Lightning blinked in surprise. "Your looks?...please" scoffed Lightning.

"Jealous huh? can't blame you" Dante just shrugged his shoulders as he grinned, Lightning couldn't see the grin but he could hear the amusement playing out in his voice.

"Stay away from Serah, Dante" came her cold voice once more, ignoring the last of his part of his statement and then she began to walk away but not before hearing what Dante had to say.

"You might wanna go threathen her little boyfriend instead of me, it'll be much more romantic don't ya think?" asked the devil hunter.

That did it as Lightning turned her head and glared at him. Her aqua eyes boring into him. She spared him a glance and began walking once more. Dante let out an audible sigh and drifted to sleep once more. _"Guess that Snowman is going to get an earful...whatever not my fault"_

"There you are!" came a shout. Dante opened his eyes as he looked to the source of the voice. Lightning immeadeatly halted as well as she looked back. Her eyes narrowed as she saw her sister's boyfriend approach the sleeping devil hunter. Snow stood parallel to the sleeping demon hunter.

"Oh...it's you, sorry I'm not interested in what your selling; so why don't you just go away" murmurmed Dante. He let out a yawn as he headed back to his sleep. Snow however didn't let up as he glared at the sleeping man.

"I'm not selling anything, I'm here to tell you something" came his cold voice. Lightning watched from afar the exchange and then moved forward step by single step.

"And what would that be?" asked Dante, eyes now shut. "Stay away from Lebreau" stated Snow. Dante let out a snort. _"Deja vu...great, first her and now this guy.."_

"What's so funny?" asked Snow. Dante just began to sleep once more. "Whatever man, I can't help it if the ladies dig my looks'"

"Lebreau doesn't 'dig your looks', you forced her into this relationship" accused Snow. Dante grew weary of the exchange. "Relationship? the hell you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! your Lebreau's boyfriend!" accused Snow. Dante let out a chuckle. But before he could respond, a voice cut in their argument.

"So you come back and the first thing you do is hit on women?"

"Sister!" exclaimed Snow. Lightning spared him a glance and ignored him. Dante however blinked in surprise. "Sister?...what you a nun now?"

Lightning scoffed "I'm not a nun, this imbecile is nothing more than a buffoon"

"Hey!" exclaimed an offended Snow. Dante just looked at the two as he began to speak once more.

"Whatever, you can go argue somewhere else; don't bring me into this" said Dante. Snow looked to him and then to Lightning and then back to Dante.

"You! you just stay away from Lebreau!" stated Snow. Lightning however decided to use this to her advantage as Dante blinked when Lightning spoke once more. "He'll stay away from your NORA member when you stay away from Serah"

Both Snow and Dante looked to her in surprise and in unison "Wha?"

"Stay away from Serah and I'll make sure this poor excuse of an idiot stays away from one of your NORA members" stated Lightning once more.

"Hey pinky, what the hell are you trying to do huh?" asked Dante now fully awake and into the conversation. Snow stood in contemplation for a moment as Lightning and Dante argued for a bit exchanging obsceneties.

"Shut up Dante" stated Lightning. "Let him decide"

"To hell with this, I'm outta here; don't blame me if Serah doesn't talk to you anymore because you drove me away" muttered Dante as he got up, with the tattered black cover, he began to move away from the scene. Lightning looked as he began to walk away from them. Snow raised his voice as he looked to the devil hunter.

"Wait! I decided" called Snow. Dante didn't spare him a glance as he walked away from them. "You can keep dating Lebreau!" Lightning let out an audible sigh, her plan had failed.

Dante rolled his eyes as he sent out a salute to him. "Not interested"

"I'll tell you this one last time Snow, stay away from my sister" stated a now frustrated Lightning. Snow hoever grinned at her "Sorry sister! I'm stubborn like that...see you late-"

He didn't finish the sentence as he was slugged to the ground, he rubbed his right cheek and groaned out in pain. Lightning glared at him and then began to walk away from the fallen leader "I'm not your sister" and then she left him on the ground groaning out in pain. The sound of footsteps caught his attention as he turned to his right. Serah looked to him in surprise and concern as she came up to him.

"Snow! what happened?"

"Eh...well nothing, I slipped " lied Snow. "You should be more careful Snow" said a concerned Serah. "Yeah...but heroes don't need to be careful, that's why their heroes after all!" grinned Snow. Serah giggled at his response but then looked to the bench adjacent to them.

"Snow, did you see a white haired man sleeping on the bench?" asked Serah. Snow blinked "White hair? yeah I did, he went that way" said Snow as he pointed north of them.

"He left? oh no" murmurmed Serah. "I told him to wait for me!" said a frustrated Serah. Snow blinked "You know him Serah?"

"Yeah I do" smiled Serah "He lived with us for a while but he left ten years ago, don't tell Lightning but he had a crush on her when they were little" chuckled the girl.

"That guy was crushing on your sister?!" said a now shocked Snow.

"Uh huh" grinned Serah "but she constatntly blew him off for his older twin" explained Serah. Snow looked to where Dante had walked away from them as his gaze softened.

"Oh...so is his brother around now?" asked Snow. "His brother? I'm not too sure, anyway come on, we need to find him quick!"

"Woah! Serah hold on!"

* * *

At the mountains' below Eden, a figure limped to the city in pain, blood dripping on the ground, panting in pain. Energy surged through his body. Changing forms at every interval. He gritted his teeth as he held onto his body. He fell down and kneeled holding onto his sword. It changed from one form to another as he grunted in pain.

_"Not like this, I will not let him...control me!...I need to find the child"_

Memories entered his mind as he groaned in pain. Looking above he looked to the city of Eden as he held his chest in pain.

* * *

_"Y...you came b..back..." cried a voice. The voice in question belonged to a lady who was stabbed. Blood seeped onto the floor as she cried out._

_"Forgive me, I should ha-" The woman placed her index finger on his lip silencing him. "N...No, I'm j..just happy that you c...came back"_

_"Save your strength..." came the figure's voice._

_"It's...t..too late f...for me love, just p..promise me you will find our child..." came her voice._

_"I..."_

_"Please..."_

_"I will..." said the figure, the woman smiled as she closed her eyes and whispered a small 'thank you'. And then she faded into blackness. Her soul now faded into silence, smiling. He looked on in plainess, he bowed his head, yet again he did not have enough might._

* * *

Demons came around him as he stood up, blood still dripped from his body as he looked around being surrounded by them. He observed his opponents as a demon with armor stood in front of him.

"Nelo Angelo, Emperor Mundus commands you to return" said the demon.

"Do not refer to me by that absurd name"

"Son of Sparda, do you dare to defy your masters' command?"

"I refuse to obey!" and with a battle cry he charged forward.

* * *

_**AN: And that's the fifth chapter, surprised? I'm sure you are. Anyway I've planned things out in this lol, so no worries about the explanations, jsut wait on the chapters! also sorry for not updating! will be more frequent from now on! anyway tc God bless and review! Oh yeah as for Dante's ppersonality, I settled for his lazy, serious attitude from the DMC anime and his goofy personality from DMC 4**_


	6. Regrets

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 6: Regrets **_

* * *

Lightning after slugging Snow had walked away to her workpost. She had walked to her headquarters to meet her lieutenant. She could care less of either Snow or Dante at the moment, even if it was her birthday; she didn't feel special not after her mother had died and certainly not after Serah had told her off her boyfriend. She had shuddered at that thought of Serah marrying Snow. And she had hoped it would never come to pass. She was content with life at the moment, Serah was all she had to continue. And then there was Dante, there were so many questions she had wanted to ask him of where he had been of why he had ran away. There were more reasons' underlying than Vergil running away from him. It was funny to her, in some way's. Snow was like Dante except for the constant rambling of being a hero and the cheerful attitude. Lightning had always known that Serah had a crush on Dante when they were little. She had told her of course. So it was of no surprise to her when she had met Snow, he was a dead ringer to Dante, except for his cold and arrogant personality at times. But she couldn't ask him. why? It was because she herself was cold now. Her attitude didn't allow any weakness to be shown. She wanted to be strong-no, she needed to be strong for Serah or was she just lying to herself.

She held in her happiness when she had found out that the man before her was Dante, but she didn't let it show. She would rather take a shot at him and ask about his brother than ask him about he was doing. That would have stung him. She knew that, yet she had opted to ask instead. And then when he had asked her about her parents. She had blown him off and had not even offered him a place to stay. And she had been shocked to find that he had been sleeping out side of their home on a bench, sleeping peacefully in the coldness of the night. In the chilly night. She wanted to hit herself for not having the descency to even ask him if he had a place to stay. And then she had told him not to interfere in Serah's life when all she wanted was for him to actually get back into both her and Serah's life. Being alone and providing for the both of them was stressful. And when Dante had come back, she thought maybe things would change rather she had made it worse. She stopped the train of thought as she came to the entrance of the GC building to find her lieutenant grinning at her.

"Ah! our commander has returned" grinned Amodar. Lightning rolled her eyes, but she owed a great debt to her lieutenant.

"Aye, no need to sulk all day long, Farron besides' it's your birthday luckily for you the PSICOM druds over here have ordered the GC that we shouldn't interfere in their investigations'" explained Amodar. Lightning's eyes showed confusion in them.

"Does it have to do with the Euride George plant?" asked Lightning.

"A very astute claim, yes! listen Farron, just be weary of these guys and just stay away from what they're doing, your on patrol till the night until the fireworls get over alright?" said Amodar.

"Roger that..." agreed Lightning, she then proceeded to walk away from the area leaving Amodar letting out an audible sigh. He looked to Lightning's retreating figure with a small frown _"That girl has got to learn to live a little..."_

* * *

Dante walked into a wide open area devoid of any life of people, flora abounded the area as Dante stopped. He observed his surroundings for once, something was not right. He placed a hand on Rebeliion. And then something caught his eye, a huge expanse of blackness etched onto a pillar standing adjacent to him with markings unknown to him. He tilted his head to the right as he looked around for any people in the area. The black pillar stood adjacent to him, yet nothing was happening. He then began to treak towards' it. And then he stopped as the center of the pillar began to glow a purple light. He waited for any dramatic entrances. And then let out an audible sigh.

_"And here I though-"_

The strain of thought was cut as he jumped into the air and twirled in the air, finally landing down, he bowed before his attacker sporting a smirk. The attacker in question stood half the size of the black pillar and let out a growl. Sporting an egyptian scarf. Dante put his hands together and clapped once.

"Hah! your a sad excuse for a mutt" scoffed Dante.

This infuriated the attacker as he let out another growl, the attacker in question had oddly enough, the head of a wolf and the body of a human giant, a cloth was wrapped around it's waist. It stood just like any normal human would but his body was fashioned after a dog. A scarf covered the upper part of it's head as it drew out a spear...

"Enough of your nonsense, why are you here pathetic human?"

"No reason, no reason, come on, how 'bout I take you out for a walk?" grinned Dante.

"You! who do you think you are to speak down to the great Anubinite!?" growled the demon. Dante just brushed a strand of hair from his forehead as he grinned.

"Aww, you don't wanna go for a walk? how 'bout I get you a doggy treat on the way, will you come then?" offered Dante. This infuriated the demon as he growled.

"Your fate is sealed human! you shall die!" and with a loud howl, it charged forth. Dante smirked as the demon came at him. He jumped out of the way as the demon charged him. Spinning back to him, the demon let out another fierce growled as Dante waved infront of his nose.

"Whew, let's take a rain check on that doggy treat huh? you need a breath mint more" said the demon hunter.

"Enough of your senseless squabble!" roared the beast. Dante raised his head as he watched a ball of energy form at the demon's mouth. He smirked as he brought out rebellion.

"Batter up" grinned the demon hunter.

Serah and Snow were currently looking for said demon hunter, Serah looked back to her fiancée witha questioning look "Are you sure he went this way Snow?"

"I'm sure, the man at the bar said that someone with white hair had gone this way and besides' how many white haired dudes do ya know?" asked Snow.

Serah blinked as she caught sight of lightning sparks flying infront of them. She stopped as did Snow, he went ahead of her pulling her back.

"Let me go first, we don't know what it is" said Snow. Serah nodded her head "Be careful"

"I told ya didn't I? heroes don't need to be" grinned Snow, Serah didn't look convinced as Snow let out another audible sigh. They both walked to the source of the sparks, what they found their left them in shock.

"S...Serah isn't that guy?"

"Dante" whispered Serah as she looked to the demon hunter who grinned nonchalantly. "What is he tryig to do!? he's going to get killed if he doesn't move!" said Snow who voiced his opinion. And without another thought, Serah dashed forward as Snow called out her name in concern.

"Dante! look out!"

Dante blinked as he heard Snow's voice and Serah's as well. The demon, Anubinite seeing his chance aimed the ball of enegy towards Serah instead of the demon hunter. Dante raced forward as he placed rebellion onto his back. Serah stopped as she saw Dante reaching for her and then he caught her and twirled her around in one arm throwing her back to Snow. He turned around qucikly as possible but was blasted by the ball of energy recoling him onto the ground. He grunted in pain as he skidded through the ground.

"Dante!" cried out Serah as Snow caught her.

The demon cackled maniacly as it mocked the devil hunter. "Not so cocky are we now human? rest in pieces while I finish these two" It then turned to Snow and Serah, Snow placed Serah behind him as he looked to her.

"Serah, get out of here, go back to Lebreau quick" said Snow. Serah quivered under his gaze. "B-but...Snow.." She looked to the fallen Dante in concern and then back to Snow. He caught this as he gave ehr a thumbs up.

"I'll come back alive, with him as well now run!" called Snow. Serah didn't seem convinced as she stood her ground. "I'm not leaving you Snow!"

"This isn't a time for argument!" shouted Snow. Anubinite cackled as he brought up his spear and aimed it at the couple. "True, it is not but it saves me time, farewell humans"

"Serah, stay back!" called Snow as he adopted a fighting stance. "Die!" shouted the demon. At that moment, blood splattered infront of the couple as they watched in shock. They looked up to see the right arm of the demon holding the spear severed, the spear fell as it made a loud *thud* sound. It cried out in pain and growled.

"Now now, Fido, no biting" came a voice.

Serah and Snow turned to the source of the voice to find Dante, his inner shirt tattered along with half of his coart. he, however paid it no mind as he looked to Snow and Serah.

"Hey snowman, get her out of here will ya? the next scene ain't for kids" said Dante. Snow blinked in surprise as he nodded his head.

"Wait...Dant-" called Serah, she didn't finish as Snow pulled her away into an adjacent building. Their safety now secure, Dante looked to Anubinite.

"Now then, let's keep this stylish shall we?" questioned Dante.

The demon blinked at him as it pulled out rebeelion from his right arm. It growled "Filthy human" and then charged at him. At point blank range, Dante smirked as he fired both ebony and ivory continuously with stylish moves, jumping into the air and twirling as he brought down bullets onto the demon. It growled out and then fell to it's knees as Dante fell onto the ground and placed Ebony and Ivory into his holders.

"That was a bit of a let down.." murmurmed Dante.

"You...are not human.." murmurmed Anubinite. Dante just rolled his eyes. "You don't say..."

"I...s-see, you are...t-the son...of Sparda...to be defeated like this...unacceptable" and then in a bright flash of purple light, the demon burned into the ground. Dante held his gaze on the burning pieces and then looked to the black pillar.

_"So, this is one of those hell gates' Lady was talking about huh?"_ thought Dante.

He shrugged his shoulders and brought Rebellion up forth and used his stinger attack, thrusting forward. It created a small crack in the pillar. Dante placed Rebellion on his back and started to walk back to Snow and Serah. The two in question watched as Dante came up to them and then heard a rumbling sound, they watched as the black pillar crumbled into the ground and into pieces. Serah stood awestruck as did Snow. He came up to Serah as he tilted his head.

"You owe me some clothes" said a frowning Dante. Snow stood gobsmacked but Serah walked up to him, determination etched in her face. Snow watched as Serah brought up her hand and slapped the demon hunter.

"What's wrong with you!? you like getting a kick from nearly dying all the time!? it's the same thing you did before!" accused Serah. Dante face scrunched up.

"Hey. hey, that wasn't very nice" muttered Dante. "Snow? right? any idea where I can get some new threads'?"

"You can head back to the bar, I'll tell Lebreau that you need something to wear..." answered Snow as he looked to the man.

"Tch, I have to backtrack there...man" muttered Dante "Whatever". They watched as Dante walked away from them. Serah shouted at him as he continued to walk.

"Dante! don't be late to her birthday!" called Serah.

Snow however stood in thought at what had just happened in front of him. A monster had been taken down by him in a strike and not only that he had destoyed the pillar that the primeach had stationed in the area. Serah's voice caught him off guard as he looked to her.

"Well let's go...Snow? what's wrong?" asked a confused Serah as she observed his confused expression,

"What's wrong!? did you see that?! he took out that monster like it was nothing and he destroyed that pillar too!" complained Snow. Serah just giggled at him.

"If you knew Dante like I did then you'd know that he doesn't do something without a reason" stated a giggling Serah.

"But Serah! look at that! he destroyed one of the primearch's stationed pillars" complained Snow. "Snow, calm down; you can ask him later why he did that alright?"

"But how did he do that?!" asked a now surprised Snow. Serah placed a hand under her chin mocking a thinking postiion. "As far as I know, Dante's always' been able to do stuff like that, well he told me he could, Lightning doesn't know, I'm sure you can ask him about it later alright?"

"Yeah, alright fine" muttered Snow. Serah smiled at him "Good, now let's go already!" stated a now determined Serah. Snow's gaze softened as he looked to her left arm. He knew one thing though the party in the evening would not go as planned.

* * *

"As promised Sanctus, the child; now if our plan fails then it is up to you to bring him forth" said an old man.

"Understood, but the construction of the saviour will take some time, perhaps years but now we can assured that we have a suitable core for the saviour, the hell gates' my subordinates opened should provide the much needed cause for your calling Dysely" said Sanctus.

The man now identified as Dysley now smiled "Yes, it should and when are you leaving?"

"After the plan has been set in motion my friend, the portal back to Fortuna should arrive in two days." explained Sanctus, he smirked "To think that Sparda's bloodline is carried on in this child"

"Yes, it is quite...surprising" answered Dysley. "And what about the other one who carries Sparda's blood? his son?"

"Dante? he is of no use to me now, do with him as you please" stated Sanctus. Dysley just motioned with his hand to a window as they both observed the city from above. They were interrupted as a guard came into the room in panic.

"Primearch Sanctus! sub primearch Dysley! there has been an attack!" shouted the guard. They both narrowed their eyes as they turned to the man

"Calm yourself young one, now tell us what has happened" said Sanctus as Dysley's gaze softened.

"The pillar that you had ordered to be put up in Bodhum has been destoyed! we don't know who did it, no one does!" said the panicked guard. Sanctus' eyes narrowed and then he let out an audible sigh.

"I see, it is of no consequence, calm yourself, withdraw any and all PSICOM forces in the area, we will deal with this at another time" explained Sanctus.

"But with all due respect your holline-"

"Calm yourself, did you not hear the primearch's words?" came Dysley's voice. "Withdraw any and all forces."

"Understood, your holiness" said the reluctant guard as he promplty exited the room. Dysley let out an audible sigh "It seems' you were right, I will need to deal with his son personally"

"Yes, an unfortunate turn of events" murmurmed Sanctus. "I am glad however that his twin is not in Coccon nor Pulse, his wherabouts are unknown"

"It was quite irresponisble of him to leave his lover and child unguarded, perhaps he lived under a false hope that no harm would come to them here in Cocoon" explained Dysley.

"Regardless, the son of the dark angel is here, we shall raise him in the order of the sword and then when the time is right, he shall serve as the core of the saviour" stated Sanctus. They both then began to walk away from the room each to their own thought's and schemes.

* * *

"Mom! he's waking up!" said a fourteen year old boy. "Stay still mister" came his concerned voice. The man pushed the boy away as he held onto his forehead in contemplation.

_"What happened?...yes, now I remmember, I defeated those atrocities..."_

"You must not move, your wounds will open up" came a voice.

The man looked upwards as a woman came into his vision, She had green eyes and shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair similar to the boy kneeling next to him. Ignoring her words, he got up. He looked around as he found his coat and his beloved katanna on a table opposite to him.

"Your going to hurt yourself even more" called the woman in concern. The man looked back to her and the child next to her.

They watched as he put on a black undershirt and then his blue coat. Taking his katanna he placed it inside his robe as he turned to the woman and the child.

"Your names?" asked the man. The woman looked slightly taken aback by this but conceeded as she smiled at him. "My name is Nora Estheim, and this is my son, Hope"

_"Hope?...amusing" _thought the man as he nodded his head. "You have my thanks..." came his voice "How far am I from Eden?"

"Maybe a day by walk, you should take the train when your each Palumpolum, it's much faster" explained the lady. The man nodded his head as he began to walk once more.

"Wait! what's your name?!" called the fourteen year old boy.

"My name is..."

_"Nelo Angelo...I...no! I will not be chained to that name or that filthy demon!"_

"Vergil"

* * *

_**AN: And done, looks like we saw some action with Dante in this huh? and the title of the chapter revolves around Lightning's feelings' lol**_

_** Symbolic Joker: I was thinking of that, but right now both Dante and Vergil are 21 and Hope is 14 so the only way I could make Hope, Vergil's child is if I changed everything to DMC4 age, where Dante's in his mid thirties. lol sorry!**_

_** Angel-Of-Fire: Actually no lol, it's more of a Vergil loves no one, Lightning 'liked' Vergil, Dante 'liked' Lightning and Serah loved Dante :P lol such a confusion haha! thanks for the review!**_

_** Bob: Thanks man! hope you continue to read it!**_

_** Meech Macko: Ah, guess you don't like Lady very much do ya? haha can't blame ya, I'd be angry too if someone kept making me do jobs and then hogging all the payment lol**_


	7. Bitter Birthday

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 7: Bitter birthday..**_

* * *

"Alright Snow, I'm done! now all we have to do is wait for Lightning!"

That was the voice of a now happy Serah Farron who had finished the preparations for her older sister's birthday with help of course from her now soon to be husband Snow just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked to the dishes prepared by Serah. He had to say, she had outdone herself. If this did not bring a smile to Lightning's scowling face then he did not know what would. However he held a grim feeling within him about the upcoming revelation. He hoped that in some corner of his heart that Lightning would understand. She had too, after all; Serah was her own flesh and blood, her own sister.

"Hey! what's with that look for? come on Snow, you gotta be happy right? we finished all this in four hours and just in time too! Lightning should be arriving in another hour or so."

"Yeah, she'll be happy for sure" grinned Snow "So this is your present to her huh? a bug buffet?"

"What are you talking about? asked a now skeptical Serah. "This isn't my present, this is just for us to eat! Dante's getting my present!"

"Dante? when did you ask him that?" asked a now curious Snow.

"Oh I asked him when he was going back to the bar remember?" asked Serah. Snow stood in a curious posture as he thought back to what had happened.

* * *

_"You can head back to the bar, I'll tell Lebreau that you need something to wear..." answered Snow as he looked to the man._

_"Tch, I have to backtrack there...man" muttered Dante "Whatever". They watched as Dante walked away from them. Serah shouted at him as he continued to walk._

_"Dante! don't be late to her birthday!" called Serah. _

_Snow however stood in thought at what had just happened in front of him. A monster had been taken down by him in a strike and not only that he had destoyed the pillar that the primeach had stationed in the area. Serah's voice caught him off guard as he looked to her._

_"Well let's go...Snow? what's wrong?" asked a confused Serah as she observed his confused expression,_

_"What's wrong!? did you see that?! he took out that monster like it was nothing and he destroyed that pillar too!" complained Snow. Serah just giggled at him._

_"If you knew Dante like I did then you'd know that he doesn't do something without a reason" stated a giggling Serah. _

_"But Serah! look at that! he destroyed one of the primearch's stationed pillars" complained Snow. "Snow, calm down; you can ask him later why he did that alright?"_

_"But how did he do that?!" asked a now surprised Snow. Serah placed a hand under her chin mocking a thinking postiion. "As far as I know, Dante's always' been able to do stuff like that, well he told me he could, Lightning doesn't know, I'm sure you can ask him about it later alright?"_

_"Yeah, alright fine" muttered Snow. Serah smiled at him "Good, now let's go already!" stated a now determined Serah. Snow's gaze softened as he looked to her left arm. He knew one thing though the party in the evening would not go as planned._

_"Just one moment Snow! I forgot to tell Dante something! I'll be right back!" stated Serah. Snow stood in contemplation as to what she wanted to tell the devil hunter and then he turned his gaze to the fallen pieces of the black pillar._

_"Dante! wait!" called Serah._

_Dante paid her no mind as he kept walking. Serah finally caught up with him and stopped him. Dante looked to her with a bored expression. "What now?"_

_"I need to ask you a favor!" stated Serah. Dante kept his gaze on her and then looked to the left to observe the scenary. _

_"Here!" grinned Serah. she took Dante's right hand in her left and placed a certain amount of gill in his hand. Dante looked at it skeptically and then to Serah once more._

_"What's this for?"_

_"The favor!" chirped Serah. She closed her eyes as to expose the happiness etched into her face,_

_"..."_

_And then Dante walked past her, "Thanks for the extra cash, I'll make sure to buy some more strawberry sundaes' with this..."_

_"There's a note with the money! just find the shop, and give the note to the owner!" came Serah's voice. Dante groaned silently he walked ahead of her leaving her to grin at his ignorance._

* * *

"Oh yeah, now I remember, but he didn't say he would get it did he?" asked a now curious Snow. Serah just giggled at him "You don't know Dante"

"What do you mean 'I don't know Dante?' " asked a now curious Snow. But he was only rewarded with another giggle "You'll see, I just hope he didn't get lost"

Snow sweatdropped as he looked to Serah and then a serious facade came over him as he looked to his soon to be wife "Serah, what is with you and that guy?"

"Huh? what do you mean?"

"I mean even Lightning knows him, when they talked to each other it was like they knew each other like forever! is he your older brother?" asked a skeptical Snow. Serah started laughing at him as she walked to the kitchen. "You could say that"

"So he's your older brother!?" asked a now surprised Snow. Serah looked to him with a giggle "No, but you can say he's the closest thing to a brother I have after I met you"

"After you met me?" drawed out Snow and then realisation hit him, "Ah! you were in love with him!?"

"Hmm, not love exactly, you could say it was a small crush" answered Serah. Snow felt like fainitng as he looked to Serah. _"Oh man, this guy...first Lebreau now Serah..."_

"I think only Lightning can shut him up at times" stated Serah

"But but! that guy! he was able to mouth off to Lightning!" stated a now distraught Snow

Serah raised an eyebrow at him. "He did?"

"Yeah!" affirmed Snow. Serah just smiled at him. "That's Dante for you, I really wonder sometimes; that cocky attitude of his is going to get him in trouble one of these days"

"That's not the point!" protested Snow "Tell me who he is! or how do you or Lightning know him for that matter?!"

"Well he lived with us for about a year and then he ran away" stated Serah, Snow looked to her in confusion, "He lived here? how come?"

"Well, my mother was really good friend's with Dante's mother, one could even say that they were sisters." smiled Serah. Snow stood in silence as he listen to her usher her explanation.

"But one day, Dante's mother was murdered but the culprit was never found. The guardian corps closed the case since there were no more suspects. After that my mother took him and his brother in; but his brother ran away just a week later, we never found him and...Dante, well he stayed for a year and then he...ran away too" explained Serah.

Snow heard the explanation and processed it in his head. He felt sadness and pity for Dante, he didn't know about parents after all he was an orphan. He didn't know parental love, a tragedy in it's own right but maybe it was better off for him?

"Your mother" stated a now depressed Snow. "S-she must have been hearbroken"

"She was, after Dante left; she was very worried, as were we; but she took it to heart, and it hurt her alot, and then she got sick and well...then the rest you already know" stated Serah. The atmosphere had dimmed down a considerable amount as Snow looked to change the topic.

"S-so! what's the present you got for Lightning?" asked Snow. Serah blinked at him, her face adopted a gleeful expression. "I don't want to spoil the surprise so how about we wait till Dante gets' the gift here alright? here...help me set the plates"

Snow sighed and then he smiled at her "Sure, tell me what I need to do.."

* * *

"Farron!"

A hoarse voice called out to her in the night, she was surrounded by civilians who stood looking as the sky was lit up with magical colors. But all she could see in the dimness of the night was not colors rather a fade of black and white. Her conversations' with her beloved mother played out in her mind as she looked on to the vast expanse of the firework lit sky. Hearing the voice she turned to see her commanding officer approaching her. She brought her right hand up and proceeded to greet him by a salute.

"Lieutenant Amodar...sir" came her greeting.

The chubby man just flashed her a grin and then shook his head indicating that he was exhausted, well that was too Lightning's eyes anyway. Or rather she thought that he had been overworked, but that was highly unlikely since the forces of PSICOM were at work. And then she saw that maybe the reason for his exhaustion was herself, probability did favor her at the moment, she was always a lone wolf. Never opting for a partner and that had made thing's a little difficult for Amodar. Even though he had said it was no problem. Whatever the reason it was; she was about to find out.

"What's that grim look for? geez, even on your birthday; you act like a joykiller, Farron" said an amused Amodar.

"My apologies sir, a lot of thing's have been on my mind as of late" answered Lightning looking at her commander. Amodar however had an amused expression on his face. And she could have sworn he saw a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh?"

Lightning caught the amusement in his voice as she looked to her commander "Yes sir?"

"These 'things' on your mind, I suppose they aren't related to *Ahem* " He cleared his throat and Lightning's stomach sank a little further. She had a vague feeling that he knew something, was it why he was drawing out the statement?. Thought's ran through her mind of exactly what he was trying to insunuate.

"Romance is it?" chuckled Amodar.

She contained the shock well, her body not giving away even one ounce of betrayal to her cause. She looked at him squarely in the eye. But that grin on his face said he knew something. She felt a headache coming and decided to interrogate her commander on the matter later. Making up her mind, she briskly cut the train of thought.

"Nothing of the sort, sir" answered Lightning.

The embodiment of seriousness etched into her voice drew Amodar's suspicion away as he muttered "Right" and then looked to the firewokls lightning up the sky of Bodhum. Lightning looked up as well. And then Amodar's voice cut through her thought's once more.

"Farron, I've advised all of the guardian corps to stay clear of PSICOM, best to stay clear of those punks', don't hinder their investigation of the area, nothing but grief will come when dealing with them, do you understand?" came his authorative voice.

"Yes sir" a quick and meaningful reply that conveyed the relationship between soldier and commander. But she had to wonder, what exactly was going on in the area that PSICOM was investigating. Normally they would appear only when and if inhabitants from Pulse appeared and nothing of the sort had happened or did it? she wondered to herself.

"Farron, your duty's up; you go home, I'll finish up here" Amodar didn't looked at her but he knew that protest was coming. "And no but's, it's your birthday, think of this as my gift to you besides' I'm sure your younger sister will be waiting for you right?"

Lightning nodded her head "Thank you sir"

Amodar nodded his haed accepting the gratitude and then watched as Lightning began to walk away from the area. He let out an audible sigh and looked up to the sky of Bodhum, now littered with colors.

As Lightning walked away from the beach, she caught glimpse of a woman wearing a dress that was foreign to her, a blue cloth of sorts and another girl wearing the same attire. She had not seen such attires' before but chose to ignore it either way. Serah would be waiting for her, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

* * *

"Listen gramps, I don't care about your crockery! " muttered a frustrated Dante.

"Now, now so you say you want the tea cup instead of the plates? I don't know son, that costs even more, wouldn't you say?" asked an old man.

The old man wore a simple blue checkered shirt and black pants and black shoes to boot. Dante on the other hand had taken a make over from Lebreau, she had given him a red coat like the one he used to wear, his black boots' stayed the same but now he wore a black undershirt and a red overcoat but he didn't care what the old man wore; all he wanted to do was get what he wanted to get and move out of the shop. Sadly he had lost the note that Serah had given him and hence had resorted to ask the man verbally about the present.

"For the last time, I don't want to buy your stinkin' plates!" came his shout.

"You say something lad? oh? so you want the glass saucer now?" the man let out an audible sigh "You youngins' nowadays, can never make up your minds"

Dante rubbed his forehead in frustration as the man continued his rant. He looked around the shop and then onto the table, something had caught his eye and he had decided to examine it, highly unbecoming of the devil hunter. He took the device in his hand as he began to read out loud the print on the device.

"Hearing aid?...why the hell is this-"

And then it hit him. He looked to the old man who came up to him. And then it began to make sense to him. He felt like shoving a bullet right into his head for the time he wasted in the shop. Reluctantly, he muttered obsceneties and presented the man with the device.

"This yours'?"

"Oh? so you want the table cloth now? that's mighty cheap of you son!" exclaimed the man. Dante held in his frustration and took the man's right hand placed the device in his palm. The old man blinked and then a wide grin cracked on his face.

"Why thank you, son! I've been looking for this forever" Dante didn't sigh, he jsut watched as the old man placed his hearing aid in his ears and then looked to Dante who began to speak once more.

"I'm here on a request by Serah Farron, she said you had something for her?" asked the now calm Dante.

"Serah? oh you mean Ms. Farron! yes yes, she called me just two hours' ago and said that someone was coming here to pickup her order" came the man's voice. Dante looked on plainly as the man finished his statement.

"You wouldn't be that someone would it?" asked the now curious man. Dante just nodded his head. "So where's that thing she orde-"

He was immedeatly cut off as the man glared at him and came up to him in a menacing manner. Dante blinked in surprise at the sudden hostility. "What's your relation to Ms. Farron? are you her boyfriend?"

"Do I look like I'm her boyfriend? besides' she already has someone filling in on that department" answered a bored Dante.

"Then who are you? I ain't just giving that order to a nobody" said the man. Dante blinked at the sudden change in attitude and then let out an audible sigh.

"Besides' what's the occasion she wanted the order for? hmm? answer that and then I'll give it to ya!" stated the man.

"It's her older sister's birthday" came Dante's bored voice. He watched immedeatly as the man's face adopted a grin. He went back to his table and took out a small box which was neatly gift wrapped and then came back and placed it in Dante's right hand,

"Well what do ya know?! you are that person! here, now hurry along now! don't want to keep her waiting now do ya?" He let out an audible sigh and looked to the ceiling. "Ah, young love; when I was just about your age, I fell in l-"

"Son?"

The old man looked around to see nobody was in the shop. "Huh...could have sworn someone was here right now, oh well"

Dante however had taken the box and had exited the shop as fast as he could muttering obscenities about the old man in the shop. He had been held up for an hour talking to the man of which he had introduced cups' and plates to the demon hunter, all he needed to do now was to give Serah the present and then get his case out of this place. The sooner he went back to his shop, the better. He was just three minutes away from the Farron household.

* * *

"You became a l'Cie so your going to marry this idiot!?"

A statement more than a question rang out through the Farron household, Serah looked down as she was being scolded by her elder sister. Snow's gaze softened as he watched his fiancee' abused with insults. Anger built inside him but he couldn't say anything not at this moment anyway.

"And you think, I'm going to buy that?! heh! full point's for originality but don't forget if you really are a l'Cie" she stood up indicating her seriousness as she glared down at her younger sister "then it's my job to deal with you"

Serah broke down, her mouth conveying her whisper. "Sis...I..."

She couldn't complete what she wanted to say, after everything they had been through, her older sister was ready to kill if the time really came. And that was too much for the younger girl as she looked to the table that was filled with the meal's Snow and her had prepared.

"Worst birthday ever...hmph"

And that did it, the dam opened and the tears flooded from Serah's eyes and she ran away from the kitchen where both Snow and Lightning stood.

"Serah! wait!"

She didn't stop rather she ran past the dining room and then to the door. Snow's voice didn't reach her. Snow then looked to Lightning in anger.

"Why don't you believe her?!"

"Heh! are you kidding me? she becomes a l'Cie and you pop the question?" stated an equally angered Lightning.

"Lightning stop it!" shouted Snow, he banged on the table for emphasis, Lightning mimicked the action while reversing his own words.

"No you stop it!"

"Your shutting her out, she's your sister!" shouted Snow "Your shutting her out!"

A moment passed as the words hit Lightning. She then however paid it to mind and threw a glare Snow's way. The argument continued on as Serah ran away from door was not opened and as she ran to the door. it slowly opened revealing the devil hunter in his usual bored state. Serah didn't know and hence had crashed into him.

"Hey! woah, where's the fire?" came his voice.

Serah's tear filled form looked up at him as she whispered his name "Dante..."

"Huh? what's wrong? why the waterworks?" came his concerned voice, amusement laced into it as well. "I got the gift like you asked me too, see here?"

"I..." whispered Serah and then she ran past him. Dante blinked in surprise and then caught her right arm. She struggled to break free of his grip but he didn't let up. Serah's tears fell onto the floor. Dante let out an audible sigh.

"So wanna tell me 'bout why the dam broke? or you can just keep it inside yourself but your gonna ruin that pretty lil face of yours' if you do" grinned Dante. Serah looked down to the floor, her struggling had stopped. She didn't respond but kept quiet for a moment. Dante took the moment as an opening and tried to talk to her once more.

"You owe me a strawberry sundae, so how 'bout you and I go get some?" came his voice. Serah nodded her head and as he got up. He decided to go see what the voices from the kitchen were all about. Serah watched as he entered the kitchen and voices played out.

"So what if you and her made all this? you want it so bad then! here!" came Lightning's angered voice.

Snow ducked and that's when Dante entered the kitchen. A loud splat sound could be heard. Dante stood motionless and Lightning stood in shock. Snow as well was kneeling down in shock as well. He moved to the back of Dante as the dish slid of his face and onto the floor. He caught the plate effectively stopping it from shattering on the floor.

"Damn...I hate olives" muttered Dante as he looked to the scene. He then looked to Lightning who stood in shock.

"You just going to stand there looking pretty? throw me that towel" stated Dante. Lightning snapped out of her shock and threw Dante a menacing glare. "What are you doing back here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the party so if you don't mind, the towel?" asked Dante. He brought forth his right arm motioning Lightning to the towel.

"Get it yourself, hmph" came her voice. Dante whistled and then looked to a kneeling Snow . "I guess it's her time of the month"

Snow paled. _"Just what the hell is with this guy? he has a death wish or something?"_

Lightning however paid it no mind but threw a glare Dante's way. "If you want to joke then get out of my house, Dante"

"So say I wanted a kiss; I could stay then?" grinned Dante. Lightning just glared at him. "You know what I mean"

"Like hell I do, I come back here and the first thing I see is your sister crying; what kind of crap did you put her through?" asked a now angered Dante. Lightning paid it no mind but anger crawled out in her features.

"I don't need your say in this!" shouted Lightning and once more, she banged the table with both of her arms. The poor poor table who took all of their abuse. Dante looked to her and began to speak once more.

"I know a certain defense attorney who does what you just did, he could sue you for copyright; just saying" answered Dante.

"Just get out of my house!" shouted Lightning once more. Dante brought up his arms in mock fear and then he turned around. "I was gonna wish you a happy birthday, but since you just killed the party; I ain't doing that but here"

He threw Serah's present, Lightning caught it effortlessly and examined the box, "What's this?"

"What do ya think?" scoffed Dante "It's a present from Serah, maybe you should go thank her by not making her cry next time, but whatever do as you please, I'm outta here" He then walked out on her. Snow stood still in surprise and then threw a glare Lightning's way.

"Fine, if your not going to protect her then I'll do it, I'll protect Serah" stated Snow and then he walked out on her as well. Lightning folded her arms over her chest and looked away from his retreating form. Once they were gone, she let out an audible sigh and began to unwrap Serah's present.

_"Happy birthday Lightning..."_

* * *

_**AN: And done sorry for not updating but anyway I decided to make the updates for this come on every second and last week of a month, hope that's fine with you guys; but I guess sometimes I'll go overboard and update everyday but that's only sometimes lol anyway! I made a decision and casted melted Dante's DMC anime and DMC 4 character into one. So no more sidetracking of the character.**_

**_ Bob: He didn't actually die, he just rode into hell lol, if Capcom continued the series then it would mostly become Dante's inferno. Look up the divine comedy by Dante Aligheri, DMC is based off of that poem._**

**_ Meech Macko: Oh! lol, I get it now but at times' Lady is like that, besides the only soft side she has shown was in DMC3 When she entrusted Dante with Kalinna Ann. And actually the most probable reason for him becoming silent in DMC2 was because of an event prior to it, if you read the DMC 2 novel. Dante is warped into another world where he has to fight Mundus again but this time Mundus' generals help him along with Nelo Angelo and he defeats Mundus but they end up killing Trish and Trish kills all of them and Dante regrets that action alot._**

**_ Symbolic Joker: Lol no complaints here! ramble away! I like listening to what people have to say! anyway yeah, Mundus will come into the picture though I'm not fairly certain whether to being him directly or indirectly. And it was kinda like the love triangle thing but as you know people change lol. I jsut made that part up for their childhood thing :P_**

**_ Coolguy17: One sided? dude, I just wrote that for their childhood thing. you think everyone's feelings remains the same after 10 or so years? for example: I stated Serah had a crush on Dante but now she's with Snow so you think she's gonna abandon Snow and go to Dante again? people change man lol :P I have not made Lightning a fangirl, the only time she's stated Vergil's name was when she met Dante again. As for Dante's character, yeah I had some problem cause he's different in all four games and the anime so i didn't solidify on what to base his character on._**


	8. So close yet so far

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 8: So close yet so far...**_

* * *

Vergil walked along the straight path that was before him not showing a hint of emotion as bodies piled up behind them.. He had not killed them rather had just thrown them aside using their own wepaons against them. Well, he didn't directly kill them but he had deflected their ammo directly back at them causing them to die in their designated attack points. Moving past the mountain of bodies, he entered the outskirts of the Sanctum palace and observed his surroundings. Nothing but lush greenery surrounded the area, paying it no mind; he walked forward. His ear twitched at the smallest sound and then in one motion, bought forth yamato and slashed the figures in half. Blood spilled behind him as he walked forward once more. Demon's occupied this place as well and he didn't like it, the stench of demons brought up forth his disgust. A black pillar was present to his right and to his left. He paid it no mind and then walked past them. He disappeared in one swift motion as a hammer cracked onto the place where he stood.

"Hmph..."

Vergil grunted and looked to the demon that now showed itself, Vergil calmly observed the opponent in front of him. It wielded a massive hammer, and its body was made of hardened lava and flame in the shape of a minotaur. Vergil's eyelids half closed on itself as he viewed the demon infront of him. But that didn't prepare him for what happened next. The demon screamed out in pain and agony, Vergil stepped back as flames danced around the arena. He then glanced to the black pillar and saw that a portal had opened on one of them, he quickly concluded that this was the portal from which the demon had come into the area. He then threw his attention that screamed into the area. He looked up as it began to speak.

"Nelo Angelo...return to master; I beg of you" pleaded demon.

This struck Vergil as odd, not even once had a demon pleaded to him, and yet here one stood pleading for his case. Vergil cocked an eyebrow at the figure who stood well over fifteen above him.

"And why would you beg?" came his monotone voice.

"Please son of Sparda, if you return then my master will stop the haunting!" screeched the minotaur like demon.

"Haunting?" questioned a confused Vergil.

"Yes...the haunting, even now I can see and hear the agony, resentment and the death of the soul's of the damned! I beseech you, please! return to the master" pleaded the emotional demon. Vergil felt no pity for the form infront of him. He slowly placed his right hand on yamato's sheath.

"Very well" answered Vergil. The fiery eyes of the demon softened and became a slow blue flame. "You will return the-"

"I will end your misery the only way I know how" answered Vergil and then the demon's eyes rose forth once more in fury and became a bright orange yellow flame. it's anger was brewing but then it let out an audible sigh.

"Son of Sparda, I accept your proposition but I will not fall without a battle, there is no honor in surrendering" answered the mintoaur demon. Vergil silently nodded his head as he then surprisingly asked it a question.

"Your name demon"

"I am Furiataurus" answered the demon and then Vergil slowly drew out yamato. But his eyes widened a she knelt down in pain. The demon, Furiataurus' face scrunched up in confusion as he watched Vergil knelt down in pain.

"What trickery is this?!" asked the demon. A voice then rang out in it's head as he watched the young demon slayer struggle in pain and agony.

_"Kill him now and bring him to me, do not fail this chance that I have given you..."_

_"Master Mundus...I...I refuse! I will fight him off my own way!"_

_"Fool!" _

And then with all of his might, the demon broke telepathic link with Mundus and then looked as Vergil still knelt down in pain. he could feel the power surge in him, he saw a blackish amor with horns appear and dissapear on the body of the young demon slayer. He then placed his hammer over it's shoulder.

"Rise! son of Sparda! if I could break the link between my master and I then what problem do you to do so as well!?" scoffed the demon, that did it as Vergil rose up and with a burst of energy, the distortion between his Nelo Angelo armor and his original self died down, He looked to the demon once more.

"Let's end this.."

"As you wish..."

The demon brought down his hammer on Vergil while the latter evaded and pushed back a few metres from him. The demon charged at him and Vergil brought up yamato blocking the hammer. They struggled for a bit and then the demon's eyes widened in realisation, the handle of his flaming hammer then slowly fell into two parts. One was falling to the left of Vergil and the other to his right and then before the hammer fell to the ground, Vergil moved and in one slash was behind the flaming demon and then he slowly sheathed yamato and began to walk.

"W-wait!" called the falling demon, it's body slowly split in two as blood slowly started seeping from the cut. Vergil spared him a glance as he looked back to the demon.

"I-I...do not kno-w w-what you s-seek to g-gain he-re but, if i-it is p-power then..." explained the demon. Vergil then watched as it's upper body slidded off it's waist. "T-take my soul, you have my blessing.." and then it fell onto the floor in two parts.

Vergil turned around as a white circle of light shone from the demon's body and then he put forth his right arm and took the demon's soul. A white flash of light consumed him and then he examined the gauntlets that he now wore, it was just like the one he had worn when he had fought his brother, Dante; Beowulf but this one had fire emitting from it's gauntlets and the leg armor. Vergil then looked to the black pillars that stood opposite to each other and then appearing in front of the pillar, he punched the pillar and watched as flames engulfed the pillar. And as the pillar came down on him. He jumped into tha air and performed a high kick setting the pillar on even more fire and then finally he punched it one more time combusting it into ashes. Silently smirking at the gauntlets, he made them disappear and then he walked forward once more entering the palace of the primearch.

* * *

Dysley and Sanctus watched from the orb as Dante conversed with Serah and Snow. Sanctus stroked his chin as he watched Dante's interaction with the two of them. He then looked to Dysley in amusement.

"It would seem that Dante knows' these two personally" stated Sanctus. "So it would seem" agreed Dysely as he looked to Sanctus. He then closed the vision form his orb and sat in contemplation of what he may do now with Dante.

"Strange fate isn't it?" asked Dysley. Sanctus looked to him in confusion. "What is?"

"That you were the one to find the portal connecting this world to the town of Fortuna" answered Dysley. Sanctus let out a chuckle at him.

"Yes, Sparda sealed this world from the other to keep the demons at bay, during the war of transgressions. He fought valiantly and defeated half of the forces of the demon emperor but he knew that it would be futile and they would be ressurected and so he sealed half of them here, some on Pulse and some in Cocoon to keep the world known as 'Earth' safe..." explained Sanctus.

"It was only by a stroke of luck that I found the gate below the town of Fortuna although i needed yamato to open it, there was only one substitute and that was to assimilate as many devil arms as possible into one to create a fake key and again by a stroke of luck, it worked but to think that the dark angel had sired a child like his father before him no less with a whore/" mused Sanctus.

"Hmm, yes; but if my plan succeed's then we will have no use for the savior." smiled Dysley. "The key factor here being 'if'" answered Sanctus.

"Yes, I suppose your right" agreed Dysley. "But either way, it will summon the creator back and that should be our main priority"

"I agree..."

The sound of running footstep's caught them off guard as they turned around. "Your holiness! there is a-"

He was silenced as Vergil threw him to the side, he was bleeding but not enough to die. Vergil paid him no mind and then looked to the two of them. His eyes narrowing on them. Sanctus' eyes widened as did Dysley's. Vergil walked a step forward and then stopped as he glared at the two people in the room besides' him.

"Where...is the child?" came his calm voice, etched in anger.

Sanctus looked to Dysley who nodded his head. Dysley then began to flee from the scene as Vergil looked on. He let him escpae for the moment, he would hunt him down on his own later. He turned to the sole person in the room. And then Vergil's eyes widened as he observed the man before him.

"You are that man I met in Fortuna..." he stated.

"Precisely, it's an honor to meet you again son of Sparda." stated Sanctus. "Enough of your games, give me the child" stated a now slowly angered Vergil.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, you see, your son will prove to be the core of the savior; you should be honored" explained Sanctus. Vergil's eyes narrrowed on the man before him "Savior?"

"That does not concern you at the moment, the only thing that does is your ability to survive" muttered Sanctus and then in a burst of light, he transformed. Vergil kept up his calm facade as he observed the sight before him. The man had grown two sets of wings and horns on his head as well. His eyes had now turned a deathly red as he looked to Vergil.

"Now, it's time for you to go away permanently" stated a now transformed Sanctus.

Vergil jsut smirked and dissapeared, Sanctus' eyes widened as he looked up; he immedaetly put up a barrier blocking the sheath of yamato. Vergil tilted his head to the right and jumped on the force filed and then in a momentary flash of light, he brought forth the flaming gauntles of Furiataurus and shattered the shield. Sanctus looked startled at the shattered shield and moved to fly away but Vergil cut him off literallly by slicing his left wing. Blood splattered on the floor and Sanctus fell onto the floor. Vergil slowly made the gauntlets dissapeared and then slowly drew Yamato and brought it forth. He then sheathed Yamato and looked to Sanctus.

"The chid, where is he?" stated an angered Vergil. Sanctus panted hard as he brought up his right hand "To the...r-room to your l-left..."

Vergil ignored him and went into the room. He turned on the light as he looked around, it was a small room and as he examined the room, his eyes fell upon a small figure, his eyes widened as he knelt down to the sleeping form of a two year old child. He moved his hand to caress his cheek but stopped as he felt regret.

_"Even though he is my child...I...cannot"_ thought a saddened Vergil.

He was shocked however as the child woke up and grabbed his finger and started giggling. Vergil didn't know what to make of the situation and a small smile crept up on his face. He then slowly stood up and narrowed his gaze, he could deal with his child later for now he decided to finish off his opponent. He slowly walked out of the room. The child looked to follow but could not. Vergil let out an amused grunt and then slowly enetered the main hall where Sanctus still lay bleeding. He drew out Yamato once more and then he moved to cut down Sanctus but immedeatly dodged to the side as his eyes narrowed onto the figure infront of him.

It appeared as a burlesque, towering, bronze creature with gold lining, alien markings visible on his skin, and four face-masks grafted onto the sides of his head as adornments. He also had a snake-like throat with gills at the end. His face had pupil-less eyes and an eerie grin with sharp, dagger-like teeth. Vergil just slowly placed Yamato in it's sheath as it started speaking.

"Son of Sparda; I Barthandelus; voice of the Sanctum, and Lord-Sovereign of the Cocoon fal'Cie will not let you ruin this plan that I have envisioned, you will not interfere in our plan!" said the creature.

"But I already did" said a smug Vergil, the creature watched as a light shone infront of Vergil once more and he wore the gauntlets of fire.

He raced forward as Barthandlelus looked in shock. He sent the creature above the ground and then appeared above it. With a round kick, he knocked it back to the ground. He watched as cracks started to develop on it's ouer shell and with intense speed he unsheathed Yamato and looked to finish the fight. His eyes widened as the brown creature disappeared and in it's place Sanctus appeared. He then sliced the man down and landed on the ground. He looked to see where the creature had gone but it was nowhere to be seen. Vergil then looked on as blood seeped onto the floor of the Sanctum palace.

"Dysley...you...betrayed me..." muttered Sanctus as he fell onto the floor now finally dead.

Vergil spared the body a glance and then went into the room where his child was once more. But as he enetered the room, a blue flame consumned and he knelt down in pain. He held out his hand to his child as he looked on in pain.

"No...no!" he screamed and then he transformed with a blue flash into the armor of Nelo Angelo and from his right arm, he threw a blue glow into the child. Nero glowed with a bluish white glow and then Vergil was gone with a flash leaving a crying Nero in the room.

* * *

Dante stopped as for a second, he flickered into his right arm flickered into his devil trigger state and died down immedeatly, he looked around. _"What was...that just now?"_

"Hey dude! hurry up!" called Snow. Dante just looked to the two of them as he let out an audible sigh, Serah looked in concern at Dante' face. "What's wrong Dante? you look confused.."

"Huh? it's nothing" answered Dante as he walked past them "If ya don't hurry up then I'm just going to eat all the strawberry sundae's I want and you gues can pick up the tab.."

"That's no fair Dante!" called an angered Serah. Snow just shook his head as he walked next to Dante, Serah following suite.

* * *

Vergil reappeared in a darkened room and then looked around slowly as he composed himself. He looked to where he was but then in anger hit the ground below him causing a massive crack "So close, so close!"

"Vergil..." called a voice.

Vergil looked up in anger and rage as three red circles appeared above him "You would dare defy me after you were defeated? do you need me to teach you your place!"

He slowly stood up as he glared at the demon emperor. The gauntlets of fire came onto his hands as he glared at the emperor.

"This time, I will end you" said a now serious Vergil.

"Insolence! you will die here Vergil!"

* * *

_**AN: And done lol, I felt bad that I didn't update for a long time so I decided to write this chapter up quick and about Vergil's lover and stuff being called a 'whore' and stuff. i just did it on an assumption cause I read a summary of the dmc4 novel and they kinda hint alot about Nero's mom and put in the relation between Nero and Vergil and lol Sanctus is dead :P so haha oh yeah if u want to read the summary of the DMC4 novel , you can read it here. Pretty informative if you've played the game, it's jsut a summary though.**_

_**And lol don't kill me for no Lightning in this chapter :p wanted to make a chapter jsut about Vergil haha! and the demon who fought Vergil? it's a boss in DMC2, although it doesn't talk. I just wanted to solidify Lady's claim about how there are demons in their universe who are gentle and kind.**_

_** Bob: seriously? wow, could you link me to that statement? cause I probably thought that the way he was in DMC2 was because of what happened in the novel prior to the game and lol calvin became capcom? hahaha :P**_

_** Cock Block: lol srsly? tht's ur name anyway! glad you think the story's great, I was pretty busy so haha sorry abt tht.**_

_** Symbolice joker: Will try about the Morrigan thing, I totally agree with you; Dante and Morrigan should have had some dialogue and considering that Dante knows the certain defense attorney, you can rest assured that MVC3 took place before my fic and before DMC3 well in this fic and my universe anyway haha! **_


	9. Shifting the blame

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 9: Shifting the blame...**_

* * *

"Yeah...that hit the spot"

Serah and Snow let out a laugh as they watched the demon hunter finish eating his strawberry sundae. To Dante, he didn't care about anything else when eating except for his beloved pizza without olives and his strawberry sundae. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he received a pizza without olives in it. And for that he silently thanked God for the meal, unbecoming of the devil hunter but it was little thing's like this that made him think otherwise about the deity. Once done with his cup of ice cream, he narrowed his eyes on the television while seemingly putting back his arm over the seat that he was sitting on. Putting up his boots' on the table, he let out a yawn indicating his drowsiness. Serah puffed her cheeks' at him.

"Dante! have some manners!" called the distraught Serah.

"Please don't talk to me like your my mom, even though you are the maternal type; it cramps my style" replied a lazy Dante.

Serah just looked at him in mock anger while Snow chuckled. Their little conversation was interrupted as the television near the bar table sounded out in a booming voice.

_"This just in, PSICOM have confirmed the presence of a pulse Fal'Cie in the Bodhum Vestige, the entire district has been quaratined and residents are asked not to venture into it. This message is brought to you by the Sanctum"_

Snow and Serah looked worried as Dante glanced as them, they couldn't see it but he narrowed his eyes on them as they looked to the television. Seemingly wanting to know what this 'Fal'Cie' was. he decided to question them in the most subtle way possible...

"Hey...dude, the hell is this "Alcee?", she a chick or something?" asked a now confused Dante. Snow blinked at him "Alcee?"

"Snow, I think he means the Fal'Cie" answered Serah as she looked to Dante. That struck Snow as odd, everyone from Cocoon knew what a Fal'cie was and yet there was someone in front of him that didn't know.

"You don't know what a Fal'Cie is?" asked a now surprised Snow.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did now would I?"answered Dante. Serah looked to him as well in confusion.

"But Dante, mom did teach you about it a long time ago remember about how the Sanctum Fal'cie are the ones taking care of Cocoon?" asked Serah. Dante looked to her in boredom _"Sanctum?"_

"Jog my memory would ya? I'm kinda hazy about all this stuff" stated the devil hunter.

Serah looked to Snow as the latter let out an audible sigh, finally giving in; he started to explain to Dante about the different kind of Fal'Cie and the difference between Pulse and Cocoon. Serah watched as the devil hunter listened with boredom but looks' can be deceiving as they say, and Dante took in everything that Snow explained. Once done, Dante began to speak.

"So one's good and the other bad? you could have just said that from the beginning" deadpanned Dante. Snow just let out an audible sigh _"There's no winning with this guy..."_

"So lemme get this straight, there are good Alcee's and bad ones and the bad ones make lacey's to kill the good Alcee's?" asked Dante seeming dumbing down the explaination to his own version. Snow was left speechless, Serah giggled.

"Eh...it's l'Cie" answered Snow.

"Don't sweat the details" began Dante, he got up and took his guitar cover in hand and looked to Snow and Serah.

"I'm leavin, got places to go and babes to meet" said the devil hunter seemingly flashing a small smile Serah's way. She looked downtrodden as Snow looked to her in and Snow got up as well and Serah moved closer to the devil hunter as Snow looked on in sadness.

"Your leaving already?" came her quivering let out an audible sigh as he looked to the younger Farron.

"Hey...chin up, I'll see ya sooner or later and...don't mind pinky, she'll come around" consoled Dante. Serah nodded her head and as Dante moved, she latched onto him envelopping him into a hug. Dante looked momentarily startled as he looked to the younger girl but composed himself as he patiently awaited her to finish her hug. Once done, her saddened face looked to his grinning face.

"You'll keep in touch right? promise me you will!" stated a defiant Serah. Dante closed his eyes as he let out an audible sigh. And when he opened his eyes, the sight startled him; Serah was holding up her right arm and her little finger pointed out while the rest of his fingers were closed.

"Heh...We're not kids anymore y'know?" asked the devil hunter but Serah didn't let up and Dante was forced to be embarassed when he let out an audible sigh and brought up his left arm and his little finger as well and wrapped it around her's.

"Promise"

Serah let out a smile and Snow chuckled, Dante glared at him "You tell anyone about this and I'll send your ass flying, you get me?"

Snow let out another chuckle as Dante looked to the two of them once more, he looked to Snow "Take care of her al'ight? I'm leavin' her in your hands"

"Yeah, I definetly will" answered a smiling Snow as he placed an arm around Serah's neck, they watched as he walked out of the NORA bar and into the vast expanse of the night. Serah let out an audible sigh as he watched them go. _"I'm glad you came back, even if it was for a short time" _thought a happy Serah. Snow looked on as Dante walked away from them nonchalantly.

* * *

Lightning vented her anger by surprisingly washing the dinner plates, seemingly angry at herself but even more at her younger sister and her fiancee and even more so at Dante. The very thought of him drove her nuts. Enraged thought's ran through their her head of how Dante had come out of the blue and questioned her of what she did. Who was he to question her? Serah was her sister not his. Just the very mention of his name drew her anger. He disappeared without a goodbye and then he showed up like nothing had happened, that drove her insane. And in her anger, a plate shattered on the floor.

"Tch..."

She knelt down and began to collect the shards when the news on the television screen played out to her. As she collected the shattered pieces of the plate, she heard the news play out on her screen.

_"This just in, PSICOM have confirmed the presence of a pulse Fal'Cie in the Bodhum Vestige, the entire district has been quaratined and residents are asked not to venture into it. This message is brought to you by the Sanctum"_

The very word of "Fal'Cie" drew her attention as she flashbacked to when Serah showed her the l'Cie mark. Her eyes widened as the report played out again and again in her head and then she bowed her head in regret and in anger. She rubbed her forehead in frustration as to why she never believed Serah when she had come out and told her the truth and then the memory of her arguing with Dante came up.

* * *

_"Like hell I do, I come back here and the first thing I see is your sister crying; what kind of crap did you put her through?" asked a now angered Dante. Lightning paid it no mind but anger crawled out in her features._

_"I don't need your say in this!" shouted Lightning and once more, she banged the table with both of her arms._

* * *

"I made her cry...didn't I?" asked Lightning. She then moved her head upwards as she watched the television screen. Her gaze softened _"Serah...". _Her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked to the news anchor who in turn also adopted a confused adopted on her face.

_"This is an emergency brodcasted from the Sanctum, it would seem that...reports are coming in that the Primearch has been killed! the primearch Sanctus has been killed! and the sub primearch Galenth Dysley has taken his place and will address the matter in an hour, we inform the citizens not to panic and the new primeacrh Galenth Dysley will address the matter, stay tuned in to the matter at hand"_

Lightning eyes narrowed, this couldn't be a coincidence, the primearch had been killed and a pulse Fal'Cie had shown up on the Bodhum vestige. She stayed silent as she observed the news, most likely she would be called in by the GC for this very matter. But she couldn't shake the fact that Dante's sudden appearance and this matter were conected somehow. She would talk with Serah on the matter later, and hence she decided to watch the news for now.

Galenth Dysley looked on as the members of the PSICOM forces cleared out the scene, blood and pieces of flesh were scattered throughout the room but silently he smirked no all was lost, he walked away from the scene to prepare to speak to the people of Cocoon. He walked past certain officials and then went into a room. As he shut the door, he made sure that no one was following him and then he turned on the light. A loud wail caught his ears as he moved forward. On a small white blanket layed a small figure. Dysley had to laugh at the irony of it all. Sanctus was dead and even though half his plan fell apart, he knew what he needed to do now. The plan now was full proof except for the minor incursion of another son of Sparda. He looked to the small figure who layed peacefully on the cover.

"To think the dark angel came this close to retrieveing his child and failed so miserably scoffed Dysely as he looked to the young two year old Nero.

"Still I have to commend your father, child. If he hadn't abruptly dissapeared at the time then I too would have been killed. Still I suppose I could dispose of you now but it would prove helpful in case Dante decided to come here and intervene in my plan" explained Dysley. "You will live to see another day child, perhaps if fortune favors you, you will have a chance to see your uncle"

And then the child, Nero began to wail out loudly as Dysley chuckled, he then shut off the light's leaving the child to darkness but as he was exiting the room, he caught a blue glimpse as if the child's right arm were glowing, he paid it no mind and then exited the room all the while chuckling to himself after all he had a speech to make in another half an hour or so.

"May your soul find peace, Sanctus" muttered Dysely as he walked to the main hall of the Sactum palace.

* * *

Half an hour after Dante had left the two of them, Snow and Serah looked to each other to see what they could do with Serah's predaciment. An idea popped in Snow's head as he looked to Serah.

"Serah...you said the Fal'Cie was in the vestige didn't you?" asked Snow. Serah nodded her head as Snow looked on.

"I'd say it's best we go talk to it to get our answers, maybe it can reverse the mark?" questioned Snow. Serah looked unsure and then looked to Snow.

"I..."

"Serah, it's the only way; it's worth a shot right?" asked Snow. Serah th en reluctantly nodded her head "I guess..."

"Alright, best if we were to leave right now" stated Snow. Serah nodded her head as well but was stopped when all too familiar voice rang out to them.

"Snow! Serah!"

They both turned around to see Gaddot and Lebreau approaching the two of them, Snow smiled at them as did Serah. Lebreau grinned at them and then came up to Snow. "Did you hear? the primearch's been killed"

Snow and Serah's eyes widened at the proclamation as Lebreau then took the remote from the bar table, she turned on the television as the others looked on in curiosity. "The sub primearch's supposed to give a speech about it right now"

"What? how did this happen?"

"We don't know the details but people are saying that he was stabbed and then sliced to bits by a sword, the sub primearch barely escaped himself." explained Gaddot. Snow cringed as he imagined the bloodied face of the Primearch.

"Be quiet, it's starting..."

They all watched as the sub primearch Dysley took to the stage and started speaking.

_"Citizens of Cocoon, it is of great sadness that I address you here today; our once kind and gentle Primearch has been murdered by a demon and it is with anger and rage today that I beseech to you to report this demon's whereabouts. We advise all of you to keep vigilant and stay safe for this man is more demon than human. And it grievens me so to reveal such information to you but this man carries the blood of the dark knight Sparda! it is truly saddening that one of his descendants would cause such wreckage to the land he once saved during the great war of transgressions! this is the picture of the man who has murdered our beloved Primearch"_

Lightning's eyes widened as she looked at the screen in shock and horror "That's..."

_"The name of the person in this picture is Dante, a direct descendant of the blood of Sparda, he is the one who murdered your beloved Primearch but he did not work alone, he had an accomplice and it was his twin brother named Vergil! and now people of Cocoon, I implore you to take note of this demon known as Dante and inform your local GC or any PSICOM forces in the area, we beseech you to avenge the death of Sanctus, that is all..."_

Snow and Serah looked to the report in shocked as Serah whispered "But...that's im...possible.."

"Yeah! Dante was with us the whole time!" added Snow and then he turned to Lebreau and Gaddot "When did the guy get killed?"

"Hmm, about four hours ago" answered Gaddot. Snow looked on in curiosity "The only way to reach Eden and get back within a day is to take an airship but Dante couldn't have done that, he fought that monster and then went to Lebreau for some clothes"

"And he went to pickup the gift..." added a downtrodden Serah. Gaddot, Lebreau and Snow looked on in worry and then Snow began to speak "Whatever the case, he left half an hour ago; best we let the guardian corps and PSICOM handle him guys.."

"What? why!" asked a now confused Gaddot.

"That guy is on another whole other level and besides' I don't believe he killed the primearch when he was with us the whole time" answered Snow, Serah looked to Snow and smiled. "But what proof do you have that he didn't go to Eden and murder the guy?"

"Think Gaddot! he was with me and Serah when the primearch was killed just four hours ago!" answered Snow who did all that he could to cover Dante.

"Fine, but that guy did say he had an accomplice...whatever the case maybe, that guy is a descendant of that knight, Sparda" added Gaddot. "Yeah so even if we wanted too, we couldn't take him on.." added Lebreau.

"Heh, I always thought that his legend was a myth" stated Snow as he looked to Serah who bowed her head.

"Yeah me too..." whispered Serah and then she looked out the window to the vast sky of Cocoon. _"Stay safe, Dante..."_

* * *

_"The name of the person in this picture is Dante, a direct descendant of the blood of Sparda, he is the one who murdered your beloved Primearch but he did not work alone, he had an accomplice and it was his twin named Vergil! and now people of Cocoon, I implore you to take note of this demon known as Dante and inform your local GC or any PSICOM forces in the area, we beseech you to avenge the death of Sanctus, that is all..."_

Dante however chuckled and started clapping at the television screen, luckily for him no one was near the area to see him there in front of a store looking at the television screen. But the mention of Vergil was the only thing that caught his attention. Once he finished clapping, he looked to the television screen once more.

"Heh...that's a solid performance for an old fart like you" chuckled Dante. He then adopted a normal stance and placed his arms on his waist. _"So that's what that lil surge of power I felt earlier was...my dear brother came back from the demon world eh? well might as well go say hello"_

_"Guess the only way to find out what's going in this place is to get to this place called Eden, now how the hell do I get there?" _thought the confused devil hunter. And then he recalled what Lightning had said to him when they had tango'ed, so to speak.

* * *

_Lightning stopped and glanced at him. "It's the capital of Cocoon. The Sanctum's seat of power, head over to Palumpolum and take a train or get an airship, the sooner you leave the better" added Lightning._

* * *

"Palumpolum huh? hmm..." mused Dante as he looked around. His eyes sparkled with glee as he looked to a hovering bike and he saw that there was a couple standing next to it. he saw that the key was still in the bike and his eyes sparkled with magic _"Hehe..."_

And when the couple wasn't looking, he sat on the bike and revved it up. The roar of it's engine caught them off guard as they looked in shock to the devil hunter. He gave them a one handed salute and then rode off with the bike with a shout of glee.

"My bike!"

"Wooohooooo!" called Dante as he rode off into the distance. The man was left sulking as his lover comforted him. "There...there"

_"And to add to Vergil's lil fun, pops did something here too huh? might as well head to Eden and then go sightseeing in this pulse place, I can already tell..."_

"This is going to be one hell of a party!"

* * *

Lightning looked to the television screen and then switched it off, she brought up her right hand and rubbed her forehead in frustration. First she had driven Serah away and now this revelation about Dante was too much for her. She went to the sink and twisted the tap, letting the water flow, she threw some on her face and wiped it with a towel, she looked to the towel as her gaze softened.

* * *

_"So what if you and her made all this? you want it so bad then! here!" came Lightning's angered voice._

_Snow ducked and that's when Dante entered the kitchen. A loud splat sound was heard. Dante stood motionless and Lightning stood in shock. Snow as well was kneeling down in shock as well. He moved to the back of Dante as the dish slid of his face and onto the floor. He caught the plate effectively stopping it from shattering on the floor._

_"Damn...I hate olives" muttered Dante as he looked to the scene. He then looked to Lightning who stood in shock._

_"You just going to stand there looking pretty? throw me that towel" stated Dante._

* * *

"Tch..." grunted Lightning. _"So he's a descendant of that knight?...Both the GC and PSICOM will be after him, I don't need these sentimental feelings about him right now"_

She then switched the light off in the kitchen and began to walk towards the hallway. She stopped as she examined a picture on a table. There in the picture stood a younger Dante with Serah and Lightning standing next to her mother. She looked at it fondly and then to the picture of Dante and Serah. _"I remember when this was taken...it was a month before he left."_

"Dante...I.." whispered Lightning and just then her phone began to ring and she picked it up.

"Lightning speaking...Lieutenant Amodar?"

_"Farron get here this instant! all the GC are to assemle right now! and don't be late!"_

"Yes sir..." and then she hung up the phone and moved to take her blazefire sabre which was leaning on the wall to her right. Equipping that, she began to walk out of her home and to go listen to her briefing.

* * *

Snow and Serah watched as Lebreau and Gaddot walked away from the bar and then Snow looked to Serah. "Serah, forget about Dante for the moment.."

"What? but S-Snow!" protested Serah.

"No, listen; I'm sure Dante can take care of himself for the moment, we need to get you to that vestige, the sooner the better." answered Snow. "But...Dante..."

"Serah listen, how can you help Dante if you can't take care of yourself huh? he told me to take care of you and I'm not going to break that promise, heroes never break promises!" answered a defiant Snow and finally Serah conceded and nodded her head.

"Right, let's head to the vestige then..." answered Serah. Snow smiled at her.

"Alright..."

* * *

_**AN: And done, whew; sorry about no Vergil in the chapter but anyway hope you liked the chapter.**_

_** spencerlonewolf: Actually, I guess I should have explained; the ascension ceremony for Sanctus has already taken place and hence that's why he was in his diabolica form when he fought Vergil.**_

_** Symbolic joker: A ff13-2 sequel? hmm, I don't know man; there is one way though but it revolves around another character in the fic, and if I tell you now then I'll spoil the ending and the surprise so haha keep reading and as for the MVC3 thing, DAMN! stupid deadpool! and gah! your right! he know's Trish! this is so so evil and bad :p hmm so Trish is obsolete for the moment haha! yes! :P don't kill me.**_


	10. The start

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 10: The start...**_

* * *

"You all know why your here, it's about this guy" stated Amodar. He brought up the picture of the white haired assailant who had killed their beloved primearch. He looked to all of them observing their stances. Once seemingly satisfied that no protest would be heard from them. He began his briefing.

"This man's name is Dante, according to the information we received from the new primeacrh, Galenth Dysley. He is a direct descendent of the dark knight Sparda" explained Amodar, hearing some distrubance within the crowd of soldiers infront of him, he stopped.

"Any questions?" asked Amodar.

A soldier of the GC raised his arm, everyone just glanced at him. Amodar looked at him and nodded his head, giving him permission to speak. "Sparda? isn't that guy just a legend, like fairy tales?"

"The fal'Cie don't think so and neither does the Primearch, if he was this eager to give out this information, he know's the danger that this 'Dante' guy is" answered Amodar.

Lightning stood at the back as she glanced at the soldier who had raised his arm. Not wanting to disturn the briefing any further, she let the question slide but in doing so; she was indirectly betraying the guardian corps after all, she did know the demon hunter. She looked on as Amodar continued to brief them on the situation.

"Any one else?" asked Amodar. Another soldier raised his arm and Amodar nodded his head once more.

"What kind of relation does this Dante guy have with Sparda anyway? I mean what is he? his great-great grandson or something?" asked the female soldier. Amodar let out an audible sigh and looked to the one who had questioned him.

"According to the information we received from the primearch. Dante is said to be the son of the dark knight" answered Amodar and at that, the crowd of soldiers erupted into disturbance. Lightning narrowed her eyes on the new piece of information and then watched as Amodar silenced the rest of the GC squad.

"Now listen, do not take this man on if you encounter him, the last thing we need are more casualties; he is said to be a skilled swordsman and a gunman; not surprising since his father is the dark knight; if you encounter him, request for backup or either send a direct message to the hq; we will co-ordinate a strike from our position. Dismissed" finished Amodar.

They all left the area as did Lightning. The last thing she needed was anyway questioning her on the matter and that would be disasterous; there was only so much she could hide and now the Sanctum had ordered a purge in their town of Bodhum. She couldn't help but feel pity and not just that she felt that something was very wrong and to her expectations, she knew that her day was going to end on a bad note.

* * *

Snow and Serah ran as they were being fired upon, the strain of thought going through Snow's head was that if they didn't get out of the area, they were sure to be killed. He jumped on his hover bike. Serah did as well and wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life. The bike soared through the air as arnaments came flying at them. Snow's skillfully dodged each one of the missles aimed at his vehicle But that didn't stop one of it from hitting the back of the bike. A slow flame erupted onto the vehicle Seeing no way to steer clear from the fire. He rode the bike to a tall structure and there he caught sight of a ledge, seeing no other option, he stopped infront of the ledge; luckily for bothe Snow and Serah, the structure provided enough cover from the fire. Snow looked to Serah as he struggled to hold the bike.

"Serah! jump!"

Serah did just that, her feet touched the ledge and then she turned around making her right arm reach out to her lover.

"Snow!"

Snow struggled to hang onto the flaming bike, his eyes however widened as he looked to the silver substance behind Serah reaching for her and with a loud cry, he once again reached for her calling out her name. Her right arm reached for his but it was too late and Serah was swallowed up by the silvery substance. Snow looked on in horror as he called out to her, but it was too late as his hover bike gave out on him and he crahsed onto the sandy beaches infront of the structure. He watched however as the structure was removed by an aerial vechile and with a loud hoarse voice he called out in agony his lover's name.

"Serah!"

* * *

_**20 minutes later...**_

Lightning watched as the PSICOM troops rounded up the innocent people of Bodhum, she couldn't do anything at the moment, after all she was under orders to not interfere in any of the activities of PSICOM. She wondered where Serah could be at the moment, she just hoped that the forces of PSICOM hadn't captured her and if they had..

"Lightning!"

She turned around and rolled her eyes, she didn't need this right now nor did she need to see him right, she was going to apologise but not this soon. She needed to sort this out and so she greeted him in the coldest voice possible.

"What do you want?"

"Serah! she's...!"

Lightning's eyes immedealty widened at the name of her sister and she grabbed the man's collar in such force that he almost fell down. Lightning looked at him with rage boiling in her eyes.

"Where is she? Snow?"

Her voice conveyed her rage, she was brimming with anger and Snow unconcioulsy flinched at the gaze she directed onto him. He stuttered as he began to talk to her.

"I...I..."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm sorry, she, she was taken along with the fal'Cie to the hanging edge" muttered Snow.

That drew the line as she pushed Snow to the ground in force. He let out a grunt of pain as he fell to the ground on his backside. He looked to Lightning who burned with rage against him. Sparing one last glance at him, she began to walk away from him.

"Lightning! wait! let me help!" called Snow.

"You've done enough, I always knew you were nothing but trouble; get out of my sight" muttered Lightning and then she moved to the only place that would connect her from Bodhum to the hanging edge. She knew that PSICOM troops' would be overseeing the purge at the train station so the only thing left for her to do now was to resign form her position as sergeant to even have access to the hanging edge, a necessary and fitting sacrifice. She left an agonised Snow in her wake who knelt down in pity. He then recalled what Dante had said to him a few hours ago.

* * *

_"You'll keep in touch right? promise me you will!" stated a defiant Serah. Dante closed his eyes as he let out an audible sigh. And when he opened his eyes, the sight startled him; Serah was holding up her right arm and her little finger pointed out while the rest of her fingers were closed._

_"Heh...We're not kids anymore y'know?" asked the devil hunter but Serah didn't let up and Dante was forced to be embarassed when he let out an audible sigh and brought up his left arm and his little finger as well and wrapped it around her's._

_"Promise"_

_Serah let out a smile and Snow chuckled, Dante glared at him "You tell anyone about this and I'll send your ass flying, you get me?"_

_Snow let out another chuckle as Dante looked to the two of them once more, he looked to Snow "Take care of her al'ight? I'm leavin' her in your hands"_

* * *

Snow's eyes widened as he recalled the memory, his eyes now blazed with determination as he watched Lightning go. he silently made a vow to himself and then looked to thse sky, the blaze of the sunlight fell onto his face as he stood silently.

"I made a promise to take care of Serah and heroes' don't break them" stated Snow, he then looked to the path where Lightning had gone too.

"Hold on Serah, I'm on my way"

* * *

Lightning walked into the station and observed the scene. People were moving into the area and being stationed into lines to enter the train. She narrowed her eyes at the PSICOM soldier at the entrance of the train. She had just one thing to do and she knew what it was and so she walked to the PSICOM soldier. His eyes narrowed behind his mask. She stopped and stated her reason as to why she was here. He glanced at her GC plate in confusion.

"Huh? what's a GC doing here?" came the soldier's voice. "This site is under PSICOM's direction"

"So direct me" She moved her head to the direction of the train, her face never betraying the silent rage she had on her face, "Let me on, I want to be purged"

"Uhhh..." he moved closer to Lightning and whispered in her ear through his mask "Only civs' get purged, Sanctum staff and soldiers are exempted"

He startled back as Lightning's blazefire saber folded itself, she offered it to him "Then I quit"

Seeing no other option, the soldier's voice adopted an irritated setting and looked to Lightning "Fine! line up!"

Lightning spared him an irritated glance and then went to stand in the line. A familiar face however saw this and approahced her, standing behind her in line. He whispered to her.

"Hey!...hey lady what gives?" confused the man.

"I volunteered" was Lightning's simple answer. "Really? heh, you don't look ready to go quiet into that good night" said the man. Lightning just glanced at him.

"If you want quiet then you better take the next train" stated Lightning.

"Haha, now I really want to see what your upto" smirked the man. Lightning walked forward as the line progressed, however she didn't see that she had dropped a piece of paper onto the ground. The man behind her however picked it up and looked at it. His face scrunched up in a little confusion. _"What's with that white hair? reminds' me of that guy I met and who's this pink haired girl? must be her sister or something..."_

* * *

_"Dajh!"_

_Dante straigthened himself as he looked to the newly arrrived man and blinked "Well what do you know? the kid wasn't lying, he really does look like him"_

_"Daddy! you found me!" came his voice as Dante raised an eyebrow at the child. "Next time, I am not leaving you alone at that toy store!"_

_"Sorry Daddy..." muttered the child. The elder man's gaze softened as he looked to his son. "Hey, it's alright, how about we go get that chocobo you wanted"_

_"Yeah!" grinned the child. Dante let out an amused snort as the older man turned to him. "I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble" smiled the man._

_"Well...he" Dante looked to the pleading innocent eyes of the child as he let out an audible sigh and smiled at the man "Naaah, the kid's too innocent for something like that." lied Dante as he ruffled the boy's hair elicitating a grin from the child. "You owe me kid"_

_"I'm Sazh and this is my son, Dajh!" grinned the man. Dante taking his cue, knew that now he had no way out and had to introduce himself._

_"Name's, Dante" grinned the demon hunter._

_"Oh your part of the Bodhum security regiment huh?" asked Sazh as he looked to the levitating vechile. Dante glanced to the vechile and back to him._

_"Security regiment? naaah, just taking care of this beauty till my girlfriend comes back for it" grinned the demon hunter. stupid but good excuse._

_"Oh...girlfirend huh? she works in the security regiment then? that's nice" grinned Sazh as Dante let out a nervous chuckle._

* * *

And then it hit him, it was the same man who had been accused of murdering the primearch. Sazh's eyes narrowed onto Lightning's form, it was only a hunch but he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery. They both slowly entered the purge train and then Sazh made his move.

"You dropped something"

Lightning glanced at him and her eyes widened as she snatched the picture from his hand in immedeate rage "Where did you get this?"

"Like I said, you dropped it; so he's your boyfriend huh?"

Lightning's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's none of your business"

"Listen lady, you better not lie to me; I met this guy a few days ago and I know who he is" said Sazh, a small tone underlying his statement. Lightning's eyes narrowed on the statement.

"I suggest you keep what you know to yourself, I don't care if I have to pile you up with PSICOM's lackeys" answered Lightning. Sazh then whispered to her.

"That guy murdered the primearch, for all we know; it's because of him this purge started" said Sazh.

Lightning ignored the last statement, she didn't know if it was really Dante who had murdered the primearch but all facts lead to him who had done the deed. Lightning however knew to keep calm than just lead to baseless conclusions. Sazh however pressed further in whispers to not reveal their intentions to the PSICOM guards who monitored the train and it's passengers.

"The day I met that guy, he was taking care of a bike and he said that he was doing it for his girlfriend who worked in the guardian corps" stated Sazh.

Lightning glanced to him once more and felt like punching him in the face for the revelations. She didn't need to deal with this right now. The only thing that she needed to do was to save Serah and reach the vestige before anything else happened. The man, Sazh however knew that he was making progress but this was as far as he could go and he had no more information on the man to press Lightning with and so seeing Lightning ignoring him, he shifted back into his seat. Lightning's eyes just glanced at him one more time. Soon she would need to put her plan in motion and it needed to be done fast.

The lone thought of Dante came to her, and yet again he had abandoned them when they had needed him the most. Lightning silently seethed in rage even Snow did not incite this much rage from her only Dante did, the next time she saw him; she would deal with him herself and kill her emotions along with him. Such was her resolve at the peak of her anger.

_"Fool...I hope your happy about what you've done."_

* * *

Speaking of the devil hunter, his stolen bike had run out of gas and hence had crashed into a clear opening filled with rocks. He sneezed as he looked to the rocks.

"Huh...some pretty hot babe must be wishing I was kissing her right about now" mused the devil hunter as he observed the surrounding's.

And as he moved to take a step, the area near his feet was fired upon. He stopped as he looked upwards and smirked. There, above him in the canyon stood roughly fifty of PSICOM's soldier's, all of them wore masks' and suits, Dante's eyes however fell upon a woman with glasses who came up to the front of the canyon.

"Son of Sparda, turn yourself in"

Dante whistled at her, "Sure babe, right after you and I have a lil one on one time"

"Men, get ready to fire" came her cold voice. Dante paid her no mind as he laid down on the rocks and placed an arm under his face, his elbow connecting to the ground and supporting his face.

"We won't ask again, son of-"

"Listen lady, name's Dante; not son of Sparda, don't flock me with my old man; I got my own rep" answered a smirking Dante.

"Fire"

And then bullet's rained down on the devil hunter who smirked. The men continued to fire at him without relent, dust and smoke picked up in the area and after two minutes of firing. The woman ceased the firing and looked to the canyon that was brimming with dust. the dust finally settled and her eyes widened as did the soldiers surrounding the area.

"Commander Nabaat, where did he-"

"Haha! that was close" came a voice from behind them. "Now, how do I get this thing to fly"

They all turned to see the devil hunter in one of their airships. The commander's eyes widened as they watched him press random buttons in the airship. "Stop hi-" the command was called to later as Dante made the airship hover and then he saluted the soldiers and their commander.

"Sorry ladies, showtime's over" grinned the devil hunter and then they watched as he took off into the air. Nabaat stood still unmoving, it took a full moment for her to realize what had happened and then her eyes filled with rage and anger shouted out to the soldiers to chase after him and then they did, reaching into their own airships; they began to give chase to the devil hunter who had eluded them.

Dante however grinned as the airships' came at him. Taking the controls, he began to showoff his most stylish way of piloting the ship even though it was his first time. He evaded any and all gunfire as he zipped through the air. But to him, it was briefly getting annoying but he managed to hold them off. After all the best bet for him to even reach Eden was using this airship. He silently smirked and looked on as he began to lose the enemy airships.

"Adios"

And then he thrusted the ship into an after burner mode, channeling some of his own energy into the ship. After all, humans were the ones attacking him and no matter how much pain the ass they could be, Dante had sworn not to kill them. The airships however were left in a daze as they watched the stolen airship grew propellant's on it's backside and burst into the air. They weren't going to catch it anytime soon. That was for certain.

"Commander, we lost him" stated one of the PSICOM druds.

"No, judging by his trajectory and the amount of fuel remaining in that air ship he's heading to the Vile peaks; send word to the troops on the hanging edge, judging by what his eminence said, Dante should be heading straight to Eden to finish the primearch" explained Nabaat.

"Understood commander..."

* * *

_**AN: And that's the 10th chapter, for the next one I'm just going to skip ahead to the part where Lightnign adn the others arrive at Lake Bresha and for all of you who supported this story, thank you si much for reviewing and stating how I could make the story better, lots of surprises in the next chapter so look fwd to it! :D**_


	11. Brother, my brother

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 11: Brother my brother...**_

* * *

"Wait a minute, we all had the same dream?" came the voice of Sazh

"Ragnarok" whispered everyone in unison.

An eerie silence settle among the group, it was quickly broken by Snow as the others looked to him in curiosity.

"Of all the crappy ways one could meet, might as start or the intoduction, I'm Snow Villers...short stuff?" questioned Snow

"Hope Esthiem.." replied the silver haired teen.

"Sazh Katzroy good to meet you all" said the afro haired man...

"Vanille" chirped the red headed girl..

"What about her?" asked Hope..

"Bodhum security regiment, she goes by Lightning, last name's Farron, first name's anyone's guess" shrugged Snow. They then began to journey ahead of where they had fallen, the purge train had left them grounded here along witht he fallen fal'Cie Anima. Lightning walked along but something caught her eye as she stopped abruptly.

"Serah..." whispered Lightning

"Serah!" shouted Snow as he ran, Snow then knelt down to examine Serah, he placed his hand on the crystal, caressing it...

"I'll get you out of there..." said Snow. He grabbed a machine of sort, a sort of tool trying to break the crystal, "I'll help too!" said Vanille.

"Thanks" muutered Snow as he once again etched his drill into the crystal. Lightning came and stood next to him as she gazed at the crystal. she looked away in regret... "This is good-bye.." she whispered and then she began walking away from the place where Serah laid. Snow suddenly got up when he saw Lightning's retreating form.

"Lightning!" called Snow "Your just gonna leave her?"

Lightning stopped as she replied "PSICOM will be here soon, if they catch us we're dead, you'd think Serah would want that? you think you know how she feels!?" said Lightning as she began to move away again..

"If I leave her! I'll never know! We'll be fine, I can handle anything they throw at us, I'll protect Serah and Cocoon!" said a defiant Snow. Lightning turned and glared at Snow and then walked upto him, anger etched into her features, the only thing that he registered was a seering pain in his right cheek as he was planted into the icy ground.

"Does she look protected to you!?" shouted an angry Lightning..

"Gaah... .." grunted Snow in pain, he then got up once more. "I can save her!" shouted a defiant Snow, another punch hit him hard in the jaw, he faltered and fell yet again.

"What can you possibly do?" shouted Lightning..

"Whatever it takes!" replied a defiant Snow "I made a promise and I won't break it!"

"A promise?" questioned a confused Lightning, her angered gaze took on a softer one. Snow nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did and I won't let anything happen to her; I won't break that promise!" shouted a defiant Snow. Lightning scoffed at him.

"Yeah? well you did a good job at that so far.." seethed Lightning in rage and annoyance as she made her way past him. Sazh followed suite holding a face of regret.

Snow sighed as Sazh also left. "Go on you two" said Snow to Vanille and Hope."I'll catch up to you soon..alright?" said Snow...

Hope hesitated before leaving "Save it for next time kiddo" smiled Snow

"R-right..." stuttered Hope and then along with the girl known as Vanille, they left him Snow along with his crystalised fiancee.

* * *

"Huh...should have taken that other plane"

He had crahsed the airship and was now in an area with mechanial devices and bridges, he didn't know what to make of it as he walked to the airship once more. Dante then kicked the fallen airship, for some abrupt reason; he was finding vehicles which had low fuel and now he was stuck. He then placed his arms at his waist and looked around at his surroundings'. He didn't know how much time had passed since he ahd stolen the ship and rode into the distance. On examining the area; he was in, light's suddenly flashed from the darkened sky and Dante raised his eyebrows.

"Oh oh..."

He immedeatly placed his back to a mechanical debrie and watched as the light passed over him. He slowly let out an audible sigh and sat down against the fallen debries. The light's died down and he watched as some of the airships retreated from the area. He then looked around the area, looking up he saw fallen bridges and mechanical devices all cluttered around him. A voice caught him off guard as he looked around.

"S-some...one...h-help please..."

Dante raised his eyebrows rose as he followed the source of the voice. On walking a short distance, he came up to the source of the voice and saw a man in a white sleeveless shirt buried inderneath the rubble. Only his upper body was visible. Dante jumped down from where he stood and knelt down near the man.

"Hold on man, I'll get you outta there..." murmured Dante.

"N-no, leave me; the others are just beneath this area, if y-you could sav-e them; it's to-o late for me..." muttered the man and then he closed his eyes signalling his conciousness had faded. Dante let out an audible sigh and then looked to the unconcious man and then looked upwards. Fires raged around the area and on the mechanical bridges. He narrowed his eyes on the fallen bodies above him and around him.

_"Just what the hell happened here?" _thought a confused Dante.

* * *

Snow panted, taking a small break, he was still holding the piece of steel he was using to break Serah free from the ground. After hours of trying he wasn't able to break through, the crystal was looked to be unbreakable. The NORA leader was exhausted and to boot, he wasn't being stubborn to admit, this was the first time he was taking a break he didn't even know how long has it been since Lightning and the others left. The tall blond took a look at his crystallized fiancée, he was reminded of his promise to her and Lightning and of course to Dante, he wasn't stopping now. He finally started once more to break Serah of her crystallized prison.

Snow turned to see a couple of PSICOM ships passing them by, a light hit him, however the NORA leader ignored their presence and resumed his digging

"Sweep team to base. L'Cie's spotted I repeat, l'Cie's spotted."

"Pulse l'Cie's confirmed."

Snow finally had it stopping he turned to the large air ships" You guys gonna lend me a hand or what?"

"Commencing clean up protocol."

"You mean murder protocol?" scoffed Snow. He then jumped down from the lefge and adopted a fighting stance, he wasn't surrendering that easy. No, he was a hero after all.

* * *

Seeing no other way, Dante slowly pulled the man out of the rubble and placed him on the bridge like cliff he was standing on. He spared him one more glance and then went to the edge of the bridge. He looked to see that there was tons of rubble but he could hear voices from underneath it. He looked back to the form of the unconcious man and then let out an audible sigh.

"I wouldn't wanna deny someone their dying request" said Dante and he slowly lept off the bridge and down to the rubble.

He brought forth his right hand and with a punch, coupled with the force of free falling from the bridge, he shattered some of the rubble but not all of it. He stood on it and could see the forms of people looking up at him. Some of the voices reached his ears as he knelt down on one of his knees and scanned the area for anything he could use.

"P-please help us!"

"We can't get out!"

"The rubble is blocking us from climbing up!"

Dante then looked up as he heard a slow creaking noise. He looked to see that the airship he had used at the edge of the bridge. He smirked, that was just what he needed and then he looked down to the people behind the rubble and using his agility, he jumped from one flaming bridge to another. Reaching the ship. He walked around it and came behind it.

"Well we had a good run beautiful, but I'm afraid I gotta break up with ya" said Dante and then he placed his leg on the back of the airship and exerted a small amount of force sending it tumbling down to the rubble. Luckily the people below the rubble had moved to the sides and then looked on as Dante free fell from the bridge once more.

"Ahh...ladies and gents-"

Dante's self praise was stopped as he looked around at the people he had rescued. He raised an eyebrow at them "Hey, what's the matter? you people look like I just killed somebody". Unluckily for the devil hunter, the blame after all was shifted at him.

"It's you!"

"Huh?"

"Your the one that killed our primearch! none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!" shouted one of the men. Dante remained silent, gone was his over the top nature and in came his sarcastic serious attutude. He just gave them a one handed salute and turned around and began to move away from them but was stopped by a voice once more.

"Freeze"

Dante and the people looked up. Dante resisted the urge to groan out in annoyance. _"Great..."_

* * *

_"What's he doing?"_

_"Watch yourself!"_

_"Stay alert!"_

"What's happening?" asked Snow, pain erupted through his body as a blusih circle erupted infront of him. And then he watched as two mechanical beings arose from the circle and took on the PSICOM forces for him.

* * *

"Huh, to think that following the primearch's murderer would lead us to some of the escapees from the purge train" muttered the PSICOM soldier. Dante looked back at the people and then upwards at the soldiers. There was a small opening and a small window of time and only he could ensure their safety at the moment.

"Kill the lot of them but if you can preserve the son of Sparda, it'll be good to present him to primearch Dysley"

"Sorry, but I ain't anyone's trophy so..." complained Dante and immedeatly he drew out ebony and ivory "hit the road" and fired at the men's gun, with precise aim; he managed to disarm almost all of the soldiers. he stopped midway and jumped and glanced at the people behind him.

"The hell you people doin' just standin there, move your asses!" called Dante.

The people looked in awe as Dante deflected each of the soldiers bullets protecting them from harm. They then snapped out of the trance at the sound of his voice and began to escape from the area, Dante then jumped on top of the bridge and moved with insane speed deflecting their bullets and protecting the people at the same time. With both ebony and ivory, he destroyed the guns of the PSICOM foot soldiers and then he smirked looking at them.

"What's so funny, you murderer!" called the commander.

To answer, Dante just brought up ebony and aimed it at the commander. The commander startled back in shock but Dante raised ebony a bit more and fired at a railing connecting a bridge. ONce hit, the railing cut and the bridge came down, the bridged fell down infront of the PSICOM troops stopping them in their tracks. Dante spun ebony and ivory in his arm and then placed it inside his holsters. He jumped up to the bridge and looked down at the PSICOM soldiers. Sitting on the bridge, he gave them a one handed salute and jumped down from the bridge. He looked to where the people had escaped too and then let out an audible sigh. He turned around as he began to walk away from the scene, he stopped as a voice rang out to him. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he looked back to see a woman looking at him, she was limping but that didn't stop her as she looked to the devil hunter.

She had green eyes and shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair and also she wore a simple brown necklace under an ivory wrap around sweater with off-shoulder sleeves and a hood-like neck. Dante just turned around, his face adopting a confused look.

* * *

"Shiva!"

The two mechanical sisters joined together forming something new, the two Eidolons transformed into a motorcycle. Snow mounted the Shiva cycle taming the power of his Eidolon for his own, he had fought them off on his own and now had tamed their power. But that didn't stop the blonde from falling down onto the icy plain unconcious. A woman looked on from a cliff, she wore a blue saree and had a staff in her hand. She then smirked as Snow slowly panted and looked to her and then he faded into unconciousness.

* * *

"Hey lady, you alright? why you here anyway? didn't I tell you people to get outta here?" asked a confused Dante.

"Y-your n-not V-vergil, are y-ou?" asked the woman. Dante's moved his neck back in surprise and then looked to her limping form.

"Nah, I'm much more better lookin than he is;" answered Dante. The woman just smiled at Dante's presentation of a joke. And then she slowly lost her footing. Dante immedeatly caught her and made her to sit down gently. He then placed his arms on his waist as he looked to the woman.

"I thought as much" she chuckled but winced as she did. Dante kneeled down on ont of his knees as he looked to the woman. She glanced at him and she knew that he wanted information.

"So gonna tell me about my dear bro?"

"My name is N-Nora Estheim, I-I met him a few days ago, to tell you the truth; I always wanted to meet him after my younger sister left me a letter" said the woman. Dante raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What does your sister have to do with my brother?"

"She was killed because of him" answered the woman as she looked to Dante. "Woah, hold on a sec there, lady; what do you mean 'she got killed because of him?' "

"That's what he told me after I treated his wounds, you both...are the son's of S-Sparda aren't you?"

Dante's eyes widened, the woman before him was insinuating that- no but that was impossible. The very thought of Vergil falling in love was ludicrous. But from what this woman said and the fact that he had felt a surge of power a day ago did nothing to ruin her statement.

"Hahhahahhah, you kiddin me? Vergil fallin' in love with a woman?! that's...crazy! heh! bro would rather go to hell than do that!" chuckled Dante but the dead serious expression on the woman's face stopped Dante's laugh slowly.

"Eh, your kidding right?"

"My sister had run away from the family and had made a living for her self else where as a..., we did keep in touch and she...well had fallen in love with this man, his name was Vergil; I had treated his wounds a few days ago, he thanked me and gave his name and when I confronted him about my younger sister, he said that it was because of him that she was murdered..." explained the woman.

Dante stood moionless for a moment, refusing to believe the statement that was put out to him at that exact moment. _"So that's why he wanted dad's sword huh?"_

"Alright lady, say I do believe you-"

"I wasn't finished, there's something else you don't know" murmurmed Nora. Dante's face scrunched up in confusion.

"My younger sister had a child with him" stated the woman. Immedeatly Dante stopped, as if the very confines of hell held him back. It was the same thing that had happened to Vergil and him. Their mother was killed by demons and now this supposedly sister of the woman before him had presumably died the same way. He shook himself from the stupor and looked to the lady once more.

"Alright so where's the kid now?" asked Dante. Sarcasm and seriousness etched in his voice. Nora looked to him as let out an audible sigh.

* * *

_"Maybe a day by walk, you should take the train when you reach Palumpolum, it's much faster" explained the lady. The man nodded his head as he began to walk once more._

_"Wait! what's your name?!" called the fourteen year old boy._

_"My name is..."_

_"Vergil"_

_"Your the one that...my sister..." stated Nora. Vergil just looked back to her._

_"So you are her elder sister" said Vergil. Nora just looked on as Vergil turned to her and her son, Hope who stood beside her. Vergil just glanced to the boy next to her and then turned his icy glare on the woman infront of him._

_"Do you know where she is? I haven't seen her in a long time" stated a now hopeful Nora._

_"She was killed due to my absence and...her son was taken from her by force" stated Vergil. A small hint of emotion betrayed his normally calm icy nature._

_"S-she's..dead?!"_

_"Mom? what's wrong?" asked a now confused Hope as he looked to Vergil and then to his mother who was reeling infrom shock. Ignoring her son, she pressed forward to Vergil, a loud smack was heard and Vergil just glanced at her. She had slapped him. He could understand, after all; when he had lost his mother, he had fought with Dante._

_"Y-you...where were you when she needed you!?" shouted a now enraged Nora._

_"I had other matters to attend to" stated a now calm Vergil _

_"Where's her child now?!"_

_"He was taken from her by your primearch, his name as she stated it is Nero..." stated Vergil and then he began to move once more, turning around._

_"What? the primearch!?" asked a now confused Nora. Hope stood still in all of the conversation between his mother and the man before him._

_"Wait!" and then he was gone in a flash of blue light. Nora looked on at where Vergil had stood and then rubbed her forehead in frustration. Hope looked equally confused as well._

* * *

"So basically the kid and bro are at Eden with this primearch guy?" asked a confused Dante. Nora just nodded her head at his statement.

"Hmm, well thanks for the info lady" Dante gave another one handed salute and started walking away from her.

"Wait, where are you-"

"Isn't it obvious? now what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't go say hi to my dear nephew" grinned the demon hunter "You better skiddadle along with the rest of those people, more of those soldiers might be showin up anytime"

Nora then called out to him one more time before he began to walk "I'd like to ask you to do something for me...please if you find my son, Hope; please take him back home"

"I ain't makin' any promises to babysit a kid, lady besides did dear old bro say what his kid's name was?" asked Dante as he turned to look at her one more time.

"The child's name is Nero" stated Nora as she struggled to stand up. Dante stroked his chin in thought.

"Nero huh? that's not a bad name..." he then proceeded to jump off the bridge to whatever awaited him below him.

Nora held her gaze on the retreating figure for a moment and then slowly she got up as well and smiled and then it was if she wasn't even there, her form faded into the darkness of the wreckage. Dante jumped down to whatever awaited him below him. Feeling the wind in the air, he jumped onto from one falling debries to another. And finally, the darkness then broke through into a blinding flash of light. Dante somersaulted in the air and then threw Rebellion onto the ground beneath him and at the same time, he took out ebony and fired at Rebellion's hilt. He watched as it gained momentum and then crashed into the ground below him holding a vertical postion. Dante smirked as he landed on Rebellion's hilt and then jumped to the ground that was covered in ice. Once he landed on the ground, he looked around to where he had landed. He saw some fallen bodies of the PSICOM soldiers, but what caught his attention was an airship and the sight of an eerie familiar individual and what appeared to be a crystal statue.

"Serah! Serah!" came the voice.

Dante looked up at the airship and saw Snow being man handled by two guards. But what caught his attention was the fact that he called out Serah's name when she was nowhere in sight. Dante watched as Snow was hit on the head by a staff, a woman held on to it and Snow was knocked unconcious. The woman then looked down to the guards who carried the crystal statue. Dante stood behind a rock and looked on.

"You lot, we're movin' ahead. see if you can keep up" ordered the woman and then she and the guards carrying Snow disspeared into the ship. Dante looked to move but was too late as the ship blastd off into the blusih sky. He however ahd the privelege now of interrogating two guards who were guarding a crystal statue. He smirked as he began to move towards them but stopped and looked around as a voice rang out to him.

_"Dante...I'm here! can you hear me!"_

"What the?" murmurmed Dante and proceeded to look around. The voice kept repeating the same statement again and again, it grew louder as Dante walked to the crystal statue. The guards however caught wind of him.

"It's the murderer of the primearch! engage him!" shouted the soldier. Dante just smirked as they began firing at him.

"Huh? where'd he go?" asked the other soldier. Dante just stood behind them obseving the crystal statue. The voice became louder when he was near it and hence he stood still and placed his arms over his chest.

"Huuuh...fine craftmanship indeed" mused Dante.

_"Your a pervert Dante!" _shouted Serah's voice. Immedeatly Dante's face paled "What?! hey no I did-!"

But before the soldiers could fire at him once more. Dante bought up ivory and put a bullet through each of their guns causing the guns to blow up infront of them. Dante watched as they stood dazed and the fell down onto the icy ground. He then looked to the crystal once more and narrowed his eyes.

_"Your such a pervert! I didn't expect this from you!" _came her voice one more, now holding frustration. Dante moved his head and examined the crystal statue.

"Wait a minute, I didn't know it was you!" protested Dante.

_"No wonder Lightning hates you so much! your nothing but a pervert!" _ came her voice once more.

"Geez, enough with callin' me that already! why the hell are you a statue?" asked the confused devil hunter. Her voice came up once more, something that Dante noted was everytime Serah talked through the crystal, it lit up in a blue light indicating she was talking.

_"Wait...how can I talk to you?! I couldn't talk with the others! but I'm talking with you! how's that possible?!" _came her confused voice. Dante just lifted his hands from his side.

"Beats me beautiful, guess I'm one of a kind! so you gonna tell me why your a statue now?" asked Dante. He became silent as Serah's voice let out an audible sigh and began explaining things to him.

* * *

_**AN: So yeah haah 11th chapter :P confused and surprised yet?**_

_** protoype13: ahahah, don't count on me always updating, sometimes I just laze around all day :P**_


	12. Alliance by strawberries

_**in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 12: Alliance by strawberries**_

* * *

"You never told me you were Sparda's son"

Dante just rubbed his head sheepishly as he looked to Serah's crystallised form "Yeah well, you never asked" Dante winced as Serah raised her voice at him.

"Don't give me that!"

"Whatever, so she headed that way huh?" asked Dante as he looked to the cavern exit that lead to an icy bridge adjacent to them.

"Yeah, you gotta help her Dante! please!" pleaded Serah. Dante looked to her crystal statue and then let out an audible sigh and folded his arms over his chest and then looked to the cavern entrance to the crystallized cave.

"She can take care of herself, what 'bout you? you happy stayin' like this?" asked Dante as he looked to her crystallized form once more.

"Nothing's going to happen to me Dante, don't worry" came her calm voice. Dante wasn't convinced as he looked around the area "So how do I get you out outta there?"

"I don't know, the only thing you can do right now is to go after Lightning and Snow; I forgot to ask you something" came her voice as Dante raised an eyebrow at her turning to her in curiosity He braced himself as the air around them shifted.

"You didn't tell me Vergil was here too"

Dante observed her crystal form once more then smirked at her "He didn't tell me either" He then turned around and began to walk away from her "I'll see ya around"

"Dante!" called Serah. He stopped as he turned back to the crystal form of Serah "Stay safe"

"Sure after I get you out of that shell of yours..." and then he started walking away from her crystallized form. As he did; a shinning blue light encompassed Serah's form, the part of the blue light caught Dante's glance; he turned around once more and looked to her crystallized form.

"Serah?"

Dante's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked to her form once more; just a second ago. he was conversing with her and now, he called out to her once more by her name but received no answer.

"Serah? hello? anyone there?"

Receiving no answer, he walked back to her crystallized form and knelt down to meet her face; his gaze softened as he spoke "I'll get you out of there.." sparing Serah's form another glance, he got up and began treaking towards the cavern from where Lightning had supposedly gone too. Snow could wait; for whatever purpose he was captured, he could deal with it on his own. For now, he would either meet up with Lightning or head directly to Eden to meet the one supposedly behind all of this and then an idea rang out in his head; he could wait and meet the ones who had supposedly taken Snow away, perhaps they would return and he would be captured sending him directly to Eden. He let out a grin and then walked back to Serah's crystallized form; laying down on the ground, he made his arms into a cushion for his head by folding them behind his head with Rebellion at his side. He looked to Serah once more.

"I'm feelin' lousy right now; I'll chase her later...till then; wake me up when- no don't wake me at all, I'll get up later..." murmurmed Dante and then he promplty closed his eyes, there was no response from her statue

* * *

A few miles away from the sleeping form of Dante, an engine roared to life in the broken ruins past lake Bresha piloted by one afro haired man. It's engine roar echoed throughout the ruins and the ship lifted itself off the ground. Lightning and the children had taken their seats with Sazh piloting the ship; an argument had broken out amongst them of who would pilot the ship, the elder Farron or the older male. Sazh was a professional pilot and hence had won the argument, He slowly pulled the lever next to the window and the ship erupted into the skies of Cocoon. Hope had taken this chance to stand and was watching the retreating ruins of the crystallized lake Bresha.

Their assumptions for being safe for the moment was broken when the ship was brought under fire. Sazh looked back to see ships targeting their canons at them. He let out an audible groan as he piloted the ship expertly avoiding the gunfire targeted at them.

"Give me that!" Lightning however had grown impatient and had interrupted his piloting when she pressed a button to counter attack. A retaliation from their side took out one of the enemies ship. She looked to Hope who watched the airship fall from the sky.

"Did we get 'em?" asked a concerned Vanille.

"One of them..." grunted Lightning and then proceeded to look to Sazh who piloted the ship with efficiency passing through canyons and jagged edges.

"There's still more of them!" informed a worried Hope. Lightning and Sazh paid him no mind but instead was concentrating on getting them through this. With each fire from the enemy ship, Sazh dodged. through the canyons; he lost some and then ascended into the skies. Explosions of the enemies airship rang out throughout the canyon they escaped from leaving them to a moment of respite. Sazh let out an audible sigh turning on the communications device. A hologram like screen came up showing the occupants of the ship the current primearch addressing them.

**"Next, an update on the status of the Purge. Just moments ago the Sanctum announced the successful conclusion of the Purge…along with the safe arrival of the Cocoon migrants to their homes on Pulse."**

Sazh glared at the hologram as did Lightning, Vanille and Hope watched on in curiosity. The truth was being hidden to the people and he did not like it one bit. he pressed another button on the device changing the flow to the primearch who appeared before them in the small holographic screen.

"**Yes, that is correct. There's no denying the enormity of the strain the Purge placed on us all. But given the tens of millions of lives at stake, there truly was no alternative."**

_**"Primarch Dysley stood by the move stressing the necessity of the relocation. When asked about the possibility of future Purges the Primarch remained noncommittal, stating that only that he'd seek counsel with the Fal'Cie Eden and weight all options before making a decision."**_

"Yeah, that's right. If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it never even happened" muttered a frustrated Sazh.

"**Since the war of transgressions…Cocoon has been spared Pulse aggression, and prospered for it. It is essential that we maintain this peace that the dark knight Sparda and the Fal'Cie fought for. That is the Sanctum's focus. We will continue to employ every resource available to combat these threats to the harmony of our society."**

"Meaning we'll be running for the rest of our lives" muttered the angered afro haired pilot.

"Hey…umm who is this guy? and what does he mean that Sparda fought for Cocoon?" asked a curious Vanille leading to Sazh letting out an audible sigh.

"Geez, what do they teach you kids in schools' nowadays? that's the vice primarch Galenth Dysley; Sparda however, that guy was a legend who fought for the peace of both Cocoon and Pulse, when the Fal'Cie battled with the demons, Sparda was the one who had ended the mindless bloodshed" answered Sazh, Vanille 's face scrunched up in confusion _"That's not true..."_

Lightning narrowed her eyes on the image of the man before her, hatred seared through her.

"Just another tool of the Fal'Cie" she stated.

Sazh however continued to explain to Vanille, Dysley's rise to power. "He was made the primarch ever since the previous primarch Sanctus was murdered by someone's boyfriend" muttered Sazh casting Lightning a look. The sergeant who in turned sent a glare his way.

"Boyfriend?" asked a confused Hope "Who's boyfriend?!"

Lightning didn't look back at him rather she looked to the screen once more. Hope however pressed the matter questioning the afro haired pilot. Sazh just shook off his question "Forget it son, some things' are better left unsaid..."

Hope looked to an equally confused Vanille who then shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the holographic device.

_**"When asked about the one who had killed the previous primearch, Galenth Dysley had this to say..."**_

**"The descendant of Sparda, Dante is under pursuit by our militairy force, it won't be long before he is captured and tried for his crimes. We will avenge primarch Sanctus; of that we are certain.."**

The image of Dante came onto the screen, Lightning narrowed her eyes on the image _"Dante...you fool, for once in your life, couldn't you keep out of trouble?"_ questioned Lightning in her mind. Sazh glanced at Lightning. Hope however stood in shock and awe and without thinking what he said, he let him slip from his lips.

"I...I know..that guy" stated Hope.

Immeadeatly as if on impulse Lightning and Sazh turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Sazh looked to the boy in concern. "Son? what do you mean 'you know him'?"

"I mean, me and my mom...we met him a few days ago before coming to Bodhum" answered Hope. Sazh glanced to Lightning who walked to Hope and looked to him in confusion "When was this?"

"A...two days ago.." murmurmed Hope. Lightning's eyes widened as memories came flooding back to her. _"But how? he was with Serah the whole time and he couldn't have possibly traveled back between Bodhum and Eden in a matter of hours..."_

Hope studied Lightning's face in confusion as she stood calculating her thoughts. He however disrupted her thoughts when his voice broke through her. "But he looks different from how he was when we met him"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Lightning.

"Well, when we met him; the front of his hair was slicked back and he was wearing a blue coat but in this picture he's wearing a red coat...and.."

"And what?" asked Sazh, now himself deeply interested in Hope's story.

"Mom...she called him; Vergil not Dante" answered Hope looking to Lightning who's eyes had widened in shock.

"Hey soldier? you alright?" came Sazh's voice. Lightning shook out of her dazed state looking to Hope in confusion _"Dante..."_

* * *

_"Instead of playing around, you should have told me directly who you were" Lightning said, her eyes narrowing in frustration._

_Dante closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Now where would the fun be in that? regardless, look at you; a soldier huh? what's the matter? didn't find any other better job for those pretty look of yours or did your parents force you into it?"_

_Lightning's eyes momentarily darkened at the mention of her parents. Dante however leaned onto the ladder and looked to her silently observing her._

_"No, I didn't" came her cold voice. "Now why did you come back to Bodhum after ten years? is Vergil and with you as well?"_

_"Vergil huh? I have no idea where the hell he is.." answered Dante._

* * *

Immedeatly her face contorted into anger _"He lied..." _thought an angered Lightning, she storove to compose herself and then looked to Hope once more, a question tugged away at her mind "How did your mother know Vergil?"

"Huh? well after he left, mom told me that he was my uncle" answered Hope.

"Uncle?" asked a shocked Lightning. Hope nodded his head "Yeah...I didn't know either, but my mom had a younger sister and she well, she had a child with him, and then he said he needed to leave for Eden, he said the primarch had his son.."

Lightning processed the information slowly and then played back Dante's words in her mind. _"So that's why...he didn't lie; he didn't know where Vergil was...so that means..."_

"Your uncle...murdered the primearch" stated Lightning in a serious manner. Sazh's eyes widened at the statement and soon it became all clear to him.

"So then, the blame's been shifted onto your boyfriend?" came his voice. Lightning glared at him "Stop relating him to me like that..."

"Fine, fine!...geez, so Dante is innocent huh?" murmured Sazh, his thoughts then went back to how Dante had taken care of his son looking for him when he was lost. Hope however was shocked and lost in the confusion of the explanations. He however didn't have the time to clear his queries as the ship was then attacked once more.

"They found us already!?" asked a shocked Sazh and then he proceeded to pilot the ship and raised into the sky above the clouds. Vanille looked on as numerous amounts of airships gave chase to them and then a bright flash of light flashed into them, the airships that had been following them were falling and bursting into flames.

"Wow" Vanille was in awe at the sight.

"A Sanctum Fal'Cie up close and personal. Cocoon's own light in the sky" Sazh smiled while his Chocobo chick left his afro to see the bright view. But that didn't stop them from being chased and then they were hit.

"Everyone we're going down hang on!"caled out Sazh in hopes of warning them for the impact.

"I don't want to die!" shouted a terrified Hope.

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

The voice was flirtatious and sarcastic at the same time, Dante slowly opened his eyes as he came into contact with a figure above his sleeping form. He let out a low whistle examining the legs of the figure before him. The figure before him was a woman, he slowly got up and folded his arms over his chest. She had bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. Her eyes are green and there was a beauty mark underneath her right eye. Her ears were pierced and wore wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She had scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wore a blue sari.

"Flattery'll get you nowhere mate"

"Who's flattering? just appreaciatin' the view lady" came Dante's sarcastic voice.

The woman smirked at him, her weight shifted to the side slightly she was holding what appeared to be a brown pole with colorful designs. the ends were fashioned into two to three spears of reticulated design, Dante just glanced at it and back to her; she didn't let that go amiss.

"Sorry, the pole's not for sale"

"Who said anything 'bout selling? there are other things you could do with that" stated Dante. Fang just raised an eyebrow at him, an incredulous smirk on her "Sweet talkin' me eh?" she moved closer to him, her face inches away from his "so tell me then, what else it can do?"

Dante let out a smirk "Glad you asked"

And then in one swift motion, the figure barely blinked and the brown speared pole was now in Dante's right hand; before she could finish blinking, Dante took the pole and with a series of twists and turns with precise aim took out the men behind him who pointed their guns at him. He threw the pole in a circular motion; it floated for a few seconds and hit the men behind him, disarming them and taken down at the same time, it came back to him; him catching it effortlessly Spinning it around, he then threw it back to the woman who caught in her right arm. Dante just clapped his hands together to shake off the dust and looked to the woman.

"Not bad, you've got some moves on ya; son of Sparda" came her voice. Dante raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know me; so how 'bout tellin' me who you are? your boyfriends' ain't gettin up anytime soon" stated Dante. His right arm in his pocket and his left arm slowly placed rebellion behind his back.

"Fair enough; name's Oerba Yun Fang" came her statement.

"Right, now which one of those should I call you by lady?" came Dante's question.

"Fang...and your name's Dante or am I wrong? Sparda did have twins after all" came her voice. Dante just glanced at her at the mention of his father.

"Nope, spot on; so come on arrest me already"

Fang's face contorted into confusion "What?"

"I murdered the primarch guy so come one, arrest me already and take me to this Eden place" stated Dante.

"I ain't the law mate besides' I already know that it wasn't you who killed the old man" answered Fang. Dante let out an audible sigh _"Great, there goes my one way to get to Eden" _and then he walked away from her

"Wait! where are you goin-" called out Fang.

"Sorry lady, unless you can get me to-"

"I can get you to the primarch" finished Fang and immedeatly Dante was drawn back to the woman, he stood infront of her, his height a little taller than her.

"Okay, what's the catch?" came Dante's quick statement.

"Catch? you'll see mate, you'll see; how 'bout I tell you a story about your dad?" asked Fang. Dante looked on in boredom at her. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just get me a strawberry sundae and I'll listen"

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry for not updating! was concentrating on my stories! spencerlonewolf: there! I UPDATED! :D**_


	13. Broken deal

_**in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 13: Broken deal**_

* * *

"Ugh...my head.."

Snow didn't know how much time had passed and he did not know where he was at the moment, only that he could hear someone next to him. He stroked the back of his head where he felt the pain and slowly looked around. His vision was blurred for the moment; he then slowly looked to his left and found a red blur blotched in the corner. He shook his head and then rubbed his eyes, the blurriness slowly fading; and then his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Dante?!"

"Hey...been a while."

There, in the corner was the devil hunter perched up cozily and was having what appeared to Snow a glass in his hand-

"What are you doing here eating ice cream!?"

_**(Thanks Snow; you know I was going to make it super descriptive ! and super interesting to read about how Dante was eating it...geez, characters these days _)**_

"Not ice cream, strawberry sundae; don't associate this beauty with an 'ice cream' " said Dante.

Snow looked on in awe as Dante finished his sundae and placed the glass on the ground and then pushed it to the door, Snow followed the glass with his eyes as it effortlessly slid across the room and to the door. Slowly the door opened and a soldier wearing a light blue armor from head to toe came into the room. He looked to Dante.

"How many do you want?! this is your eighth one!"

"As many as I can get before that lady comes back and starts those bedtime stories again" answered Dante.

Snow looked on as the soldier shook his head and collected the glass and then walked out of the room. He slowly looked back to the demon hunter who moved his head back and made the wall a pillow for his head. A moment of silence occurred between them and then Snow broke it once more; demanding to make his questions answered.

"How did you get captured?!"

"Captured? heh; I just came along for the party" answered Dante.

"Party!? Dante! they're the same guys who-"

"Have Serah, yeah I know; no worries it's not like they can hurt her anyway" came his nonchalant answer. Snow let out a surprised grunt and looked to the devil hunter in awe and then the events of the previous day came back to him. He looked to the devil hunter once more with a serious expression.

"They said you killed the primarch...is it true?"

Dante turned his face towards the NORA leader, the epitome of boredom etched in his face "So what if I did?"

"Dante...you.."

Snow's question was interrupted as the door opened again. Both his and Dante's attention turned towards who had opened the door. Dante just rolled his eyes while Snow glared at the woman in front of them "You..." muttered an angered Snow.

"Look's like your friend woke up, Dante" smirked Fang.

"Yeah; say where's my strawberry sundae?" came Dante's question.

"You've had enough mate"

"Hey...that ain't part of our deal lad-"

"The deal was that you'll listen to what I had to say and you could have all the sundaes' you wanted, till now you've not kept your part of the bargain love" came Fang's annoyed voice.

"Tch, fine; out with it; whaddya want to tell me? if it's a story about _him _then forget-"

"It ain't; I'll tell you that story another time when your interested" Fang's voice cut in. "As for now, the two of you get up; we're going to be meetin' someone important in a few minutes"

"And why should I care? you people better give me back Ser-" began Snow but was cut off as Dante looked on.

"Now now mate, you do as I say for now; everythin' will be explained once we meet _him" _answered Fang.

"And 'he' would be?" cut in Dante. Fang just smirked at him "You'll see, besides at this moment he's the only one who can get you to the primarch so you better behave"

"Sure as long as you give me another strawberry sundae; I'll be happy to-"

"Not happenin', you'll just doze off like you did an hour ago, I was stuck narratin' that story to a bunch of those soldiers over there" said an annoyed Fang.

Dante just glanced at her and then looked to the ceiling. And in the next moment, A pair of cuffs emerged from the ceiling grappling the wrists of the devil hunter and his compatriot. Snow let out a grunt while Dante just examined the cuffs. He could break out of it if he wanted but he chose not to; at the moment. Snow slowly got up and glanced to him. Dante sat in the corner without moving an inch; a tense silence hit them all and Dante broke it.

"Whatever...if some guy wants to meet me; then let him come here, too lazy to move right now..." scoffed Dante.

"That can be arranged; sit tight then" smirked Fang and then Snow and Dante watched as the door behind her closed leaving the two of them in the room alone once more. Snow looked to the sitting demon hunter once more and broke his concentration.

"Dante?"

The demon hunter looked to him with a raised eyebrow, Snow however didn't look back at him rather he looked to the floor, himself not wanting to make eye contact with the devil hunter. Dante raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't protect Sera-"

"Well it was my mistake for givin' you the job, should've known you couldn't handle it" answered Dante. Snow immedeatly fought to defend his position "It wasn't like tha-"

"But hey, it's my fault for leaving in the first place too so I guess the blame's on me not you" interrupted Dante. Snow's gaze softened at the devil hunter "Dante..."

Dante then turned to face Snow "Just concentrate on finishing that focus or whatever..." and then he closed his eyes and used the back the wall to the back of him as a pillow to rest and crossed his legs over each other.

"Who told you that I was branded a l'Cie?" asked a curious Snow.

"Who do you think told me?" came Dante's question. Snow's face adopted a calculated expression as he looked to the demon hunter.

"That woman who was here?" came Snow's question.

"Nope..." was Dante's quick reply "Then who?-" asked Snow once more.

"Serah did" came Dante's quick answer. Snow's face grew shocked with surprise "But how!? she became a cryst-"

"Apparently she doesn't know either; but I was able to talk to her for a while, being a demon has it's benefits though I can't say I like it very much, that's how I knew you were aboard this hunk of junk" answered Dante

"So is she alright?" asked a concerned Snow. Dante spared him a glance "She's just fine; ain't nothing gonna penetrate that crystal"

"I see..." murmured Snow. Dante didn't stop there and decided to speak once more "She loves you man, doesn't matter if you weren't able to save her; I don't blame ya neither does she."

Snow's gaze softened as he looked to the demon hunter who now closed his eyes once more. He then looked to the door; determination brewed in his eyes.

_"Serah..."_

* * *

"Tch...uh.." Lightning grunted in pain as she slowly got up, she was now wake and conscious she glanced back to see the fallen wreckage of the ship, now set aflame. She glanced to it and then to her left to find an unconscious Hope sprawled out on his front. She slowly placed an arm over his shoulder and shook him.

"Hey wake up"

He didn't respond, Lightning then looked to her right to find an unconscious Sazh and Vanille sprawled out on the ground recovering from the crash. She blinked as she heard a howl. Looking up she found a pack of pantheron's looking down at them. They moved to attack them and since she was the only one who was conscious at the moment, she made up her mind to engage them. The burning fires gave off a fierce background as she engaged them taking them out one by one. The sounds of the battle drew the attention of the now conscious party. Vanile awoke first edging Sazh to wake up.

"Look! look!" Vanille called out in concern. Sazh slowly got up as did Hope, not one for explanations; Vanille ran to assist Lightning in her battle as did Sazh who called out to them in worry.

"Hey! slow down!"

"Ready!" stated Vanille, now drawn her spear; Sazh followed suite as did Hope.

"Gotta keep you kids safe right?" muttered Sazh and together the four of them took on the pack of pantherons finally defeating them. Sazh and Vanille grew tired of the battle and hence groaned out letting their weariness be shown. Lightning however had a scowl on her face and withdrew her blazefire saber placing it back into her hold and then she proceeded to move forward.

"What, no break!?" called out a weary Sazh. She stopped and glanced back to him. "They're tracking us"

"I know that! but we aren't soldiers! we don't have your kind of stamina!" muttered Sazh; speaking for both himself and the two children in the group.

"You've got enough to complain" she scoffed and moved forward leaving an infuriated Sazh in her wake."Forget it! do what you want" and went back to sitting on one of the rocks. Hope moved up to the two of them who were seated. He fidgeted under their gazes. "I, um..."

Sazh immedeatly knew what he wanted to say and conceeded himself "I'd stick with her if I were you"

"Later, then" Hope nodded his head and made off in the direction where Lightning had dissapeared. Sazh let out an audible sigh and shook his head. Resting a bit, Vanille then got up and looked to a weary Sazh, her cheerfulness not dead.

"Well let's get going!"

"Get going to where? exactly.." asked a weary Sazh. "The whole of Cocoon's against us. No matter how far we run, there's no escape...that Cie'th clock? it still a-tickin'"

"There's still time" came Vanille's soft voice. "You give up too easy old man!"

"Hey! who you callin' old!" shouted an annoyed Sazh, "I'm not givin' up, but there are some things you just can't change. A kid like you would not understand"

"Yeah I'm a kid!" asserted Vanille "I don't understand" she grunted. Sazh slowly grunted as he got up "Well, guess we can be fugitives together..you ready?"

"Ready!" chirped Vanille and then she pushed Sazh to follwing behind Hope and Lightning who had already left.

* * *

"Dante...about Lightning..."

The devil hunter opened his eyes glancing at his fellow 'prisoner'. "What 'bout her?"

"Serah told me you were in lov-"

"Mind your business..." muttered Dante and then looked back to the above ceiling. Snow looked to him once more "Why? what happened between you two?!"

"Nothing, she moved on" murmured Dante. Snow could swear he heard sorrow filling Dante's voice. He moved to press further but every attempt was shut down by Dante telling him to 'mind his own business.

"Your a coward" stated Snow. Dante glanced back to him "Whatever..."

Their bickering was interrupted when the door before them was open. Dante could care less at the moment as did Snow. Fang just looked to the two of them smirking "My, my; guess the lovers had a spat.."

"Well where's your so called mystery 'man'? asked an enraged Snow. Fang looked to him "Ah, don't worry mate; he'll be here in a minute since someone decided he wouldn't come up to meet him; he decided to meet you..."

The sound of footsteps caught their attention and Fang moved to her right letting whoever it was come through to meet Snow and Dante. The latter who in turn looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes and not the least bit interested in meeting this mysterious bigshot. Snow however looked on in weariness. He was tired of playing their games and though Snow didn't know it so was Dante. The so called 'mystery man' then arrived with soldiers saluting him and preparing the way. Snow looked to see who it was and he slowly stood up, Dante didn't. The man had black hair flowing down the sides of his face, and wore two black shoulder plates with a light blue lining overshadowing the dark background. His shoulder plates had been pinned to his silver cape, a metallic protector was near his neck and white gloves and white shoes with black hilts. The main part of clothing was like Dante's with a silver like robe and black stripes in contrast to Dante's red robes and his black stripes. He came up to them opting to greet Snow first. He brought forth his right arm to shake Snow's arm.

"Hello, my name is Cid Raines, brigadier first class"

* * *

"Just you?"

"For now, I guess.." murmurmed Hope.

Lightning glanced back at him and then walked ahead once more, Hope however made another question known to Lightning "Should we wait for them?"

"They'll catch up...eventually" they moved forward and stopped coming to an impasse where their way was blocked. Hope panted hard and moved to sit down on a rock. "You think we can get through this way?"

Lightning looked unsure as she examined the wreckage of ships and rock "I've...been on missions here before"

"Anything purge related?" asked a curious Hope. Lightning looked back to him placing a hand on her hip; she answered him "The purge is PSICOM's baby...our militairy is divided into two groups..." she began climbing the wreckage as Hope looked on.

"The public security and intelligence division PSICOM and the guardian corps" she stopped and looked down on him from the cliff she stood on "I was apart of the guardian corps, Bodhum security regiment"

"Wait, I don't get it; if your not PSICOM, then why did you board the train?" asked a curious Hope. Lightning immedeatly turned to him "For Serah" was her answer. Hope looked on and let out a snort.

"For your sister? That's crazy; I could never do something like that" answered Hope.

"It's not a question of can or can't" answered Lightning. She looked to the star lit sky of Cocoon and continued on with her statement "There are some things in life you just do."

"Easy for someone like you to say" scoffed Hope. Lightning looked to him once more and let out an audible sigh; she then began treaking the blockade infront of her. "Lightning! wait!" called out Hope. He watched as she dissapeared behind the cliff. He let out an audible sigh and seated himself on the rock once more "She left me..."

* * *

"There is a slumbering titan known as the savior beneath Palmecia, no-rather it is formed from the Palmecia"

"So what does that got to do with us?" asked an irritated Snow. Cid just glanced to him and then to Dante who sat nonchalantly not a least bit interested in the conversation.

"It does not concern you l'Cie, who it does concern is the son of Sparda" answered Cid. Snow and Fang then looked to Dante who glanced at Cid.

"I assume you are aware that your brother had sired a child, devil hunter" asked Cid. Dante looked to him expressionless "Heh, what _he _does with _his _free time ain't none of my business" answered Dante.

"I see, you have much bitterness towards the dark angel; your brother" muttered Cid "Regardless, it would concern you since- Fang? please take Snow away; this matter is between a resident of Cocoon and the son of the dark knight..."

"Sorry mate, I'm stayin'; seeing as I met Sparda and all" answered Fang. This elicitated a raised eyebrow from Dante. Snow was then taken away to his cell while Dante, Cid and Fang conversed.

"Now...the current primarch is planning to use your nephew, a two year old child as it''s core to awaken the demonic creature" stated Cid. Dante looked at him as he spoke. He couldn't just stand by and let his brother's mistakes haunt him._ "Great move bro; who'd ever thought that you ever had it in ya to go do that to a chick after what happened with mom?" _thought an annoyed Dante.

"It is a weapon of mass destruction and could easily level a city in a minute and so I ask for your help; in return you will have your nephew returned to you and you will be free of all charges and to return to where you came from..." stated Cid.

"What makes you think I even want the brat?" asked a sarcastic Dante. Fang blinked at him "You don't care what happens to your nephew?!"

"Nope, ain't even met the kid; so why would I even care? instead go find Vergil and ask him for help" muttered Dante.

"That is the problem, the primearch informed me that once the dark angel killed primarch Sanctus; he dissapeared, we tried tracking his demonic energy signal but it was neither in Pulse nor Coccon; it is safe to say that he is no longer in this world"

Dante narrowed his eyes at his statement. Cid continued on regardless "Even if you do not care for the child, I do know that you do care for the two sisters Serah and Lightning Farron; both turned l'Cie, one completing her focus; the other still in motion"

"Tch, you bastard; keep them out of this..." muttered a now irritated Dante.

"I have no plans in harming them, but the primarch however does; as I explained earlier to Snow, he wants to carry out a public execution once they are captured; I can delay them for only so long since Snow and Fang are with us now, you would rather risk seeing Claire Farron and her party executed?" asked Cid.

"Party? who else is she travelling with?" asked a now curious Dante and then it slowly settled in as to what the man infront of him was planning. _"He's trying to take down whoever's leading this farce.."_

"One's a companion of mine; she's from Pulse just like me; her name's Vanille" cut in Fang and then Raines once again took command of the speech. "A professional pilot by the name of Sazh Katroy, his son was turned into a l'Cie and is now forced to be a sensor for other l'Cie, another being Hope Estheim, a fourteen year old boy" explained Raines. Dante blinked; those were all the names of people who he already knew off directly or indirectly.

"Will you help us?" asked Cid once more. Dante then let out a small smirk at him "Sure, but before that..." and then in one swift motion he broke the shackles holding his hands together and held out his right hand. Raines and Fang looked on in shock as did the soldiers as Rebellion tore through the steel confines of it's case and placed itself in Dante's right hand.

"Let's get this party started!"

And then he jumped over the two of them, avoiding all the soldiers with his trickster style; he grabbed his twin guns ebony and ivory which were placed in a glass case adjacent to them.

"Stop him!" called out Raines. And then exactly at that moment, the power cut on them and blackness ensued upon them. The light's came back on and Dante was perched onto one of the upper railings.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Fang.

Her question was then answered as a loud explosion broke into the interior of the ship. Dante placed rebellion over his shoulder and looked at the fire brewing on the upper portion of the deck. He blinked as he saw a black hole forming in the ship's interior. Raines and the soldiers looked on in horror as what assumed to be a claw came out of the hole and then the beast fell into the interior with fires raging around it. The black hole dissapeared and the demon slowly got up. Fires raged around it, it had a beak and two wings with arms like claws. It looked around at the destruction it had caused and let out a huge cry.

Dante looked on and let out a smirk. _"Look's like someone wanted to liven the party up; Snow can take care of himself for now anyway..."_

"Time to go to work!"

* * *

_**AU: And done! :D**_

_** specerlonewolf: Actually I had it coming! it was unfair of me not to update after you guys had asked me so much! so no worries! :D**_

**_ KuroSeiRyuu: lol here! you got more! stop rawring :P_**

**_ Lightningpanda : hope that's enough fluff for ya! :D haha thanks! _**


	14. Women

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 14: Women...**_

* * *

"Adopt a defensive formation! don't let that monstrosity damage the Lindblum! Fang! take Snow and some of the soldiers and retreat to the end of the ship; I will join you shortly" commanded Raines. Fang however let out a smirk at him leaving a confused Raines.

"Why are you smiling? this is no time to-"

"I don't think so; it ain't necessary to do that mate; look there" came her voice. Raines looked to where Fang pointed him; his eyes widened to see Dante lying on the demon's head nonchalantly with his back lying on it's head with two arms behind his head stationed as a pillow for his head.

"What the devil is he-" muttered Raines. Fang just looked to him "Tell your men to back off; let 'em handle it"

"I see...fine" answered Raines and then he looked to the soldiers who moved to engage the beast "All of you! fall back! leave that creature to the devil hunter"

Dante hearing Raines voice glanced to him and Fang "Oh...finally! I was beginning to think they wouldn't go away" and then he knocked on the head of the demon who blinked in confusion, his eyes wandered upwards to find Dante waving his right hand at it.

"You! how did you get here?!" shouted the angered demon. Dante's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked downwards to the demon "Hmm, no idea what your talkin' about but your kinda ruinin' my vacation buddy; so if ya don't mind-"

"Don't tell me you defeated master Mundus!? Impossible!" hollered the demon. Now Dante was confused to a great degree; he had not heard of anyone called 'Mundus' . He twisted ebony in his right hand.

"Still don't know who your talkin' about tweety..." and then he fired ebony into the demon's right eye; blood splattered onto the below deck and Dante jumped down to it. He looked to see the demon cry out in pain. With one of it's arm; it covered his right eye and looked down to the devil hunter.

"Y-your not him! you are the other son of Sparda!" shouted the demon.

Dante's face hit with realization as he smirked, he shook ebony in his right arm and looked to the bird like demon "Glad you noticed; so tell me, where's _he _at?"

"No...that means; Master Mundus is still fightin' Vergil...he's still fighting Nelo Angelo! no! how could this happen!?" exclaimed the demon in worry. Dante's interest grew and now he was invested to learn where his twin was at. He looked on as the demon rambled sentences.

"Damn him...this was all Furiataurus' doing! why did they have to ally with a son of Sparda?!" shouted the demon in anger. It heard ebony clicked and looked to see Dante standing in front of him with ebony firmly placed infront of it's forhead.

"If ya don't wanna die; all you need to do is tell me what the hell your talkin' about.." muttered a now irritated Dante.

"Fine! fine! I'll talk! some of the demons under Mundus' control defected and allied with your brother saving him when he was going to be defeated a second time; they've raised up in arms against the demon emperor and now they're fighting him...the battle has been raging on for days... and- urk!"

Dante blinked as the demon before him fell onto the ground, electricity surrounding it's body and blood splattering all over the area, Raines looked on in shock as did the soldiers; one moment the demon was conversing with Dante and the next moment it fell onto the ground; it combusted into flames and it's remains turned into ash dissapearing into the emptiness of the ship. Dante was left in confusion as he watched the demon's remains dissapear. The next moment he blinked as he heard the sound of metal clashing against each other, he turned to his right to see Fang next to him with her spear drawn upward blocking a sword with metallic curves at it's handle. He looked to the figure before Fang as his eyes widened in shock to find a woman with blonde hair, she wore a black tanktop with a lightning mark in the middle and black pants with black high heels. Fang pushed her strength behind her spear and sent the figure skidding in front of her backwards.

"Well, well; looks' like you owe me one mate" came Fang's voice.

She glanced back to find Dante unmoving and in surprise. Fang's attention drew back to the woman infront of her. She could see electricity sparkling on her right arm. Her eyes widened as the electricity shot forward to her and Dante. the latter who in turn was left shell shocked. Fang let out a grunt and jumped to Dante pushing herself and him to the side to avoid the electricity. It caused an explosion behind them. Dante slowly got up from the ground as did Fang and looked to the woman. Fang however looked to Dante.

"Dante!"

Dante blinked and snapped out of his surprise and looked to her and then to the woman before him who let a bemused smirk

"Another time then..." came her voice and then she flew into the opening from where the ship was blown and finally dissapeared into the outer sky where a black hole had emerged and at the same time it dissapeared as did she.

"Wait!" called out Dante.

He was too late as the airlocks shut themselves and the outer rim of the ship was covered by metal. He stopped and held his gaze to where the woman had dissapeared. Fang came up next to him; she folded her arms over her chest but not before placing her spear behind her back.

"You froze up there mate; what happened? you know that woman?" asked Fang. Dante held his gaze and looked downwards to the ground he was standing on. _"One thing after another huh?..." _He spun ebony in his right hand and then placed it back into the holster on his coat and then glanced to Fang.

"I'll help ya, only on the condition if you get me-"

"The primarch? yeah I guarantee that much mate" smirked Fang. Dante glanced to her once more "That and some cash to pay my bills".

"We'll drop you off at Eden first; see if you can find your brother's kid, if you find him then the primarch has no chance of summonin' whatever it was that Raines said..if you don't then we head to Palmecia..." explained Fang.

"Whatever; wake me up when we get there, I'm takin' a nap.." muttered Dante and then he slowly walked away from her to find a metallic bench adjacent to them. Placing Rebellion under the bench he lied down on the bench and closed his eyes dreaming of better days of pizza and sundae. Raines and his soldiers walked towards Fang who smirked at Dante's sleeping form. He stopped next to her "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Heh, whatever it was; it got Sparda's son on our side; that woman however..." muttered Fang.

"She possessed the power of lightning and electricity, could it be that she too is a l'Cie?" questioned a curious Raines.

"Didn't see a mark on her mate; 'sides her aim was to kill sundae boy over there..." answered Fang.

"You couldn't be suggesting she was a demon?" asked a curious Raines. Fang glanced back to him "All evidence points to that mate; best we keep an eye out for her..."

"Right, it would be for the best; I'll have Rydgea look into the matter personally" answered Raines and then he moved infront of her which elicitated a question from Fang.

"Where you headin'?" asked a confused Fang. Rains stopped and turned back to her "To apologize for seemingly threatening his 'family' so to speak..."

"Your just gonna get a bullet in your head; best you leave him alone, we should deal with the other one.." answered a smirking Fang.

"Ah...Snow? you mean?" asked Raines. "I believe I should have stated to him from the start about our plan instead of...demonising it with the Sanctum's.."

"Sure mate; let's just get this over with, the sooner we're done with this, the better" smirked Fang, they walked away leaving a sleeping Dante to his dreams.

* * *

"Hey hey! welcome to the party!" joked Sazh.."Did you miss us?" chirped Vanille.

"Heh" grunted Lightning

The group had split up with Sazh and Vanille finding Hope at the base of the canyon; they had found an easier way as opposed to Lightning who had chosen to climb to the top of the canyon. After about ten minutes of walking; they had reached the top of the canyon with Lightning reaching after them. She felt a little peeved that they were able to reach to the top before her after all she had left before them and had taken the hardest path to the top. She walked past them sparing them a small glance.

"Would it kill her to smile?" joked Sazh once more. They journeyed forward together once more and then stopped to rest; fatigue setting in on Lightning as well. She looked up to gaze at the city of Eden. After a few minutes of resting; she stood up once more.

"We should move..." said Lightning as she looked up to the sky gazing at a cradle shaped city. Sazh followed her gaze and looked to the cradle shaped city in the sky; his eyes widened in disbelief; he looked to Lightning who had a stern gaze about her.

Wait! now hold on just a minute, you want to go to Eden? the Sanctum's seat of power?!" asked a concerned Sazh. Lightning nodded her head and then proceeded to move; she stopped hearing Sazh's voice once more.

You can't be serious!" shouted a rational Sazh. Lightning glanced to him and began to speak once more, defiance etched into her voice.

"Keep running, it's die or turn Cie'th. There's no place for l'Cie to hide...no they want a fight, let's take it to the Sanctum's door!" said a defiant Lightning..

"This isn't a game!" shouted Sazh

"No that's for damn sure...It started with Serah, the Fal'Cie took her, now I'm a l'Cie too and the Sanctum's hunting an enemy of the state. But who's pulling their strings?...a Fal'Cie, Eden, Cocoon's sustainer and guiding light..." explained Lightning. "It probably ordered the Purge too." said Lightning, her voice softened as she said the last part of her statement. She looked to the two of them once

"Pulse and Sanctum Fal'Cie they're all the same and we're all the same to them, expendable. I'm not dying a Fal'Cie slave." stated Lightning..

"So what are you gonna do?" a frightened Sazh questioned.

"Destroy it."

"By yourself what are you crazy?" asked an incredulous Sazh. He didn't get an answer rather Lightning just gazed to the cradle shaped city in the sky once more. Sazh now knew that there was no persuading her otherwise and opted to ask another quetsion.

"Fine...say you do pull it off? will that get you satisfaction? something happens to Eden; it's lights out Cocoon!" stated Sazh as he rubbed his forehead in frustration and unluckily for him; another member of the party decided to speak up for Lightning.

"No it's not right, what about Serah!? she said to save Cocoon; it might even be our focus to make sure Cocoon stays safe!..." said Vanille making herself and her opinion known.

"Our focus doesn't matter; I don't take orders from Fal'Cie...How I live is up to me" stated a defiant Lightning. Sazh looked to her; weariness in his face, he was growing tired of arguing with Lightning and the others.

"Don't you mean how you die?" questioned Sazh. Lightning looked back to him; she had a glare on her which screamed of defiance.

"Think like that, and it's over. Better to pick your path and keep moving, don't worry I'm only after the Sanctum...I'm not out to destroy the world. Heh, If it did come to that I wonder if our hero would try to stop me." scoffed Lightning.

"You want to fight Snow now!? just like that and your now enemies?" stated a shocked Sazh

"Next time we meet, we might be too." stated Lightning as he looked to the forty year old male and then she promplty moved away from the group; Leaving the rest of the three to ponder on their fates, Hope however looked at Vanille and Sazh, they looked back wondering if Hope would stay or would he go to get his "revenge" on the NORA leader, Snow and then, their question was answered as he made his opinion known to them.

"Snow deserves it!" shouted Hope as he ran towards the retreating form of Lightning. Sazh let out an audible sigh and seated himself on one of the rocks. He looked to Vanille who spoke.

"I don't know what I should do." said Vanille as she watched Hope go..

"That makes two of us" replied a weary Sazh. He slowly got up once more and looked to her and let out a smile.

The red head smiled as she pushed Sazh "Hey you're taking care of me!"

"Well I won't be if you keep pushing me like that." chuckled an amused Sazh.

* * *

"You know you take laziness to a whole other level..."

Dante opened his eyes to find Snow looking down at him. "Whaddya want?"

"Mornin' to you too" chuckled Snow. "They have a track on Lightning's position.." stated a now serious Snow. Dante shifted slightly and then closed his eyes once more. Snow grunted and slapped Dante's right leg; that elicitated the devil's hunter's attention as he looked to him once more.

"Don't you have anythin' better to do besides interruptin' my nap?" asked a now irritated Dante."Thought you were interested in knowing where she is" answered Snow.

"Don't know, don't care; just leave me be..." answered Dante and then promptly closed his eyes once more. Snow let out an audible sigh and looked to him once more. "You gonna tell me what happened between you and her?"

Dante's silence was all that it took for Snow to know that Dante wouldn't answer it; he then however took one of Dante's pistol that was holstered into his coat and examined it. Dante still kept his eyes closed, resting himself.

"Nice guns...you don't have a bazooka holed up somewhere do you?" asked an amused Snow.

"Heh..."

* * *

"Dante?"

The door of Devil May Cry slowly opened revealing a woman with black hair, she was wearing what appeared to be a white shirt with with black holders connecting her shirt to her skirt; her skirt had differential markings on it with black and brown lines. Her skirt was lined with what appeared to be armaments and also she wore red boots that covered up half her knees. She wandered inside to find the shop empty save for one man.

"Oh? Lady..."

"Morrison?" Lady relaxed now finding a friendly face in Dante's shop. "So where's Dante?"

"Don't know...I sent him off on a job four days ago; when I went back there, he wasn't there so I came back and still that lazy bastard is not back yet...hate to say this; but he worries me sometimes" muttered Morrison as he looked around the shop.

"He dissapeared? where was the job anyway?" asked a confused Lady.

"A few miles up north from here; why? you want the directions?" asked Morrison, his weight shifted slightly as he ravaged his pocket for something. Lady just let out a smirk at him "Sure; why not? besides he owes me some cash anyway, might as well rain in on his job..."

"Hmm, here; if you find him; get him back here, he doesn't go anywhere this long without atleast a note" muttered Morrison and then he gave Lady a small piece of paper. She took it and examined it and then folded it and placed it into her pocket.

"Gotcha, I'll see if I can drag him back here" said Lady and then exited the shop along with Morrison who closed it's door; he watched as Lady gave him a one handed salute and mounted herself on her bike. He held his gaze and watched as she rode off into the distance.

"Tch, he always gives me too much of work; I should just tell Enzo to go back to being his agent...geez" muttered Morrison and then he too got into his car and drove off from the empty shop of Devil May Cry.'

Lady rode off onto the roads of the city and now entered the city's outskirts. She wouldn't say it but she was worried about Dante even if he did owe her some money, that didn't matter to her right now; the only thing that mattered to her was to find the demon hunter wherever he was.

"Hope he's not dead yet; I'm gonna be so pissed if he is, that bastard..." muttered an irritated Lady.

* * *

"Wait for me!"

Lightning turned around to the voice of Hope calling out to her; she stopped and let out an audible sigh. He then stopped infront of her and panted and then turned his gaze towards her.

"I'm going with you." stated Hope

"I can't babysit you anymore." stated a calm Lightning.

"I can fight, I'm not afraid."

Lightning held her gaze on him as she watched him walk ahead of her, letting out an audible sigh; she continued onwards with an un-welcome travel companion. The sound of footsteps drew their attention as they stopped; Lightning drew out her blazefire sabre.

"Great, a PSICOM hit squad." stated Lightning. She watched as one of the soldier's pressed a button to a device in his right hand , an explosion rocked the area. Hope turned back to see the way they came from was now blocked; there was no turning back.

* * *

_**AN: And fourteeth chapter! how was it? :D oh yeah and yeah yeah; I know Morrison doesn't come in until after DMC1. But I brought him in; instead of Enzo anyway :D also the title of the chapter was picked up when I was watching Leon's ending of RE6. He says the same thing in RE4 too :D**_

_**Oh yeah! downloaded the new DmC demo today; if anyone wants to read my take on it; go on!**_

_**I think it would have been better as a stand alone title not related to DMC in any way :/. The combat is kinda slow and the lock-on has been taken off, I guess they wanted to make it really simple for new comers. Anyway jump cancelling is dead lol srsly; there's no on the fly switching weapons when jump cancelling and you have to hold down L2 or R2 for angel and demon weapons and you can just stay in the air all day long. The enemies are a welcome change though! the environment looks alright but the graphics are pretty gritty; Ninja theory shouldn't have used the unreal engine to make the game. You can't taunt anymore; that's kinda a bummer; it's like they copy-pasted Nero's devil arm for the pull mechanics. "Donte" has some of Nero's moves; the devil trigger or should I say the 'hair trigger' is like an automated 'I win' button and launches every enemy around you into the air; the difficulties are kinda dim; played it on Son of Sparda; the highest difficulty in the demo; it was easy but the controls really take getting used too. Visually it's nice but the combat feels laggy and slow. And now instead of doing high time by holding back L3 and hitting square, the circle button on the ps3 is dedicated to just launchin ur opponent in the air. Ebony and Ivory are still good though. The styles are really missed.**_

_**'Donte'...the character in general is alright, except for his swearing; really disgusts me. He still looks like a drug addict. Compared to "Dante" in terms of their way of talking and mannerisms; no contest, Dante wins. **_

_**The dialogue? eh...man it sucks, the only thing "Donte" does is swear, I miss DMC3 Dante and his banter. It's a good hack and slash if your into shiny stuff but as for me I'm going and playing DMC4 as well as going and buying the DMC HD collection. All in all, I generally don't think DmC is worth 60 dollars in US currency, I guess you can rent it or buy it used. I'd rather you save your money for god of war ascension or Metal gear rising revengence or Tomb raider too and not to mention Lightning Returns! and watch dogs or even GTA 5! YEAHH! . This is just my opinion anyway. Anyway thanks for reading! stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	15. Declaration of war

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 15: Declaration of war**_

* * *

"You don't understand! your putting all our lives at risk with this plan of yours, do you have any idea how many copies of me he has!? not to mention that of Vergil's Nelo Angelo form!?"

The voice belonged to that of a woman, she had blonde wavy hair and wore a black top with a lightning mark running down the middle, she wore black leather pants and black biker boots. The reason for her concern and her outburst at the moment was due to the fact of a demon in front of her.

"You worry too much, here's the plan; we will stop the copies providing both of you with a distraction to finish Mundus once and for all"

"Phantom, I'm telling-"

"And why would you suggest that I should go with this repulsive creature?"

The woman and the demon known as 'phantom' stopped and turned to look to the corridor to find none other than Vergil, he leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. The woman softened her gaze but the demon stood still with it's eight limbs.

"Nelo Angel-"

"Do not call me by that name! I am a son of Sparda and you will call me by my rightful name; that atrocity standing next to you should be dead" shouted Vergil in anger. "I could care less of your rebellion! who told you to interfere in my battle with Mundus! I would have ended him!"

"True...but listen to reason, son of Sparda; even you can't take on a whole army of Trish and Nelo Angelo's at the same time, it was the only logical conclusion we could draw, to save you means winning against Mundus" explained the lava filled arachnid.

Vergil calmed down a bit and then looked to the woman known as 'Trish'. "After this is over, she dies..."

"Why? can't take a lil reminder of your dear ol' mommy" came her teasing voice.

Vergil's eyes lit up in rage as he unsheathed yamato and moved to cut her down. He was stopped by none other than phantom, his stone leg blocked yamato. Vergil glared at him but phantom didn't let up and pushed him back. Vergil slided across the ground and then stopped and looked up.

"Trish enough! Vergil, you need to rest; two hours from now, we will move to fight Mundus, you will need all of your strength..." came Phantom's voice "Furiataurus was my friend, I plead to you not to let his sacrifice go in vain."

Vergil conceeded, he slowly sheathed yamato and then looked to Trish once more "Get in my way and I will not hesitate to kill you demon.."

Trish winced at his hostiliy and watched as he walked away from her and phantom. She could hear phantom letting out an audible sigh at the small exchange. "You shouldn't provoke him, Trish"

"Yeah, yeah I got it...I just got to keep him alive while he faces Mundus' right?" asked Trish once more.

"Yes...if we defeat Mundus hear and now, we will be free.." came Phantom's voice "I will go now and tell griffon of our plan; he will be your transport to inside the castle"

"Right..." murmurmed Trish, she held her gaze on the retreating form of Vergil and let out an audible sigh, the ferocity in his voice had hurt her after all, she had feelings as well. She then looked on as phantom walked away from her leaving her alone to ponder on her thoughts and then she walked to where Vergil had dissapeared too.

The dark slayer stood seated on a cliff overlooking the castle on Mallet island, he was so close but something or the other had to deter him, it drove him mad. But he would end Mundus first and then go back for his child. The sound of footsteps reached his ears, immedeatly he unsheathed yamato and placed it at the intruder's neck.

"I gave you a warning demon..." came his cold edged voice.

"Verg-"

"Do not address me as such! you have no right now leave!" came his angered voice once more. Trish staggered in her position but then she made up her mind, it was now or never for her.

"Then why did you save me when Mundus was going to finish me!? and don't tell me it was because I was a reminder of your mother!" came her retort. Vergil looked to her in anger and rage "That was the only reason! and now I curse myself for it! I should kill you right here and now!"

"Yet you can't...why?" asked Trish, her gaze softened as she watched anger fuel up in his eyes. "Is it because I remind you of your mother so much? or is it because you-"

"I loved my mother dearly and to see her image on you is repulsive, it is an insult; Mundus will pay and then I will kill you as well" came his cold voice. Trish blinked in surprise at the sudden hostility.

"Then tell me, what makes me so different from your mother?"

"Do not mistake me, the only common feature between you and her is your physical form but the only difference I see in you from her is coldness; you will never have her fire! her love..."

Trish huddled back in shock, she brought up her right arm to reach Vergil, yamato poked her neck and Trish stopped "I-"

"Be grateful that you look like her, I wouldn't have spared you otherwise...now leave me."

He swung yamato in his right hand and then sheathed it and walked away from a scared Trish. She held her gaze on him and watched as she walked away from him. She then slowly let out an audible sigh and then looked to the castle on Mallet Island.

"Love?...is that what we demons lack? is that what separates us from humans?" whispered Trish as she looked on at the overlaying visage of Mallet island.

"Trish!"

The woman in question looked up to see a gigantic bird like creature flying over her "Griffon?"

"Tell the others to be ready! I see them coming!" called out the bird like creature and then she nodded her head and raced to warn the others, hopefully Vergil would put aside his anger and help them to finish Mundus once and for all.

* * *

"Wake up sunshine.."

Dante's right eyelid fluttered open and looked to the figure who had interrupted his sleep. He just looked to the figure who was smirking at him. He let out a groan as he adopted a sitting position on the bench he was lying on. He covered his mouth with his right hand and let out a yawn. The figure just raised an amused eyebrow at his mannerisms. With both his elbows resting on his thighs, he looked up to her.

"If your goin' to tell me another one of your-"

"Bedtime stories? yeah mate, I heard what you said; we'll be arrivin' in another half an hour; thought I'd do you some good and tell you how I met your dear ol' dad..." explained Fang.

"As long as it doesn't put me to sleep..." answered the weary devil hunter. Fang smirked at him. "Push over then, this'll keep you occupied for half an hour" came her answer. Heeding the lady's request; Dante moved over and watched as Fang seated herself next to him. She crossed her right leg over her left and locked her hands together at her right knee and looked to him. Dante eyed her with a neutral gaze.

"Now what do you actually know 'bout your old man?" came Fang's question.

"From what I can tell; there's a lot of confusion surroundin' him..." came Dante's statement. Fang let out an audible sigh; she then looked to Dante once more but stopped as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. Dante didn't look but Fang did.

"Raines?." asked a curious Fang.

Raines ignored her and looked to the devil hunter "I believe you know the basic gist of it? two thousand years ago, one demon rebelled against his own to save humanity and in doing so defeated the dark demon lord Mundus..."

Dante just shrugged it off, this was basically everything he knew since his last encounter with Vergil. He looked to Raines who had a serious expression on his face. "But what you didn't know was this...since Sparda sealed off the demon world from the human world; Mundus looked to another source to break free and found the planet of Pulse and Cocoon; our universe doesn't correspond but rather resonates to your universe...how this is possible I do not know for it is the work of the Creator and who are we to question it?..."

"God? heh, you can go ask him to sort this mess out then" muttered Dante. Raines paid him an irritated glance and continued to explain.

"Regardless, Sparda had found this out as well and with the sword that you now posses opened a portal to our world's just like how yamato was able to seal off the demon world; your sword, rebellion was used to separate our worlds...during the war of transgressions, Mundus and his demons had corrupted a great number of Pulse Fal'Cie to serve the-"

"That's a lie! and you know it Raines!" interjected a now angered Fang. Dante narrowed his eyes at her sudden hostility.

"I told you this before; both Cocoon and Pulse Fal'Cie were affected! some of them still might be alive governin' Cocoon!" argued Fang.

"Very well, I adhere to that" and then Raines looked to Dante once more "Sparda cared about only one thing and that was the safety of the humans in these world's as well and so he had traveled from your planet by the sword you hold now, and had kept the humans safe during the war and then defeated Mundus a second time. this time finally sealing him from your world and mine; how these demon's appear now is baffling to me" explained Raines once more.

"These blokes' told the story another way, that's why Pulse and Cocoon are enemies now" interjected Fang. Dante paid the story no mind; he didn't care who fought who, all he needed to do was get his dear 'nephew', he glanced downwards to rebellion which was laying flat on the ground. Another pair of footsteps brought their attention upwards.

"What's with all the grim face's? you guys look like someone died" came Snow's amused statement. Dante just sat back onto the bench leaning onto it.

"As interestin' as your fairy tales sound...I think I'm goin' to pass." came Dante's reply and then he stood up taking his coat which was hung on the bench he was lying on; he wore it and then grabbed Rebellion, making sure ebony and ivory were attached ot his holsters, he walked away from them with the others watching his back move away from them. Fang held her gaze on him and Snow let out an audible sigh.

"He doesn't care about anythin' huh?" muttered Snow, he brought up his right arm and rubbed the back of his head.

"He does... the only reason he acts like he does is coz' he's alone" replied Fang. Raines held his gaze on the back of the devil hunter and then he too walked away from both Fang and Snow. Watching them both go their separate ways, Snow then looked to Fang.

"Say, how old are you again?"

"Why? tryin' to make a move are you?" asked a now amused Fang. Snow raised his eyebrows in surprise at the statemen, he shuddered as the thought of Lightning pounding her fist into him came to mind.

"Nah, just askin' "

Fang let out a wry smirk at him "Five hundred and twenty one.."

Snow's eyes widened as he stood there in shock "Your kiddin' ". Fang shrugged her shoulders " 'Fraid not mate..."

"But how-"

"Wanna hear my story? don't worry, I won't put you to sleep like he says' " came Fang's statement. Snow let out an audible sigh, he had nothing else to do at the moment so he conceeded "Sure, why not? I got nothin' better to do anyway"

"Yeah..don't mind me, I'm just enjoyin' my sundae"

Fang and Snow blinked in surprise and turned to their left to find Dante leaning on the rail with a glass cup in his left hand and a spoon in his right happily eating down his favorite sundae. Fang just smirked at him.

"You sure? you might fall asleep" came her chuckle.

"Well..." gulping down another scoop of his sundae, he looked to her with his left hand holding the spoon up in a vertical position "You better make it worth hearin' then..."

"Enough with the drama! tell us the story..." interjected Snow. Fang smirked at Dante and then looked to Snow and let out an audible sigh. "Sure, let's start at the part of how I'm five hundread years old huh?"

* * *

"Lightning are you worried about the other's? I'm sure they got away okay..."stated Hope..

"So can you, if you leave now. With us it will be fight after fight, I don't how it'll end, it's anybody's guess." replied Lightning regaining her concentration...

"I know but...I need to be stronger…." stuttered Hope. Lightning jsut spared him another glance but this time her gaze softened on the boy and then she turned away and started walking away.

"Lightning?" asked Hope..

"Call me Light..." she replied.

"What's the plan from here?" asked a now curious Hope..

"Through the Gapra Whitewood to Palumpolum, we'll find transportation to Eden there." replied Lightning..

"I live in Palumpolum, I can show you all the shortcuts."

"No side trips" came Lightning's voice. Hope nodded his head and then softened his voice. No need, I don't think l'Cie are welcome at home." stated Hope, they both thne began walking towards their new set destination. The walked for what seemed for miles on end, Hope started panting; Lightning however did not come to his aid and had forced him to walk onwards. They came across to a wooden bridge and were in the process of crossing it when hope stumbled and triped at the entrance of the bridge.

"This isn't working" stated Lightning..."I mean, you're a liability. You'll just slow us down."stated Lightning once more..

"What?" asked a shocked Hope..

"I'm sorry but I can't protect you when you-" her sentence was cut short when a pink glow emerged from her chest. She knelt down as pain encompassed her.

"You can't leave me here. You've got to take me with you!" shouted Hope..

"I'm going with you! I told you I want to become strong!" shouted Hope

"Enough!" snapped Lightning, anger and irritation radiated from her voice as she looked to the fourteen year old boy.

"The whole world is against us I can barely keep myself alive let alone some helpless kid!" shouted Lightning. She gripped her chest in agony "I don't have time to baby you, you want to get tough do it on your own!" shouted a definant Lightning. Hope startled back in hurt and surprise as he watched the soldier in front of him kneeling down in pain. A pink circle appeared below Lightning, she quickly jumped out of it while Hope looked on in awe and fear as a grand mechanical being, heights above him appeared.

"This cannot be happening" said Lightning as she stared at the back of the mechanical being. The mechanical being then jumped in front of Hope startling him, he fell down, his face contorted with fear...

"Look out!" shouted Lightning, she moved as quickly as she could and blocked the creature's blade with her own. Hope slowly got up in fear, his mind processed what was before him and it surprised him to a great degree.

"That's an Eidolon..."

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry for not updating, I had actually planned to make it 15 chapters last month but really got sidetracked along the way. I feel like this chapter was a bit rushed! sorry 'bout that! will do better next time! and as for Vergil joining the demons thing, I'm just taking the contents of the Devil may cry 2 novel! you should read it when you can! :D**_


	16. A demon with a heart

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 16: A demon with a heart**_

* * *

"They're dying..."

Trish looked on as the demons fought against copies of herself and Vergil's Nelo Angelo form. She stood atop the castle on Mallet island and watched as they battled against each other. She but her lower lip in anxiety, Phantom had lead the assault on the copies created by Mundus; even now they struggled to defeat them due to the vast amount of power Mundus had entitled them with.

"It cannot be helped, the only thing we could do as of this moment is to defeat Mundus" came a voice.

Trish looked to see Griffon seated on the castle top overlooking the battle before them. She let out an audible sparing one last glance at the battle field, she began walking along with Griffon to the place where Vergil moved to confront Mundus once more. They caught up with him as he walked forward and entered into the castle once more. He paid them no mind and briskly walked in front of them passing through the corridors. Griffon looked on as Vergil walked silently, he slashed any and all demons that would oppose him at the moment. He watched as they fell before the son of Sparda. He couldn't help it, if they had sworn their allegiance to Mundus; then there was nothing he could do for them. He drew yamato out and in one swift motion sliced the gigantic door in front of him. Trish and Griffon watched in silent awe as the door fell into two clean parts. He walked into the room and stopped. Anger blazed in his eyes as he looked to the statue of the demon emperor.

"Come out, it's time we finished this" came Vergil's defiant voice.

There was silence for a minute and then a deep rumbling took place. The three figures looked on in silence as the statue came to life before them, the three eyes looked to them, observing them. "Trish, Griffon; you dare turn your backs against me?"

"We are tired of your cruelty Mundus, I- we wish to live in peace" came Grifffon's voice. Mundus' eyes lit up in rage as Vergil looked on.

"Suffer!"

And then a loud screech was heard, Trish gasped in horror as Griffon was electrocuted before her eyes. Vergil just glanced to the now dying form of Griffin who let out a squal of pain. He watched as he combusted into ash and was dissapearing. With one last breath, he looked to Vergil "Son of Sparda...win.." and then he was no more. Vergil paid the dying beast no mind and looked to Mundus who laughed in malice.

"Do you actually think you can defeat me now Vergil? I will enslave you again and then I will torture your very soul" came Mundus' voice. Vergil just looked at him in boredom and then unsheatehed Yamato in a flash and blocked a sword that was aiming for his behind, Vergil glanced back to the figure "You show your true colors..."

"Finish him now Trish!" called out Mundus in rage.

And with one swift motion, Vergil kicked Trish on her stomach sending her crashing into the wall behind them. He brought up yamato and placed it at her neck while glancing back to Mundus "You almost had me" and then he sliced Trish's throat with one slash. He turned around cleaning his blade on the sword's cover and then sheathed it, looking to Mundus. The being who in turn looked at him in surprise and wonder.

"So you knew then..." came Mundus' observation.

"Where's the real one Mundus?" asked a now irritated Vergil. "When did you take her?"

"Hmph,... I retrieved her after your little discussion, repulsive..." answered a disgusted Mundus. Vergil narrowed his eyes on him "Where?"

"You care for her? pathetic...very well; she is over there" a light shone from Mundus' third eye on his forehead. Vergil followed it and saw that she was hung on the wall as a mantelpiece He held his gaze on her and then turned back to Mundus, the ground rumbled and Vergil slowly bought his arms up. Mundus watched as a flash of fire appeared before him and then Vergil was standing with the gauntlets of Furiataturus equipped onto him. The grpund crumbled beneath him and Vergil was left standing in the darkness with Mundus now free of his confines.

"You will not win a second time" bellowed out Mundus.

Vergil just narrowed his gaze on the being "If my father could do it, I should be able to do it too!" and then he jumped forward ready to meet the demon emperor in battle.

* * *

"Your going then huh?"

Dante glanced back to find Snow looking at him, his hands placed into the gray trench coat he was wearing. "Yeah...turns out I gotta clean up the mess, my brother and father left behind." muttered Dante. "Heh" grunted Snow, he walked forward and stood next to Dante who had his own two hands in his red coat.

"Do me a favor...don't get killed alright? Serah would never forgive me if you did" answered Snow as he glanced to the devil hunter who let out an audible sigh at him.

"Whatever man...speakin' of favors I have one too" answered Dante. Snow shot him a confused look "Yeah? what is it?"

"If you meet Clai-" Dante stopped, Snow face scrunched up in confusion at the sudden stop in mid sentence. "Dante?.." Dante hesitated a bit and then let out an audible sigh, his blue eyes looking to Snow.

"If you meet Lightning, make sure you get her and Serah out of this...think you can do that?" asked Dante. Snow looked on, his gaze softened onto the form of the devil hunter, he nodded his head "Count on it...I promise"

"Heh.." Dante closed his eyes and looked away from Snow, the latter who in turn held a determined gaze "The last time you said somethin' like tha-"

"I screwed up, I know; but count me on this" answered a determined Snow. Dante examined the man in front of him. his blue eyes met Snow's hazel eyes and a minute of silence passed between them. A small smirk plastered itself on Dante's face not one that Snow could see; he nodded his head and without another word; he let one of the soldiers of the Calvary escort him. Snow let out an audible sigh and looked to the outer rim of the Lindblum, the sky was clear and beautiful. He couldn't help but think of the responsibility etched onto his shoulders.

_"Serah...I'll get you back; count on me" _

Dante walked along with one of the soldiers of the calvary and stopped to find Cid Raines infront of him once more conversing with another man he had come to know, Rydgea. His attention then shifted onto the devil hunter who was now facing him, his usual lazy expression plastered on his face. Raines let out a small sigh and then walked upto him. Dante just held his gaze on the man as he walked towards him. Once he had arrived, he greeted Dante; with the devil hunter not even responding to the formality he set forth. Some of the soldiers began cursing Dante for his attitude, he could hear them; he didn't care.

"This woman will lead you to an airship; It has clearance into Eden and into the sanctum as well. She will pilot the ship; the faster you find your nephew; the sooner we can put a stop to the primearch's plans" explained Raines and then proceeded to walk forward with Dante and the calvary solider now revealed to be a pilot accompanying him. The walk was silent except for the usual explanation by Raines on how important it was for Dante to succeed. The latter who in turn ignored him. They stopped in front of what appeared to be an airship; one which was sleek in design and white in color with a few patches of green and bllue on the glass section of the ship. Dante let out a low whistle which caught Raines attention.

"Nice toy you got here..." muttered Dante. "Don't suppose you could lend me one of those?"

"Top of the class, A-9 engine; standard PSICOM airship with a little bit of tweeking from the calvary" answered Raines "And no, I cannot; although you will have the pleasure of travelling in it; that alone should sate' your needs..."

"Whatever..." scoffed Dante "Just tell me where the kid is and then...I'm gone"

"I understand, your nephew is located in the upper floor of the Sanctum palace, though we have not seen eye to eye son of Sparda; I wish you luck on your journey and pray that you succeed" smiled Raines. Dante just walked past him "Don't need it...but I'll take a bit of that prayer stuff you keep blabbering about..." and into the ship as the former sighed. Raines then looked to the pilot who let out a low chuckle "Pilot 029, see to it that you get him there safely.."

"Sir, yes sir; you can count on me!" Raines then watched as the pilot entered the ship, the hull of the ship then closed and the inner rim of the Linblum opened. Dante sat inside the ship next to the pilot's seat, his left leg over his right and his arms folded behind his head acting like a cushion. He watched as the pilot took his seat and started the ship and then in a moment's notice; they blasted out from the Lindblum into the clear skies of Cocoon. Inside the ship, Dante eyed the pilot as he flew the ship swiftly, he wasn't one for conversation but decided to do so anyway.

"You got a name lady?" asked Dante.

"It's Cissnei" answered the pilot. Dante just eyed her as she piloted and then phrased his next question "How long is it to this 'Eden' place?"

"An hour at most, you might want to get some sleep on the way" answered Cissnei. Dante just smirked at her "Now your speakin' my language..."

"Good to know, there's some pizza in the back; commander Raines was adamant that you replenish your strength before you head to Eden" explained Cissnei. Dante spared a glance to her "Huh...turns out beneath that big official exterior; he's nothin' but a big softie.."

Cissnei didn't answer rather watched as the devil hunter closed his eyes and drifted off into peaceful oblivion. She let out an audible sigh as she piloted the ship _"Why did I get stuck escorting this guy to Eden?"_

Snow walked to the bay of the Lindblum and looked to the outer rim, admiring the skies of Coccon; The sound of footsteps drew to his ears, he didn't look back rather he just set his thought's on other things.

"So he left huh?"

Fang's voice cut through his thoughts and immedeatly he was reminded of the promise he had made to the devil hunter.

* * *

_"If you meet Lightning, make sure you get her and Serah out of this...think you can do that?" asked Dante. Snow looked on, his gaze softened onto the form of the devil hunter, he nodded his head "Count on it...I promise"_

* * *

"Yeah...he did" answered Snow, he looked back to see Fang with her arms folded over her chest and he recalled the story she had told them about how Sparda had fought the corrupted demon Fal'Cie of both Pulse and Cocoon and yet again humanity had someone to thank for their salvation not that Sparda wanted their praise. He remembered what Fang had said when she had conversed with Sparda.

* * *

_"Praise?...I don't want that; after all I did it on a whim. Freedom belongs to everyone, it shouldn't be limited to those alone who posses power."_

* * *

"Fang?"

Fang blinked at the sudden change in demeanor in Snow's voice "Yeah mate?" she asked, unsure of the change in the younger man's demeanor. Snow turned to her, his fist clenched. "Tell me more about Sparda..."

"Sparda?" asked a curious Fang.

"Yeah, I mean why did he just...you know betray the demons for humans?" asked a confused Snow. "I wanna know..."

"Didn't I tell you already? he did it on a whim; like suddenly he was gifted with a heart; a heart to love" explained Fang. "Feels weird doesn't it? funny even, a demon with a heart?" she let out an amused chuckled. Snow paid her a glance then looked to the clear skies of Cocoon once more.

"Nah, it's not funny" smirked Snow, he quietly thought back to Dante and Serah's interaction.

* * *

_"You'll keep in touch right? promise me you will!" stated a defiant Serah. Dante closed his eyes as he let out an audible sigh. And when he opened his eyes, the sight startled him; Serah was holding up her right arm and her little finger pointed out while the rest of his fingers were closed._

_"Heh...We're not kids anymore y'know?" asked the devil hunter but Serah didn't let up and Dante was forced to be embarrassed when he let out an audible sigh and brought up his left arm and his little finger as well and wrapped it around her's._

_"Promise"_

* * *

Snow just smirked to himself sparing Fang another glance "I met one too" Fang was momentarily surprised at Snow's change in demeanor "Met one? who dya' meet?" asked a confused Fang.

"A demon with a heart" answered a smiling Snow. Fang just shot him a knowing glance and she too smiled "Well, your a lil' late in that department; I met two..."

"Hey, your five hundread years ol-"

"Not my problem, I have one up on ya" grinned the Pulsian beauty. Snow just grumbled under his breath as he and Fang then walked back into the Lindblum to prepare for their departure to find Snow's 'sister'

* * *

"It's name is Carbuncle"

Hope's voice resonated within the inner tunnels of Palumpolun, he and Lightning had managed to make it Palumpolun undetected and had taken a route through the tunnels unseen by that of the PSICOM troops or the guardian corps. There before them floated a Fal'Cie, Lightning looked on, her yes narrowing; she was on the verge of attacking it or to let it live. Hope looked on as well, making his own opinions known.

"It's responsible for the city's food production, since we're enemies of Cocoon; shouldn't we take it out?" asked Hope. Lightning heard his reasoning but looked on, her decision not made at the moment. "You said it's responsible for the city's food production didn't you?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah..it is."

"Best we leave it at that, don't want people hating us for more reasons than we can shoulder" answered Lightning. Hope let out an audible sigh and then looked to her "Yeah, I guess your right.."

"Besides, hungry people make angry people; we don't need anymore on our plate than we can shell out" added Lightning. Hope then looked to the Fal'Cie as he examined it, it rotated in the air, hovering; it had an orange reddish exterior with faces careved at it's sides. It's shape that of a horse shoe.

"It's kinda weird isn't it?" questioned Hope. Lightning looked to him curiosity "What is?"

"I mean, the Fal'Cie; they bring us up, teach us, feed us and nurture us like, like..." continued Hope, Lightning just narrowed her eyes on the boy, listening to his statements. He clapped his hands once as if signalling something had hit him "Like pets!"

"Pets?..." whispered Lightning. Realization slowly hit her as she beagn speaking "That's it...a pet?...I lived my whole life under a Fal'Cie's rule; but when I was branded a l'Cie, it all fell; the life I had known had shattered...I didn't know what to do anymore, it's because my purpose for living had been taken from me..that's why..."

"Lightning?" asked a confused Hope now seeing the older woman's confusion. Lightning turned her gaze on Hope, confusion in her eyes yet they were determined; Hope looked on in surprise and confusion as she began to speak.

"Operation NORA is over"

Hope's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked to her in confusion and hurt "What do you mean it's over?! I-I don't understand"

"Hope, listen to me; somewhere along the line, I got swept away and in the confusion I dragged you along with me; we shouldn't be-"

"Shouldn't be what?! we've come this far! you told me to do this and now your abandoning me!?" asked a confused Hope. Lightning immeadeatly intervened looking to the boys panicked state "I'm not abandoning you, I just...you need to find it yourself; I will toughen you up, that I can do but you need to find hope..."

"There's no hope for l'Cie!" exclaimed an angered hope, he sat down on the stairs of the bridge placing his head into his arms. Lightning's gaze softened as she looked to him "There's you..."

Hope scoffed "My name doesn't represent who I am"

Lightning then let out an audible sigh and then walked away from him to an elevator opposite to him, pressing a button; she waited for the elevator to reach them; she looked to the confused fourteen year old boy once more "Meet your dad, he'll know what to do..."

"My dad? he barely cares about me..I don't want to meet him" muttered Hope. Lightning then looked to him once more; her gaze softening "He will...let's get you home.." Hope let out an audible sigha s the elevator reached them, they got on it and proceeded to wait as they were being lifted up.

_"Serah...I understand everything now; I'll make everything right, I promise..." _thought a determined Lightning.

* * *

"So this is the place Dante went to huh?"

Lady's voice resonated within the confines of a building, it's jagged edges gave off an eerie sense of dread but after her experience in the temin-ni-gru; she wasn't scared of anything. She looked around trying to find any traces of the devil hunter. She walked silently, gun in hand just to be safe and examined the area. She stopped and knelt down examining footprints, she blinked and then her eyes followed the footprints to find an opening, the footprints had stopped at the opening.

"A trap door huh? bet Dante fell for it" muttered Lady, she looked down and then got up; looking around she moved to see any alternate means of getting down to the lower floors, to her luck; she found an opened door, with jarred edges and looked to it finding stairs at the end of the door. She let out an audible sigh.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I expected" muttered Lady and then she turned around swiftly firing in the face of a demon who moved to attack her. She smirked as the demon let out a cry of agony.

"My, my; what do we have here? a practice session? this will be good target practice" smirked Lady and then she proceeded to draw out two handguns to fire at the demons surrounding her. _"Your debt just got a lot higher Dante..."_

* * *

_**AN: And done! a little present for christmas! jope you like it! :D oh btw did you guys get the FF7 reference? :P and also the first trailer for Lightning returns is out! it looks cool!**_

_**and also one more month for DmC, boooo :p I hope it doesn't sell so we get back to the real Devil May Cry and the real Dante! oh yeah, read an ending for DmC from gametester and man...it is so damn disgusting; if it does happen in the game, lol Capcom and NT flopped it big time! Until next time! adios amigos :D**_

**_ KuroSeiRyuu: Thanks alot man :) really appreaciate, hope you continue to like the story._**

**_ : no worries about your english! Thank you so much for reading, hope you continue to do so :)_**


	17. Fateful confrontation

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**Chapter 17: Fateful confrontation..**_

* * *

"We've arrived"

Dante slowly opened his eyes, his eyelids fluttering upwards at the sound of Cissnei's voice. He turned towards her sparing her a glance and then to the sight before him; there before him stood the palace of the primarch.

"That's the Edenhall, you'll hopefully find what your looking for over there"

Cissnei's voice held a small amount of regret as she looked to the Edenhall and then to the devil hunter who sat nonchalantly; his feet crossed over each other and placed on the hud of the ship. He unhooked his hands from the back of his head and let out a low whistle. "Classy place huh?...well better get going; thanks for the rid-"

"Commander Raines asks' your forgiveness..."

Dante stopped and narrowed his eyes on the woman to his right "You already told me tha-"

"No...you see, I'm a l'Cie, I was tasked with bringing you here to Eden and killing you; Commander Raines was branded a l'Cie by the primarch; he couldn't set his plans in motion...the calvary will kill him now because of his treachery. There is no hope for Cocoon or for you; son of Sparda" explained Cissnei, the girl's voice shifted into that of a robotic echo.

Dante let out a small audible sigh and smirked at her "Well? get on with it..."

"Once again, commander Raines apologies and told me to give you this in hopes that you survive this" muttered Cissnei. Dante stretched forth his right hand and received a small disk; he examined it and then placed it in the inside pocket of his red coat. Dante looked back to her; he watched her smile "Please, as a favor? save commander Raines as well?"

"I ain't makin' any promises" muttered Dante. "But I can't refuse a pretty face now can I?"

He then looked to the Edenhall once more; Cissnei let out an audible sigh, she was then encompassed in a blue light. Dante looked on a bit startled and watched as her form took on that of a hardened crystal. It shone throughout the small ship and then he looked on as it descended in front of him planted into her seat. And then before the son of Sparda could react; the ship exploded in fire. However this wasn't enough to stop the devil hunter and he dropped out of the burning ship diving to the ground.

The wind hit his face, it felt good; flying throughout the air and then he somersaulted and landed on the ground; the ship crashed a few miles away from him in an open area where no civilians roamed. He looked back to the crash site and then let out an audible sigh "My coat's all charred..." he hit it to rub off some off the ash that was on his coat. Sparing one last glance at the crashed ship, he turned around and looked towards Edenhall. The sky above him grew darkened as thunder roared and lightning crashed. He narrowed his eyes on the strange change in weather and then started walking towards his destination, anger rising in his gut. _"Whoever this primarch guy is; I'm sendin' him on a one way trip to hell..."_

He then walked step by step as he did that, he pulled out the small disk that he was given by the pilot. He observed it and pressed several buttons but to no avail. He let out a grunt of frustration and then threw it behind him; walking forward. A flicker of blue light erupted from the small disk on the ground. The image of Cid Raines came to life, he began to speak; his voice caught the wandering devil hunter's attention. Dante turned around immedeatly; an eyebrow raised at the blue hologram.

* * *

_"Greetings son of-, no Dante...if your listening to this; then you've survived Cissnei's trap. I know that I should have told you the truth from the beginning but..I relented and this ended in my fate being woven as another puppet of the Fal'Cie..like Cissnei...there is no time to mourn; the primarch is not human, Dante; he is a Fal'Cie that serves a higher being...he was corrupted by him, the demon lord; Mundus...I am not aware where Mundus is now but the primarch intends to go along with his plan...Please for the sake of Cocoon; I ask you now to stop him at any cost...I wish you well and do not worry about the Farron sisters; I will see to their safety as with the other l'Cie_" explained Raines and then with one last flicker of blue light, the image of Cid Raines dissapeared.

* * *

Dante held his gaze on the small disk and then let out an audible sigh "Why do I get dragged into this crap?...whatever." he waved his hand and then walked into the entrance of the Edenhall. he was surprsied to find that no was guarding the hall. Darkness surrounded him and the sky above him as lightning crashed into the ground behind him. Paying it no mind; he walked forward, step by single step. The whole hall was empty and it reminded Dante of how he had traversed through the temen-ni-gru searching for his brother. He found a pair of stairs and began climbing them. Slowly bit by bit he reached the final level and then searched the rooms for Nero as Raines had specified him too. Finding nothing, he grew frustrated and then came to one last room. He opened the door grumbling underneath his breath, the sound of a baby's cry caught his attention and then he smirked

"Finally found ya kid! now you and uncle Dante are gonna go have a big scoop of strawberry sund-"

He stopped mid-sentence and then let out a small chuckled, this presence was familiar to him. how long had it been to him? two years since he had last saw him. he then spared the other individual a glance and then looked to the child in the small crib in front of him. He observed him; he had a white hair on his head and wore a purple shirt with black shorts. Dante just let out a snort "Hah! look at me, gettin' all nostalgic for somethin' like this...listen kid; I'm gonna have a lil chat and then we go out for pizza!" chuckled Dante. the child looked to him and immedeatly stopped crying, instead it was replaced by a giggle. Dante let out a small smirk, his demeanor now adopting a serious facade. He slowly pulled out ivory and spun it in his right hand.

"You know? Serah would be all over this lil guy doubt Claire would though...she doesn't seem like the maternal type huh?" muttered Dante.

"And why would you feel the need to bring up their names?"

Dante quickly spun around and looked to the source of the voice, a small smirk on his face "Why? dude, I met them; in case you haven't noticed, there's some kind of world ending crisis goin on over here..."

"If I recall correctly, didn't you have a sense of affection towards Clai-"

"You bring this up now? when we're about to have our main eevnt? "muttered an irritated Dante."Aren't older brothers supposed to pester the younger ones about such things?" replied an amused Vergil.

"Oh so now you start actin' like an older brother? well you know what bro? screw you! this is why we can't have nice things" muttered an irritated Dante.

"Your childishness hasn't left you, I see..."

* * *

_Estheim residence, Palumpolum_

_**"Our latest insta-poll has shown a vast majority in favor of the immedeate Purging of these individuals believeing their treatment-"**_

"Ah...ow.."

Snow's groan of pain caught the attention of the sole occupant in the room he was in. he slowly got up, he was half naked with his shirt taken off and bandages adorning his ribs and chest. As he was in the process of getting up, he was stopped by a voice, the same voice was lacking the usual coldness it carried at first.

"...Lay down..."

Snow looked to his right to find Lightning walking up to him, he slowly laid back on the bed, knowing that if he refused; he would meet her fist "All right..."

Lightning walked up to him and then sat down on a chair opposite to the lying form of Snow. she folded her legs on top of each other and folded the knife that Serah had gifted her. Snow looked to her and grunted "Huh, I see you took the kid's toy away..."

"No...he gave it back to me" replied Lightning; said he didn't need it anymore" replied Lightning. Snow turned his gaze away from her and smirked "go figure..."

* * *

_Edenhall,__ Eden_

"Huuuh...you know I thought you might've softened up a bit, what with your lil' vacation in pop's hometown?" questioned a sarcastic Dante.

"Sorry to dissapoint you brother, but I haven't"

Dante smirked "That's just like you, actin' all high and mighty...the hell were you thinkin' when you decided to knock up a chick huh Vergil? Do you even remember what happened to mom?"

Vergil's eyes quickly flashed with anger as his right hand came onto his sword's sheath "Do not refer to _her _by that absurd term..."

"Yeah? whatever, seeing as you already got the kid's mom killed, I'm takin' him with me" stated a defiant Dante. Vergil's eyes momentarily flashed in surprise as he scoffed "You? taking responsibility?"

Dante smirked "You heard the kid, didn't you?" he pointed a thumb at the small form of Nero who looked to the both of them in curiosity "He likes his uncle better..." Vergil frowned and sheathed yamato "I do not have time for your fool hardy talk, Dante; Mundus will appear in this world in a matter of minutes, I will flee with Nero and prepare..."

"Flee? are you even listenin' to what your blabbering? whoever this Mundus guy is; I don't ca-"

"He was the one who murdered our mother, you ignorant fool!" shouted a now angry Vergil. Dante stopped immedeatly, surprise flashing in his eyes. Vergil continued on with a pained expression "I was forced to be his servant for two years! do you know how that feels like!? being forced to serve a demon who murdered your mother!?"

Dante's gaze softened, his eyebrows huddled together "Who the hell told you to go to the demon world huh? you had to act like a big shot instead of takin' my hand.. " he looked to Vergil who calmed himself "Your help is an annoyance...now move; the child is coming with me; I managed to subdue Mundus for a small amount of time and escaped into this portal which lead me back here..."

_"So that's why the weather changed so fast" _ thought Dante. nevertheless, he then looked to Vergil who walked towards him; Ivory clicked and Vergil stopped, his face now contorted in anger. "Get out of my way, Dante..."

"What's the rush? it's not everyday that I get to kick your ass..." smirked a sarcastic Dante.

"Your wasting time!" shouted Vergil and then moved to him with superior speed unsheathing Yamato, Dante brought up rebellion and blocked it, smirking at his older brother. Vergil's gaze grew hard with anger "You haven't matured at all..."

"Yeah well? you haven't learned anythin' ! these are people's lives, father fought to save; I ain't lettin' you sacrifice their lives for whatever it is you want!" and then they skidded away from each other. Anger in one and understanding in the other.

"Neither you nor I have the power to defeat him now Dante! do you understand me!?" shouted an angered Vergil. Dante's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe that this was his older twin, one who had fought with him to the death two years ago. "Your nothin' but a coward..." muttered Dante. And immedeatly he was reminded of what Snow had said to him.

* * *

_"Serah told me you were in lov-"_

_"Mind your business..." muttered Dante and then looked back to the above ceiling. Snow looked to him once more "Why? what happened between you two?!"_

_"Nothing, she moved on" murmured Dante. Snow could swear he heard sorrow filling Dante's voice. He moved to press further but every attempt was shut down by Dante telling him to 'mind his own business._

_"Your a coward" stated Snow. Dante glanced back to him "Whatever..."_

* * *

Lightning and thunder crashed outside the arena from where Dante and Vergil stood. Vergil's eyes widened in surprised as he saw numerous portals open and demons of high and low stature escaped from them, "We've wasted too much time..." muttered Vergil, he sheathed Yamato and looked to his younger twin who stood in surprise "Take the child and go..."

"What? are you outta your mind?"

"You heard what I said, I won't tell you a second time now leave.." muttered Vergil, before Dante could reply, the building shook with ferocity and became covered by blackness. Vergil grunted in annoyance, Dante looked on in surprise as a being of white light appeared before them towering over them, two wings escaped from his back inverted. Dante held a neutral gaze while Vergil held one of anger.

"I told you, you will not escape me Vergil; it seems that there's another Sparda in this place..."

"Heh" scoffed Dante "So your the one who killed my mother huh?"

"Vergil, it seems that your brother is more of a jester than a warrior" bellowed the figure infront of them. Vergil snorted "That is somethin' we can agree on..." Dante shot him an annoyed look as the two conversed in front of him. Mundus let out a chuckle but in the process of doing so was shot by Dante. Anger then radiated in his face as Dante smirked at him. "You need to get one thing straight Mundus, don't run your mouth more than I do"

"Fool..." muttered an annoyed Vergil.

Dante then placed ivory on his right shoulder and then shot Vergil an annoyed look. Vergil however paid it no mind and then looked to Dante "I cannot convince you, Dante" Vergil's voice sounded amused as Dante shot him a confused look "It seems that the main event will have to wait..."

"You got that right..." smirked Dante.

"Silence!" bellowed Mundus.

"Exactly what I was thinking" muttered a smirking Vergil and then he was enveloped in an orange light, Dante covered his eyes as the light flashed before him and then died down, Vergil had equipped the flaming gauntlets of Furiataurus. Dante scoffed in irritation "Showoff...two can play at that..."

He was enveloped in a black light as Vergil looked to him; he examined the devil arm now on Dante; it was a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury, with metallic projections protruding from its forehead. Dante then brought out a red sword from the backpack and looked to Mundus "So? you gonna fight or what?"

"Fools! I will end Sparda's blood here! you will cease to exist!"

* * *

_Estheim residence, Palumpolum_

"It was too much.." muttered Lightning.

"Hm? what was?" asked a confused Snow. Lightning turned her gaze away from him and let out an audible sigh "All I could think about was, 'What could I have done?' I hated myself for not trusting Serah...it hurt too much, I couldn't face it.." explained a saddened Lightning. Snow laid on the bed quietly not uttering a word.

"Look, Snow..." uttered Lightning. Snow shot her a confused look.

"I...I'm sorry, forgive me.." stated Lightning. Snow blinked in surprise as he slowly got up "For what? you got nothing to apolo-"

"No...I do, for everything" uttered Lightning, she got up avoiding his gaze. Snow's gaze softened as he smiled "I suppose I could...even if you told me your real name"

"Have Serah tell you, when she comes back" smiled Lightning. Snow just looked to her once more smirking "You know? Nora didn't ask me just to get Hope home and look after him..."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Lightning. Snow just smirked at her "Dante did too...I don't know what happened between you two but he cares alot...he told me to give you this..." muttered Snow; he searched his pants, grunting in pain and then pulled out a chain with metal engravings. It looked to be an amulet with a gold jewel in the center. Snow threw it to Lightning who caught it. She examined it as her eyes widened, to find a note attached to it's back.

_"Stay safe pinky"_

Her eyes widened in shock and surprise as she examined it. "This is-"

* * *

_13 years earlier_

_"Dante! give it back!"_

_"Huh? no way...I think I'll keep it!"_

_"Give it back Dante..."_

_"Hmm.. nope, here I'll make a promise with ya!"_

_"A promise?"_

_"Yeah, I'll promise I'll give it back to ya when we both turn eighteen!"_

_"Stop being so childish and give it bac-Dante!"_

_"No way! I'm outta here" Dante ran away from the pink haired girl laughing into the horizon. Lightning looked on in anger and puffed her cheeks._

* * *

"Lightning? what's wrong?" asked a concerned Snow. Lightning snapped out of her stupor and then glanced to Snow, clenching the golden amulet in her right hand "Snow? where is he?"

"Huh? who? Dante?"

Lightning didn't speak, but just nodded her head. Snow rubbed the back of his head as he moved to speak "He's in Eden, searching for his brother's kid..."

"I see..." muttered Lightning. At that moment, Snow took thte remote in his hand and turned up the volume, Lightning turned her attention to the television as well. Both their eyes widened as they saw what appeared to be a towering white angel attacking Eden the city of Eden.

_**"We do not know how this is happening but demons are reigning in from black holes all over Eden, the primarch was unavailable for comment but sources say that he has mobilized the entire army to Eden...the two descendants of Sparda have also been sighted here fighting what appears to be an angel"**_

"Lightning! that's-"

"Dante!" stated a shocked Lightning, she watched as Dante jumped away from the angel and caught a small child falling from a building, she watched as he returned the child to his mother but she panicked seeing him unaware of the hand behind him. And in a moment's notice, he was caught and slowly crushed. Her eyes widened in pain as she watched him suffer.

She watched as a blue figure slashed the angel's right hand and black liquid poured out of it, Dante was released from the tightgrip with Lightning letting out a relieved sigh. He somersaulted onto the ground and then started firing both his pistols. She examined the second figure as her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"So that's his brother huh? Dante was right, they're twins alright stated Snow. Lightning however narrowed her eyes "Only in appearance..."

* * *

_Edenhall ruins, Eden_

"You will both suffer!"

"Heh! this guy doesn't shut up does he?" asked an irritated Dante. Vergil appeared next to him with yamato unsheathed "Then we should try doing it for him...Where did you hide Nero?"

"Heh, don't worry bro; he's safe, this guy ain't gettin' his grubby hands on my nephew" satted a chuckling Dante. Vergil shot him a surprised look "You seem to care alot even though you met him just a few minutes ago..."

"Huh...what can I say? I got a lil soft spot for the kid...besides he deserves better than what we went through; don't ya think?" asked Dante. Vergil just looked to his brother in awe, he didn't show it but he his thoughts flooded with how mature Dante had become even if he didn't show it. _"Who would've thought that you would be responsible brother?"_

"How 'bout we shut this guy up? then we can get back to our main event" asked a smirking Dante.

"Agreed" smirked Vergil

* * *

_**AN: And 17th chapter done! Whew, a lil present for christmas; and oh yeah happy early new year also another gift for ya. I made a music video on this story of mine, I mean the first draft lol...so don't be surprised if it's a little different; you can check it out in this link...oh yeah just add a "/" before watch or you can manually search it by typing "Even Devil's Care (Dante x Lightning) Final Fantasy XIII/ Devil May Cry; Calling -Dead by April " on youtube. Have a blessed new year! adios!**_

_** www . youtube watch ? v = 1QbzhTNeAs0**_


	18. Twist of fate

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_** JinzoMask656: Thanks for the review! appreaciate it! the crushing Mundus part is going to have to wait lol! ;)**_

_** KuroSeiRyuu: Thanks for the review man! haha, that's a secret; Even I don't know who'll die lol**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18: Twist of fate**_

* * *

"Heh, check it out! he can actually fly! hell, I thought it was just some kind of prop"

The source of Dante's amused comment was Mundus, or rather the flying form of Mundus; seeing that it was just an annoyance to fight the two sons of Sparda on the ground; he took to the airs where the two of them couldn't reach him. He looked down from the darkened skies as screams of panic strode through the city of Eden. Demons lingered through it's street but were quickly stopped by Dante using his trusted pistols. What surprised however was that the local GC had decided to pitch in and laid siege to the demons as well. But in the process of doing so; he was attacked as well, as was his older twin. This proved to be more of annoyance to them than help as they deflected the bullets and the grenades tossed at them.

"This is tiresome, the humans prove more as a burden and an annoyance than an advantage, Dante"

Vergil appeared next to his younger twin, his face etched into a scowl, Dante paid him a glance, he showed the palm of his hands while shrugging his shoulders and scoffed "So? what's the matter? this fight a lil' too difficult for ya? if so...you can hightail it outta here"

Vergil sent him a cold glare "Give me Nero, and I gladly will"

"Yeah and let me clean up your mess?" answered an irritated Dante. "I don't think so, frankly I'm gettin' tired cleaning up yours and father's mess"

Before Vergil could retort, both him and his younger twin jumped out to their right and left respectively; Dante jumped onto a roof and Vergil to an empty street. A fireball had hit the place where they both stood, Dante looked to Vergil once more and then to the towering white angel-like figure above them. Hovering cameras monitored the battle between the two sons of Sparda and the demon emperor. People of all ages watched as they dodged the fiery balls of fire which rained on them. Half of the population of Eden had moved to the other side of the city avoiding direct confrontation in the battle. PSICOM airships arrived on the scene, some moving to evacuate with the help of the GC and others as an attack force.

Dante looked around as his eyebrows raised in surprise to see Mundus surrounded by the airships. Vergil observed them as well, his eyes narrowing "Fools, they can't fight him...their wasting their pathetic lives"

Dante however looked on, his gaze softening at the PSICOM warships and the soldiers surrounding him and Vergil; he ignored all of the soliders surrounding him and looked to his younger twin "Do you understand now? it would be better if I just kill them and end their misery than them being subjected to Mundus"

Dante however ignored him and looked to the soldiers surrounding him "I ain't the bad guy here, you guys can either get out of my way or I send your asses flyin'..it's your call"

Vergil scoffed "Subtle as ever I see..."

Dante just jumped over them and shot ivory, which in doing so collapsed a pile of rubble separating him and Vergil from the group of soldiers. He then glanced to Vergil "See? piece of cake..." Vergil however, ignored him and moved his head upwards to see Mundus destroying the airships and the people within them. Dante walked forward as well and did the same, he rested ebony on his right shoulder and placed ivory near his waist.

"Pathetic humans, perish..."

With a whisp of his hand, Mundus destroyed several warships; the soldiers underneath him burned with fire. The sky was filled with smoke and the ground was brimming with ash as the two sons of Sparda looked on. Mundus slowly turned his gaze back to them now seemingly free of the annoyances towards him. "Are you too afraid to face me, sons of Sparda? very well then...come forth and I will spare your lives, you can serve me..."

A charged shot to Mundus right eye was Dante's reply as Mundus let out a grunt of anger. Vergil glanced to Dante "I think you made him angry..."

"You don't say..."answered a smirking Dante.

* * *

_The Lindblum_

"Will you look at that...the two sons of Sparda eh?"

Fang's amused voice radiated through a room on the Lindblum. As the group were at Hope's house; the cavalry had arrived with their second in command, Rydgea transporting the l'Cie back to the Lindblum. The group of four looked on as Dante stood next to his older twin, the former resting ivory on his left shoulder while they looked on at the airships firing at Mundus.

"It's like an early invitation to hell in Eden" stated a serious Rydgea. "Check this out..." he then motioned them towards another screen where people where gathered together in panic boarding PSICOM and GC ships. Fang mused on at the screens and then turned to Rydgea once more "Who's the bloke these two are fightin' ?"asked a curious Fang.

"This guy or thing..." answered Rydgea, another screen lit up showing the towering form of Mundus, Fang's eyes momentarily widened as the others looked to her. Snow looked to question her at her sudden silence "Fang? what's the matter?"

"That thing..it's-"

"The demon king of legend, Mundus" finished Rydgea. Everyone in the room looked on in shock and confusion at the statement. Snow looked to Rydgea with a raised eyebrow "The guy, Sparda put back in his cage two thousand years ago?"

"Yeah...him" answered Rydgea. Fang however shot up from her position and looked to Rydgea "How did that lug even come back!? Sparda beat him back with every ounce of his power two times!"

"We don't know alright? calm down Fang..." answered a concerned Fang. The said person however looked on in concern and frustration _"There wasn't anyway that he could return! so why is he here no-" _Fang's eyes then widened as a memory came back to her of when Sparda had conversed to her people.

* * *

_"There's a seal to this world on earth, but it can't be triggered unless it is destroyed by me or someone with the same blood as mine...Mundus can't appear on these worlds unless it is destroyed.."_

* * *

_"No! then...one of them; either Dante..or his brother broke the seal.." _thought a distraught Fang, Lightning looked on from the side of the room at Dante smirking at his older twin. She looked on as her gaze softened; she clenched the gold amulet that he had returned to her; looking at it once more and then to the screen. Hope came and stood next ot her leaving Snow, Rydgea and Fang to converse among themselves.

"Lightning?" asked a curious Hope "What's the matter?"

Lightning snapped out of her daze at that moment and placed the amulet back in her pocket, she then looked to Hope who looked curiously at her "It's nothing..."

"It's about Dante? isn't it? Snow told me about him when we were at Palumpolum.." answered a curious Hope. Lighting looked to the mentioned person and then back to Hope "Heh...he can never keep his mouth shut can he?"

"I guess not..." mumbled Hope. He looked to Lightning once more and then to the screen where Dante and Vergil stood "So...he's Dante?"

"Yeah...the one in red" answered Lightning. Hope smiled as he looked to him "He looks really different from Vergil..."

Lightning didn't respond just kept her eyes on Dante, glancing to Hope who looked to the screens "I wonder if he got his son back..." mumbled Hope. Lightning looked on in silence as the young boy mumbled to himself. He then turned to look at her with a question poised at her "Say, is Dante the same as Vergil?"

"What do you mean?" asked a curious Lightning. Hope looked to her as he answered her "I mean is he like Vergil? when mom and I met Vergil, he seemed really cold..."

Lightning blinked at him and then a small smile appeared on her face as she began speaking "It's been years since I saw either of them, Dante is...well he's different from Vergil; he's arrogant, brash, irresponsible and lazy for the most part..." muttered Lightning.

Hope blinked at the list of negative aspects of the demon hunter "And the other part?" asked a curious Hope. Lightning blinked at him, a scowl plastered on her face where her smile once was and then looked away "Go ask him yourself..."

Hope let out an audible sigh "Right..." and then he walked away from her, Snow however had heard the conversation and called Hope to a window opposite to Lightning. "What's up short stuff?"

"She sounds really confused about that Dante guy..." muttered Hope. Snow just chuckled "She won't tell you but deep down..." Snow glanced back to Lightning who looked to the screen and then back to Hope "She's really worried about the guy..she just won't say it; that's all..."

Hope let out an audible sigh as he looked to the screen "If you say so..."

Snow ruffled Hope's hair as the latter grunted in annoyance "I know so..."

* * *

_Ruins of Eden_

Vergil then turned his gaze back to Mundus, a blue circle appeared around him; Dante stepped back a bit as he watched the blue circle die down, Vergil stood tall with his devil trigger active, in a distorted voice; Vergil began speaking to Dante "Stay out of this, he's mine; you've wasted enough time as it is..." yamato was slowly unsheathed and then in a blur of speed; Vergil moved to cut Mundus down.

Dante raised his eyebrows in surprise at the aggression of his sibling. Mundus however let out a huge laugh and then formed a dark energy ball in his hand. He let it out towards Vergil as Dante's eyes widened; eh heard a small sobbing sound of a child. He looked around as Vergil deflected the ball and then looked to see a small girl crying out for her mother. He grunted in annoyance and using his trickster style; he dissapeared and re-appeared grabbing the child and then retreating to the rooftop. A squad of GC on seeing this stood in doubt and thought. Dante appeared before them and placed the child infront of them, he waved a 'bye, bye' to the girl who immedeatly stopped crying and giggled at Dante. The individual then looked to the squad who held a look of doubt "You guys better get outta here, take this kid with ya too...". One of the soldiers of the GC pointed his gun at Dante while the others looked on. Dante let out a groan of frustration.

"Again? dude...I ain't the bad guy here"

"You murdered our primarch!" shouted the GC officer. Dante looked at him blankly "So what if I did?" he shrugged his shoulders for emphasis.

"You basta-"

"Stand down soldier..."

Dante blinked as a a tall man with an oval face and dark skin appeared before them. He had short, spiky, brown hair and brown mustache. He wore a white shirt with silver stripes around the neck and on his chest. His jacket consisted of white-and-blue material stapled with belts and on the right arm he had a bracer with two orange fluorescent stripes indicating his .His pants consists of black-and-white material with orange stripes at the sides. Also wearing metal boots similar to Dante's boots which were not metal but in design two years ago when he fought Vergil.

"Lieutenant Amodar...sir, but he's-"

"Not our enemy, it seems there was a disturbance of information along the chain of command; Dante didn't murder the primarch, it was his elder twin, Vergil" explained the man now identified to Dante as Amodar. Dante glanced at him unsure of what he was trying to do. Amodar then looked to Dante and smirked.

"So your the one in Farron's picture, who would have thought that one of my soldiers knew one of the sons of Sparda personally..." chuckled Amodar. Dante shrugged his shoulders "Farron huh?...I take it you know pinky then, what are you? her-"

"I'm her commander, rather was..." answered Amodar, an explosion drew his attention away from Dante and to the site of the battle. Dante didn't look back, he knew Vergil could handle himself for the time unles-

"Dante! you fool! stop your baseless chatter!"

Vergil dodged a spell from Mundus and then moved to cut him down but was stopped as a barrier came up stopping him, using it; he ricocheted off the barrier and landed on the ground, shooting an enraged glance at his brother.

Dante let out an audible sigh and then looked to Amodar "Listen chubby, I'm kind of busy so do me a favor and get this kid outta here; and while your at it? call off your pooches too...they're just gonna get killed"

"Right...men fall back and continue evacuvation; leave this scene to these two" stated Amodar. "But sir! that's the murder-"

"That's an order"

The GC soldiers conceeded an then retreated along with the small child that was with them. Amodar watched as the small girl waved to Dante, the said person who waved back; an air of seriousness surrounded him as he looked to Amodar "So whaddya want? shouldn't you be hightailin' it outta here too?"

"Here, thought I'd return this" anwered Amodar and then stretched forth his right hand and held a photograph, Dante looked at it skeptically and then took it in his hand; he glanced at the picture and then placed it in his pocket. As he did that, he was fired upon by a barrage of bullets. Amodar's eyes widened as blood leaked down from Dante who just glanced at Amodar but something else caught his eye at the moment; his eyes widened as he saw the woman from before near the ruins. She sent a smirk Dante's way holding onto a small child with white hair and entered the airship above him. He pushed past Amodar and moved to catch her but was too late as the airship took off. Her voice however resounded to the soldiers below her.

"Men! take him out!"

Dante weaved past the barrage of bullets and jumped onto the soldiers and then using them as a platform he moved to reach the airship. Vergil on hearing the barrage of bullets turned to see Dante jumping towards the airship bleeding. He was then caught by Munuds' right hand and slowly crushed; writhring in pain, he moved to break free but couldn't..his demon form flickered in and out. Dante on sensing this turned his gaze back to Vergil. He let out a grunt of annoyance and then brought out lucifer. Red swords materialised in his right hand and around him as he threw them to Mundus' right hand. And then they erupted into explosion; a gasp of pain erupted from the mouth of Mundus as Vergil was set free. Dante appeared next to him.

"Look's like he roughed you up" chuckled Dante.

"Be quiet, Dante!...what happened? you stink of blood" coughed Vergil as he slowly got up. Dante slowly rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked to Vergil "Well..."

"Spit it out! you imbecile!" shouted an irritated Vergil "Is Nero safe?"

"About that...some lady took him off in that airship" mumbled Dante. Vergil's eyes widened in rage as he looked to his younger twin "What?! and you let her!?"

"Hey! I tried to stop her alright but you were busy gettin your ass handed to you by this guy" muttered Dante. Vergil's rage grew larger and then he glanced to Dante once more "I was wrong, you haven't become responsible...your still the eight year old child crying out for mother!"

Dante stepped back a bit at the comment, a small amount of pain and hurt flashing in his eyes. He glared at Vergil "While I was cryin', what were you doin'? hidin' like a coward!"

"Enough of your foolishness!" shouted an irritated Vergil. Dante glared at him while Vergil slowly got up recovering from his last round with the demon emperor. Mundus has grown weary fo the exchange and had taken matters into his hand as he bellowed out in a huge voice, his irritation becoming known.

"Enough of this! graah!" with a loud shout, he waved his right arm into the air; Dante and Vergil watched as the sky darkened around them. They watched as a huge being descended from the skies, emitting light and with one swoop of Mundus' hand; the whole of Cocoon was sent into whole area surrounding Dante and Vergil becoming pitch black. Vergil let out a sigh of frustration and transformed into his demon form "We finish this and then I want my son back"

"Let's just finish this..." muttered Dante and then he too transformed into his demon form. With Rebellion and Yamato, they charged forward to the being hoping that they could end their mother's murderer. Vergil bursted forward with superior speed slicing down the five circle barrier of Mundus leaving his twin with more room to attack. With ebony ivory and lucifer, Dante launched a series of projectiles of bullets and swords towards the demon king. Mundus moved to strike him down with lightning and he did with the younger son of Sparda falling down into the blackness. He shook his head and got rid off the dizziness He jumped off the darkness around him towards Mundus once more with his wave of projectiles. The barrier moved to replenish itself but Vergil struck them down once more and with his summoned swords aimed to Mundus. Seeing no way to dodge. Mundus closed his two wings on himself and took the projectiles head on which resulted in a cloud of smoke being formed. Dante and Vergil floated in the darkness of the city as they looked to the plume of smoke. Vergil's eyes widened as his voice became known.

"Dante! move!"

Dante moved to the left while Vergil to the right as the towering being flew past them with speed that was unrivaled to the two sons of Sparda; but on doing so fired red piercing projectiles which caught the two sons of Sparda and pierced their demonic skins. Dante cried out in pain as did Vergil. Mundus appeared before them once more and let out a laugh as he witnessed their pain. He then brought down his left hand from the darkness above, meteors rained from the sky hitting both the sons of Sparda, sending them spiraling down into nothingness. They crashed into the distorted city of Eden with flame and lave surrounding them. Mundus settled down on the ground towering over them as the two moved to get up.

"This would have all been easy if you had chosen to serve me...no matter your deaths will be a welcome relief to me"

Dante slowly got up with an irritated look on his face, his form had degraded back into his human form; he panted hard as he regained his footing and raised ebony in his right hand "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Vergil regained his footing as well, a small amount of blood flowing from his mouth "Your chatter is mindless irritation, silence!"

"Sparda's blood will vanish and then I will be free to rule the three worlds...Now die!  
screamed Mundus. Lightning struck them, electrocuting the two sons of Sparda, both of them screamed out in pain as they knelt down. The lightning stopped as the two of them got up once more panting and blood leaking from their injuries.

"Stay down! why won't you two die!?"

"Gaaah!" shouted Dante in pain. Vergil looked to his younger twin and then he too screamed out in pain at the extreme tortue they were induced too. And once more they slowly got up. Dante then looked to Vergil slowly and smirked "W-wanna switch?" Vergil raised his eyebrows and then nodded his head.

"Wh-y not? our options are l-limited at t-the moment" muttered an injured Vergil. The two of them slowly got up once more and then with one more push, they transformed into their demon form's and threw their weapons to each other. Dante grabbed yamato and Vergil caught rebellion;and once again they both charged forwad with a battle cry. Mundus frowned and then raised his wings upwards "Die!"

They both moved swiftly, weaving between Mundus' attacks and their own movements. Dante moved upwards and slicked Mundus' arm whiel Vergil went forth and stabbed his stomach. A growl of pain emitted from mundus as he swatted the two away. Dante nodded his head as he looked to Vergil, the two of them no seeing a final chance thrusted both Rebellion and Yamato at the same time into Mundus' chest.

Vergil and Dante smirked "Jackpot"

The dark being glowered in pain as light erupted from him; with a huge explosion, the darkness around them receeded and they were thrwon back along with yamato and Rebellion. Dante bought up ivory and offered ebony to Vergil. The latter who in turn ignored him "It was a one time use only..."

"Suit yourself" smirked Dante "But your missin' out on the finale..." he aimed the two of them at Mundus.

"Vergil! you will pay!" shouted an angered Mundus who was rapidly deteriorating infront of the two sons of Sparda. Vergil however smirked "I believe this is my _checkmate_"

And with that, Dante fired both his guns infused with his demonic energy to wards Mundus. The demon emperor's eyes widened; as time slowed down, Mundus transformed into a black plume of liquid and avoided the shot leading to Dante and Vergil being left open for a small second. Dante screamed as he saw the plume of liquid. "Vergil! move!"

But it was too late as darkness covered the area once more and Dante's eyes widened as he moved to help his brother, he was quickly blown away as Vergil let out a scream which shattered the buildings around him. Dante was sent flying a few meters back, he brought out rebelllion and dug into the ground, holding onto it for support and as the wind died down. Dante slowly got up, the dust settled and his eyes widened at the figure in front of him. Buildings around the sons of Sparda fell to the ground as time moved slowly between them. Dante was left gaping at the sight as Vergil slowly stood up.

Vergil's skin had become paler, green cracks seemed to appear on his skin and his eyes were now red, blodd red with no hint of his pupils. His attire had also changed, with him now wearing a purple robe with black shoes. A design was present on the front of the robe with yellow and green threads that ran together. His amulet that was given to him by his mother now hung out with a white scarf covering the open part of his neck and in his right hand; he held yamato in his right hand. No emotion played from his eyes or his facial features. Dante cautiously moved one step at a time but was quickly stopped as a bullet hit the ground. He looked around to see the two of them surrounded by the Sanctum's army. He then looked to Vergil who moved his head to his right observing everyone around him.

_**"Sons of Sparda! you are surrounded! give up!"**_

* * *

_The Lindblum_

"The camera's back! finally we're getting some picture"

Rydgea's voice echoed through the room were the l'Cie were present, the cameras had been destroyed when Mundus had brought blackness upon Eden by shutting down the Fal'Cie, Phoenix. This had left Fang in worry of what might have happened to the two sons of Sparda. Lightning didn't show it but she was even more concerned about them than Fang or the others. The sight before them was not a pretty one. Ashes of humas ran through the street of Eden, fires raged on it and buildings were in ruins as the camera came onto the two sons of Sparda

"I don't get it...where's Mundus?" asked a confused Fang. Rydgea turned towards Fang as he received information from his device on his left ear "It seems those two defeated him...but"

"But what?" asked a confused Snow.

"That thing they were fighting?" stated Rydgea. "He dissapeared and..."

"And what?" asked hope, now making himself known to the conversation. Rydgea let out an audible sigh as he looked to them "That guy you see over there?"

"Who? Vergi-" Snow's voice stopped as he got a clear view of the elder brother of Dante "What the? what happened to him?"

"He's possessed!" stated a shocked Fang. Lightning's ears perked up at this as she too questioned Fang "Possesed? by what? what are you talking about Fang?"

"Open your eyes! That ain't Dante's brother anymore!" shouted a frustrated Fang. Lightning's eyebrows contorted into confusion as she too observed him. Her eyes widened as she looked to Vergil and then to Dante who stood speechless with blood flowing from his injuries.

"Rydgea! tell those guys to get away from there!" shouted Fang "They're gonn-

Fang didn't finish her sentence as the upper portion of the metal covering them off the Lindblum was torn off. The l'Cie's eyes widened as they came face to face with what appeared to be a huge white statue with horns protruding from it's head. A golden circle was at it's back and it's body was covered in six blue crystals. Lightning's eyes widened in shock as she heard a voice.

"l'Cie. you are mine..."

* * *

_Ruins of Eden_

Dante leveled his brother with a small glare as he brought up Rebellion "Don't do it, Vergil..."

Dante' saw Vergil's lips twitch and then a smirk was formed on his lips as his eyes widened in shock at the distorted voice that came out from his brother's mouth

"Vergil's not here anymore"

Dante brought up Rebellion and blocked the black shockwave that came from his brother's possesed body. The airships were blown back and the soldiers were disintegrated with fire. Dante held onto Rebellion with all his might as he blocked the shockwave. As the force died down. Dante looked around him to see the carnage. He slowly looked back to Vergil who smirked. Dante then bought up Rebellion placing it in front of himself and aiming it towards his brother. His voice dropped to a deathly coldness as he looked to Vergil.

"You better stop yourself Vergil, cause if you don't...then I will..."

* * *

_**AN: Whew and done! sheesh that was long! anyway happy new year! thing's are really pickin up in the story huh? And for all of you who have been asking for a sequel with FF 13-2, don't worry I will make it after this is over. It's a promise! oh yeah Dante has something to say to you guy-**_

_**Dante: Shut up kid! no one wants to hear you talk...**_

_**Beyondmymask: Say what?! dude! be a little grateful, I'm making you the star here!"**_

_**Dante: Pfft, I don't need you to make me one cause I already am one!**_

_**BeyondmyMask: Riiight, but who gave you a woman you actually fell in love with?**_

_**Dante: Hah! I already got all the women I want.**_

_**BeyondmyMask: Like who? Lady? pffft she's going to sue you one of these days and Trish is going to just keep freeloadin' off of yo-hey!**_

_***Screams of pain from BeyondmyMask***_

_**Dante: Sorry 'bout that, the kid's dead now anyway hope you liked the chapter! and a review now and then does make life more interesting, don't ya think?**_


	19. Dante must die

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

**_ JinzoMask656: thanks alot! and thank your for the review! I appreaciate it! :D_**

**_ WhiteHero: I'm glad you do! hope you continue to read! :D_**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: Dante must die**_

_**Ruins of Eden, Eden**_

"You better stop yourself Vergil, cause if you don't...then I will..."

Dante watched as the lips of his older brother or what appeared to be his older brother quirked up, once again a smirk was plastered on his decaying grayish skin. His right hand slowly moved to yamato unsheathing it. Dante staggered a bit as he held onto rebellion; the previous battle had taken it's toll on him. Honestly, he didn't know if he had enough left to take on Vergil at the moment. He was bleeding and his regeneration hadn't kicked in, not to mention the bullets that were lodged into and out of his body when he was caught off guard by the PSICOM and guardian corps assault. Blood flowed down the amulet that was given to him by his mother, his blood mixed with the bright red gem on the amulet as it fell onto the broken ground beneath him.

He didn't have time to react, Vergil was behind him in a heartbeat. Dante's eyes widened as he turned to Vergil swiftly his boots twisting on the dust beneath him. He slashed Rebellion towards him but it was stopped by Vergil, the latter had blocked the blade with his right arm and then had pulled it downwards and caught it in his right hand. Dante tried to pull it back, one, two...three times. He struggled and then he looked to Vergil, his red eyes dancing in mirth looking down at Dante's hardship. With a palm thrust from his left arm, Rebellion was in Vergil's hand and Dante was sent crashing into a ruined building, fire raging around it. Dante let out a grunt of pain as he clawed out of the rubble, he climbed out of it and then stood up, his head shaking from the impact. He panted, looking to his older twin.

"Weak..."

Vergil's distorted voice reached him and Dante's rage built up within him as he responded to the jab "What's the m-matter V-Vergil? too scared to fight me on y-your own?"

"Vergil's gone..."

Was the answer of the being before Dante, but the devil hunter heard the distorted voice from everywhere around him. Vergil was before him, Dante was surprised as he staggered back. Rebellion's hilt connected with Dante's chest, sending him falling off the ruined building. He flipped in the air, his feet then landed on the ground. He drew out ebony and ivory, his eyes momentarily widened as Rebllion was thrown towards him; he moved to his right, rebellion passed him, it ran parallel to his neck. Dante placed ivory in his holder and then caught rebellion in his left arm and simultaneously fired bullets from ebony. The bullets were easily deflected as Dante had suspected. He skidded on the ground, his boots kicking up the dirt and ash on the ground. With a battle cry he moved forward. The corrupted form of Vergil lunged forward as well. Rebellion and yamato clashed forward once more. Sparks blew between them, Dante could feel his strength failing him and yamato was slowly eating away at Rebellion. He fell to his knees as he held his ground against the katanna. He gritted his teeth in anger and then shouted at his older twin.

"W-wake...up!"

Dante shouted, with renewed strength he regained the balance between the clashing blades. Vergil was startled a bit and that was all Dante needed as he flickered into his demon form, he slashed rebellion upwards and broke the dead lock. Yamato was sent away in the air. With one powerful thrust, Dante showcased his stinger attack and pushed Vergil back sending him crashing into a pile of rubble. His demonic form faded and he stood panting, he staggered and was about to fall but caught himself before he fell, but that didn't stop his body from giving out on hi and he fell on his right knee, kneeling; he panted hard and looked to the place where he had thrusted Vergil. Yamato was fallen next to him, Dante looked to it and moved to pick it up slowly. It shook with ferocity a bluish glow bursted forth and then in a moment's notice; it floated in the air and moved away from Dante. The latter was left panting. He knew this wasn't over...not by a long shot.

The rubble was blasted away, chunks of rock and dirt moved past Dante, Vergil stood up; yamato flew towards him, he caught it in his right hand and unsheathead it once more. His distorted voice ran out to Dante."Lucky shot..."

"Heh..." grunted an irritated Dante "y-you don't say..."

Gunshots hit Vergil, Dante's eyes widened as a shadow fell over him, more of the gunships had arrived. Dante did not enough stamina to feel irritated or usher a warning to them. Vergil slowly looked around once more and unsheathed yamato. Dante twitched in pain as he moved to get up, another warning issued to the two sons of Sparda. Dante paid it no mind; lives were going to be destroyed. That was all that concerned him at the moment. And that cost him as Vergil stabbed him. He let out a gasp of pain as he held onto yamato now covered with his blood. Vergil smirked and then pulled the sword out, watching as Dante began to bleed. Dante jumped away from Vergil while firing ebony and ivory, he gained a small amount of distance, his strength was failing him he knelt down to rest just for a few precious seconds.

_**"Sons' of Sparda, give up; we have you surrounded! this is your last warning, the l'Cie have been captured as well and if you do not comply then primarch Sanctus will hunt you personally"**_

Dante blinked as he heard the announcement from the airships, he was surprised and concern overrode him about Lightning, the distraction was enough as Vergil bought down two airships. Dante snapped back to his older twin. He rolled away to his left and avoided the humongous form of the airship. it exploded behind him. Dante used his red coat and shielded himself from the debris of the explosion. Blood and sweat flowed from his face onto the ground. He couldn't activate his demon form. He was tired but slowly using Rebellion as support, he slowly stood on his own two feet. He watched in pain as soldiers were sliced in half, blodd now filled the streets. Dante saw the form of his elder twin twin basking in the blood of the soldiers and the fire around him made him seem as a brutal demon in his own right. He gritted his teeth again and then limped forward step by single step. He stopped as the ground beneath him shook. Vergil felt the tremor as well and quickly his red eyes turned to the skies. Dante did as well and his eyes momentarily flashed with surprise. A white statue appeared before them floating in the sky. In it's left hand however, a black like ball was caught and in it, he could see figures inside them. The white form of hte statue resembled Mundus in many aspects. But had a golden disk at the back with blue crystals covering it's body.

Dante let out an amused sigh as he recalled an image of a statue that resembled his father. "W-Well that's a cheap knock of-f..."

Vergil however sheathed yamato as the being in white rested before them, Dante watched Vergil as a sly smile made it's way onto it's face, his distorted voice echoed out "Dysley...I see that you have prepared it..."

The primarch's voice then became known fromt he white statue's form "Yes...it would seem as such and I have the l'Cie in my grasp as well...Lord Mundus"

"They are unnecessary, with this body I can easily cut _him _down and then I will summon the Creator and destroy him! re-making the three worlds to our vision..." came Vergil's distorted voice.

"I'm afraid that is where we part ways, Lord Mundus.." answered Dysley.

"What?!"

"We wish to be united with the creator and for that to become possible, you must perish" came Dysley's voice once more.

Vergil's distorted voice grew in rage and anger and then he brought up his right hand, portals flew open as demons rained down on Eden. And at the same time, Dante watched as the Sanctum palace took to the air. Vergil saw this as well and gritted his teeth in anger. Dante shot down the demons that came to attack him and then looked to Vergil and the white being known as the 'savior'. His eyes widened as he saw the l'Cie in the left arm of the 'savior'. His eyes softened in concern.

Vergil however unsheathaed yamato and sliced the blue crystals on the savior's body, staggering it. That didn't stop it, it moved to squash Vergil with his it's right hand, but with superior speed, Vergil dodged it and hopped onto it's arm. Dante slowly regained some of his strength and found an opening, with Vergil fighting the savior. He began running, he jumped on top of the demons, using them as platforms, he jumped off of them and onto the bulildings, again using them as platforms, he jumped onto the savior's left arm, and quickly ran to it's hand. And with one slice on it's right hand, the black ball fell down front he savior's arm. Sensing this, Dysely moved the savior to squash Dante but was too slow as the son of Sparda jumped off of the arm and onto the black ball. Vergil cut down another of the blue crystal as Dante looked on. As the black ball fell to the ground, it shattered and the l'Cie were set free, unconcious but free. Dante landed next to them and then grunted in pain, coughing up blood. He looked around to see the l'Cie unharmed. He let out a small sigh of relief as he then looked to Lightning's unconcious form. He moved towards her and then knelt down next to her lying body. He placed his hands under her upper back and picked her up slowly, his gaze softened as he looked to her.

* * *

_"Well...atleast she's safe." _thought a concerned Dante. He then examined her for any injuries; and then found that her fist was clenched, he slowly opened her hand to see that the gold amulet was with her, he let out a sentimental chuckle. Slowly he placed her down once more, glancing at her form once more. An another airship moved downwards and descended onto the ground. Dante let out a grunt of annoyance, he would have to fight again and then the hatch opened revealing a man in a calvary suit. Dante immedeatly recognized the man as Cid-Raines' second in command.

"Dante! hurry! we'll get you out of here! come on! the rest of the citizens are already evacuated " called Rydgea. Dante nodded his head and then moved to Snow and motioned to wake him up and he did.

"Dante! what happ-"

"There's no time, help me get them onto that thing" motioned Dante. Snow's gaze softened as he looked to the devil hunter once more "Your bleeding, come on; we need to get-"

Dante ignored him and slowly with the small amount of his strength remaining, he slowly picked up Vanille and Hope, he paid a small glance to the child on his left shoulder recalling what a certain lady had said about her child. _"S-so this...is that kid she was talkin' about huh? he kinda looks like N-Nero..."_

He quickly shook it off as he gave the two children to Rydgea, Snow followed suite carrying Sazh and Fang on his back, Dante slowly went back, bleeding; knelt down and carried Lightning. he glanced back to see the corrupted form of Vergil who was fighting the being known as the savior. He glanced back to Lightning who began to wake up, slowly he carried her back ot the airship and gave her to Snow who placed her inside. Snow then walked back outside looking at the chaos around them and then to the bleeding form of Dante. "Come on, let's get out of here...your hurt."

Dante panted and then looked to Vergil who was fighting the Savior. "I got a lil business to take care off..." Snow's eyes widened as Dante ran from the ship with renewed strength, he sliced away and shot at the demons and using them as platforms jumped to where Vergil fought with the savior. Snow reeled in shock as Rydgea's voice rang out to him "Snow! time we go! come on!"

"No! wait, Dante's-gahh!"

The ground underneath them shattered and Rydgea was forced to fly the airship, it levitated above the ground and then flew into the sky. Rydgea however didn't vanish entirely rather howered a fair distance away from the battle. Snow looked to him in anger "He's gonna get killed! land this thing right now!"

"We do that, and all of you are dead; capiche? the calvary's job is to aid the l'Cie not the demon hunter!" answered a now irritated Rydgea. Snow clenched his fists as he moved to punch Rydgea btu was stopped as the soldiers around him loaded their guns. "Tch." grunted an irritated Snow. And at that moment, Lightning awoke to the commotion; shaking her head to get rid of the daze, she examined where they were and slowly got up paying the other l'Cie a glance. She saw Snow who was surrounded by soldiers. Her face contorted into a scowl as she moved and stood next to Snow.

"What's going on?" muttered an irritated Lightning. Snow was surprised as he looked to her "Sis? your awake?...listen! you gotta tell this guy to land the ship! Dante's down there!"

"What?!" questioned a shocked Lightning. Snow however continued on "Yeah, he saved us from that statue thing, look there!" stated an exasperated Snow. Lightning looked to the monitors and there she could see Dante on a platform kneeling down and bleeding. immedeatly she looked to Rydgea "How long are you going to wait?"

"As long as it takes" muttered Rydgea. Lightning nodded her head and then looked to the monitors. Snow looked shocked as he began to converse with Lightning "He's gonna die! what the hell are you thinking!?"

"Be quiet, why do you think they haven't taken off yet? they're waiting for him" answered a concerned Lightning, her tone was soft not becoming of the soldier from the guardian gritted his teeth in anger as he pointed to the monitors "He risked his life for you!"

"So?.."

"So? what the hell is wrong with you Lightning? did you get hit on the head or something!? you want him to die!?" shouted an angered Snow. Lightning turned around and walked away from him and to a window. Snow grunted in annoyance as he looked away. Hope slowly regained consciousness as well and slowly got up, he was surprised to see Lightning near the window, her arms folded over her chest. And then his eyes narrowed as he saw a small drop of water slide down her cheek. His eyes widened in shock as he looked to her.

_"Is she...crying?"_

* * *

_**Ruins of Eden**_

Vergil shattered the blue crystal on the head, the savior staggered back and was momentarily disabled, it fell to the ground. Verglil let out a small chuckle and then looked to the savior "You were a fool to defy me..."

He deflected a bullet shot and looked back to see Dante glaring at him, he chuckled again "It's futile, you can't beat me...Dante"

Dante smirked "Oh...so your feelin' like chattin' now are ya? well then, how 'bout I feed ya another bullet?"

"You inso-graaa!"

Dante blinked as the corrupted form of Vergil gasped in pain, yamato fell to the ground. Both his arms latched onto his head and then he let out a blood-curdling scream. His form flickered between his corrupted form and his normal form. Dante blinked as he then heard his elder twin talking.

"D-Dante...you fool, t-this is an o-opening! kill me now!"

"Vergil..." uttered a concerned Dante. Vergil had none of it as he screamaed at him once more "Do it now!". Dante hesitated and Vergil glared in anger and then with one last act of defiance he grabbed yamato and lunged towards Dante. The latter on instinct drew out Rebellion, as yamato moved to stab him, yamato missed...deliberately/ Dante coughed up blood and Vergil smirked rebellion had pierced his heart ,Dante's eyes widened. Vergil coughed up blood as his voice echoed into Dante's ear

"Took y-your time..."

"Vergil I-" started Dante but was stopped as Vergil gasped. He moved away from his brother as he let out another blood curdling scream, his body burned in a blue flame and then dissapeared, Dante watched as a black essence as well as a blue glowing devil spirit appeared before him. The black body let out a scream and dissapeared into the sky, and at that moment, another huge portal was opened. Dante then looked to the blue demon spirit infront of him. He slowly limped forward but was stopped as a voice resonated from it.

"D-Dante...Nero, t-take care of hi-"

Dante's eyes widened as the blue demon then flew into the middle of the blue crystal of the savior. Vergil's amulet fell down infront of him, he slowly knelt down and picked it up recalling each and every moment, he had spent with him; he couldn't let tears fall now. He slowly got up as he heard the resounding sound of the primarch.

"You made my job easier, Dante...return the l'Cie to me; and you can leave..."

Dante didn't respond rather clenched his fist and held onto his brother's amulet. He slowly placed it into his pocket. Blood seaped from his stomach as he turned his glare to the being infront of him. "I commend you for defeating the prince of darkness however at what cost? your brother is gone...however be joyous, your nephew serves a higher purpose being the core of the savior...it would seem that now I can destory the-

_**"Sir! evacuvation not complete! half of Eden's populus is still under evacuvat-"**_

"An unfornuate tale, however they have come in contact witht he demons and the l'Cie, it's best we purge them and now we do so...PSICOM airships, retreat" muttered Dysley, the command was uttered and in a moment's notice, They flew away leaving millions of people stranded on the burning city of Eden. Dante watched as the savior curled up into a ball. The sky around him darkened in an orangish black glow and then a circle formed behind the savior. Dante quickly picked up the fallen sword of his brother. A huge concentrated balst fired off at the son of Sparda and to Eden, Dante got up immedealty; his devil form triggered into existence and he assumed a royal guard position, he was covered up in the blast and then an explosion occurred through all of Eden as the beam struck it.

* * *

**Airship**

Lightning's eyes widened in shock as she looked through the window, she could see the explosion as did Hope and Snow. Her heart started pounding relentlessly as the explosion died down. Her thoughts were jumbled and emotions flooded her body as she looked down to Eden.

"No...Dante..." whispered Lightning. "I..."

Snow's voice resounded in rage as he hit the floor of the ship with his bare fists "You happy now!? he's dead! along with the whole damn city! we could have saved him Rydgea!"

Rydgea didn't respond rather looked away from him in regret. Snow let out another grunt of frustration and exited to the hud of the ship sparing Lightning a small glance, an angered one... he could clearly see the city from the helm of the ship. Smoke covered the whole area, Hope followed after him.

Lightning clenched the golden amulet in her right hand, her arms were shaking, tears moved to fall but she didn't let them, she couldn't find her voice and when she did, it came out as a strained cry..

"D-Dante...I'm...sorry"

* * *

_**AN: Whew! and done! hahaha! this is payback for nearly killing me last time Dante! bwhahahaa. Hey guys, don't be sad, it's a much better story without that clown :P haha! I killed Dante, I killed Dant-**_

**_Vergil: I dare you to say that again, pathetic human._**

**_Beyondmymask: OH oh! hey Vergil! glad to see that your not dea-_**

**_Vergii: You killed my brother? *slowly unsheathes yamato*_**

**_BeyondmyMask: Erm...not intentonall-_**

**_Vergil (devil trigger) : Begone! you will not forget this devil's power.._**

**_BeyondmyMask: Crap...adios guys, see you on the other si-_**

**_Vergil: He is of no hindrance to you now, continue with reading this tale, and do not forget to review._**


	20. Ragnarok

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To Lucifer's Remnants: oh wow, guess you really love Vergil huh? :D thanks for the review!**_

_**To JinzoMask656: What!? dude! I got shot by bullets and almost sliced in half!? how is that enjoyable -cries- anyway! thank you for your reviews! and for your continued support! I really appreaciate it man, thank you so much! :D**_

_**To Lightningpanda: Yes? No? who knows?! this chapter shall explain it lady! :D**_

_**To RevolverBobcat: Eh...did you read the story? Vergil died leaving behind yamato and his amulet...thought that was obvious and yeah! actually I wanted to finish up 20 chapters before I went back and fixed everything! :D thanks for your review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Ragnarok**_

The smoke slowly cleared and the savior stood with indifference, the primarch was inside the savior; his eyes widening as the white being staggered. t then stood regaining it's stance. Dysley thought to himself as to what had actually happened.

"The blast took more power than I anticipated" murmured Dysely "No matter... at least he is dead along with Eden..." He then slowly looked to the hovering form of the Eden palace and then let out an audible sigh "The l'Cie are alive...their purpose can still be served, the dark angel's son is still the core...the plan is proceeding smoothly."

He then slowly his head and looked back to the smoke covered Eden, he couldn't make out if it was truly gone or just an illusion. It slowly cleared up and Dysely stood patiently. Debris floated all around him.

_**Calvary airship...**_

"All of you, get ready"

Snow blinked as he heard Rydgea's voice. he turned from where he stood and looked to him. Rydgea stood tall as he conversed with his soldiers "Eden's not destroyed ..we're still getting life signatures. this is our last stand; if we don't stop that thin-...No what am I saying...you!" motioned Rydgea. A soldier of average height came up to him

"Yes sir?"

"Has the second ship arrived?" asked Rydgea.

"Yes..it has, sir"

"Good..." stated Rydgea. He then turned towards Snow and called him, Snow furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he came up to him "What's the matter?"

"Eden's not destroyed, we're still getting life signatures..."

"What? then that means!" stated a surprised Snow. "Yeah, your friend might be alive" completed Rydgea "We'll get him and the rest evacuated...you guys on the other hand are going to get on the other ship, it's commander Raines' orders"

"What? you want us to run!?" shouted an angered Snow. Rydgea glared back at him "You have a better idea!? did you see what that thing did?..the only hope we have of defeating that thing is Dante and we don't even know if he's alive! shut up and do as I say!"

"Tch! we're not going to ru-"

A hand was placed on his left shoulder, and Snow stopped mid-sentence to see Fang behidn him shaking her head "We'll go what he says, Snow; it's better this way; Raines may have-"

"Then what about Dante?!" shouted an angered Snow. Fang held a look of grief and turned away from him. Snow let out a grunt of frustration "Tch...he's not dead you hear me Rydgea!"

"Let's hope your right then, now get going" muttered Rydgea "The ship's on auto-pilot, so don't worry about flying the thing"

"Right..." muttered a frustrated Snow. He then slowly went and picked up Vanille and Sazh. Lightning didn't say a word and just crossed over to the other ship. Snow spared her an irritated glance and then picked up the two unconscious l'Cie. Fang watched them go as did Hope.

"Well...there's going ot be some trouble in paradise" muttered Fang. Hope let out a small audible sigh "You can say that...again" muttered Hope. Fang just ruffled his hair and proceeded to walk forward with Hope in tow. The fourteen year old boy then looked to the Pulsian woman.

"He's stll alive right?" muttered a disheartened Hope. Fang then stopped and looked to him "One thing I've learnt about Sparda wa-"

"Commader!" shouted one of the soldiers near the technical section. Rydgea immedeatly looked to him and walked over "Yeah? what's the matter?"

"The demon hunter! he's there! look!"

Rydgea's eyes widened as the monitor's brought up the fallen form of Dante. "Wait...can you see if the other citizens are still alive as well?"

"Yeah! they are... look!"

Immeadeatly the monitors spiked up with life signatures. Rydgea watched on the monitor as the dust and smoke cleared away from the city. His eyes widened to see a small amount of damage done to the city. "B-But how!? that blast should have-"

"Never mind, prep for evac!" shouted Rydgea. Fang smirked back to Hope "You could never keep him down, guess that carries on to his son too..."

For once in a long time, Hope smiled as he looked to her. "Maybe...there's still hope for us..."

* * *

_**Ruins of Eden...**_

Dante let out a strained laugh as he slowly got up, yamato was in his left hand and Rebellion in his right, using Rebellion as a supporting post; he stood up slowly, he stumbled back and the lifted his head upwards, His white hair filled with dust and ash, blood still slowly leaked from his body, the regeneration hadn't kicked in still but in the midst of all this he managed to chuckle. He then recalled how he had stopped the blast, at the moment of the blast he had initiated his quick silver style and slowly he had used yamato to cut down the beam and the small amount of the beam that was left he took it on himself with his royal guard. Even though the blast was small, it was devastating because of the state he was in. He slowly looked at the white being that floated in the air above him.

"T-that all y-you got?!" shouted a chuckling Dante.

"How are you still alive?! living after that blast!?" shouted an irritated Dysley.

"L-living? man...l-look at m-me, you call this l-living!?" answered a bemused Dante, he motioned towars his battle ravaged clothes and the blood bleeding from his mouth.

Dysley looked on irritated and then brought up the fist of the savior, Dante's eyes widened as he brought forth rebellion with both his arms. Yamato was tied to his pant, he struggled to hold the savior's arm. He wasn't prepared however as the arm stopped and Dysely smirked. A beam hit Dante and he was thrust into the inward confines of Eden. He felt his back hitting the floors beneath him and then a loud grunt of pain. His vision grew blurry and then he let out a small cough. And then he recalled the memory of Nero looking at him.

"S-sorry kid...guess that...strawberry s-sundae's gotta w-wait" chuckled the devil hunter and then he fell into the arms of unconsciousness battle weary and tired. He didn't know where he was but the whole room was black with green light's. He could see small figures that looked like weapons to him...it didn't matter, all he wanted to do was sleep. But before he faded into unconscious he could hear the sound of footstep coming towards him. Up above, the savior waited for Dante to re-surface once more and then after a moment of waiting, Dysley let out an audible sigh and spoke to the PSICOM ships that had retreated.

"Jihl, bring the evacuated people back to Eden; immediate clean up and rebuilding protocol should be ushered and also take a squad and examine the site where the demon hunter is " stated Dysley. The voice of Jihl Nabaat rang out to him "Yes, your eminence"

He paid a glance to where Dante had fallen through. "He won't be a problem anytime soon...best to repair the savior for now..."

A large ship appeared above the savior and Dysley smirked "The palmecia...as expected". It hovered above the savior and then pulled it upwards. The head of the savior attached itself to the palmecia and the power died down, the savior was now in stasis and the primarch smirked as he dissapeared.

* * *

_**Calvary airship**_

"Sooo where's this ship taking us?"

Sazh's voice rang out from the calvary airship as he looked to everyone on the ship. Fang looked back to him "Supposedly to some place...where Raines is.." answered Fang. Sazh let out an audible sigh and glanced back to Lightning and then to Snow. Fang caught this and looked back to him.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"No...nothing, so he's gone huh?" asked Sazh. Fang just smirked back at him "Don't count on it"

"You really think so? huh?" asked Sazh. Fang didn't answer rather her smirk told him everything. Vanille then looked to Fang, wanting to get some information out of her, she began a conversation with her.

"You met him? Fang?" asked a curious Vanille. Fang looked to her, her eyesbrows huddled up in confusion "Who? Dante?"

"Yeah! is he like Sparda?" asked a now happy Vaniile. Fang mused on what Vanille had said. Was Dante like Sparda?. He had the brash characters of his father but not his calmness. She turned back to Fang and then answered her "Let's just say he's just one half of the coin, the other half is his twin.."

"Ohhh...that's so cool" smiled Vanille. Sazh let out an audible sigh and looked to the quiet form of Hope who stood away from them. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hope looked up in surprise at the older man.

"Why you off all alone?" asked a curious Sazh.

"No..just needed some time to think" answered Hope. Before Sazh could question him, their ship shook with ferocity and moments later died down. Sazh and Hope slowly got up from where they laid. "What just happened?" asked a concerned Sazh. Lightning came up to the both of them while Snow went to Fang and Vanille. And then their eyes widened as they came to face with the primarch who smirked at them.

"You monster!" shouted an angered Snow "People are not yours to use and kill like they're nothing!"

Dysley chuckled once more and then looked to Snow "What else does on do with tools?"

In rage, Snow moved forward to slug him but as he neared him, a shield appeared before Dysley and bounced Snow backwards to the group. The group gasped as Snow came rolling back to them, slowly he stood up; rage still building inside him.

"Cocoon is a factory built by Fal'Cie, a factory for the mass production of human fools" stated the primarch. Snow knelt down and panted as he answered the primarch with defiance "Not anymore, it's not.."

"What can mere men do? without the help of the Fal'Cie...you saw them didn't you? a mindless mob drunk on fear and panic for sake of a few l'Cie" muttered Dysley.

Lightning stepped forward in anger, step by step; drawing her gunblade "If they only knew that a l'Cie was the one filing their glasses!"

"l'Cie?" scoffed Dysley "You mean me?...oh child, perish the thought, I am more than that!" shouted the primarch and in a bluish glow with his staff upward, a blinding light shielded the group. A voice foreign to them called out.

"I am Fal'Cie, my name is Barthandelus; voice of the sanctum and Lord sovereign of the Cocoon Fal'Cie!" there before them, the primarch had transformed into what had appeared to be a machine, with claws. It was brown with gold linings running down it's body. The group gasped in surprise and shock as they looked to the now transformed primarch.

"Your kind feared the darkness, so we gave you light; you begged us for the purge...and did it not come to pass? now you spurn our counsel? you must learn your place!" shouted the angered Fal'Cie.

"Is Cocoon nothing to you!?" shouted an angered Lightning.

* * *

_**Fifth Ark, below Eden**_

"Commander Nabaat, we found him"

The voice of the PSICOM soldier ran out to the woman known as Jihl Nabaat. She walked forward to where the soldier had called her to and stopped looking down below her, she saw the devil hunter unconscious form, rebellion to his right and yamato to his left. His amulet was shinining in the small amount of light that fell on it. She smirked and then let out a command to her soldiers.

"Alright...men, we need to get this scum back to his eminence and then to prepare to hunt the l'Cie once more" shouted Nabaat. A chorus of "Yes ma'am" rang out and then the soldiers fell to the florr below them to collect the devil hunter. She slowly looked around and examined the place she was in with her soldiers. A soldier came up to her questioning her of what this place could be.

"During the war, these arks were used to strengthen the l'Cie...I'm surprised that this still exists...we need to mark this in the information databases explained Nabaat. The soldier nodded his head but stopped as he held his right hand to his ear. He then looked back to his commander.

"Ma'am...new orders from the primarch; we are to execute the devil hunter on the spot"

Jihl smirked as she heard the command and then nodded her head "Do exactly what his eminen-"

"Gaaah!"

Ten of her soldiers fell face down on the ground as the rest of them look surprised. The sound of footsteps caught their attention and then turned to see who it was that attacked them. Jihl's eyes widened as she looked to see who their attacker was.

"Raines?!"

"It has been a long time, Nabaat..." stated a monotonous Cid Raines.

"Why are you here?!" shouted an angered Nabaat. "You are supposed to be-"

"Preparing for my ascension to be the new primarch? yes I do believe so but this proved more important at the time" stated an amused Raines.

"That doesn't expl-"

"Why I'm here? it's simple...I cannot let you harm the devil hunter, he serves a higher purpose and hence you must be disposed off...I am not one for taking lives but the atrocities you have committed are enough for me to raise my hand against you" explained a now serious Raines.

"The primarch will not allow this to go unpunished!" shouted and angered Jihl "Men, prepare to fire!" The soldiers assembled around her ready to fire Raines who stood still and in seriousness.

"I do not wish to kill you but...just like me; you are nothing more than a tool; it would be better if you dissapear now..forgive me" stated Raines, he brought his hand up and casted 'ruin' on the soldiers and watched as all of them fell down to their death. Raines held a moment of silence as a show of respect towards them and then jumped down to where Dante lay unconscious. He let out an audible sigh and then looked to Dante.

"And now we wait for them...Dante"

* * *

_**Calvary airship**_

Barthandelus screeched out in pain and then fell to the ground. The group had defeated him, they watched as he fell down and then dissapeared in front of them. They let out a sigh of relief as they normalized their stances.

"A Fal'Cie running the Sanctum..." muttered an angered Snow. Hope then looked to Snow, panting "Then I guess it wasn't Eden controlling things after all"

"As I was saying, I am lord sovereign!" stated a now re-appeared Dysley. Sazh let out a small chuckle as he looked to the now re-appeared Dysley "Guess Fal'Cie's don't go down as easy as the rest of us"

"Ease is not the issue here.." muttered Dysley "You have not fought to win, you should know already the surest way of dispatching our kind" He then pointed to each of them explaining "Ragnarok"

"What's ragnarok?" asked a curous Fang "Ahh!" she let out shout of pain holding onto her l'Cie brand, Vanille looked to her in concern. Dysley took that moment to scold and mock Fang "Pitiful l'Cie..you've forgotten your focus...ragnarok is the beast one of you will become in order to lay waste to Cocoon"

"You've all had the dream, one amoong you will become that monstrosity and defeat Orphan, finally destroying Cocoon." explained Dysley.

"Orphan" questioned a confused Lightning.

"The font of Eden's power, Orphan fuels Eden with strength and Eden in turn sustains you and the rest of our kind; destroy Orphan and you will release a force such as this world has never seen...Cocoon will be torn asunder" Dysley clenched his right fist as he explained these things. Fang slowly got up, her voice being known to everyone "So if I did that? destroy Orphan?"

"Your focus will be complete smirked Dysley as he appeared before Fang. Lightning immedeatly drew her gunblade and moved to slice the primach but was too late as he teleported away from her. "So what?! who says it has to be!?" came her angered voice. Snow came forward holding onto his crystal and looked to Dysley.

"Serah asked us to save Cocoon before she turned to crystal, so save it! she was trying to tell us something and we're going to save Cocoo-" Snow's statement was cut short as Dysley let out a laugh.

"Allow me to show you the truth of things, the moment arrived; your friend went to crystal tears becuase her focus was to bring you all together; that girl did nothing but assemble the tools for Cocoon's destruction" explained Dysley, Snow looked on in shock and then staggered as the truth hit him.

"Did it never occur to you or did you refuse to countenance the thought?" questioned Dysley. And at that moemnt, the calvary airship shook as it was come under atatck. Dyslety smirked as he looked to them "Run l'Cie...since you do not want to face the truth...run and see how stark reality truly is..." and then with another poof, Dysley was gone leaving the ship to crash. An escape ship caught their eye and then she commanded them to move forward

"Come on!"

And with that, they escaped into the escape ship; hoping to come out of their ordeal in one piece.

* * *

_**AN: Whew done, ther; Dante's alive happy now!?...anyway 20 chapters! woot! thank you gusy so much for your reviews and for all you silent people who just read it and didn't review, thank you guys too! :D hope u continue to read the story :)...**_

_**Lady: Of course they will...otherwise how do you expect to pay off my cameos in this sad excuse for a story?"**_

_**BeyondmyMask: Wow...geez, talk about cold..**_

_**Lady: Hmph, cold? lemme tell you something else if you don't bring Dante back, then all his debts fall on you.**_

_**BeyondmyMask: Say what?! oye! I'm just 19 years old! I just get small change here and there!**_

_**Lady: Then go work for it...like the rest of us.**_

_**BeyondmyMask: Rest of you!? what the hell?! you go and kill demons for cash! so does Dante! how am I supposed to do that huh?! *Gulp***_

_**Lady: Have you met my friend "Kalina Ann"?**_

_**BeyondmyMask: Erm...hi? she's really sharp huh?**_

_**Lady (smirking): you bet...see what else she can do... (fires missile at computer)**_

_**BeyondmyMask: What?! Lady! I need to finish the story!**_

_**Lady: First go clear your debts...see you later**_

_**BeyondmyMask: I...Daaaante! she killed my computer!**_


	21. Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

_**to spencerlonewolf: Really? lol thanks man! appreciate it! :D thank you so much for your review! and don't worry your gonna see him using both rebellion and yamato, I just completely forgot about Force Edge when I wrote this lol...i always liked Rebellion better **_

_**to KuroseiRyuu: - _ - hah! it's not like Trish is going to kill me or anything :p anyway thank you so much for the review! hope you continue to read it! thanks for your support! I guess the next chapter will deal with their meeting :P or not bwhahahaha**_

_**to JinzoMask656: Thank you so much for your review! appreciate it! :D**_

_**to RevolverBobcat: If your reading this, I have no problem with you criticizing the story or insulting me but I will not tolerate you going and calling other reviewers "idiot". It's for that reason that I deleted your previous review. They have a right to have their own opinion.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Confrontation**_

_**Fifth Ark, Eden**_

"Where are we?"

Lightning's voice resounded wihtin the confines below Eden, they had escaped on an airship and had supposedly 'crashed' into the ark. Though they had avoided all their captors, they were now lost and without hope to what to do next. The group examined the area they were currently in, the room was one of a subway platform with small grenn lights glittering on the ground near the tracks. Snow was off to the side leaning against a support post shaken by what the primarch had informed him of his beloved's focus. Vanille walked next to Lightning, examining the area as well; her voice echoed in the room making her opinion known.

"It...look's like a piece of Pulse."

"Pulse?" Sazh's questioning voice rang out to her, unsure of the what the girl was telling him "What, you mean like the Bodhum Vestige?" He then drew away from the group musing to his own thoughts "Something like that...this close to Eden"

"Yeah, well, what I don't understand is, after that Purge and the l'Cie paranoia...why keep a chunk of Pulse under the floorboards?" questioned Fang, her thoughts more jumbled than ever before. Hope let out a "hmm" and looked to the Pulsian woman "Is this what the primarch wanted us to see?"

"A place for l'Cie to accept their fate" stated a motionless Lightning.

"Do you really think our focus is what Dysley really said it is?" questioned Hope to the group. Vanille looked back at him stating her own question "You mean? become Ragnarok"

"Destroy the fal'Cie Eden, and shatter Cocoon" stated Sazh."That's what the visions tellin' us more...or less. So we're back to square one, out of luck."

"It's almost if Dysley wants it to come true" stated Hope. Sazh looked to him once more and placed his arms on his hips, nodding his head he replied "Seems that way...He sure didn't mind explaining it "Here's your focus on a silver platter"

"But that doesn't make sense" stated a confused Vanille "I don't get it...why does a Cocoon fal'Cie want to destroy Cocoon?"

"Maybe it's a fal'Cie thing, part of some rand design, we just don't understand" voiced Hope. Fang slowly looked to Snow who was in the corner to his own thoughts. "Hey Snow!" she called out ot him but to no avail "Nothing from you?" Fang glanced back to Lightning who let out an audible sigh. The group then decided to move forward leaving both Lightning and Snow behind.

Lightning took this opputunity to walk up to the troubled man. She stoped to his side and folded her arms over her chest and looked to him. Seeing no reaction from him, she decided to move forward as well; his voice then rang out to her at that moment.

"Hey, uh...guess I've gotta apologise.."

Lightning looked back to him and placed her left hand on her hip "About Serah's focus?...not like you to second guess yourself"

Snow rubbed the back of his head and fidgeted "Well...even heroes make mistakes..". Lightning gaze softened as Snow bowed his head down.

"What about your plan to protect Cocoon?" asked a now surprised Lightning. "Either way, your faith in Serah was strong...that strength got you this far."

"It was all wrong" whispered Snow. Lightning snapped back at him "Yeah, you tried so hard to convince us that you even fooled yourself..you've been a total idiot...but then..." she reacalled fighting with Dante and seeing him bleeding "So have I..."

"It saved me" she smiled as she looked to him "Let that faith drive you...it even made me want to believe" and then she walked away laeving Snow to his own thoughts. Snow slowly got up and stood to his full height, he pulled out his crystal and watched it shine in the darkness.

"Serah...talk to me, baby.."

And then in an instant, he was reminded of his promises.

* * *

_**Ice cream bar, Bodhum**_

_"You'll keep in touch right? promise me you will!" stated a defiant Serah. Dante closed his eyes as he let out an audible sigh. And when he opened his eyes, the sight startled him; Serah was holding up her right arm and her little finger pointed out while the rest of his fingers were closed. _

_"Heh...We're not kids anymore y'know?" asked the devil hunter but Serah didn't let up and Dante was forced to be embarassed when he let out an audible sigh and brought up his left arm and his little finger as well and wrapped it around her's._

_"Promise"_

_Serah let out a smile and Snow chuckled, Dante glared at him "You tell anyone about this and I'll send your ass flying, you get me?"_

_Snow let out another chuckle as Dante looked to the two of them once more, he looked to Snow "Take care of her al'ight? I'm leavin' her in your hands"_

_"Yeah, I definetly will" answered a smiling Snow as he placed an arm around Serah's neck, they watched as he walked out of the NORA bar and into the vast expanse of the night._

_"Do me a favor...don't get killed alright? Serah would never forgive me if you did" answered Snow as he glanced to the devil hunter who let out an audible sigh at him._

_"Whatever man...speakin' of favors I have one too" answered Dante. Snow shot him a confused look "Yeah? what is it?"_

_**The Lindblum**_

_"If you meet Clai-" Dante stopped, Snow face scrunched up in confusion at the sudden stop in mid sentence. "Dante?.." Dante hesitated a bit and then let out an audible sigh, his blue eyes looking to Snow. _

_"If you meet Lightning, make sure you get her and Serah out of this...think you can do that?" asked Dante. Snow looked on, his gaze softened onto the form of the devil hunter, he nodded his head "Count on it...I promise"_

_"Heh.." Dante closed his eyes and looked away from Snow, the latter who in turn held a determined gaze "The last time you said somethin' like tha-"_

_"I screwed up, I know; but count me on this" answered a determined Snow. Dante examined the man infront of him. his blue eyes met Snow's hazel eyes and a minute of silence passed between them. A small smirk plastered itself on Dante's face not one that Snow could see; he nodded his head and without another word; he let one of the soldiers of the calvary escort him. Snow let out an audible sigh and looked to the outer rim of the Lindblum, the sky was clear and beautiful. He couldn't help but think of the responsibility etched onto his shoulders._

_"Serah...I'll get you back; count on me" _

Snow shook his head and then looked upwards "Yeah...I definetly will and you too, Dante.." He walked forward hoping to catch up with the group.

* * *

_**With Lady**_

_*BOOM*  
_

Lady skidded out of the smoke from an explosion, she let out a grunt as she began firing her guns. Dodging scythes that was aimed at her; she flipped abckwars and let out a barrage of bullets hit the demons infront of her and then at the same moment threw a grenade to them. With precise aim, she shot the grenade with a bullet and jumped back avoiding the explsion. Once it cleared, she stood up to her full height and let out an audible sigh. Slowly she placed her guns in her holster. And examined the blood red room she was in. It stunk of blood; she saw human corpses lodged in and around the room.

"This is the third floor I had to deal with...it's like an all you can kill demon fest. The lower I go, the more they come at me; just what the hell was Dante thinking when he came here..." muttered a weary Lady.

She watched as a door opened before her, she let out another audible sigh "Better find him before even more come at me" muttered Lady, she then walked forward once more and into the door, she walked downawards step by step, she quickly drew out another gun and shot down a demon that appeared to her side. As she climbed down the stairs, more and more of the hell vanguard appeared before her. She smirked and using them as platforms jumped on top of them and then jumped to the floor. A red demonic barrier was set up and she knew that she couldn't proceed further. She smirked once more and began her ballad of her guns again. Taking down the hell prides one by one while effortlessly dodging their attacks. She fliiped back and held her gun in her mouth, inbetween her lips.

"Even though, this is a good workout; they're ruining my dress! they cost a lot, eat this you asshole!" shouted an angered Lady. For emphasis she shot another hell pride right in the head effortlessly taking it down. it turned to dust right before her. Her gaze softened as she thought back to the devil hunter.

_"I hope your still alive...you lazy bastard..."_

* * *

_**Fifth Ark**_

"Raines?"

Snow and the group stopped as they came face to face with the next primarch. Cid Raines walked forward determination set forth in his eyes, his right hand was folded to his stomach and his cape fluttered in the small breeze that resonated in the fifth ark. The group stopped infront of him and Fang drew a curious expression as she voiced her own question. "What?..why is he.."

Snow stopped and looked back to the group to defuse the tension between them "Woah...easy guys, It's all right...Raines is a Sanctum officer, he's been helping us out-"

"Ah!" Fang however placed a hand before Snow and stopped him from going forward. She posed her question to the Sanctum officer "Why are you here?"

Snow let out a disgruntled scoff as he looked to Fang who stopped him from moving forward. HIs question was however answered when Lightning blurted out his name in anger "Raines!" she moved past the group with swift speed and with her gunblade drawn. She raised her gunblade up to strike him down "You traitor!" . The one swipe she ushered was dodged swiftly with ease. She stopped and looked to her side and raised her gunblade once more. The next one was blocked with a steel guard that was fit onto his right hand. Lightning turned around completely and moved to strike him down with a final strike to slice his head off. He caught her wrist effortlessly and twisted it and the threw her aside back to the group.

"Ahh!" her shout of pain was heard well and clear by the rest of the group, she rolled away and slowly got up kneeling on her right leg. Raines had now disarmed her and was holding her gunblade. He aimed it towards the group and began to speak.

"I put you on the path, that was my focus"

A gasp was emitted from the group. However Fang was unfazed and posed her question to him "Your a l'Cie!?"

"Since long before we met" stated a defiant Raines "I did my best to assist you as bid by the Sanctum fal'Cie...Now do you understand?..The fal'Cie have watched over you, guided your every step, the luck that saved you time and again was a deliberate machination...Why? you may ask? The primarch or should I say Barthandelus is crafting you into the instruments of Cocoon's demise..."

"Tch..." grunted an irritated Fang "We've been played for fools..." Sazh walked forward questioning the man infront of him "A Cocoon fal'Cie? why?"

Raines raised Lightning's gunblade and let out a small smirk "Why?... To restore the maker or rather to call him back..."

Hope blinked in surprise as he moved to question the older man "The maker? I've...heard that befor-"

"Yes, you would have; as I recall all of you were present when the savior fought the sons of Sparda" answered Raines. Sazh blinked in surprise and then looked to Raines once more "Savior?...you mean that big flying statue?"

"Exactly...for lack of a better term, yes that would be what you would call it. The savior was brought here from the thrid world; Earth...by the previous primarch using a portal" explained Raines. Snow's eyes widened as he looked to Raines "Earth?..."

"Yes Snow, as the legend goes; the maker created universes and overseed everything that happened on and around them. He made the fal'Cie for Pulse and Cocoon and then he made Earth without the fal'Cie for the independence of humans but earth was also a direct mirror to the demon world...there are countless other universes' that are present with humans, each with their own way of survival. We however, are unable to reach that because as you can see only those from Earth can...the legend goes that Earth is the centre of these multitude of universe. And it serves as a portal to all these world-"

"Cut the crap!" shouted an irritated Snow"What does that have to do with u-"

"Nothing for the moment, however" Raines then turned to Lightning and threw back her gunblade, she caught it effortlessly and looked to him as he spoke "It does affect your loved one, Lightning Farron." answered a stoic Raines. Lightning's face scrunched up in surprise as she heard Raines speak to her. "Loved one?.."

"The demon hunter, Dante...is from earth. The only reason he was present on Cocoon thirteen years ago was because of his mother who wanted to protect both him and his twin...sadly even she could not escape the clutches of the demons. And hence murdered in cold blood..." explained Raines. Lightning's eyes widened as she recalled the report of the murder, it was said that the culprit was never caught.

"The culprit was a demon, and as a last resort to protect her children; she sent the two of them to earth; their amulets served as a portal to them and hence why they left Cocoon...it was tied to different timings; one to send them early..the other, a year later." explained Raines. Cold sweat hit Lightning as she staggered and looked to Raines once more. "So they didn't run-"

"No...they were forced to leave Cocoon; but now how that affects you l'Cie is due to the Cocoon fal'Cie...some of them had also a hand in her murder due to the command of the demon emperor who you saw was defeated at the cost of the life of the eldest son of Sparda...a tragic tale" expalined Raines.

"Dante's still alive!?" asked a shocked Snow. Raines jsut let out a small smile towards him

"Indeed he still is..." answered Raines while nodding his head "You will see him soon enough, worry not; which brings us to all of you now...a long time ago, the creator departed the universe's, leaving humans and the fal'Cie alone...In a sense, the two of them are brothers, orphaned by the same parent...but on the creator leaving the worlds. Earth moved to become the centre of the vast exapnse of the universe. And hence the unseen worlds of the demons and angels became visible...there are higher beings of angels yes, who serve the creator but the Fal'Cie in a sense are demi-gods...or rather false ones. Their sole purpose is to call back the maker and return..this is the heart of all their actions and calling back the maker requires a fitting sacrifice..." explained Raines.

Lightning slowly got up, anger and irritation etched in her face and her voice "Yeah...we've heard, the destruction of Cocoon"

"The lives of this world's entire populace in bloody tribute.." stated a regretful Raines. Sazh bowed his head down as the words hit him "No...that's crazy talk"

"I don't get it...why do they need us to destroy Cocoon, can't they just end Cocoon with just a thought?" asked a curious Hope.

"Their very existence is bound to creation and maintenance of this shell, their very nature keeps them in check" answered Raines. Hope stood in thought as he understood the words he was given "So...Cocoon fal'Cie can't destroy Cocoon...they needed tools"

Vanille stepped forward and began to voice her own thougths "If we can stop this by doing nothing, we'll do nothing"

"Noble...I expected that much" stated a smiling Raines as he looked to Vanille.

* * *

_**Mallet island, Earth**_

"Did he...defeat Mundus?"

Trish's voice rang out as she looked to the portal above her, it was brimming with blood. She had been imprisoned when Mundus had captured her during the battle. She let out a gasp and lept back as a liquid of blackness fell front he portal onto the porcelain statue of Mundus. Her eyes widened as she heard a growl of frustration. It didn't take her a second guess to know who it was. The black liquid fell into the statue and with a bright flash of light, Mundus was returned back to the statue. The portal above them closed as he let out a huge bellow.

"Damn him! Dante! you will pay...atleast Vergil is dead now." came his voice. He wasn't aware that Trish was infront of him as he mused on. "My power is diminished, it will take another eight years for it to fully return...that however won't stop me from making you into my pawn again, Trish.."

Trish's eyes widened looking to the statue, it let out a laugh as a black ball of energy captured her once more. Her screams were confounded as she slipped into unconsciousness Mundus rested as he mused ot his own thoughts. "I cannot return there again...not until another eight years have passed. You are safe for now, Dante...my time will come and then you will suffer..."

* * *

_**Fifth Ark, Eden, Cocoon**_

"You...lied to us!" shouted an angered Snow looking to Raines, he clenched his right fist and looked to Raines questioning him "What happened to your dream of rebuilding Cocoon for the people?! was that a lie as well?!"

"A shadow of a dream from when I was human" answered Raines "It was change I craved, and once I'd built the influence to make things happen; there was change...I gained all the power I could hope for but I was but a puppet with no will of my own to use it..." he brought up his right hand and the group watched a blue light shone from his wrist "It wasn't the fal'Cie who changed...it was me."

"You were...made a l'Cie?!" asked a concerned Vanille.

"A l'Cie...tied to an inescapable focus- a slave of destiny" answered Raines "I'd lost hope, I had given up on all dreams of freedom but then..."

"What are you saying!?" asked a confused Sazh.

"I am not here of my own accord, not by Fal'Cie order..." a small smile played out on Raines face as he looked to the group "Seeing the devil hunter fight...of how one could fight after going through that much sorrow and still keep fighting, brought it all back. It brought back that future I once strove for...I too, like you will no challenge my fate." and then with a burst of power, a barrier surrounded the group. Raines' l'Cie mark grew and with a bllue flash of light, it erupted.

"If I defeat you here and now, the fal'Cie plan will fail..." stated a defiant Raines.

"Don't do this, Raines!" shouted a concerned Fang.

"I will use my remaining power and..." with another burst of power, Raines was now transformed into a semi crystla like Cie'th state. "I will set you free!"

The group let out a gasp as they examined his new form, he was now taller than everyone and crystal covered his body, crystal horns covered his head and his eyes glowed in a greenish light. Fang stepped back as she looked to him in concern. Crystals wings protruded from his back as he looked to the group.

"We're not gonna fight you, Raines!" shouted a defiant Fang.

"Amusing...however you will" answered Raines, he slowly snapped his fingers and then next to him a blue electric ball appeared before the group. Snow shouted in rage as he charged forward "You bastard!"

"Stop!" called out Fang, she held out an arm and stopped Snow from moving forward. Snow let out a grunt of annoyance as he looked to her "Fang..he has-"

"I know he does, charging on head on like that won't get him back!" answered a serious Fang. There before them in an electric ball was Dante, still unconscious and bleeding from his previous battle. Lightning stood soundlessly and in shock, she brought her hand up and with force she let it down shouting at him. "Let him go, Raines!"

"You will fight me! this magic was used to contain demons and slowly kill them, if you don't fight me then Dante will die" stated a serious Raines. Lightning charged forward once more with her gunblade drawn.

"Lightning!" called out Snow, he raced forward as well, with the group behind him. Fang let out a grunt "She's blinded by rage...Sazh! you, Vanille and hope, stay back! me and Snow will handle it.."

"Got it, Vanille, Hope; you heard the lady" said Sazh.

"I said...let him go!" shouted an enraged Lightning. Raines let out a grunt and took up a fighting stance

"Come and make me then!"

* * *

_**AN: Whew and done! hope ya liked it, and also yay! go Lightning :P save Dante! lol and *gasp* Mundus is alive!? how'd that happen!?**_

_**Trish: You know damn well how it happened!**_

_**Beyondmymask: I have no idea what your talking abo-GAAAAAH!**_

_**Trish: Say that again, I dare you.**_

**_BeyondmyMask (electrocuted) : I...have...n-no idea what your talkin- owwwww!_**

**_Trish (smirking): Kill him_**

**_BeyondmyMask: What?! no! I need him for the sequel!_**

**_Trish: Screw your sequel, kill him or I kill your computer.._**

**_BeyondmyMask: B-but!_**

**_Trish: To late.._**

**_BeyondmyMask: My..my computer! Trish! your evil._**

**_Vergil: It took you this long to realise that? pathetic human.._**

**_BeyondmyMask: Shut up Vergil! i hope Dante comes back and sends all of you on a one way trip to he-OOOOWWW!"_**

**_Trish: He's no problem anymore, you can read the story peacefully; oh and don't forget to leave a review!_**


	22. Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To spencerlonewolf: lol really? I just twisted something and added something else lol but thanks for the review man! appreciate it! :D yeah actually i will lol... Lightning ain't the kind to just say "I love you" LOL**_

_**To thegingershiroyuki: Thank you so much for the review! lol sry for the late update..i wrote 4 chapters continuously...decided to take it a lil slow lol**_

**_To KuroSeiRyuu: thank you so much man! your reviews are really encouraging! :D lol and no i'm ahppy that Trish didn't blow my head off. hahaha_**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Dreams and Love**_

_**Fifth Ark, Below Eden**_

"You will fight me! this magic was used to contain demons and slowly kill them, if you don't fight me then Dante will die" stated a serious Raines. Lightning charged forward once more with her gunblade drawn.

"Lightning!" called out Snow, he raced forward as well, with the group behind him. Fang let out a grunt "She's blinded by rage...Sazh! you, Vanille and hope, stay back! me and Snow will handle it.."

"Got it, Vanille, Hope; you heard the lady" said Sazh.

"I said...let him go!" shouted an enraged Lightning. Raines let out a grunt and took up a fighting stance

"Come and make me then!"

Lightning charged at him and then drew her gunbalde to slice him, she jumped up and moved to slice his arm. Raines stood calmly and brought up his crystallized right arm, sparks flew between them as her blade hit his arm. Snow and Fang raced forward, Lightning's blade slashed his arm multiple times with no dent. She let out a grunt of annoyance and that had cost her. Raines brought up his left leg and planted a kick in her stomach sending her skidding back. Snow's eyes widened as she was thrown past him "Lightning!"

"Don't lose focus!" called out a serious Fang, she charged ahead as well using her staff; she planted in the ground, with both her hands, using the staff as a spinning pole, she planted both her feet on Raines sending him staggering back. Lightning recovered by flipping in the air and using the gunblade; etched it into the ground stopping her from skidding backward. Snow moved forward as well and tried landing a punch on the crystallized form of Raines but to no avail.

He was hit as well but moved back only an inch, he had taken up the sentinel role and took on Raines attack head on. Fang moved back a bit and surveyed the situation. Snow took the attacks head on and then Fang ran forward from the side and moved to attack him with her staff. Raines on sensing this spun around in a clockwise motion and blew the Fang and Snow away. They flew past Lightning as she moved to attack Raines once more. He blocked her and held her gunblade.

"Tch..." grunted an irritated Lightning.

"You can't defeat me, what's the matter? don't you want to save him?" mocked Raines. Lightning's rage grew as she shouted at him "Shut up!"...She broke free of his grip and shot a bullet from her gunblade to his right leg. Raines let out a grunt of pain and kicked Lightning away once more. Snow and Fang came up to her left and right respectively and watched as he healed himself with 'cura'.

"He's healing..." muttered an irritated Fang. Snow looked on as well, his gaze softening as he called out to Raines "You don't have to do this, Raines!"

Raines now who was healed looked to Snow, his green eyes flashing "On the contrary .." he dissapeared and re-appeared behind Snow whose eyes widened in shock "I do..." Lightning and Fang blocked his crystal arm from hitting Snow giving him enough chance to jump away, Raines looked to the both of them and smirked "Impressive...however..."

A flash of light covered the area and all three of them were thrown away from Raines. Vanille gasped as she looked to Raines. His form had changed and he had 'morphed' . Crystal wings protruded from his back, he stood tall and glanced at the l'Cie who stood in shock. In a moment, he was behind Lightning and moved to hit her.

"Light! watch out!" called out Hope in worry, seeing no other option. Hope injected himself into the battle and casted thunder on Raines. This stunned him for a bit allowing Lightning, Fang and Snow to move away from him Sazh let out a grunt as he looked to Hope "Guess we got no choice but to get in there as well.."

"Right!" agreed Vanille.

Hope, Vanille and Sazh then moved forward and stood behind Fang, Snow and Lightning. Snow looked back at Hope and smirked "Nice save, kido"

"It's not over yet.." cut in a smirking Fang. "Hope, stay back and hit him with thunder...Sazh, use those guns of yours.. Vanille, stay back and heal us if we're injured..."

"Gotcha" agreed Sazh. Fang's eyes however widened as Lightning raced forward and continued the same barrage again. Fang let out an irrtated grunt as she watched her fight "...Snow, keep a check on Raines...we need to slap some sense into Light"

"Right" agreed Snow. Hope and Sazh began their assault while Vanille looked on. "Ahhh!" lightning's shout of pain was heard, Raines twisted her arm and then threw her to the right. Snow took that moment to attack Raines while hope and Sazh covered him. Lightning slowly got up again groaning in pain. Fang came up to her and knelt down. "You alright?"

"I'm fine.." replied a serious Lightning. she moved to get up again but flinched in pain, Fang looked to her and then let out an audible sigh, with one forward motion, she slapped Lightning. The latter who in turn was shocked her anger growing even more.

"What do you thi-"

"Listen, your not going to get sundae boy back by attacking Raines like that in blind rage, calm down and follow me" answered a calm Fang. Lightning's impatience grew as she stood up and glared at her. Fang got up as well and then looked to her "The more you act on your own...the more Dante is goin' to suffer; you want him to die?"

Lightning hesitated a moment before answering and then let out an audible sigh "Alright then, lead the way.."

Fang smirked and then raced forward with her staff drawn, Lightning followed suite with her gunblade, Snow took a slash and blocked it letting out a grunt of pain... Hope and Sazh continued their assault and at that moment, Raines caoughed up blood and staggered. Fang's eyes widened as she called to Lightning. "Now's our chance!"

Lightning raced infront of Fang and caught her right arm, circling around; she threw her towards Raines. Fang now had both her staff and Lightning's gunblade equipped and with one swift motion, she stabbed Raines who let out a gasp. The crystal around him slowly began to shine adn then Fang was blown back. Lightning caught her by her left arm stopping her from flying away. She let out an audible sigh as she looked to a now dying Raines.

"Raines..." whispered a regretful Fang.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

The voice of Cid Raines echoed through the fifth ark. It was a hard fought battle between the l'Cie group and the future primarch. He kneeled down coughing up blood and then he crawled to them. inch by inch, he moved forward while speaking...begging..

"All I wanted was a moment of triumph...how it ends isn't important" muttered a dying Raines. He slowly got up on his own two feet and looked to the group "Just do what you think is right...trust yourselves..." and then he brought up his right crystallized arm and moved it to them once more. he looked to Lightning and then in a flash before them; the group looked on as a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor appeared before them. Raines coughed once more and then looked to the group.

"Give this to the d-devil..hunter; I r-retrieved this f-from the previou-s primarch...it i-is a devil a-arm, i-it's name is gilgamesh.." stated a dying Raines and then in a flash of blue light that covered the entire fifth ark. Raines had now turned into crystla before their very eyes. The devil arm floated up infront of them and placed itself infront of Snow who stood motionless. Sazh however moved forward in concern.

"What? did he complete his focus!?" asked a shocked Sazh.

Snow didn't turn his eyes away from the crystal form of Raines that slowly dissapeared infront of them in a greenish light "I don't think so...all Raines did was try to save Cocoon in his own way.."

After the green light had faded, in it's place...Dante appeared infront of them still in the blue electric ball. Electricity passed around the area and then it stopped releasing the bleeding demon hunter onto the ground beneath him.

Lightning's eyes widened as she watched Dante stand slowly, he staggered for a moment on his own two feet and then fell flat on the ground, "Dante!" she called in worry and raced forward , she then knelt down looking to him. Snow stood motionless as did the rest of the group. Lightning slowly turned him around and placed him on his back to the ground. She could see the scars still remaining on his skin. She brought up her right gloved hand and placed it against his left cheek. She hesitated but then rested it on his cheek, she slowly opted to wake him by patting her hand against his cheek. She stopped as his voice flowed through her ears. His eyes slowly fluttered open...his eyelids covering the upper half of his blue eyes.

"T-that you? V-Vergil!?...I-s mom a-alri-ght?"

Lightning blinked in surprise, she didn't know how to respond or what to say; she hesitated as she let out a saddened sigh; looking away from him, she recalled what Raines had told her.

* * *

_"The demon hunter, Dante...is from earth. The only reason he was present on Cocoon thirteen years ago was because of his mother who wanted to protect both him and his twin...sadly even she could not escape the clutches of the demons. And hence murdered in cold blood..." explained Raines. Lightning's eyes widened as she recalled the report of the murder, it was said that the culprit was never caught._

_"The culprit was a demon, and as a last resort to protect her children; she sent the two of them to earth; their amulets served as a portal to them and hence why they left Cocoon...it was tied to different timings; one to send them early..the other, a year later." explained Raines. Cold sweat hit Lightning as she staggered and looked to Raines once more. "So they didn't run-"_

_"No...they were forced to leave Cocoon"_

* * *

She closed her eyes in regret as Dante's voice echoed in her ears once more. "V-Vergil...s-she's o-okay right?...w-we need t-to go to meet S-Sera and Claire...s-she promised..." Dante's eyelids slowly closed as Lightning's eyes widened in shock once more "You..." . She felt like crying but she wouldn't, couldn't...she had left 'Claire Farron' behind. She couldn't go back. She slowly looked to Dante once more as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness ..but just once maybe she could?

Her voice came out a strained cry, "She's..fine, Dante...she's alright.."

She watched as a small smile slipped onto his fading form "T-that's...good" and then his eyelids slowly closed on itself and his head slumped to his right. Lightning let out an audible sigh and slowly heard the sound of footsteps. Fang slowly came up to her and looked down at her "He'll be alright...don't worry."

"Heh...who says I'm worried" answered a serious Lightning.

Fang just raised an amused eyebrow at her and then pointed to Dante's wounds "His wounds are healin'...it'll be a matter of minutes before he's up and runnin' again.." answered Fang. Snow walked up to them and kneeled down to the right of Dante and let out an audible sigh. "Woo...he really took a beating huh?"

"Yeah...stubborn fool" muttered Lightning.

Snow just let out a small chuckle and then grabbed Dante's unconscious form. He slowly lifted him and then placed him on his right shoulder. He hung Dante over his right shoulder. Fang looked to him skeptically "You sure know how to pick 'em..."

"Very funny Fang...I'll carry him, but someone needs to hold his sword and guns along with those gauntlets; Raines gave too..." muttered Snow. He blinked as he watched Hope move to the gauntlets to carry them.

"Hey!...easy there Hope, we don't know wha-" Sazh's statement was cut as in a blinding flash of light, Hope was covered in the gauntlets of Gilgamesh. The group let out a gasp as Hope moved forward. Fang raised a sarcastic comment at him "Will you look at that?...the lil guy is locked and loaded..."

"It feels really light..." stated a surprised Hope. Vanille looked over it as well, letting out gasps of amazement at how easily it fit Hope. Sazh however looked on in disdain and in worry "You sure you need to be messin' with thos-

"Chill out, Sazh; Hope knows what he's doing" replied Snow as he looked to the fourteen year old "Right Hope?"

"Yeah...I guess but this mask makes it kinda hard for me to see" muttered Hope, he slowly walked back without looking as to what was behind him. Vanille looked to him in concern as he then tripped over a railing. "No! Hope! look out!"

"Woah...woah...woaaaah!" Hope fell from the upper level and below.

"Hope!" called out a worried Lightning.

She raced forward along with Sazh, Fang and Vanille. Hope fell face first onto the rubble below him, but he covered his face with the armor of gilgamesh and broke through the rubble landing on a platform beneath him unhurt. Sazh's eyes widened as he let out a low whistle "Just what kind of power does that thing have?"

"Hope! are you alright!?" called a concerned Vanille.

Down below, Hope slowly got up; gilgamesh still atached to his body. he rubbed the back of his head and then looked upwards to the l'Cie group "Yeah...this..thing broke my fall"

Fang let out a low whistle "That thing sure packs a punch, doesn't it?"

"Stay there and don't move, we're coming down" barked Lightning. Hope nodded his head as he looked to her "Got it..."

Snow let out an audible sigh and then looked to Sazh "Carry his guns will you, Sazh?"

"Yeah...I got it" replied a relieved Sazh. He slowlypicked up both ebony and ivory and examined them closely. Fang however picked up yamato and tied it to her waist. Her thoughts now on the eldest son of Sparda. She thought back to how Dante had fought his possessed brother.

* * *

_**Eden ruins, Flashback**_

_Dante smirked "Oh...so your feelin' like chattin' now are ya? well then, how 'bout I feed ya another bullet?"_

_"You inso-graaa!"_

_Dante blinked as the corrupted form of Vergil gasped in pain, yamato fell to the ground. Both his arms latched onto his head and then he let out a blood-curdling scream. His form flickered between his corrupted form and his normal form. Dante blinked as he then heard his elder twin talking._

_"D-Dante...you fool, t-this is an o-opening! kill me now!"_

_"Vergil..." uttered a concerned Dante. Vergil had none of it as he screamaed at him once more "Do it now!". Dante hesitated and Vergil glared in anger and then with one last act of defiance he grabbed yamato and lunged towards Dante. The latter on instinct drew out Rebellion, as yamato moved to stab him, yamato missed...deliberately/ Dante coughed up blood and Vergil smirked rebellion had pierced his heart ,Dante's eyes widened. Vergil coughed up blood as his voice echoed into Dante's ear _

_"Took y-your time..."_

* * *

Fang stopped her recollection and then glanced back to the unconscious devil hunter, her gaze softened _"This sword...was used to separate the human world from the demon world. Must've been hard for him going and killin' his brother like that...but on the plus side..Mundus is gone for now anyway.."_

Sazh however decided to test out both Ebony and Ivory and tried to fire them at an object. They clicked but no shots could be heard. He raised an eyebrow in mild surprise and then looked to Fang "This thing broken or something? it's not shooting.."

Fang raised a curious eyebrow and then a memory of Sparda came up to her. She looked to the two guns and recalled how Sparda had used two pistols as well, Luce and Ombra. Fang then shook her head and then looked to Sazh once more "Those guns are custom made...they don't run out of bullets..."

"What?! how'd you know that?!" asked a surprised Sazh. Fang just smirked at him "Sparda used somethin' like that...a long time ago."

"Sparda?...wait how'd you know Spa-oh your old, ain't ya?" grinned Sazh. Fang rolled her eyes at him and then scoffed "Let's get moving...time's wasting.." Fang then slowly picked up Rebellion "Lightning!" she threw it at her. Lightning easily caught it by it's hilt and then looked to Fang once more. "Carry that...it's a keepsake from his father.."

Lightning glanced to Rebellion and let out an audible sigh and placed it on her back. Immedealty it attached itself to her back. She let out a shallow gasp in surprise and looked back to the sword. Fang just smirked at her "Clingy...ain't it? looks like it has a special likin' to ya... "

"Hmph..." grunted an un-amused Lightning.

"Alright! let's get going!" shouted an enthusiastic Snow. The group jsut shook their head at his enthusiasim then began to walk downwards from the elevated platform. Snow looked to an unconcious Dante as he thought back to how he had fought the savior.

* * *

_**Eden ruins, Flashback**_

_"You made my job easier, Dante...return the l'Cie to me; and you can leave..."_

_Dante didn't respond rather clenched his fist and held onto his brother's amulet. He slowly placed it into his pocket. Blood seeped from his stomach as he turned his glare to the being in front of him. "I commend you for defeating the prince of darkness however at what cost? your brother is gone...however be joyous, your nephew serves a higher purpose being the core of the savior...it would seem that now I can destory the-_

_**"Sir! evacuation not complete! half of Eden's populus is still under evacuvat-"**_

_"An unfornuate tale, however they have come in contact with the demons and the l'Cie, it's best we purge them and now we do so...PSICOM airships, retreat" muttered Dysley, the command was uttered and in a moment's notice, They flew away leaving millions of people stranded on the burning city of Eden. Dante watched as the savior curled up into a ball. The sky around him darkened in an orangish black glow and then a circle formed behind the savior. Dante quickly picked up the fallen sword of his brother. A huge concentrated blast fired off at the son of Sparda and to Eden, Dante got up immedealty; his devil form triggered into existence and he assumed a royal guard position, he was covered up in the blast and then an explosion occurred through all of Eden as the beam struck it._

* * *

Snow snapped out of his daze as the group began to move forward. He paid Dante's form one more glance and watched as a wound on his arm healed up on itself _"How did he take...that blast head on?.."_

Sazh stopped and looked at him "Something the matter hero?". Snow just shook his head and let out a small smirk

"Nope...let's go already.."

* * *

**AN: Whew and done! happy now? lol Lightning and Dante met each other finally after so many chapters :P look fwd to more interactions. Anyway I wanted to touch on the concept of God in this fanfic. The 'God' in this fanfic isn't the final fantasy one. 'God' in this fic is just 'The creator'...nothing more, nothing less...he keeps watch over everything even if he's away. Think of this like darksiders where "the creator" is there but is silent and watches as his creation pave a way for themselves and fixes their own mistakes by themselves!...**

**Glad I got that outta the way lol! anyway about the new DmC...I watched the story on youtube and loved the way Donte went from a guy who's into only sex to a guy who cares alot about the freedom of humanity. Other than that...the game had no redeeming qualities except for the combat. The story was bland and un-interesting. The dialogue was really terrible as was the music. The pro's were that it's combat was fast paced, almost rivaling DMC4 and DMC3 in speed. The environments are beautiful; the art team at Ninja theory outdid themselves. The voice acting was mediocre...they had a great potential in the story but it was like it was written by a 12 year old...there was absolutely no character development except for Donte...All in all I give this game a 7/10.. hopefully Capcom learns and goes back and makes the real Devil May Cry 5 and not a sequel to this reboot. Here's hopin! until next tim-**

**Vergil: You talk too much...**

**BeyondmyMask *gulp*: Hey Vergil! how ya doing? **

**Vergil: Your computer is fixed..I see**

**BeyondmyMask: Eh ya...**

**Vergil: Is Mundus dead?**

**BeyondmyMask :Erm...about that..**

**Vergil: don't speak, I shall leave you for now...**

**BeyondmyMask: Whew...**

***BOOM***

**Trish: Hmm, he's such a softie on the inside, isn't he?**

**BeyondmyMask: My computer!? Trish!? why'd you blow it up!?**

**Trish: Simple..you didn't kill Mundus yet.**

**BeyondmyMask: But!**

**Trish (smiling) : Bye now!**

**BeyondmyMask: Ah..screw it..where' that pizza and strawberry sundae?!...She took it!? Darn you Trish!**


	23. Journey

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To JinzoMask656: Thanks man! appreciate the review! :D**_

_**To KuroSeiRyuu : thank you so much for that man! :D I'm really glad I got their personalities intact, it was really troublesome for Dante since I didn't know what to base him off, thank God I based him off a mix of DMC3 and the DMC anime. Thank you for your continued support too! :D**_

_**To spencerlonewolf: Actually was going to do it in this new chapter! lol :D thank you so much for the review man! appreciate it! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Journey**_

_**Fifth Ark, Below Eden**_

"Alright...I'm flying this thing!"

Sazh's confident voice rang through the fifth ark, the group had come a long way journeying into the heart of the fifth ark. And they had come to a final point to find a gran pulse ship awaiting them, Fang had gained her eidolon when she had gone against the group's vision but had then joined in promising them that she would not let anything happen to them. Their strength was renewed and the bonds reforged once more. Dante was still unconscious and was still healing. Snow had carried him through the fifth ark and had decided to do so until they had reached a safe location where he could set the devil hunter down.

Snow looked back and smirked to Hope while Fang moved to converse with Sazh. "How you holdin' up Hope?"

"I'm fine...but these gauntlets really came in handy huh?" questioned Hope. Snow stopped and examined the black and red gauntlets present on his young friend. "Look's like we won't be able to get it off until he wakes up.."

"Looks that way, but I'm not complaining" answered a smiling Hope as he looked back to the gauntlets. Snow held his gaze on Hope some more as he began to speak "Don't get too attached to it though, Dante may want it back once he wakes up..."

"Yeah..." stated a now saddened Hope. _"I need to get stronger without this...thing."_

"And what makes you think you can fly that huh? that's a Gran pulse ship Sazh!"

Fang made her opinion known, amusement laced into her voice; she folded her arms over her chest warranting an explanation from the Cocoon pilot. Sazh just turned back to her, his arms swaying as he did so. A grin was plastered on his face, he brought up his right hand and showed off a thumbs up to the Pulsian woman.

"Ain't that hard for me!" stated an amused Sazh, this eliciatetd a frustrated sigh from Fang who had given up on trying to convince the fourty year old man other wise "Alright...fine, but if we crash and burn; I ain't lettin' you rest peacefully in the next world"

"Sure, sure..I'll worry about that when I'm finally dead" grinned Sazh. Vanille just chuckled a she looked to the interaction between them. Lately, things had been looking up for them; they had encountered almost no enemy resistance save for some Pulsian wildlife. Her thoughts went back to the fallen entity of Cid Raines who had become crystal and had vanished without completing his focus.

_"I think Raines was searching- searching for a way to make us understand...to understand the frustration of being a l'Cie, a l'Cie bound to a focus and maybe..what it meant to be human." _

Her vision fell onto the uncocnious form of the devil hunter, who was slung onto Snow's right shoulder. She watched as a wound on his face slowly healed and the bleeding stopped, her thoughts went to him and she let out a saddened sigh. _"But...what does it mean to be human?...Sparda's son proved to be more human than any of the others, he killed his own brother so no harm would come to us...l'Cie, human, demon or Fal'Cie...if that makes him human then- what does that make us?"_

"Something on your mind?"

Vanille blinked as a voice tore and shattered through her thoughts. She looked to her left to find Lightning now standing next to her, a curious expression on her face. She let out an audible smile and then let out an audible sigh "Nothing!". Lightning just raised an amused eyebrow and then nodded her head. Fang and Sazh had finished their little scuffle with Sazh surprisingly come out the victor.

"So...we headin' to Pulse or what?" asked a curious Sazh. This time however Hope moved up to the plate with the gauntlets of gilgamesh and began speaking.

"I'd say it's worth a look" stated a determined Hope. Lightning looked on and folded her arms over her chest looking to the young boy "Maybe...but what about your dad?"

Sazh and Snow looked to each other and avoided the confrontation between them. Hope looked to Lightning, determination slowly building up in his eyes "I made him a promise...I promised him to keep going, and do what I had to. He said only I would know what that was. The world's full of lies, there's no way of knowing what's right..all we can do is believe in ourselves..it's easy to sit back and watch people trick you..I'm done with their lies, Fal'Cie and this whole focus thing! from here on out I use my own eyes..."

Once done, the group were in awe at his speech, smiling at how much he had grown and the amount of progress he had made on his own with no one aiding him. Lightning's looked on as a small smile played out on her face _"He's grown..."_

"Alright! you heard him right?" asked a smiling Snow "Let's get going!"

"Yeah..." smiled Sazh, they all then proceeded to get on the ship with Snow getting on it in the end. He slowly examined the interior of the ship and then looked to Fang who called out to him "Put him down there..." she pointed to a seat near the end and then watched as Snow slowly placed the devil hunter onto the seat. Sazh buckled himself in and then looked back to Snow "You all set?"

"Yup, you sure you know how to pilot this thing?" asked a wry Snow. Sazh rolled his eyes and then without another warning, he blasted the ship into full throttle. The group held on as the ship moved a speed unrivaled to the airships they had travelled in before. And then they had reached the end, the darkness had vanished and then a burst of light welcomed them to the world of Gran Pulse. Vanille slowly came up to Sazh with a grin on her face

* * *

_**Gran Pulse**_

"You did it!"

Sazh looked to her, his own grin rivaling hers "Told you, We'd make it didn't I?"

And upon arrival, a flying worm like creature moved with them, it's speed exceeding that of the ship. Fang smirked as she looked to the creature "Playful lil' critter ain't he?"

"Yeah...well play with someone else" stated an un-amused Lightning.

Vanille just giggled as they watched the creature moved with ferocity "Happens all the time"

"Oh boy, he thinks we're lunch" muttered Snow as he slowly got up from his seat. "Yeah, like a l'Cie food buffet" answered Sazh.

"Cie-food? cute..." muttered Lightning.

"Guys! here it comes!" Hope's warning came a little too late as the ship was blasted open, glass shattered and Hope along with Vanille flew out the ship, Hope held onto the edge of the ship so not to fall. The suction force was too much as then too Dante was pulled into it. Lightning's eyes widened as she caught his right gloved hand. Snow however held onto a derbies of the ship, he moved to catch Vanille and Hope but was too late as they were blown out the ship. Snow's eyes widened in shock and then he let out a grunt and looked to Fang. However at that moment, the ship shook with ferocity and slowly Lightning's hand began to slip away from holding onto Dante.

"No!" she called out in worry as the devil hunter too was blown away into the blue sky. She jumped out of the ship as Snow shouted towards Fang. "Fang! get em'!"

She nodded her head and then she too jumped out of the ship "On it!"

Fang dived into the sky and then streamlined her body to move forward, she passed Lightning "Lightning! catch this!"

Lightning blinked and watched as Fang threw her crystal in the air, she flipped around and then drew her gunblade shooting the crystal. She watched as a magical purple circle appeared above and then with one single swoop, Fang's eidolon, Bahamut grabbed the both of them. They moved to the ship first catching Snow and Sazh and then moved closer to Hope and Vanille.

"You okay!?" asked a concerned Vanille. Hope just let out a small scream as thougths of terror encompassed him _"Come on, Hope..."_ and then he let stated it in an audible tone "Get a grip!" His l'Cie mark glowed a blue color and then in a flas of light and the gauntlets of gilgamesh glowed a reddish black color. Back on Bahamut, Fang, Lightning, Snow and Sazh covered their eyes as they were enveloped in a flash of red light. As the flash died down; their eyes widened to see Hope now floating in the air with gilgamesh equipped.

"Since when did he get wings!?" asked a shocked Sazh.

Vanille blinked in surprise as Hope held onto her, "Hope, what is this!?"

"I- I don't know, but these things reacted to my l'Cie mark.." explained Hope. His eyes however widened as he then looked to the falling form of Dante. "No! Hold on!" he shouted and then Fang and the group watched as boosters appeared on the gliding form of gilgamesh.

"Well..I'll be..." stated an awestruck Fang.

"Fang! catch up to them!" commanded Lightning, Fang looked back to her smirking "Way ahead of ya!"

"Vanille! catch him!" called out Hope, Vanille nodded her head "Right!" and then held out her right hand to catch the devil hunter, they slowly dived down and as Vanille almost reached him. It was too late and her hand slipped on the devil hunter's coat.

"Nooo!" called out a concerned Vanille. Hope's eyes widened as he watched Dante fall into the forest beneath them. Back up on Bahamut, Lightning and Snow's eyes widened in shock "No!". Lightning moved ot launch from the eidolon but Fang held her in place and shook her head.

"He's alive, we'll find him...don't do anythin' reckless" stated Fang. Sazh however intervened at that moment "Fang! are you listenin' to yourself? that kid fell from nearly fift-"

"So? he survived a head on blast, don't underestimate Sparda's blood mate..." answered Fang. Lightning however let out an audible sigh and then pointed to an open ground near the forest where Dante had fallen too. "Land down there, we'll search for him...hopefully he's fallen somewhere near"

Hope and Vanille descended into the forest as Snow looked on, and as soon as they touched the ground, Hope put Vanille down, she slowly stood up as Hope was covered in a red light and then Vanille watched as the gauntlets went back to their old form. Hope examined the gauntlets once more "What was that?..."

"Maybe your l'Cie mark has the answer Hope" answered Vanille. Hope looked to her and then nodded his head "It can wait...let's find Dante first!"

"Right" nodded a happy Vaniile.

* * *

"Gaah!" shouted an injured Dante, now seemingly conscious of where he was, he looked around as he held onto his head. "Huh? where am I?." He slowly got up but winced in pain as he did so. _"Still haven't healed yet huh?"_

He slowly looked around and then moved to check his weapons. his eyes widened to find only Lucifer with him "What the!? where's my sword?!..." He then slowly examined his surroundings as he looked on in surprise "Where'd this forest come from?..."and then let out an audible sigh as he slowly got up "Great...maybe I'll find them in here somewhere..." he slowly moved to walk forward but stopped as a searing pain ripped through his right leg. He knelt down and then let out a small grunt, his eyes however widened to see leaves all around him and what appeared to be berries littered on the ground. His stomach grumbled and Dante knew he was hungry.

"Well...it ain't a strawberry sundae but hey, we take what we can get right?" questioned a dissapointed Dante.

He ate on and then let out a small hiccup. The bushes rustled once more and feathers of yellow color appeared form the bush, a squawking sound could be heard. Dante slowly turned back as he looked into the face of an adult chocobo. A pink tinge was formed above his nose and a sadistic grin adorned his lips. The group of chocobo's stopped as they looked to the devil hunter. A small sweat drop appeared on the back of their head as they slowly stepped back from the devil hunter.

"Say ladies, how 'bout a date?"

* * *

Snow, Fang, Lightning and Sazh got down from Fang's eidolon and watched as it dissapeared. Fang let out an audible sigh and looked to them "We need to find Vanille and Hope, knowing them they would have gone off alone to search for Dante.."

"Best we split up and meet back here if we find them" stated Lightning.

Their attention was drawn away as the bushes near them startled and brushed against each other, Lightning immedeatly drew her gunblade and Sazh drew out his pistols. The chocobo chick climbed out of Sazh's hair and flew forward as Sazh called out in surprise.

"Hey Chocobo!? where you going!? come back here!" called out a concerned Sazh.

"Hope! they're here!" called out Vanille.

Hope blinked as the chocobo rested itself on his head, "Hello to you too" smiled Hope, they slowly walked out of the bush to find Lightning and her group waiting for them. Lightning let out an audible sigh as Hope walked up to them "Good, your alright.."

"Yeah...I'm sorry, we didn't find him" answered a saddened Hope. Lightning just placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded her head "It's alright, don't beat yourself over it.." Snow jsut smirked as he ruffled Hope's hair "What was that thing huh? you got wings now?" asked a chuckling Snow.

"I don't know, my l'Cie mark just glowed and then these thigns reacted to it" answered Hope. Fang folded her arms over her chest and looked to Hope "Whatever it was, it's good that it showed up when it did..."

"Yeah!" giggled Vanille.

Their praise was cut short as shrubery's to the north of them rustled against each other, Lightning immedeatly drew her gunblade "Stay close...". And again, the chocobo on Hope's head flew towards the bushes.

"Chocobo! Tch!" shouted an irritated Sazh "Stop doin-"

His voice was cut short as a group of chocobo's came forward from the bush. Sazh's jaw dropped to the ground as he looked to the adult chocobo that lead the group. On it's back was seated the devli hunter with a rose in his mouth. His right leg was folded over his left leg, Fang raised an amused eyebrow as the chocobo's walked past them, the chocobo heading the group came up to them and stopped and looked to Dante and chirped. Sazh's chocobo was seated on the Dante's head chirping happily along with two other wild chocobo chicks.

Lightning watched in disbelief as Dante took out the rose form his mouth and began to converse with the adult chocobo "I have to leave huh?"

_*Squack*_

"Yeah, yeah whatever...I'm going" he slowly got down form the back of the adult chocobo.

Fang raised an eyebrow in surprise as berries fell down form the pocket of the devil hunter, she knelt down and picked up one that rolled up to her. Dante watched as the adult chocobo walked away along with the wild chocobo chicks. Sazh's chocobo looked down to Dante and chirped. Dante staggered in his steps and looked to the small chocobo

"Don't worry kid, we'll see them again..."

_*Chirp*_

"No, I'm not lying..."

_*Chirp*_

"Shut up kid! I don't miss them.."

_*Chirp*_

"I'm not c-cryin'...d-devils don't cry."

_*Chirp*_

Hope let out a small chuckle as did Vanille. Snow stood in amazement and amusement, he slowly looked to Lightning "Has he really lost it?"

Lightning stood speechless as Dante then turned around and looked to the group, surveying them; he let out a grin and came up to Lightning. The chocobo chirped above him and Dante slowly brought up his left arm and scratched the hilt of his chin in a guessing moment. She watched as he bent down and looked to her chest and then grinned.

"They're kinda smal-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Lightning brought up her fist, the metal embedding on her gloves meeting his and then smacked Dante, Snow flinched as he watched Dante staggered back and then grinned once more towards Lightning,

"Will you marry me Claire?"

Sazh let out a laugh while Snow bellowed out in chuckles. Vanille and Hope snickered as Lightning looked on in shock and then watched as Dante promptly fell to the floor unconscious with Sazh's chocobo chick standing on his chest and chirpring. Sazh then slowly looked to Snow "What was that?"

"Uh...don't ask me, but it was really funny!" chuckled Snow. "So Lightning, are you gonna marry him? he did propose to you"

"Hmph" grunted Lightning, a glare was thrown Snow's way as he snickered.

Fang however got up and looked to them "He's drunk...and by the looks of it, really drunk"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Vanille. Fang showed her the small purple berry that had rolled out of the pocket of the devil hunter, Vanille let out a gasp "Thats!-"

"A drunk berry" stated Fang. Sazh looked to Fang in confusion "So..he ate one of those?"

"By the looks of it, he ate one whole berry, it's meant to be neutralized with a machine we had back at Oerba and made into cakes and then eaten...or you become like sundae-boy over here" explained an amused Fang "Good thing you knocked him out Light, no tellin' what he might have done otherwise" grinned Fang.

"Believe me, it was intentional.." stated a serious Lightning, she then walked away from the group as Snow then looked to Sazh.. "Oooo, that's gonna burn the poor guy"

"Uh huh.." agreed an amused Sazh, Snow slowly went up to Dante and placed him back on his right shoulder "Come on buddy, let's get you sober before you wake up again.."

Dante didn't respond rather was knocked out completely. Snow let out an audible sigh and then continued to follow the group that had gone ahead of him. He chuckled as he looked back to Dante's unconscious form once more

"Wonder what Serah would have said if she saw what you did?

* * *

_**AN: Hope you liked the chapter guys! I got this idea after reading volume 1 of the original devil may cry novel released back in 2002 :D...Dante actually got so drunk that he proposed to a mop in the novel :D Until next time! next chapter will be longer! sry for the short one this time! :D**_


	24. Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To spencerlonewolf: Are you seriously asking that? :P you'd think she'd actually say yes lol...she's so stubborn, I don't see her accepting any proposal without Dante or anyone else pressuring her :D thank for the review bro! :D**_

_**To KuroseiRyuu: Updated! :D looong chapter! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Awakening**_

* * *

_**Gran Pulse**_

"Gahh...tch.."

Dante didn't know how much time had passed since he had fallen unconscious Slowly grunting in pain, he got up. He looked around to see where exactly that he was. Two walls stood side by side above him but in the opening above; he could see the pure blue sky. He looked to see that his coat and his shirt was to his right. Slowly he got up, limping and gasping. He closed his eyes flinching in pain; he wasn't completely healed yet. Of that he was certain, nevertheless he slowly got up and wore his black shirt and his red undercoat with black stripes and then slowly he put on his red coat. He adjusted his black gloves and then placed an arm to his neck to check for his amulet. He let out an audible sigh as he found it intact and around his neck. And then his eyes widened in shock as he realized of things that had happened.

* * *

_**Flashback, Eden ruins**_

_"Vergil I-" started Dante but was stopped as Vergil gasped. He moved away from his brother as he let out another blood curdling scream, his body burned in a blue flame and then dissapeared, Dante watched as a black essence as well as a blue glowing devil spirit appeared before him. The black body let out a scream and dissapeared into the sky, and at that moment, another huge portal was opened. Dante then looked to the blue demon spirit in front of him. He slowly limped forward but was stopped as a voice resonated from it._

_"D-Dante...Nero, t-take care of hi-"_

_Dante's eyes widened as the blue demon dissapeared. Vergil's amulet fell down in front of him, he slowly knelt down and picked it up recalling each and every moment, he had spent with him; he couldn't let tears fall now. He slowly got up as he heard the resounding sound of the primarch._

* * *

Dante shook his head, his gaze softening; immedeatly he dug into his right pocket to see if the amulet remained with him or if it was all just a dream and then when he felt it...he took it out and examined it. He let out another audible sigh and then held onto his own amulet. A small light shone from both the amulets, one engraved in silver and the other in gold connected together. Dante blinked as he was covered in a white flash of light and then he examined himself. The amulets were now combined and were hung on his neck. The silver engraved amulet in the front and the golden engraved amulet on the back. He felt...stronger. He rotated his right arm clockwise and then smirked. _"I'm feelin' better already..." _He then slowly turned to the entrance of the valley he was in. light fell from the entrance as Dante looked on.

He looked around and then found Rebellion placed against the wall. He walked up to it and smirked as he exmained it, slowly he placed it on his back and then he felt another portion of his power surface again. He looked to his right and found yamato placed in a corner. He walked up to it and knelt down; slowly picking it up and examining it. He slowly pulled yaamto out of it's sheath and looked to the blade to see it undamaged. He placed it back inside and then smirked. But at that moment, a voice rung out at him.

"Finally awake are ya?"

Dante raised an eyebrow as he answered the familiar feminine voice "Yeah...figured I slept enough; so you ready to tell me where I am or what?"

"Gran Pulse, mate"

Dante stood surprised as he recalled about the two worlds, he grew baffled as to how he had come to the lower world "You brought me here?"

"Not exactly, we just found ya dying somewhere...Snow carried you here" answered the voice. Dante grew mildly surprised at this. Snow was here? that would make things less complicated for him. He slowly walked out of the valley and then covered his eyes as the light of the sun's rays fell on his eyes. He wasn't accustomed to the light just but once he was. He looked around and then saw Fang smirking at him "Oh...so it is you..." muttered Dante.

"Why? dissapointed much?" grinned a cheeky Fang.

"Whatever...how do I get back to Eden?" asked an impatient Dante. Fang just raised a surprised eyebrow to him "You wanna go back to Eden? why?"

"That bastard still has my brother's kid...can't have the kid driving other people nuts with his crying now can I?" muttered Dante. Fang glanced at him and then placed her arms at her hips. "Your still healin' mate and we don't know how to get back to Eden just yet...our best bet is to keep going to Oerba"

Dante blinked at her "Oer-" he stopped as he saw a creature fly above them, he looked confused as he watched the creature fly in the sky, it moved swiftly like a train, with speed that was immense. It had the design of a caterpillar only it's face which had a mask on itself. Dante then glanced back to Fang "Care to tell me what that was?"

Fang's gaze grew serious as she looked to the devil hunter "A demon's running the show on Gran Pulse, I told you about those corrupted Fal'Cie didn't I?" Dante nodded his head reaffirming her statement "Well...they're still alive, and this demon's name is pandora; she's up there inside Oerba...we take her out and the whole of Pulse becomes free of any demons."

Dante then walked past her as Fang's eyes widened "Wait...where are you-"

"I could use the exercise, you can just stay and wait here for all I care" muttered Dante. Fang shook her head at Dante's arrogance and then smirked "Don't you want to meet Lightning?"

That did it as Dante stopped an glanced back to her, Fang smirked and then began speaking to him once more "She saved your life mate, least you could do is go and talk to her..." Dante grumbled under his breath. Fang watched as he bowed his head and then lifted it up once more. "She's straight ahead...Snow's there too!"

Dante let out an audible sigh and then walked forward. Fang folded her arms over her chest and watched as the devil hunter walked off into the horizon.

Snow looked on from a cliff and then took out the crystal Serah had given him when she had finally crystallized Lightning slowly walked up behind him adn then stopped examining the beauty of the landscape. "How's Serah?"

"Same as we left her..." answered a smiling Snow. Lightning walked forward and watched as the rays of light fell onto the savannah beneath them. Snow smiled once more and then continued to talk "It feels so far away now..hmph, Serah says she wants to talk" he came up to Lightning and gave her the crystal. He walked a few meters away from her and looked to the savannah. Lightning stood examining the crystal as Snow continued to speak "She would prefer it if you skip the lectures..."

And in a blink of an eye, Lightning slugged Snow who fell to the ground in pain "Hey!"

"Once we reach home, what's your plan? You're getting married right?" Snow blinked in surprise at the question "What's that?"

"Serah wants to know..." answered Lightning, she sheathed her gunblade as Snow smiled and looked on. "Don't scare me like that" complained an amused Snow. And at that moment, they watched as the fal'Cie Dahaka flew over them, they heard a slicing sound and in one clean motion; half it's body fell to the ground and exploded; the other half was still intact and it moved into the taejin tower. A voice caught both Snow and Lightning off guard at that moment.

* * *

"Serah also wants to know when your goin' to stop slugging her fiancee..."

Snow and Lightning blinked as they turned to their right to see none other than Dante sheathing yamato and walking up to them. Snow stood in shock and surprise as he grinned. "Dante! your alright!"

"Yeah...you could say that" answered a smiling Dante. Snow slowly got up and then glanced to Lightning who stood motionless and in silence. Snow paid Dante a glance as he too then looked to Lightning. Snow looked on and then broke the silence "I'm going to go look for Hope, we need to get those gauntlets back.."

Snow slowly walked past Dante adn then patted his shoulder. He smirked as he left Dante and Lightning alone in the evening rays of the savannah. A cold silence erupted between them as Dante looked on. He slowly tilted his head and smirked looking to Lightning.

"You crying?"

Lightning blinked in surprise as he looked to him "Hmph...as if" she folded her arms over her chest and then looked away from the amused devil hunter. Lightning then slowly let out an audible sigh and slowly looked to him "Feelin' better now?"

"Oh?..Claire, don't tell me you suddenly went and grew a heart; last time you wanted to send me on a one way trip to hell..." teased an amused devil hunter. Lightning threw an angered glare his way "I don't go by that name anymore..." and then it softened as she let out another audible sigh "Raines told me everything..."

At this, Dante raised an eyebrow at her "So gonna tell me what exactly he said?"

"It was about your mother...I thought you ran away but he told me that the amulet you carried took you away" expalined Lightning. Dante's gaze softened as he smiled "Well...he got that right, but I guess it was my fault too.."

Lightning blinked at him in surprise "Your fault?"

"Yeah...I should have found a way to get back to you guys, heh, if I had, then maybe none of this would have happened and you wouldn't be one of those l'Cie things... and Serah, well she wouldn't be a statue..." muttered an amused Dante, regret showing in his voice. Lightning's gaze softened as she looked to Dante, she smirked "You taking responsibility?...there's a surprise..."

* * *

_**Eden palace, Eden Flashback**_

_Dante smirked "That's just like you, actin' all high and mighty...the hell were you thinkin' when you decided to knock up a chick huh Vergil? Do you even remember what happened to mom?"_

_Vergil's eyes quickly flashed with anger as his right hand came onto his sword's sheath "Do not refer to her by that absurd term..."_

_"Yeah? whatever, seeing as you already got the kid's mom killed, I'm takin' him with me" stated a defiant Dante. Vergil's eyes momentarily flashed in surprise as he scoffed _

_"__You? taking responsibility?"_

_Dante smirked "You heard the kid, didn't you?" he pointed a thumb at the small form of Nero who looked to the both of them in curiosity "He likes his uncle better..."_

* * *

Dante just bowed his head and closed his eyes "That's what Vergil said...before he went and died on me" at this Lightning's gaze softened "I'm sorry...he changed alot, didn't he? Serah would be sad to know how far he had fallen..."

"Yeah, I guess she would be; seein' as she cared a lot about him..." muttered Dante. Lightning looked back at him, he turned away from her and looked to the taejin tower. Lightning then let out an audible sigh and then brought up a subject that was on her mind about the demon slayer.

"He has a child? doesn't he?"' asked a calm Lightning. Dante answered without glancing back to her "Heh...couldn't believe it either, I just got here and first thing I get to know? My dear ol' brother has a kid of his own..."

"And the mother?" asked a curious Lightning. Dante let out a regretful grunt and looked away from her "She died, killed the same way my mother was..." Lightning's gaze softened as she looked to the devil hunter, she could understand..her mother had died as well from an illness. Dante however was the one to break the silence this time.

"I met this lady after I left Serah; she was the one who told me about Vergil's kid" stated Dante. Lightning looked to him in confusion "Lady?...who wa-"

"That kid who tagged along with you, it was his mom" answered Dante. Lightning's eyes immedeatly widened "Hope's mother is alive?!"

"Hope?...huh; so that's the kid's name" asked a curious Dante "Don't know if she's till breathin' , I told her to go hide with some of those people back at Bodhum; near those railways or whatever..."

"There's a good chance that she's alive..." reaffirmed Lightning. Dante just shook his head and looked to her "No need of gettin' the kid's hopes up and then to make it fall altogether...". Lightning then let out an audible sigh, she understood what Dante was trying to do and then looked to him once more.

"Hope told me once that he and his mother met Vergil on their way to Bodhum, apparently Hope found out that he had an uncle in Vergil" stated Lightning. At this, Dante let out a chuckle "Hah! Vergil an uncle?!..oh man, this is rich! first he's a dad now an uncle?!...oh wait, guess that makes me the kid's uncle too..."

Lightning smiled and let out a weary sigh "Slow as always..."

Dante's gaze turned serious as he looked to her once more "How long do ya got before you turn to crystal?"

"I need to complete my focus in order to become crystal; or I turn into a Cie'th.." muttered Lightning. Dante blinked at her in surprise "Cie'th?..."

"If l'Cie are unable to complete their focus, they turn into monsters known as Cie'th..." stated a serious Lightning. Dante raised his head as he looked to her "Focus huh? what is that? some kind of goal?"

"Yeah...it is"

He slowly laid down on the savannah as Liightning looked on "Out with it, what's this focus of yours?" asked Dante. Lightning slowly looked to him and let out an audible sigh "The destruction of Cocoon..."

At this, Dante blinked in surprise as he looked to her "So your gonna have to kill a whole planet or you end up a monster huh?"

"Not exactly" stated Lightning "It seems we're supposed to fight and kill a fal'Cie responsible for sustaining the life in Cocoon...or we do nothing and turn into Cie'th; hopefully we'll find some answers when we enter Oerba..."

"You got it pretty rough don't ya?" asked Dante. Lightning just turned to him and smirked "Not as much as you have...it must have been hell; living all alone like that.."

"I got by somehow..." answered Dante. A moment of silence passed between them as Dante looked to the skies and silently recallled his fights with Vergil and the time that he spent with him. Lightning looked to him with a softened expression and began to question him

"What are you going to do now?"

Dante raised his head and looked at her, he slowly walked up to her as Lightning blinked in surprise; she staggered back as Dante looked down at her "Now?...get back to Eden and get the kid back...but before that" ; his face was inches away from her; her eyes held tension where as Dante's held understanding. Her breath hitched as he smirked at her

"A kiss every now and then does make life more interesting, don't ya think?"

A slap to the face was Lightning's answer to Dante's question. Dante blinked as he looked to her in surprise, his right cheek now red... "What the hell was that for!? you went and ruined a perfect moment! "

"Heh...and here I thought you actually grew up" scoffed Lightning as she walked away from him and folded her arms over her chest "guess I was wrong"

Dante let out an audible sigh as he looked to the Taejin tower "That's just like you...actin' all high and mighty"

Lightning looked back to him smirking "Someone has to keep you in line"

"Guess that kiss is gonna have to wait then..." muttered an irritated Dante, he slowly lied down on the savannah and proceeded to drift to sleep once more. Lightning glanced back at him and smiled "I guess it does..."

"Just don't come complainin' when some other pretty babe steals it then.." stated an irritated Dante. Ligthning just scoffed at him "Don't worry I won't besides' who would fall for you anyway?"

Their argument was interrupted as Snow came back to them with Hope, Dante slowly opened his eyes and looked to him as did Lightning. Snow looked to the two of them and then scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Erm...are we interrupting something?"

"Hmph..." Lightning just grunted and spared a glance at Dante, and then proceeded to walk away from the group. She looked to Hope once more "Why don't you ask Hope's _uncle _about it?" and then proceeded to walk away. Hope just blinked at her "Uncle?..." Snow just chuckled sheepishly as she watched her go.

* * *

Hope then slowly looked to Snow in confusion "What was that about?"

"Grown up stuff Hope, you'll learn when your older" grinned Snow. Hope let out an audible sigh as he looked to him. Snow then went up and stood next to the lying form of the devil hunter "So...what'd you do this time? you must be the unluckiest guy in the world if you got her mad again...especially seeing as that you proposed to her and all"

"Shut up..." stated an irritated Dante and then his eyes shot up in surprise "Wait...what?! proposed? the hell are you talkin' about!?"

"Oh? you don't remember huh? well...you asked her to marry you a day ago.." stated a serious Snow. Dante shook his head and then looked to Snow once more; chuckling "Hey...don't go lyin' to me...I don't remember propo-"

"Cause you don't, you were drunk" answered a now amused Snow. Dante's eyes widened in surprise "Drunk?! dude...I just got up! when did I-"

"When we entered Gran Pulse, we lost track of you for a bit...Fang told us you ate a drunk berry" answered Snow. Dante looked to him in confusion "Drunk berry!?"

Snow nodded his head and then looked to Dante once more "Yeah, it's a berry that gets you roaring drunk...you ate one...and one is enough to make anyone act like the way you did"

Dante rubbed his forehead in frustration as he then laid down on the savannah laden floor once more, he let out an audible sigh and then looked to Snow "So...she said yes?!"

"Nope...she knocked you out before she even gave an answer.." answered an amused Snow. Dante blinked back at him "Knocked me out?!"

Snow then slowly came up to Dante and whispered words into his ear while Hope looked on. Dante looked to him with eyes wide in shock "No way, I didn't say that!..."

"Sorry bro, you did" answered a solemn Snow as let out another audible; Hope then slowly walked up to them and looked to the devil hunter.

"Anyway" interrupted Snow, he then looked to Hope who stood in observation "Hope, this is Dante..."

Hope slowly came up to the sleeping form of Dante "It's nice to meet you". Dante spared Hope a glance and then drifted to sleep once more. Snow just let out an audible sigh and looked to Dante. "Dante, say hello to your nephew..."

"Tch...I'm too young to be an uncle, first Vergil goes and does the birds and the bees with some chick and leaves me his kid; then I get stuck with another brat...and now I have to get married?" muttered an irritated Dante, he slowly got up and then looked to Hope "Anyway...a promise is a promise; guess I gotta look after you ..." He then blinked once more as he looked to Hope "Hey...isn't that-"

"It's a devil arm, Dante..." answered Snow, Dante blinked in surprise and then looked to Hope "So how'd this kid get it?"

"Cid Raines wanted to give it to you" answered Hope. At this, Dante looked to the boy who made his voice known, he heled a confused expression on his face "That guy?...how'd he get his hands on this anyway?"

"No clue, he's dead...Dante, he said he wanted to give this to you but he didn't get the chance" explained Snow. Dante held his gaze on Snow and then looked to Hope once more; "Alright...let's give this thing a whirl..."

Hope blinked as Dante slowly stood up to his full height and then raised his right hand towards Hope. Snow watched as a bright white light covered Hope, the gauntlets of gilgamesh were removed from him and then in another flash of light, it came onto Dante. The devil hunter who in turn examined the gauntlets. He then slowly looked to his right and found a black pillar near the entrance to the Taejin tower. He smirked and began walking away from both Hope and Snow.

"Wait!" called out Hope.

Dante stopped and slowly looked back to him "Yeah kid?"

"You said something about a 'promise' " stated Hope "What are you talking about? who told you to look after me?"

Dante just closed his eyes and smiled back at him "You should go ask your _aunt Lightning _about it, I'm sure she'll tell you...or not, whatever" and then he proceeded to walk to the base of the Taejin tower as Snow and Hope looked on.

"Lightning?...what's he talking about Snow? what does Lightning know that she didn't tell me already" asked a confused Hope. Snow looked on as his gaze softened "I don't know Hope, you better go ask her...I'm going with Dante, he's still healing..."

"Fine..." stated a dissapoiinted Hope. Snow ruffled his hair as the latter let out an annoyed grunt and then proceeded to walk forward leaving Hope to let out an audible sigh. Snow slowly walked up to the devil hunter and walked next to him. Dante paid him a small glance and then continued on walking to the black pillar.

"So where you headin'?" asked a curious Snow.

"See that thing over there?" asked Dante. Snow looked straight ahead and then his face adopted a confused expression and then he looked back to Dante "Isn't that one of the previous primarch's pillars?"

"Pillars huh?...you might wanna take a closer look" answered Dante, Snow looked at the piillar once more and then watched as it warped into a portal and a group of demons shaped like lizards came out of the portal. He then watched as it closed and became tainted in the same black color as before.

"What the?...demons?" questioned a curious Snow. Dante just let out a grunt and slowly drew out ebony and ivory, Snow however smirked and placed a hand in front of Dante, "Huh?" Dante slowly looked to a smirking Snow as he bought both his arms together, he planted his right fist into his left hand as Dante looked on.

"Let me handle this..." answered Snow as he walked forward. Dante raised a curious eyebrow and let out an audible sigh "He's stubborn, I'll give him that" He placed ebony and ivory back in his holsters and then folded his arms over his chest and watched as Snow moved forward to face the demons.

* * *

_**With Fang..**_

The sound of footsteps caught Fang's attention, she slowly turned around to find Lightning walking back to her. She smirked and folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the right "So...how was the honeymoon?"

"Tch..." grunted Lightning as she walked up to Fang. The latter who in turn continued smirking at her "Didn't go as well as you expected huh?"

"Where's Sazh and Vanille?" asked a curious Lightning, hoping to steer the topic away; Fang let out an audible sigh at her blatant attempt to change the topic, nevertheless she played along and answered her "Gone to get some supplies, hopefully we'll find what we're looking for in Oerba"

"So Hope's with them huh?" questioned a curious Fang. Lightning just nodded her head as she looked to her. Fang tilted her head as she looked to Lightning "Something on your mind? out with it Light, you know you''ll feel better."

Lightning let out an audible sigh and looked to her "It's about Hope's mother"

"His mother? what about her?" questioned a now concerned Fang. Lightning looked ot the blue sky of Pulse and then on to the distant form of Cocoon.

"There's a chance she might still be alive" answered Lightning. She looked back to Fang understood what she was getting at. "Dante told you huh?...your wonderin' whether to tell him or not, aren't ya?"

"Yeah..." answered a concerned Lightning.

Fang smiled back at her and then pointed to the horizon infront of them "You better decide fast, here he comes"

Lightning blinked in surprise as Hope slowly walked up to the two of them. He stopped infront of Lightning; his gaze growing harder into a questioning glare. Fang intervened at the moment and began to speak "What's the matter Hope?"

"Dante...told me to ask you something Lightning." answered Hope. Lightning raised a curious eyebrow and then looked to him "What did he tell you Hope?"

"He told me he made a promise to someone to take care of me, he said you knew who it was..." answered Hope. Lightning's eyes widened in surprise as Fang looked on. And at that moment Lightning began to curse the devil hunter in her thoughts _"You idiot...I thought you didn''t want him to know"_

Lightning slowly began to speak in regret "Hope...I-"

_*BOOM*_

Fang's eyes widened as she adopted a neutral stance and looked to Lightning and Hope "What was that?"

"It came from where Snow and Dante are" stated a concerned Hope. Fang looked back to Hope "Stay here, we'll see what it is...get Vanille and Sazh as soon as they come back"

Hope nodded his head "Right..."

Lightning's gaze softened as she looked to the fourteen year old boy and then she too followed Fang to the base of the Taejin tower.

* * *

_**With Snow**_

"Look's like you got it's attention" stated Snow.

Dante didn't say anything, he had performed a series of punches and kicks and had destoyed the hellgate with gilagamesh. He slowly looked up as the fal'Cie Dahaka descended upon them. Dante looked on as it arrived and rested itself infront of Snow and the devil hunter. They watched as it's mask slowly opened, Snow's eyes widened in shock as he saw a demon sitting on a throne looking down at the two of them. He could tell it was smirking.

"Son of Sparda...why is it that you are here in this world?"

Dante just let out a small yawn as he conversed with the demon "Who knows?...there I was minding my own business and I end up here..." he slowly pulled out rebellion and then pointed to the demon "So...since I'm here anyway, how 'bout you be a good boy and just give up?"

"You are arrogant if you think you can defeat the combined might of Dahaka and Pandora!" shouted the angered demon.

"Ohhh...that's nice and all but your wastin' my time buddy" stated an amused Dante once more. The demon roared in anger and then it's sides opened onto metallic plates, Dante blinked as he observed them, they appeared to be cannons coming out from the sides of the Fal'Cie demon. And then realisation hit him as he immedeatly turned back to Snow.

"Go on! get outta here, I'm the one this bastard wants" answered a now concerned Dante, he brought up rebellion as Snow looked on "Hey, I can take care of myself...you don't need to-"

He didn't finish his statement as Dante appeared next to him and shoved him to the side avoiding a fatal blast. Snow slowly got up as Dante ran towards the demon. He shook his head to get rid of the daze and watched as Dante deflected the blasts with Rebellion. Snow slowly got up and then proceeded to run forward to help the devil hunter. Dante heard the sound of footsteps and glanced back, he grumbled underneath his breath as he looked to Snow.

"Stay back!"

That moment of weakness cost him as the small arms of Pandora caught Rebellion and threw it away along with the devil hunter, Dante was now floating in the air with Rebellion still in his hand. The demon shot another blast at him, this time; one with even more force and power. An explosion occured in the air as Snow's eyes widened; Dante was blown away a few metres and then crashed.

Fang and Lightning stopped running as they watched the explosion, Dante crashed infront of them; a small crater formed beneath him as he slowly grunted in pain and got up. Fang slowly walked up to him and helped him regain his stance.

"You alright mate?...you need to take it easy; your not a hundread percent yet" stated Fang. Dante just slowly took up rebellion once more and then looked to Lightning as she began to speak "Where's Snow?"

Snow looked on as the demon kept chuckling and attacking him, he was on the defensive and was using the steelguard ability, he knew that he alone couldn't take down the corrupted Fal'Cie in front of him. He could only buy time until someone arrived to help him.

"Tch...anytime now!" shouted an irritated Snow.

An answer was given to him as a bullet's were lodged into the body of the demon, Lightning ran past Snow as Dante covered her by firing bullets from his pistols. Rebellion was drawn out and Snow watched as Dante ran up to the demon. Fang slowly came up to him and smirked helping him to stand up "Bit of more than you can chew there, didn't ya?"

"Yeah...I guess" answered a smiling Snow.

Dante caught up to Lightning who drew her gunblade "What do you think your doing?!" asked a concerned Dante.

"What do you think? now move!" shouted Lightning, she pushed the devil hunter out of the way and avoided the shot that was meant for them. She skidded to a halt as a few more blasts erupted in front of her. A pile of dust was brought up and Lightning covered her eyes but on doing so left her open for an attack. Dante regained his footing and then ran to her and caught her right hand, he pulled her out of the way of another blast but the impact of the blast reached the both of them, Dante lost his footing and rolled on the ground, Lightning in tow. They stopped rolling and Dante blinked as Lightning was lying on top of him and he was flat on the ground. Lightning let out a grunt as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the dust and then opened them to come face to face with Dante's grin.

"You know? if you wanted me so badly; you could have just ask-"

"Shut up" came her apt reply.

"Hey hey, that's no way to talk to your fiancee...Serah would be really dissapointed in you" grinned Dante. Lightning's eeys widened as she looked to Dante once more. A glare was thrown his way as she spoke and a small blush hit her cheeks.

"I'm not your fiancee!"

She moved to get up but Dante caught her right arm and pulled her back down once more and then in a moment dissapeared to the left avoiding another blast. Lightning shook her head and then looked on as Dante ran forward to the demon once more. Firing both ebony and ivory, he took out the cannons on the fal'Cie demon and then jumped towards it. A flash of light erupted in the air and then Dante brought down his right arm as a vertical chop on the demon with gilgamesh."Nooooo! you wil suffer!" A scream of pain was heard and then in another flash of light, the demon bursted into black flames and dissapeared.

Dante landed on the ground and looked to the gauntlets once more; he then watched as a circular orb of white light came upto him; he smirked and touched it. In a blue flash of light, he was now holding a black suitcase; yellow markings appeared and dissapeared from the box as Dante looked on. Snow and Fang slowly came up to him as the former began speaking to him.

"Got a new toy eh? what does this do?" asked a curious Snow.

"Don't know, how 'bout I use you to find out" answered a nonchalant Dante, the sound of footsteps caught their attention as they turned around to see Lightning walking up to them. Dante smirked as he began speaking

"Oh honey! Wanna go another round?" asked a smirking Dante.

"Hmph...in your dreams" came Lightning's answer.

* * *

_**AN: Whew told ya! I'd give you a long chapter anyway! the prologue for the seuquel is up. it has some small spoilers but nothing too major. Read at your own risk. Oh yeah...another 4-6 chapters before this story comes to an end guys, look fwd to it! :D**_


	25. Family

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To JinzoMask656: Thanks for the review bro! appreciate it! and your welcome!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Family**_

Dante and the l'Cie group had rested for a day and then had decided to move towards the Taejin tower; they reached the top and looked on at the scenery. Dante for one, was bored out of his mind and uninterested; all he wanted was a way back to Eden and to get back Nero, his strength had returned to him and he was feeling well. They came to a stop and looked to the horizon.

"Oerba's down there, isn't it?" asked a curious Hope.

Dante watched as Vanille nodded her head with a smile "Yup!"

"So what's it like?" asked a now interested Snow. A smiling Vanille looked to him and then began to answer him "Welll...it's kind of small, but it's warm and green and very naturey.."

Dante blinked at the description the girl had given her, he moved to comment but was stopped as Fang intervened "Around the fal'Cie, it was flowers as far as you could see huh?"

Sazh however slowly interrupted their joyful conversation "The view from here ain't so rosy, I'm sorry to say..".. Dante paid Sazh a glance and then blinked as he heard a metallic sound; his eyes slowly turned away from the group to where the sound was coming from. Slowly without informing the group, he walked away from them and to the source of the sound.

"Where are you going?"

Dante stopped and glanced back to the voice that had stopped him. "Sightseein'..go on, I won't be long..." he answered her, an amused tone in his answer. Lightning folded her arms over her chest and scoffed at him

"Last time you said that, you dissapeared for twelve years.."

"Come to think if it, I did; didn't I?" answered a chuckling Dante "Listen, I promise alright?..just gonna check some things out, go on with the rest of them; I'll see you down there..."

"Heh...do what you want" stated a now un-concerned Lightning.

Dante blinked at the sudden change in attitude, he didn't know whether to laugh or be frustrated. Instead he let out a small chuckle and walked away from her and the group. "You want to wait here?" questioned a concerned Snow . Vanille shook her head immedeatly stopping Snow in his question "No...I need to see for myself"

She walked ahead along with Fang and stood at the edge, looking at the scenery below them; Vanille felt her heart twist as a strained cry came out from her mouth "It's...all gone.."

"The whole trace of colors..." whispered a now shocked Fang, her frustration finally built up and then she looked to Lightning "We're chasing shadows! this whole idea of losing our brands is hopeless!"

Snow let out an audible sigh and then looked to Fang "There's got to be another way..."

"Let's keep on looking, that's what we came here for...we all agreed, and now we're here" stated a defiant Hope. Vanille's voice wavered as she looked on, tears moved to fall but she wouldn't let them "You..you think it's possible?"

"Sure...anything is..." smiled a now joyous Hope.

Lightning slowly turned to Fang and then looked to her "There's no going back..."

Fang leveled her with another glare of her own "You don't think I know that?"

The whole group then began to move away from the edge and moved to find a way to get down to Oerba. Sazh stretched his back and then looked on as Fang watched the horizon in front of her. He let out an audible sigh and then placed a hand on Fang's shoulder "Come on..." and then he too walked ahead.

Fang held her gaze for a few more seconds and then she realized that Dante was nowhere to be seen, "Now where'd he go off to?"

* * *

The sound of gunshots drew her attention to a small door that was opposite to her, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and then walked to the source of the gunshots. As she entered the corridor, she saw blood splattered all over the area and Dante placing ebony and ivory back into his holster. She looked on and saw that the floor underneath him was shattered. He glanced back to find Fang looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" came his cold voice.

"I could ask you the same question, mate..." came an amused Fang's voice "Got bored of our little speeches huh?"

"You could say that, let's get going..." answered Dante, Fang raised an eyebrow at his strange mannerisms and then watched as he walked past her. She felt something was off and decided to question him about it "What's with all the blood?"

"Demons..." answered Dante.

Fang raised an eyebrow at his statements and then questioned him "Demons? didn't you destroy that hell gate? there shouldn't be any more of them left..."

"Looks like I didn't get them all...come on, let's go already.." stated a now irritated Dante once more. Fang spare him a glance and then walked ahead of him "Whatever you say, mate..." Fang walked forward while Dante remained motionless, he then smirked as he looked to the corridor filled with blood and proceeded to follow the Pulsian woman.

A few moments later, they walked up to the group; Snow looked back to them and smirked at Dante "What took ya so long?"

"Met some unpleasant company along the way" answered Dante. Fang just folded her arms over her chest and then answered Snow "He said he found some demons near the corridors so he went and killed them"

"Demons?" blinked a surprise Snow "Didn't you destroy the last of those pillars that time?..they were supposed to dissapear along with it"

"Yeah...I thought so too, but turns out some of them still stuck around" answered a smirking Dante, he walked past the group and into the circular machine that was before them, he then looked to them in confusion "You coming or what?". Lightning walked forward along with the group and then the device closed on itself. Sazh blinked at Dante in surprise "Since when do you know how to use this stuff?"

Dante didn't answer, rather just pushed the buttons and placed a small disk into the console for the transportation device..Lightning found this odd and moved to question him "Dante?"...he didn't respond but inputted the commands and then the device began moving along with the group. Snow however took the reigns and questioned him "Dante!..."

That did it as the devil hunter responded to them "Huh? What?"

"He asked you a question" came Lightning's serious voice "Now answer it..."

"Got it off one of those demons...Lightning" answered Dante. The whole group blinked in surprise at what Dante had called the woman in front of him. He blinked in surprise as he looked to them "What?..heh, you guys look like you saw a ghost or something!"

"Dante, you-"

Snow's question was immedeatly cut off as Lightning intervened "I see, good that you took care of them"

"Hah...they were nothing" chuckled Dante, the group watched on as silence erupted between them and they waited for the transport ot stop moving.

* * *

The circular device opened and they were now brought to Oerba. They slowly entered the village cautiously, Hope then looked to Vanille questioning her "Which is your house?"

"What do you mean? which is ours?...all of them. They're all ours!" grinned Vanille.

"Yep, everyone in the village lived together.." answered Fang, Snow came up and stood next to Fang, placing his arms on his hips "One big happy family eh?"

"One heck of a lot of places to hang your hat" stated Sazh, all of them began moving forward and exploring the village to find some way to remove their l'Cie brands. Dante slowly walked behind the group without saying a word. Lightning spared him small glances as she looked to Fang.

"You know already, don't you?" asked Lightning. Fang just smirked back at her and whispered "Way ahead of ya...keep it up until we find something..."

"Got it" replied Lighntning.

Hope came up to Lightning and Fang and then questioned them "So you wanna take a look around?"

"We'd better, we have to find something to help us lose our brands."answered Fang. Sazh slowly came up to Vanille and smiled at her "That's not the only reason we're here...your finally home; make the most of it..."..Dante paid the home's a glance and then walked along next to Snow. "Must have been hell living here huh?"

Snow just blinked at him "your awfully chatty today..."

"Am I?" asked a grinning Dante. Snow just raised an eyebrow and continued to walk ahead "Yeah, you kinda are..."

The group then searched the village for fifteen minutes and then proceeded to walk towards the harbour. They heard the sound of a woman's voice speaking as they went along. They stopped in surprise and shock, their eyes widening in disbeleif. A small grin settled on Dante's face as he too looked on.

"What?..." whispered a shocked Snow.

"Dante?!" questioned a shocked Sazh, Fang and Lightning stood in disbelief as they found the devil hunter hung up on a wall bleeding, Rebellion was pierced into his chest and he lay un moving. Blood seeped down from his face and his coat floated in the wind. And before the impaled form of the devil hunter knelt a girl.

Lightning's eyes widened in shock as she looked to who the girl was as did Snow. They could hear her chant and stood in disbelief as she slowly got up from her kneeling position.

"Ragnarok. Come day of wrath, Pulse l'Cie...embrace thy, thine home to burn...That fallen souls might bear our plea...To hasten the divine's return. O piteous wanderer, Ragnarok...Mkae of this day..a brave epoch..Deliver the divine Ragnarok.."

She slowly smiled and walked up to the group as Snow stood in shock "Serah! how did you-"

"Dante?" whispered a shocked Lightning, she glanced back as the Dante in their group walked up to Lightning and placed a hand on her shoulder, she slowly looked to him in shock as a grin formed on his face

"What's the matter babe?...told you I'd get you through this; didn't I?"

Serah walked infront of them and stopped "I was waiting...For you to open your eyes." and then she went ahead and hugged Snow. Sazh let out a small grunt as he too walked forward but this time, he walked to the impaled bleeding form of the devil hunter adjacent to them., Hope and Vanille moved to follow but quickly Dante stopped them

"Hey...where do ya think your going?...can't you see this is a big family ol' happy family reunion..." he then placed an arm over LIghtning and grinned at her once more "Ain't that right, babe?"..Lightning stood in shock as to Serah's sudden appearance and Dante's sudden behavior change, Questions ran through her mind as to who was the man that was impaled to the opposite of them..

"All the time...I knew what was happening, I kept trying to think of a way to save Cocoon ..Dante saved me Snow..." smiled Serah as she looked to her beloved boyfriend. Snow immedeatly looked back to Dante in shock "You knew about this!?"

"Surprise..." grinned Dante.

"We came up with a way to save Cocoon together" stated Serah and immeddeatly Snow looked ot her in shock "Serah!?"...he pushed her away as Lightning looked on.

"Hey..Snow, what's the big idea man? here I go and save your girlfriend and this is how you treat her?" asked an irritated Dante, he then looked to Lightning once more "Come on babe, I knew he was troub-"

And immedeatly Dante was thrown away from Lightning, she twisted his arm and then flipped him in the air sending him staggering back to Serah. "Lightning?" asked a now hurt Dante.

Lightning's eyes flashed with anger and determination as she drew her gunblade and poiinted it to both Dante and Serah "The real Dante would never call me Lightning...now tell us who you really are!"

Snow and Lightning watched in shock as Dante and Serah began chuckling uncontrollably and then a sadistic grin appeared on both their faces. Lightning let out a grunt of pain as she knelt down clutching her left shoulder "Gahh.."

"Lightning!?" questioned a concerned Snow.

The whole group watched as Dante and Serah began to speak together "What's the matter Claire? are you hurt?"

Lightning screamed out in pain as her skin took on a pale green color...Snow backed away as he watched Lightning's eyes turn from aqua blue to yellow black. She let out a shout tpwards both Dante and Serah who chuckled uncontrollably... "Shut up!"

The whole group watched in disgust as Dante then kissed Serah on the lips, "What the?!" asked a shocked Sazh. His answer was given almost immedeatly as a bright flash of light appeared and before them the primarch Dysely appeared, a sadistic grin adorning his face.

"Surprise indeed..."

Snow's rage lit up and he moved to slug the primarch "you son of a-" He was immedeatly blown back as towards the group. Lightning gasped for air as she felt her whole body going numb. Hope immedeatly knelt down next to her and tried to pry her awake "Light...wake up! wake up!"

"You betray Fal'Cie to chase after dreams and shadows. The world you claim to wish to protect now faces the end of days with no hope of salvation"

Fang slowly gritted her teeth and then looked to him "What did you do to her!?"

"Her?...just imbued a demonic toxin into her, her mind will serve only my ideals now.." answered a chuckling Dysley. "you...you monster!" shouted an enraged Snow.

"What did you do to Cocoon!?" shouted an enraged Sazh.

"I resigned, appointing Raines as Primarch in my stead." answered Dysley. Snow blinked in surprise "Raines? he's alive?!"

"The puppet has been restrung to serve my needs just as how she will be..it's eyes have long since turned to glass, of course, the calvary's eyes will see our friend as nothing more than a traitor to their cause...and what would happen if I spread the word that Orphan is the one tugging at his strings?" answered a chuckling Dysley.

"What? your going to use the calvary to take the thing out?!" asked a shocked Sazh.

Hope watched on helplessly as Lightning convulsed with pain. "Stop this!" shouted a crying Vanille.

"Either way...your end is at han-

The group blinked as a gunshot tore through the air, Dysely avoided it as e teleported to the left and looked back from where the shot came from. "I knew you were still alive...Dante.."

Dante slowly pushed himself off the wall, blood splattered on the ground beneath him as he looked to Dysley... "You knew huh? well...that was a shitty way of sneakin' up on me.." muttered Dante, he slowly pulled out Rebellion from his chest and then pointed the sword to him "I hope your ready for a proper beatdown..cause I'm gonna pay you bac-"

Dysley's laughter left Dante in confusion as he looked on, "I'm afraid I am not your opponent..."..Dante's eyes widened as Lightning's scream reached him. He looked on in shock as the group was blown away from Lightning with a black shockwave, Dante pierced Rebellion into the ground and held on as the shockwave died down.

"Claire?" whispered a shocked Dante.

And with swift speed, Lightning was infront of Dante in a heart beat; Dante moved to block Rebelion but was kicked into a wall by Lightning. He slowly got up and brought up rebellion blocking her gunblade..

"Dante!" called out a concerned Snow. Dante gritted his teeth and looked to the group "Stay back! I got her-gaaah! " his statement was cut off as he was lodged into the wall of a building. The walls came crumbling down as the group looked on in shock. They moved to help but Dysley stood infront of them and transformed into his Fal'Cie state to fight them.

"Get out of our way!" shouted an irritated Fang.

* * *

Dante slowly crawled out of the rubble and rubbed his head to ease the pain "Tch...damn that woman can kick" He slowly caught rebellion and looked to see Lightning grinning at him sadistically.

"Now there's a face even I can't recognize ." muttered Dante as he slowly got up, his voice resonated form his mouth as he looked to Lightning once more "Claire, come on...wake up! I don't wanna hurt ya!"

Dante blinked as Lightning appeared behind him with a sardonic grin "Well...lover"..Dante looked back in shock as Lightning slowly whispered in his ear "I do...". with another kick to his lower back, Dante skidded away from her, he twisted in the air and skidded to a halt and looked to Lightning. His gaze softened as she took in her form...he could barely recognize her anymore..Her skin had taken pale green color and her eyes held a deep yellow color with black pupils. Her lips were colorless as she grinned.

"Woah, she really means to kill me...talk about martial disputes heh..." he slowly looked on as Lightning walked towards him. An amused grunt came from his voice box as he looked to the twenty one year old women "You know if you wanted me dead...all you needed to do was ask..."

"Now where...would the fun be in that, lover?" asked a sadistic Lightning,

"Man, I take it back...you calling me 'your lover" is creepy; be a nice lady and go back to the way you were before huh? for me?...I kinda liked you better when you were looking down at me all the time..." asked an amused Dante. His face adopted a seious expression as Lightning chuckled at him "I'm sorry, but I don't think she's coming back..."

"Oh don't worry, I got a few ways of gettin' her back; you just worry about what I'm going to do to you when I rip you out from her!" shouted a now angered Dante. Lightning blinked as Dante drew out ebony and ivory and fired at her, she deflected the bullets by shooting from her own gunblade. That moment was all he needed as Dante appeared before her, Lightning's eyes widened as Dante caught her face and then pressed his lips onto hers.

He flickered into his devil trigger for a second and then let go off her. He was pushed away by her, he watched as the demon inhabiting her body slowly tore itself away from her. Dante rushed forward once more and then threw Rebeliion at the demon. With no time to counter, rebellion perced the demon and impaled it onto the wall opposite to them. Dante easily caught Lightning before she fell to the ground. He knelt down as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and smirked _"I'm gonna get an earful for that kiss..."_

Lightning's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked to the devil hunter "D-Dante?..."

"Sorry I took so long, Claire...take a long nap huh? don't worry I'll wake you up this time..." whispered Dante, his voice now softened as he looked to Lightning.

A small smirk plastered itself on Lightning's face as she looked to the devil hunter.. "Don't e-expect m-me to t-thank y-yo..." she didn't complete her sentence as she drifted into the arms of uncocnciousness. Dante smirked at her once more and then looked to Snow and the others who also finished their fight.

Dysley let out a small chuckle as he transformed back into his human form and then looked to the group and more specifically to Dante... "I see, you siphoned your own demonic energy into her to drive the demon out...you are smarter than you make yourself out to be.."

"A compliment from you? heh...I don't think I need it, it kinda leaves a bad taste in my mouth" he immedeatly drew out ivory and shot at Dysley who teleported away from the group and onto a building.

"Dysley! get down here!" shouted an enraged Snow.

Fang slowly came up to Dante who held onto Lightning's unconcious body. "She goin' to be alright?"

"Yeah, for the most part; I'm just worried what she's goin' to do when she wakes up and finds out that I kissed her, not exactly a knight in shinning armour now am I?..." chuckled Dante. Fang let out a wry smile and then looked to the primarch who stood ontop of a small shed.

"The time has come...allow me to extend my invitation" the group watched as Dysley prtruded his staff onto the ground "To save a people beyond salvation, there is only Ragnarok...", a metallic bird emitted itself from his staff and then watched as it trasnformed in a greenish light into an airship.

"Cocoon suffers, release her from her pain..."

"Hey...where the hell do you think your going? I ain't done with you yet.." intervened Dante. Dysley looked back to him and chuckled "Of course, how could I forget...your nepehw is alive and well, but for how long? exactly?"

"You bastard..." muttered Dante. Dysley smirked at him once more and began to vanish a bluish light "If you want him so badly, come and get him then; Raines will be waiting for you...son of Sparda..."

Snow blinked in surprise as Dysely finally dissapeared, Dante let out a small grunt; irritation brewing in him "Ah...geez, what a pain..."..He slowly picked Lightning up and carried her bridal style.

"Hey son! where you going?" asked a now concerned Sazh. Dante blinked and turned around to face the group. "Where else? got to get the kid back..."

"You really want to do that? rememeber what happened last time? he nearly killed you and yoru still healing...this isn't your problem...heck, you don't even belong to Pulse or Cocoon..." stated a concerned Sazh. Dante just let out an audible sigh at him..

"This whole thing started with my mother being murdered on Cocoon...after that, it was my brother's turn and he went and had a kid of his own, then? he went and died on me, that kid...is the only family I got, can't just sit back and watch him cry now can I?" asked a amused Dante and then he started to walk towards the ship.

Hope however intervened at that moment "That's not true..." Dante turned back in surprise to the fourteen year old "He's not the only family you have, I'm still here...".

"I made a promise to your mother to look after you kid, not to get you into crap like thi-"

Dante blinked as Snow placed an arm over Hope and pumped his fist "Huh, last time I checked Hope can handle himself Dante...about the family thing? don't forget about me too...Sera wouldn't forgive me if I just let you go it alone..."

Fang and Vanille came forth and intervened as well "What? you forgot about us...I'm hurt" feigned an amused Fang. Sazh then let out an audible sigh and loked to Dante once more "I hate to say it...but I'm not letting you go alone and get yourself killed...kids like you are too reckless nowadays.."

Fang then pointed to the unconcious form of Lightning in his arms "She won't say it but...you got her too, so how 'bout we all go at it together?"

Dante let out an audible sigh and then walked away from them "Yeah? well...just don't get yourselves killed...can't have that weighin' on me now can I?" a little amusement creped up in his voice as he began walking towards the ship.

"Oh look Fang, he actually cares" grinned Snow.

Fang just looked back to him and smirked "Let's get going...and give ol' Barthandelus a beating, he won't forget..."

* * *

_**AN: Awww Dante's not alone :D :D...whew that was the end of that...read and review! thanks guys! :D oh yeah I got that lil demon possessing Lightning scene from an episode from the anime "Rock Queen" it's a really nice episode, you should check it out :D**_


	26. Promise

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To LightningPanda : Thanks alot lady, don't know about it being a masterpiece and all but hey it was fun writing it! :D**_

_**To KuroSeiryuu: Haha! agree to that! this party just got crazier! thanks for the review bro! :D**_

_**To narada. mair: The next update is now! thanks for the review! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 26: Promise**_

* * *

"Welcome back to the land of the living"

Fang's voice echoed throughout the ship that the group were in. The above words were addresed to Lightning who had slowly regained consciousness she slowly sat upright in her seat and then looked ot Fang in confusion "What happened?...Gah.." a slow grunt of pain emitted from her mouth as she moved to stand up. Fang stopped her and shook her head "Your not a hundread percent yet...rest up, we're heading back to Cocoon..."

Lightning's eyes widened in surprise at the declaration "Cocoon!? but-"

"Can't help it mate, if we don't...then the cavalry will; best we end this by our own hands" stated a solemn Fang, she slowly got up as well and prepared to move. Lightning held her gaze on her and then memories came flooding back of what had happened to her. She let out a small gasp as she recalled her being possessed and forced to fight Dante. She brought up her right hand and rubbed her forehead in frustration, Fang blinked in surprise and slowly looked to her.

"Somethin' on your mind?"

"Did I hurt anyone?" asked a concerned Lightning.

Fang just slowly chuckled at her "Nope, not a soul-"

"Hey...quit your lyin'"

Lightning blinked as a voice tore through Fang's answer. She knew who it was and so she let out an audible sigh, Fang slowly looked back to the voice who had interrupted her, she raised an amused eyebrow and then looked back to Lightning, and pointed back to the figure behind her "Well, besides him of course..."

Dante rolled his eyes and watched as Fang chuckled and then she turned back and looked to him "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then..." and then she walked past the grumbling devil hunter leaving him alone with Lightning. Dante let out an audible sigh and then looked to her

"How you holdin' up?"

Lightning gazed at him, examining his features; rebellion was surprisingly not holstered on his back, his arms were placed into the pockets of his red pants, and his coat lazily shifted in the small amount of air that occupied the small room. She slowly blinked and looked to answer him; she was weary but she began to converse with him.

"I'm fine..."

Dante just blinked at the short answer and then let out a small chuckle "I see your cold as always..."

Lightning felt a twinge of guilt twirl away at her heart for the answer, she let out an audible sigh and then looked to him once more "I'm sorry...I just-"

"Just what?...tired of seein' my face all the time?" came Dante's sarcastic remark.

"Tch...it's not that-it's... " answered a reluctant Lightning, she folded her arms over her chest and looked away from Dante, he let out an audible sigh and then moved to get up. Lightning's gaze softened as she called out to him "Dante...wait..."

He glanced back at her with his usual stance though a confused expression on his face "Yeah?"

"What if me and the others do end up destroying Orphan...then what? the whole world burns...along with yo-"

Dante's voice slowly cut her off as he began to speak his mind as well "Whatever happens is gonna happen...nothin' you nor I can do about it, I told Serah that I'd get you through this mess..that I can do somethin' about; just do what you gotta do...the rest'll follow..."

Lightning slowly got up and smirked at him "...You really haven't changed, have you?"

Dante just smirked "I don't know anythin' about that; after all what would a demon know about any of that?..."

Her gaze softened as she walked towards him, Dante looked on as she walked up to him. and stopped. She held her gaze on him; his bangs covered the front portion of his face which blocked her from seeing his blue eyes... "There's a chance that...we won't see each other again like last time.."

Dante just closed his eyes and smirked at her "Who knows?...heh, never thought you'd get sentimental about all thi-"

His statement however was cut short as Lightning planted a kiss on his right cheek stopping the devil hunter in his statement, she brought her mouth closer to his ear and whispered into it "Your not a demon...you have a heart that can love, your human, more human than anyone I've ever met, don't forget that..."

Dante just glanced back and watched as she walked away from him into the next corridor. His voice stopped her "Hey...keep that promise will you?"...Lightning stopped and glanced back to him one more time and then nodded her head and left the devil hunter in the room alone. Dante slowly looked on as she dissapeared from the room and then he silently thought back to how things could've been different if he still stayed on Cocoon. He then silently smirked and looked to the blue sky from the window inside the ship.

_"Can't help but move on..."_

* * *

_**Eden palace, Eden**_

"Primarch Raines...sir..the people are awaiting your speech"

Raines didn't pay a glance back to the soldier who had callled for him, instead he brought up his hand in a wave like motion, signalling that he didn't want to be interrupted at the moment; he looked on through his window to the new Eden. His gaze softened and his whole demeanor held sadenss as he looked to the people below him; anger resonated from his gut as he gazed to the blue sky above him.

_"A memory wipe...of the whole events of the savior and the l'Cie, rebuilding Eden like it was nothing; Barthandelus seeks to destroy all of them at once...so be it; I leave the rest to you, l'Cie..." _ thought a saddened Raines, he then took in a small breath and turned around.

"So it begins..." muttered Raines.

He walked away from his office and continued to traverse through the Eden palace to the roof of the building where the savior awaited him. He stopped and glanced at the PSICOM forces inhabitating the area. A PSICOM soldier came up to him and bowed to him. "Your Eminence...this way..."

Raines nodded his head and followed the soldier to his destination, he glanced at the gigantic being known as the savior. It had taken some damage from the battle with the dark prince but was ready for any threat that would emerge. But he knew one fatal weakness, the chest piece which consisted of a blue crystal was beyond repair; and anyone with enough strength could break through; that was a fact he was going to use to topple the fal'Cie. He stopped walking and came to an elevator which took him up near the head of the savior. The soldier stopped and saluted him, Raines then walked forward and then all too seemingly he dissapeared into the savior's head.

Slowly now inside the savior, he sat down in the control room and a camera came up infront of him. letting out another audible sigh; he began to speak:

"Citizens of Cocoon, we have survived the twilight and gather now to welcome the dawn on which we decide our own fate...Many are the lessons we have learned through our long night of hardship and sacrifice and now? we face choices, choices that should be made as our heart dictates...and not abandoned to uncaring chance...Let us forge ahead with unrelenting courage, and honor the fallen with action...With these hands...we shape the future"

* * *

_**Eden Grand Prix, Eden.**_

His voice resonated in the grand prix which was taking place in Eden, people from the whole of Cocoon watched as the primarch sounded ready to begin the race...and with a snap of his fingers..the race began with hover bikes zooming off into the distance aiming to be the best. But that wasn't for long as a greenish aura resonated in the sky and all too seemingly ..a ship appeared before them elicitating gasps from the audience's. The ship dissapeared and from it eminated the group that had returned from Pulse.

"Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!"

Dante smirked as he fell through the air, he gave a two handed salute Lightning's way "Adios babe..."and then proceeded to drive straight down to the bottom of the race track. "What are you-!?" began a concerned Lightning,Fang's eyes widened and Vanille gasped as Dante picked up speed to reach the track.

"Is he crazy!?" shouted a concerned Sazh. "He's going to get himself killed!" gasped a concerned Vanille.

"Tch.." Lightning grunted in annoyance and then called out to her eidolon as did the others in the group. "Odin!" With a bright flash of light, a pinck circle appeared and Odin jumped next to Lightning. the whole group fell through the air. Dante blinked and looked back to see waht appeared to him as mechanical beings guiding the l'Cie to the track. He let out an audible sigh and looked to the track once more.

"Man...why don't I get something cool like that once in a while?" murmured a dissapointed Dante. "Whatever..."

Snow smirked as he watched Dante flip in the air and in a bright light watched as Lucifer came into play. Fang blinked in surprise as Dante brought red swords and thrust it onto the race track. She looked to a confused Lightning and let out a chuckle. Hope watched in awe as Dante created a heart shaped design on the racetrack. The hoverbikes avoided the shape and continued on with their race. A rose materialsied in Dante's right arm and he placed it in his mouth. The audience watched in awe as the camera took an aerial view and showed the heart shaped design of red glowing swords on the race tracks.

They also watched as Dante landed in the middle and brought up his two hands and clapped, the swords emitted a red energy and then bursted into flames. The crowd roared in applause as the devil hunter took a bow. He casually threw the rose up which resulted in Lightning's eidolon, Odin catching it by it's mouth. And then he bowed his head soliciataing a roaring applause from the audience.

"He just doesn't know when to quit does he?" chuckled Fang, Lightning just smirked back at her "Tell me about it.."

"Oh is that a grin I see on you, Light? seems like someone's happy" grinned Fang as she rode on her own eidolon, Bahamut.

"Now's not the time" scolded a serious Lightning.

"Showoff..." muttered an irritated Snow "Two can play at that.."

"Snow! what are you doing!?" called out a concerned Hope. Snow proceeded to fall onto the track with the shiva sisters, this however resulted in him throwing a number of hoverbikes off course.. "Oops..." muttered Snow. The shiva sisters however caught them and Snow stood on the hoverbikes spinning on them.

"And the hero saves the day!" grinned Snow, he however had the misfortune of showing off his l'Cie brand in the focus which resulted in the crowd going into a state of shock and panic.

"Probably should have covered that.." muttered Snow. He then jumped and watched as his eidolons went into gestalt mode, he rode them on the track as the audience looked on.

"Intruders on the race track! Confirmned Pulse l'Cie lethal force authorised" called out the PSICOM commander.

Snow grinned as he looked back "Catch me if you can!" he then proceeded to boost away from his pursuers. Snow then passed an intersection where Hope stood on; the fourteen year old boy then jumped onto the race track and stopped the PSICOM maruaders from advancing to Snow.

"Hi there!" grinned Hope.

A marauder stopped in front of him and moved to attack him, he didn't account for the fact that Hope's Eidolon appeared before him and smashed the marauder into the race track. Hope then brought his arm up and pushed it from his chest "Cut 'em off!" shouted a determined Hope. Alexander, Hope's eidolon then proceeded to catch two to three of the marauders and smashed them into the ground. Dante jumped on each of the speeding marauders, using them as platforms; he jumped from one to another and then his eyes widened as he watched Hope's back was left wide open, a PSICOM gunship moved to impale him as Dante grunted in irritation Using his trickster style, he dissapeared.

Snow looked on as the marauder moved to impale Hope, he revved up the sisters and then called out to the fourteen year old boy "Hope! look out!"

"What?!" gasped a now surprised Hope. he brought his hands up and closed his eyes from feeling the impact but it never came, he felt heat and heard a voice "Come on man, haven't you heard of playin' fair?..." Hope opened his eyes to see Dante slicing the marauder in half with rebellion and then throwing the still alive soldier to the race track, he then placed rebellion on his shoulder and looked to Hope grinning at him, he ruffled Hope's hair and then began to speak

"Your learnin' kid, just don't leave your back open next time?" chuckled Dante. he then pointed to Alexander with rebellion "Hey big guy? you gotta keep this kid safe or else..."..Alexander looked back to Dante and let out a grunt.

"Thanks Dante.." smiled Hope..

"Ah, don't sweat it...come on; get on his bac-oooff!" Dante's statement was suddenly stopped as a PSICOM Orion impaled him and flew him to the side.

Hope's eyes widened in concern as he called out to his would be uncle "Dante!"...he then looked to Alexander who placed an arm down towards Hope, the young boy got on it's arm and then rested on top of it's shoulder. He pointed forward and then looked to Alexander "Come on! we need to help him!"

Dante slowly moved to get himself of the spear that was currently impaling him. he wasn't prepared however as more groups of marauders moved to spear him "The son of Sparda has been captured! return to base immedeatly!"

"Now!"

Lightning rode on Odin and then as she called out to her Eidolon to transform, Odin transformed and caught her by the arm and threw her towards the PSICOM marauders that surrounded Dante. The devil hunter however had different plans in mind and then, he pushed himself off the spear and then drew out both ebony and ivory. He was too late in his execution however as Lightnign shot two of the marauders down, Dante glanced back and watched her grab onto a PSICOM bike and took out the soldier. He jumped off the marauders and onto Odin who met him in the air.

"Now let's see what you got!" grinned Dante. Immedeatly Odin complied and Lightning and Fang watched as Odin transformed into his gestalt mode, Dante somersaulted in the air and then landed on Odin's back and drew out Rebellion, making sure not to injure any of the soldiers he took out the machines and watched as the soldiers ejected from the vechiles safely. Fang flew next to him on bahamut and chuckled "Look's like he's taken a lilkin' to you..."

"Hah! who wouldn't?" grinned Dante

Fang smirked at him and then back to Dante in shock "Dante! move!"

"What?" Dante looked back to see two missles haeding for both him and Odin, he knelt down on Odin back and then patted it's head..

"Come on, transform and roll out already!"..

Odin grunted and then transformed back into his warrior form, Dante smirked as he caught Odin's by it's right arm and with all of his strength threw him towards Lightning.

"Your dead!" called out a PSICOM soldier, he aimed a gun towards Lightning, but in mid-air she somersaulted and used her own gunblade

"You first!" called out Lightning and then she shot the soldier down while Odin caught her in mid-air and then transformed back into it's gestalt mode, she sliced and diced her way through the PSICOM war ships while Dante looked to her and whistled.

"Ooooo...I love a fast woman"

Lightning's face held annoyance and then immeadeatly turned to shock as she looked to Dante and the missles before him "Dante! watch out!"

"Huh?" Dante jumped onto the missiles and then onto Fang's eidolon, he slowly layed down on it's tail as Fang glanced back to him.

"Now who said that there was room for two?" asked an amused Fang.

"Sorry, was just gettin' off" grinned Dante, Fang eyes widened in surprise as Dante jumped off Bahamut and onto the race track once more. She shook her head in amazement "He's Sparda's son alright..."

Vanille and her eidolon were under heavy fire by PSICOM troops, she called out to them in irritation "Stop that! I said stop that!" her eidolon responded and shook away the PSICOM soldiers who were shooting at her, She blinked in surprise and immedeatly she looked on in concern as a PSICOM solider brought up a bazooka.

"Uh oh..." stated a concerned Vanille.

"Block this!"

Before the bazooka could reach Vanille, Dante jumped onto it and proceeded to ride it awya from her, the whole PSICOM squad watched in awe as Dante rode the bazooka.

"What is he!?"

"Unreal..."

"No way!"

Were some of the comments lodged at him, Dante just smirked as he brought the missle to them and jumped off it. The PSICOM squad retreated and Dante watched as the missile exploded onto the ground where no one was hurt. "Ah...if only Lady could see me now, she'd be even more jealous.."

And at that moment, a whole squadron of soldiers and computerized marauders surrounded Dante who was now floating in the air "Oh...aha, oooo.."...Hope then moved to help him but watched as Dante then pulled out a black briefcase, he watched in awe as it transformed into a circular like figure with cannons attached to it. He grinned as he sat inside it...Hope however saw his lC'ie brand glow and watched as Alexander jumped up along with him.

Dante also watched as pandora reacted strangely and did not fire any of it's missles; and then he saw Alexander jumping towards him with a golden glow, and immdeatly Dante understood, he jumped off pandora and converted into box form once more, bullets rained down on him as he called to Hope.

"Hey Kid!...catch this!" shouted Dante.

"What?" questioned a confused Hope, Alexander moved up and Hope watched as pandora attached itself to Alexander. A bright flash covered the area and the whole stage was set on Hope and Alexander. Hope then looked to Alexander in surprise. He was now black with yellow stripes running down the corner and cannons now formed at it's hilt.

"Woah..." stated a awe struck Hope. Dante saluted them in mid-air and called out to him "Show 'em what you got kid!"

"Dante! watch out!" called out a concerned Hope. Dante looked back to see a PSICOM warmech coming at him with rotating blades. He grunted as he brought up Rebellion, he knew even with rebellion he couldn't stop the blades from tearing into his body. Hope however intervened with a new Alexander.

Alexander flew up and then fired off rockets from it's now newly endowed cannons. Dante braced himself as the explosion blew him away from the warmech, he flew through the air and then he felt someone catch his right hand. He opened his eyes to see Lightning holding onto him "Climb on..."

Dante smirked as he climbed onto Odin once more and sat behind Lightning "You know, I could get used to this..." He then tilted his head to the right and avoided a fatal slash from Odin's blades. "Woah, hey Claire; watch where you point that thing!"

"Sorry" stated an amused Lightning, Dante could tell her voice held amusement in them as she watched her slice and s;ash hr way through the PSICOM weaponry. Dante and Lightning then blinked in surprise as the night sky slowly welcomed dawn and with it, Dante let out a groan as Lightning looked on.

"Great...looks like I got to take care of ugly here" muttered Dante

Lightning and the group came to a stop now free of any and all PSICOM forces blocking their path, Dante slowly got down off of Odin and looked to the statue in front of him. The eidolons then dissapeared as Dante looked back at them, Alexander released pandora from his grasp and then dissapeared in a golden flash of light..pandora slowly returned to Dante in a glowing circle and then dissapeared once more.

"You don't have to go this alone, Dante..." stated a serious Snow.

"Yeah, we're stll here; we can take him on together" added a hopeful Vanille.

Lightning slowly walked up and stood next to him and looked on as Dante gazed upon the savior's form above them "You almost died last time, don't try to fight it alone for our sakes'..." stated Lightning, Her voice held a soft tone as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dante looked back and glanced at her and then let out an audible sigh "Huh...no, you guys better get going...I'll deal with him.."

"But Dante!" called out a concerned Hope. Dante turned to Hope in surprise and walked up to him, he smirked at him and then ruffled his hair

"You know kid, your really strong and all but...it ain't gonna help with this guy; take care of yourself, your mom wouldn't forgive me otherwise...I'll make sure to buy you pizza and a strawberry sundae once this is all over" stated a chuckling Dante.

"Let's make it a promise then" stated a now determined Hope

"Wha?" Dante blinked at him in surprise, "A promise?...about what?"

"Promise me you'll take me to a restaurant and get me a strawberry sundae and a pizza once we're done with this l'Cie business?" asked Hope,

"Sure, kid...whatever you say" smiled Dante, he then walked away from the group and towards the savior who looked down at him. He stopped in front of Lightning and smirked at her "See you around, Claire..."

Lightning just smiled at him "Let's hope it isn't another thirteen years this time..." Dante just nodded his head and walked past her. He held ivory in his right hand and yamato in his left and jumped up onto a flag pole and looked back to the group "Go on, I'll cover ya!"

Dante then watched as they all nodded their head and then proceeded to move out from the area. Lightning stopped and spared him one more glance and then Dante threw a salute her way and then looked to the savior. She held her gaze for a few seconds and then proceeded to follow the group once more. Dante's face adopted a serious expression as he looked to the savior as a voice resonated from within it.

"Noble, letting them escape so that you could fight the savior alone"

Dante however just looked to the savior and grinned "Soo...you ready to fight now or what?"

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Dante" came Raines' saddened voice.

"Yeah, let's just get straight to our lil main event!"

* * *

_**AN: And done! I really had fun writing this chapter! :D thanks alot guys! read and review! :D**_


	27. Love

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To spencerlonewol: Well, erm...I don't actually want Dante to get impaled with Lightning's blazefire saber, you know? I kinda need him for the story and all soo...yeah thanks for the review bro! :D**_

_**To KuroSeiryuu: Thanks man! :D appreciate it! srsly!? wow cool! haha, it must've been crazy finishing ff13-2 huh?...and lol I finished the hd collection...well only DMC3, platinumed it on my ps3...jsut played through 1 and 2...haha, all da bets with that! :D**_

_**To Jinzomask656: Thanks alot bro! appreciate it! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 27: Love**_

* * *

_**Eden**_

"Tch...great, my coat's all torn up.."

Dante's laughter cut through the air as he jumped form building to building avoiding gunfire from PSICOM warmech's. Bullets rained down upon him as he jumped onwards, using the warmech's as platform's he moved towards the savior who stood motionlessly. Inside, Raines watched on as Dante played cat and mouse with the warmech's. Dante then had enough as he looked to the warmech that followed in. He smirked as he jumped into the air, the warmech's were so busy in pursuing him that they forgot about each other and hence crashed into each other. That however didn't stop more of the warmech's from creeping up on him. The only reason he didn't choose to attack them was he was afraid that he may kill some of the soldiers inside them. He wasn't aware of the fact that they were just mechanical beings.

"Such agility" whispered a surprised Raines. "But why isn't he attacking those mechanical beasts?...with his power, he should be easily able to dispose off them.

At that moment, PSICOM communciations radioed to him as he looked on seated form within the savior. Raines held a hand to his ear right ear and proceeded to speak "What is the situation?"

"Sir! the enemy is using trans-gate's ! a direct invasion from Pulse!"

Raines eyes widened at this as he began to think about what exactly was happening putting his mind to use; he quickly analysed the situation and spoke to himself "From Pulse?...no, it must be from the fifth ark.." He then held a determined gaze and began speaking into the microphone "Concentrate on evacuvating the citizens and then engage the Pulse army..."

"But sir! that's not the only problem! the calvary has taken up arms against us; we're being overrun!"

"Tch...Rydgea, you fool" muttered a frustrated Raines, he then spoke into the microphone once more "Call for additional reinforcements, do not aim to kill the calvary; just subdue them and take them as prisoners...If everything else fails the-ooff!"

"Primarch Raines!"

Raines call was cut short as Dante bursted the blue crystal on the savior's leg with his shotgun, coyote-A...He landed on the flag pole and watched as a small explosion occured on the leg of the savior. He looked on as the savior fell but caught itself and floated back into the aie once more. Dante smirked as he began to speak.

"Hey Raines! I thought this was goin' to be our lil main event! what's the matter? is that all you got?" shouted an amused Dante, his face slowly scrunched up in seriousness as he examined the shattered crystal on the leg of the savior _"Hmm, looks like I'll need to take out all five of them before I'm able to find a way into it...and get the kid"_

"Hardly" came Raines' voice "All you've managed to do with your minuscule power is leave a small dent...you will have to wait, while I deal with other matters..." muttered Raines _"I will deal with the inhabitants of the ark first so that the playing field might be evened for both PSICOM and the calvary..."_

Dante's face scrunched up in confusion as the savior slowly rotated around and moved away from him, "Hey! where you goin'?! the party's just gettin' started!" questioned an irritated Dante, but that didn't stop a barrage of warmech's from attacking the devil hunter. He let out a groan of frustration as he began jumping and avoided the gunfire once more.

_"Ah, geez; what a pain..."_

* * *

_**Eden highway...**  
_

Sazh drew his guns out and moved out from the corridor he was covering in, checking around for any soldiers on the highway; he slowly walked out with the rest of the group following him "So the calvary's here to, uh?"

"They're here for Orphan..." answered Lightning, she then looked back to the group and began to speak "If it's close to the fal'Cie Eden, then they're probably headed for the heart of the Sanctum..."

"Right, and if they destroy it; bad things are gonna happen" muttered Fang, she watched as hover vechiles raced on the highway, escaping from the premises of the battle's that were raging; she preseumed.

"So long Cocoon" stated a grim Hope. Snow looked on as he too began to speak "Then we better get there, before they do..."

"Uh-oh" stated a concerned Lightning.

A trans-gate opened on the higway and Lightning drew her gunblade once more and prepared to move "Let's move!"

"Hey! hold on!" shouted a worried Sazh. He watched as Lightning avoided the hover cars and then jumped above them, A lodestar Behemoth ran on the highway; tearing down all of the cars in it's path. Lightning jumped up avoiding the cars and drew her gunblade; she clashed with the chainsaw of the behemoth but was instantly pushed back by it's sheer force.

"Lightning!" called out a worried Snow

Lightning then etched her gunblade into the road stopping herself from being pushed any further, the behemoth moved to attack her as she adopted a battle stance but at that moment, an explosion occured above them, the inner coverings of the highway were broken as a red figure broke through the glass followed by a warmech. He blinked as he saw the l'Cie group and then smirked. He looked back to the warmech and brought up rebellion slicing it's chainsaw, this resulted it in crashing down onto the ground blocking the behemoth from advancing further. Lightning let out a gasp as Dante blocked the behemoth's chainsaw with his own sword and held onto him with his own strength, he looked back to Lightning as he struggled to keep the behemoth at bay.

"W-What are you doing?...didn't I tell you to keep goin'!? I'll cover ya !" answered Dante, he gritted his teeth as he was pushed away by the behemoth; he quickly drew out ebony and ivory and fired at the beast, it was a quick clean death as it then dissapeared into black flames. Dante let out an audible sigh as he looked to the group. That however, cost him as another PSICOM warmech took him from his blindside and flew him into the air

"Dante!" called out a worried Hope. "We need to hel-"

"You heard him, didn't you? let's keep movin'" stated Lightning. "He'll cover us for the most part..." and then she forged ahead followed by the group. Snow looked at Hope and pumped his fist "Don't worry, he can hold his own...let's keep going"

"Right" smiled Hope. They then moved forward and Hope paid one more glance to the sky where Dante was taken off too.

* * *

"Heh, I don't like bein' this close on a first date!" shouted the devil hunter and then he fired off both ebony and ivory at the warmech, which resulted in the front of the warmech exploding, he flew into the air and then landed on a building and knelt down and looked to his coat "Great, now it's all charred" He slowly got up and found the savior near the Eden palace and he smirked

"So that's where you ran off to...hold on kid; I'm coming..." and then he jumped off the building and proceeded to move towards the savior once more.

Raines had now dispatched most of the pulsework soldiers and slowly turned the savior around once more to see Dante travelling towards him,

"Let's end this once and for all...Dante"

The savior slowly turned around and turned towards the upcoming devil hunter. Dante blinked as the savior pulled forth his knees onto his chest and the upper portion of it's body knelt down, The ring attached to the savior's back was now visible and Dante watched as the sky grew orange in color, from the beam.

Dante let out an irritated grunt "Not this again..."

He stopped and looked on, as the savior let out a powerful blast at him, only this was minuscule and finite aiming only to Dante, he could either easily dodge it or use his ultimate block and take th blast since it was smaller than the full powered blast that he had endured before, He dodged it easily and watched as it flew past him into the air, not hurting anyone or anything.

_"For all that official exterior, he's nothin' but a softie...doesn't want to get anyone hurt; I bet"_ thought Dante, he however wasn't prepared as miniscule beams shot forth from the saviro's back continuously like lasers. Dante blinked and dodged the attack's using his trickster style, seemingly weaving through the air effortlessly. More of the warmechs descended on him as he flew theough the air jumping atop buildings and rooftops. he jumped up once more and then lucifer materialized on his back, Dante drew out two to three red swords from Lucifer and threw it towards the assaulting warmechs. On seeing that it pierced the warmech, Dante clapped and watched as the sky littered itself with fireworks. He dropped onto a building and stepped to his right to a falling warmech, it crahsed left of him and then Dante walked up to examine it's wreckage. He found no solider or pilot inside the warmech and thus, concluded that there were no grinned as he looked forward to the approaching form of the savior.

"Alright, guess I can go all out without having to worry about anythin'..." stated a smiling Dante.

Beow him, the citizens of Eden were once again evacuvated and placed into PSICOM warships just like they had done before them. A civil war raged on between PSICOM and the calvary, Dante placed his right front on a piece of wreckage in front of him and rested his left arm on his left thigh. He casually awaited the floating savior's arrival. A small buzzing sound made it's way into his ear and he looked around to see a PSICOM warship, a modified Orion coming at him. He blinked as he heard a voice.

"Give up, son of Sparda!"

Dante dodged the incoming warship and let loose a barrage of bullets from his shotgun to the boosters of the ship, it stumbled in the air and stopped; and turned around to meet the face of the devil hunter. He looked on as a hologram materialized in front of him. "You...where are the l'Cie?"

He examined the holographic form of the man infront of him, he wore a dark PSICOM uniform, with a whole coat; to some degree, it reminded Dante of Vergil...he had silver hair and it were curled up into bangs which fell infront of his face. A small microphone was running down from his right ear to his mouth and he wore black gloves. His whole demeanor spoke of superiority as he looked to Dante who just smirked at him.

"Who knows?..." smirked Dante, he brought up both his arms to his sides and to his shoulder's height, he showed his palms to indicate that he didn't know where they were.

"Stop playing! tell me where they are!"

"Why so serious?...stay and chat? don't put all of the attention on them; it makes me feel all ignored" chuckled a hurt Dante.

"I do not have time to waste on your insu-"

"Commander Rosch..."

A clear cut voice cut through the questions of Rosch, and Dante blinked in surprise to see the form of the savior towering over him. The hologram immedeatly turned into one of concern and surprise as he loooked towards the savior.

"Your eminence!" called out Rosch in surprise.

"This matter is between me and the devil hunter, do not interfere...as for the l'Cie; they are heading towards the heart of Eden..." resonated Raines voice.

"The heart? but that mean-"

"Yes, they intend to destroy _it _before the cavalry does.." answered Raines "Leave this scenario to me and move ahead.."

"Yes! your eminence; my apologies!" called out an apologetic Rosch,

Dante then watched as the hologram then turned towards him with rage and anger "I will make sure to end _her life _first...you don't mind do you?..she's nothin' but a l'Cie after all.."

* * *

_**Transport ship...**_

_"There's a chance that...we won't see each other again like last time.."_

_Dante just closed his eyes and smirked at Lightning "Who knows?...heh, never thought you'd get sentimental about all thi-"_

_His statement however was cut short as Lightning planted a kiss on his right cheek stopping the devil hunter in his statement, she brought her mouth closer to his ear and whispered into it _

_"Your not a demon...you have a heart that can love, your human, more human than anyone I've ever met, don't forget that..."_

* * *

Dante blinked in surprise and then smirked at him "Heh...good luck with that, your talkin' about a human who scares even me at times...but whatever, don't say I didn't warn ya"

"Tch..." muttered an irritated Rosch, and then Dante slowly looked on as his hologram dissapeared...and the PSICOM Orion warship rocketed out of the area leaving Dante alone with the savior. He let out an amused grunt and brought his arms to the side once more and then showed his glove covered palms.

"Now what'd you go and tell him that for?...poor guy's gonna get his ass kicked..." chuckled Dante. Raines however smirked inside the savior as his voice resonated forth once more.

"Regardless, it will be an interesting battle..." murmured Raines "Tell me something..."

Dante's face scrunched up in confusion as he looked upwards to the savior "What? you wanna chat now?...dude, your messin' up the main event"

"I suppose I am, aren't I?...Lightning Farron is a l'Cie; yet you called her a human...why?" questioned Raines, Dante heard the sound of confusion laced into his voice.

"You need to learn somethin' "muttered Dante, he drew out his shotgun at the moment as Raines looked on "Oh? and what might that be?"

"Humans posses somethin' that demons don't..." stated Dante...Raine however looked on in confusion "I never called the l'Cie a demo-"

"l'Cie and demons...they're the same thing aren't they?...what with all of these people runnin' scared for their lives and all" muttered Dante "Thing is...I'm a demon, guess what she called me?"

Before Raines could answer, Dante shot at the savior's right leg, Raines felt the inside of the savior black out and stumble as he then slowly regained control of the savior. His eyes however widened, as Dante appeared in front of the savior's face with yamato drawn... "No.." whispered a concerned Raines.

And then with one slice, he smashed the blue crystal on the savior's forehead with yamato, Raines felt the savior stumble and slowly it descended and fell on top of the buildings beneath the savior... "Power is failing...no!..." muttered an irrtated Raines.

Dante then glided through the air and brought out pandora, with two missiles he launched them and destroyed the blue crystals on the right and left arm of the savior. Raines felt the blow as the savior stumbled bit by bit. "Tch...no choice then.." muttered a concerned Raines "Inititating backup power.."

Dante watched as the remaining crystals on the savior glowed a red color now as to the usul blue. He landed on top of the savior's right arm and ran forward with yamato and ebony towards the head of the savior. But before he could reach it, the left hand of the savior moved to squash him and it did. Raines slowly opened the arms of the savior and then blinked in surprise to see Dante instead standing ontop of the savior's fingers, smirking at Raines...

Raines blinked in surprise "I see..." and then smirked as well "She called you a human, didn't she?"

Rebellion was now equipped and was placed on Dante's shoulder, "Hah, looks like we have a winner!"

"Regardless..." He blinked however as Raines voice then adopted a serious tone "Love is just a foolish burden!"

Dante was momentraily surprised as beams of light were fired at him from the forehead of the savior , Dante brought up rebellion and deflected all fo the beams and then jumped off the fist of the savior and landed on top of a building.

"What you only need is power and might!...power to change everything for the greater good!" shouted a now angered Raines. Dante blinked in surprise and held his gaze onto the savior, his gaze softened as a memory flashed before him.

* * *

_**Temen-ni-gru...2 years before**_

_"Foolishness, Dante...foolishness"_

_A nineteen year old Dante groaned out in pain as yamato was lodged into his gut, he let out more grunts of agony as Vergil lodged yamato more and more into his body._

_"Might controls everything and without it, you cannot protect anything...let alone yourself!"_

* * *

The memory then transistioned into Dante and Snow talking to Fang who looked to the both of them explaining Sparda.

* * *

_**The Linblum**_

_"You know right? why he was able to beat back the demon king not once but two times? " questioned Fang_

_"It wasn't cause he had power...it was because he had a love for humans; somethin' that the Fal'Cie lacked...that's why no one could beat him, cause the source of his power...was love"_

* * *

Dante then slowly looked to the savior once more and smirked, he felt as if he was fighting Vergil once more; as if Cid Raines was an exact replication of his twin brother. He drew out Rebellion and pointed it towards him and chuckled.

"Alright then, show me what you got..."

"Gladly..." answered a now angered Raines.

* * *

_**Eden highway**_

"Rosch?"

Snow's whisper of surprise rang to the group as they walked along the now broken highway leading up to the Eden palace. Rosch examined the group infront of him, he had no smirk on his face nor did he have any amusemtn about him; rather he had an air of seriousness as he looked to Snow.

"I see your power has grown, Mr. Villiers" answered Rosch "No matter, we will lay down our lives if that is what it takes to stop you.."

"Oh, we're on the same side here...we came back to stop all of this" answered a defiant Snow. Rosch looked unmoved by Snow's word and proceeded to reply to him "Nevertheless, you are l'Cie...we can trust the pawns no more than the fal'Cie who move them...humanity's fate rests it in own hands!" stated a defiant Rosch.

"Who said we aren't human?" replied a now angered Sazh

"You are nothin' but puppets!"

"So is your primarch!" answered a now irritated Snow "We want the same thing here, either get out of the way or we make you!"

"He's not going to listen to reason, Snow" stated Lightning. Snow looked back at her and nodded his head, he pumped his fist and watched as Rosch dissapeared and the proudclad infront of them aimed it's cannons towards them.

"Right, guess we gotta show him by force then!"

* * *

_**AN: And done! sorry about the short chapter! was really tired to day lol..had a lot of work to do! :D thanks for all your reviews! read and review guys! thanks alot ! :D**_


	28. Moms are tough!

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To Elzhu: An attack on Lightning huh? hmm,, can't say I didn't think of that...might come into play! thanks for the review! :D appreciate it!**_

_**To KuroSeiRyuu : "The end? don't bet on it!" :D lol...it'll be an okay ending as far as I can tell but you never know haha ')**_

_**To Guest : Erm...english please? :D...thanks for the review anyway! lol**_

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Mom's are tough!**_

* * *

_**Path to the Sanctum, Eden**_

"Fall back! she can't take anymore; I repeat the proudclad cannot sustain any more damage"

Rosch grunted within the pilot seat of the proudclad and proceeded to retreat but not without a final warning to the l'Cie, it had been a hard fought fought battle between him and the l'Cie, Fang had taken the reigns and had called out Bahamut to even the playing field and it had worked, the damage to the ship's boosters had increased a great fold thanks to the prior shot by Dante... "This is not over..." and without another word, the group watched as Rosch piloted the proudclad away from the group. Vanille let out an audible gasp as she began to speak her mind.

"I don't understand - we want the same thing, why can't we just work together?" spoke out a concerned Vanille.

"These people are so blinded by fear that they can't even imagine it...are we too late?" questioned Fang, she placed her hands on her hips and looked to the group, a questioning glance directed to all of them

"Not yet, and we can't give up...no one else knows the truth" stated Snow as he came forward.  
Only we know about the plan to destroy Cocoon" added Lightning.

"And which fal'Cie is actually behind it, Barthandelus" stated Hope, the group looked on as Sazh began to speak as well "That's what I'm talking about, if everything is out in the open then the people will have to wake up from this nightmare"

"Then what are we waiting for? it's time for some payback!" grinned an eager Fang, Lightning walked forward as she looked to the sacntum palace "Let's show 'em how human we still are..."

_*BOOM*_

"What's happening?!" spoke out a concerned Vanille.

The group let out a small gasp as the ground beneath them shook with ferocity, they looked back to find the source of the sound, a fairly large distance away from them; they could see the form of the savior, it's fist was now pounded into the ground and a voice echoed to through the area.

* * *

"Hah! is that all you got?! come on, where's all that 'power' crap you keep talkin' about?!" chuckled Dante.

"You are beginning to try my patience!"

Raines voice echoed throughout the city as he drove the savior's fist to smash Dante, the latter who in trned just jumped into the air and grabbed onto a ledge and on grabbing the ledge with his lone right arm; he flipped his whole body upwards and into the air, He held ebony between his teeth and rebellion in his right arm. His eyes however widened as the savior's left arm came crashing down upon him.

"Shit..." muttered Dante, he brought up Rebellion and with the limited time he had took the force of the punch, and exactly at that moment; he initiated the quicksilver ability, time slowed down around him and he quickly drew out ebony and ivory while placeing Rebellion back on his back. He began firing continuous barrages at he savior's hand and then using the momentum from being pushed back by his guns, he disabled the ability and then jumped onto of an electric pole a few metres away from the savior.

Raines blinked in surprise as he searched for Dante, the sound of clapping caught his ears and he turned to his right to find Dante clapping at the performance of the savior

"Hey, what's the matter? you almost had me..." chuckled Dante as he stopped his applause.

"Tch...agile as ever, I see" muttered Raines, the savior then towards Dante once more as the latter's face turned serious.

"Here we go again..."

* * *

"Looks like he's having fun" smirked Snow, he then looked back to the l'Cie group and oumped his fist in the air "Let's keep goin, we can't stop now"

THe group nodded their head and proceeded to move on forward. The path was treacherous filled with both pulsework soldiers and soldiers from PSICOM and the cavalry. They weaved through them undetected and passed the gunfire between the soldiers. And once they had covered a failry large amount of distance,they had arrived at a blockade. The area was free of any of the soldiers. Snow went ahead and moved to open the blockade but to no avail. He planted a fist in the wall as he grunted in annoyance.

"No...no, just a little more! we were so close!" came his frustrated cry.

Lightning stood parallel Snow and stood alert for any enemies on the horizon, "We'll find another way in..."

"There's no time for that!" grunted an irritated Snow. The group looked on as then the door began to open upon itself, they moved back and gasped as they looked to see a small airship hovering infront of them. A familiar voice rang out to Snow as he looked on in surprise.

"Gate got ya beat? hero?"

"Well that's pretty lame" came a woman's voice. Snow moved aside immedaetly as a hover bike moved past him and the group and then landed to the right of them. Snow ran up and watched as they landed, his face full of surprise and relief.

"Heya Snow! where ya been!?" asked a joyful Maqui. Snow chuckled as he walked forward "guys!"

A blue haired boy got off the hover bike and moved forward to Snow, "So Snow...your a pulse l'Cie now huh?"

Snow then showed off his l'Cie mark and had a sombre look on his face as he looked to Yuj "Yeah, good times..."

"Then why didn't you tell us!? why the hell didn't you come and find us!?" asked an angered Yuj. Snow let out a small sigh as he looked to his NORA group. Lebreau stepped forward, a confused expression on her face "Yeah? we've been waiting..."

"Us and the rest of the purge fugitives!" grinned Maqui.

Sazh's eyes flashed momentarily with surprised as he looked to question the group "So wait, your tellin' us that they survived?"

"Yup! well...almost everyone" answered a sombre Maqui. Gaddot moved forward as he began talking to Snow "It was you and Serah's lil friend, what was that guy's name? Dante or something..you know Sparda's son or whatever..."

"Dante saved them!?" asked a surprised Hope.

"Yeah...some of those people told us that they were corened by the soldiers, that guy blocked them from getting to the fugitives and bought them time" explained Yuj. Snow nodded his head "That's good to know heh..."

"But damn, those pulse Fal'Cie sure know how to pick 'em huh?" grinned Gaddot. Lightning's voice was made known at the moment "Yeah, out of all the idiots in the world, they picked this one..."..her sarcastic comment lead to a small amount of chuckles in the group.

_*BOOM*_

Their sudden laughter was cut short as an explosion rocked the air once more "What was that?" asked a concerned Lebreau.

"Tch...we better get going" muttered Fang "No tellin' how long sundae-boy can keep that thing off our backs"

"Yeah..." agreed Hope. Gaddot however grinned as he looked to Snow "Just like old times? huh? boss?"

"We'll take care of the civilians, don't worry..." reassured Lebreau. Maqui came forward and grinned at Snow "You concentrate on saving Cocoon..."..Hope then walked forward, enthusiasm in his whole face and body "We all will! together!"

"Hey...is your name by any chance Hope?" asked a curious Lebreau. "Huh? yeah it is.." reaffirmened Hope. Lebreau grinned as she came forward, she took out what appeared to be a locket from her pouch and knelt down infront of Hope, she took his right arm and opened his palm and placed it in his hand. Hope immedeatly recognized it and looked to her in shock..

"Where did you!?"

"Your mother told me to make sure you got it" grinned Lebreau. Hope's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he looked to her "She's...she's alive?!"

"Yup!" grinned Lebreau "all thanks to your your friend..."

"Friend?" asked a surprised Hope. "Uh-huh...you know, mr. demon hunter; we were really wrong about that guy...really should apologise if we see him again..." muttered Gaddot. Snow's eyes widened in surprise as he looked to Gaddot "Your kiddin'..."

"No way man" chuckled Gaddot "Not about somethin' this serious...she's back at Bodhum with the rest of the survivors...they're all safe; though her leg and her right arm are kinda busted up though...she'll be alright with a little bit of rest..."

* * *

_**Pulse Vestige...(flashback)**_

_"Why did you c-come back?"_

_Nora Estheim's voice resonated within the confines of the monorails of the pulse vestige. She looked on as a red clothed figure walked up to her; his hands were planted into the pockets of his red pants as he stopped and looked at her._

_"Who knows?...I was down there sleepin' and waitin for one of those flyin' pieces of junk to pick me up..." answered Dante._

_"I d-don't...please..forget about me; please take care o-of my son...I don't know how l-long-"_

_"No can do, lady...you see; I'm not goin' to take care of a snot nosed brat unless the pay is good" answered Dante. Nora's eyes softened as she looked away from him and closed her eyes "I see, I'm s-sor-"_

_"But..."_

_Nora's eyes widened as Dante looked to her and smirked "You can do that better than any other babysitter cause your the kid's mother, ain't ya?..so here.."_

_"W-What are you trying to do?"_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Dante slowly knelt down in front of her, his back was facing her front side, he glanced back to her "grab on...before I change my mind..."_

_Nora looked on in surprise as her gaze then softened, she wrapped her arms around Dante's neck, slowly the devil hunter got up, he was holdin' rebellion in his right arm; he slowly began to walk ahead with Nora on her back. He looked back as she released a grunt of pain._

_"Your arm and leg are broken huh?..." asked Dante._

_"Yes...I-it's a miracle I s-survived..." answered a smiling Nora. Dante just glanced back to her and then looked ahead to the empty bridge in front of him. "Miracles huh?..."_

_They walked in silence for about five minutes before Dante broke the silence once more "Say lady, what does your kid look like? does he look like you?.."_

_"W-well...he looks a little like you" answered Nora. Dante just glanced back at her and let otu ana mused grunt "Like me? huh..."_

_Their small chatter was stopped as the sound of footsteps caught their attention, Dante blinked in surprise to see Lebreau and Gaddot along with a few purge survivors aiming their guns at him._

_"Put her down, demon..." stated an angered Gaddot. _

_Nora blinked at the sudden hostility and then moved to defend Dante "Wai-"_

_"Oh? found me out huh?..." grinned Dante, he slowly put Nora down and then brought up rebellion to her neck in a threatening fashion; his grin was sadistic as he looked to both Gaddot and Lebreau._

_"I was hopin' to trade this lady in for a few extra change" grinned Dante, he slowly walked towards the edge of the bridge with Nora in tow, she looked to him in concern "You don't have to do thi-" she was immedeatly cut off as Dante brought out ebony and clicked it at her head._

_"You monster! let her go!" shouted an angered Lebreau "What would Snow and Serah think of you!?"_

_"Hah! who knows?...they're l'Cie right? I was plannin' on killin' them anyway..." grinned Dante "Now move aside, or I kill this lady..."_

_"Let her go!" shouted an angered Gaddot. Dante slowly moved his finger to the trigger as Nora looked on in concern. And without another hint of remorse, Lebreau brought up her gun and shot Dante in the head. Blood flowed down from his face as he then fell off the bridge. Nora blinked and then looked down to where he fell "Nooo!" she shouted. _

_The last thiing she could see was Dante's fading grin and then darkness..._

* * *

"He thought we were people from PSICOM, so he threathened her...I think he thought that we would hurt her if they found out he was helping her" answered a somber Yuj.

Hope stood in shock, he tried to speak but words didn't come out of his mouth; Snow's gaze softened as Lightning walked up to Hope, she pulled him to her side and hugged him as tears freely fell from his eyes. "L-Light...my mother's..she's a-ali-"

"I know, Hope...I know" smiled Lightning. "It's alright...it's okay to cry once in a while..."

Snow's smiled and then looked to the group once more, "You guys better stay out of the crossfire, if you can...I want to ask you guys a favor.."

"A favor?...dude, your our boss...just say the word" grinned Maqui. Snow walked forward once more and then turned to his right and pointed to the form of the savior in the distance "See that big ol' statue over there..."

"Yeah? what about it?" asked a confused Lebreau.

"Dante's the-"

"Snow!" intervened Lightning, Snow looked back at her in confusion "Yeah?"

"Don't...they'll only get in his way; you know how reckless he is" stated Lightning "Helping him now would only burden him..."

"But!" intervened Snow once more.

"She's right" added Fang "Let sundae-boy do his thing, we'll see him once this whole mess is done with"

Snow let out an audible sigh and then looked to his group "Guys, get going..keep the civilians safe...we'll see you once this is all over and one with"

"Alright" smirked Lebreau "Do your best"...NORA then got onto their transportations once more and saluted the l'Cie group and then moved away from them. Snow let out an audible sigh and then placed his hands on his hips and looked to the group. "Best we get moving too..."

"Yeah.." answered Sazh.

Vanille then slowly looked ot Hope and walked towards him and held his right arm "Are you alright now?"

Hope wiped the tears from his face and then looked to her and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine...let's keep going"..The whole group smiled at him and proceeded to move forward once more past the now open barrier wall. What awaited them on the other side however was pure carnage. Bodies were littered on the ground with blood flowing freely on the streets of Eden.

* * *

"One more to go..."

Dante slowly stood on top a pile of wreckage as he watched the crystal on the savior's back shattered. It staggered once more and then it slowly turned around and looked to the smirking devil hunter who spun ebony and ivory in his right and left arm respectively. Raines gritted his teeth as frustration came upon him "Is he just playing with the savior?...questioned Raines. And then with one final burst of motion brought up the beam blast of the savior.

Dante smirked "This is my..."

He jumped off the building and drew out yamato "Chance!" shouted Dante.

He then pierced the final blue crystal of the savior and then watched as the savior fell onto the buildings below. He jumped towards the savior and drew out pandora, with two more missles; he destroyed the chest piece of the blue crystal... and then dived into the chest of the savior. The savior now stumbled and then it powered down as Raines gritted his teeth. Dante entered the chest of the ssavior and examined the interior workings, rows of lights flashed before him with computers an other such electronic devices. He let out an audible sigh and then walked forward.

"Now...where are you kid?"

He stopped as he felt an eerie prescence of dread, he quickly turned around and avoided a fatal slash from a blue figure. His eyes however widened at the man infront of him, in disbelief he looked back to the sword sheathed near his waist and then looked up again. The figure before him began speaking once more, Dante watched as the figure before drew out a metallic sword and began speaking in a mechanical voice.

"You shall die..."

Dante smirked as he then brought up his right hand and called forth the figure "Come on then, you poser"

At that moment, Raines voice interrupted him "Let's see if you can best your brother...although he is a tad bit robotic than before; how 'bout I even the odds?"...Dante blinked as red lights flashed all around him and in the darkness; he watched as robotic copies of Vergil came forth.

"Heh...everything's gotta be complicated"

* * *

"What's this?" questioned a curious Fang.

Crystal like sparkles raised around them and floated and moved into the sky as the group watched on. Sazh caught one of them and watched as they dissapeared "Some kind of crystal?".

"Hmm..." grunted a curious Hope. Their investigations were put on halt as a hologram of the previous primarch came up before them. "The after math of this conflict rouses the maker..."

"Dysley!" shouted an angered Snow. His call however was answered by a short chuckle fromt he hologram of the primarch.

"Let me ask you something, my dear l'Cie...can you stop the cavalry? with their righteous cause; they will move on ahead to destroy Orphan"

"Unlike you, they'll listen to reason..." answered a serious Lightning.

"Oh, I assume they will but will the son of Sparda also listen to the same reason you out out?" chuckled Dysley. At this, Lightning's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Lightning.

"At this very moment, he is fighting the savior or rather a prototype carved from demonic energy and the power of the sanctum fal'Cie; what will he do when he finds out that his nephew isn't the core of the savior?" asked Dysley, "What?!" asked a concerned Snow "What are you-"

"The child is no longer here" came another voice.

They turned around to see the previous primarch's hologram resonating before them "What!? you! your supposed to be-" shouted a shocked Sazh.

"Dead?...yes, I should be...but I am not, what the elder son of Sparda killed was nothing but a demon masked with my knowledge and engraved with the power of the sanctum Fal'Cie., your worlds will end and the creator will be summoned...the third world, Earth however awaits it's own salvation in a few more years and the devil hunter? will not be able to stop it...farewell l'Cie, and do not try to stop me, I am no longer in Cocoon for I am on Earth...oh and miss Farron; please give my regards to your lover...I am sure he will have an explosive end" chuckled Sanctus.

Lightning's eyes covered up in confusion at the words and then her eyes widened as an explosion rocketed the very core of Eden, She turned around to the source of the noise and looked to the air, the savior was burning; she let out a sobbed gasp as she watched it finally exploded within itself in the air. The group used their arms to cover themselves from the resulting heatwave from the explosion. Opening their eyes once more, they saw that the whole blue sky was littered in fire and ash, they could see however a small blue crystal floating in the air.

"Dante?...N-no..." whispered Lightning.

"There you have it...he is no longer of concern to you, now my l'Cie; come and fulfill your destiny and evn if you fail to do it; the demonic crystal in the sky will open on a specific timer and open a path to the third world...resulting in both Earth, Cocoon and Pulse being destroyed..." and then with one last chuckle, the hologram faded and the group stood in shock unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"He's lying! there's no way Dante would've died in that explosion! he's survived worse!" reassured a concerned Snow. Fang looked on as well and let out an audible sigh "Only time will tell..."

Lightning let out a small audible sigh and then walked ahead of the group "Let's keep moving..."

"Lightning.." stated a concerned Snow.. "You-.."

"He told us to keep moving; he said he'll cover us didn't he?" asked Lightning, Sazh watched as Lightning clenched her fist and walked forward. Her gaze was determined and clear as she walked on towards the heart of Eden. The group followed her while Hope stood and looked back to the burning sky. He nodded his head and smiled.

"See you soon...Dante"

* * *

_**AN: Whew and done! :O plot twist! Sanctus is alive!? so is Nora?! Dante's dead!? oh the agony! anyway read and review guys! :D thank you and take care until next time! Adios!**_


	29. Road to Oblivion

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To spencerlonewolf: ...sarcasm right? lol, just a fanfic writer bro lol not a director! btu thank you so much for your review!**_

_**To RevolverBobcat: Gotcha, will do that!**_

_**To KuroSeiRyuu: Really? hah! I can kill Dante if I want to :P and for your information I did! two times! he ain't comin' back!...DMC4 parallel to FF 13-2 *GASP* U SPOILER! HOW Dare you! :P**_

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Road to Oblivion**_

_**Ruins of race circuit, Eden**_

"You shouldn't have saved me..."

A lone voice emerged out of the dust, the dirt and the flames that raged on the derbies the area had become rubble, the once metropolical scenery of Eden's race circuit was demolished, the sky rained down fire; remnants of the prototype form of the savior. Slowly PSICOM and cavalry soldiers emerged out the wreckage of the fallen buildings and picked up their guns once more to do battle. To them? rest could wait...PSICOM moved to protect Eden and so did the Cavalry. The voice of the lone figure that spoke coughed as he looked up to a man infront of him who dusted his trademark red coat.

"Dante..." he called out, he moved to get up but his body wouldn't let him; he brought up his right arm and held onto his gut, a searing pain tore through his body as the devil hunter dusted his clothes.

"Tch...there goes my coat..." muttered Dante, his voice reached an irritated tone as he neared the end of the statement; he then let out an audible sigh and took off his red coat and glanced as it floated and fell onto the dirt covered ground, half of the lower part of the coat was burnt and riddled with ash.

"Why did you do it?" came the figure's voice once more. "You should have just killed me..."

Dante just turned around and glanced at him and scoffed at him "You wanna die so badly eh? ok then..." quickly he drew out ebony with his right arm and aimed it to the figure's forehead, the figure layin' on the ground closed his eyes as if welcoming death's embrace "End it..." came his voice once more.

Dante held a serious gaze and then a gunshot tore through the air, the deed now done; Dante rolled ebony in his right arm and placed it into the holster once more. He turned around and looked up to the blue crystal that was emitting and floating in the sky. Behind him, the figure blinked as he heard the gunshot and slowly opened his eyes to see that he was still alive, he looked to Dante in anger "Why didn't you-"

Dante didn't glance back to him as he answered "Sorry man, the only things that I personally choose to kill are demons not humans..."

"It doesn't matter! I'm a l'Cie not a human nor a demon! do you enjoy mocking me after everything I've done to you!? I lied and then I almost killed you! why do you think that I tried to kill you?...it was because I was tired of being a fal'Cie puppet! I was certain I could die by your hand and you deny me even that!" shouted an angered Raines, his voice reaching heights of volume. PSICOM and cavalry soldiers moved to the two of them as Dante looked on.

"Quit your whinnin'..." muttered Dante, Raines blinked at the sudden irritation in his voice and looked on as Dante glanced back to him "Tell me where the kid is..." Raines let out an audible sigh and looked downwards to the dust laden ground on the floor beneath him.

"I don't know...last time I saw the child was when Barthandelus took him to the heart of Eden, he's there; but he might already have sent the child to Earth..." explained Raines. At this, Dante's eyes widened in surprise "Back there?..." Dante groaned out in frustration "Man..."

"On an island called Fortuna on the third world, another savior is being constructed; the primarch before Barthandelus, Sanctus is the leader there; he leads an order...known as the order of the sword, he was never a citizen of Cocoon nor Pulse, he came from the third world...Barthandelus knew the gate to the third world would be open once more, but yamato was needed...to compensate for the sword; he amassed an amount of devil arms and melded them together creating a key but it was for a two time use only, I fear he has left this world along with your nephew..." explained a remorseful Raines. Dante just looked to the sky once more and walked a few metres away from Raines.

"After all that..." muttered a weary Dante "Heh, I couldn't even get the kid back..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have delayed you; there still may be a chance tha-"

"A chance huh? whatever, since I'm still here; I got a promise to keep...so tell me where _she _went" requested a weary devil hunter. Raines coughed once more and then looked to Dante "To the heart of Eden, there...at the palace" he pointed to Dante a large building with spiral designs on the outer shell. Dane let out an audible sigh and started walking once more. He didn't spare Raines another glance and then walked forward. Raines however once again called out to him.

"Wait!...there's a chance that you may actually die this time; your up against the power of Orphan, you don't nee-"

"Orphan huh? well I'm goin' to show him who his daddy is...and then send him on a one way trip to hell" answered Dante and then Raines watched as he finally walked away from him and to the palce of Eden. He let out an audible sigh as the sound of footsteps emerged behind him.

"Have you come to end it then? Rydgea?" questioned Raines.

The man, Rydgea just looked to his former commander and placed his rifle over his shoulder "That depends Raines, you wanna die? or do you still want your dream to live on?"

"My dream is nothing but a fal'Cie's fanc-"

Raines stopped as he recalled the words that he had uttered and then all too immedeatly, his mind went back to his final moments in the savior fighting Dante.

* * *

_**Flashback- moments before the explosion; Core of the savior...**_

_"Come on! is that all you got? what's the matter? and here I thought I was goin' to get in some work out from my dear ol' bro..." chuckled Dante "Or brothers...in this case..."_

_Robots of Vergil fathered around him as Dante looked on, to him; these were nothing more than hell prides with a katanna to him and he could've easily dispatched them with just ebony and ivory but he chose to prolong it and to savor the moment. It wasn't everyday he could take out his anger on his older twin. He smirked as two of them tried a rapid slash attack on him, he dodged it with ease and finesse and then threw two red swords from lucifer to them, he landed on another Vergil's head and clapped resulting in a small explosion. And then he shot the other Vergil he was standing on and landed down on the mechanical floor of the savior. With Lucifer on his back a barrage of red swords appeared in front of him, he smirked and then watched as it attached itself onto the Vergil robots. He threw a rose at them and then turned around and bowed._

_"And the rest..."_

_*BOOM*_

_"is silence..." chuckled Dante, he looked around at the mess he had created and then proceeded to follow down a path that was now open to him. He walked along wearily holding ebony in his right hand. He finally came to a door and watched as it slowly opened on itself. He walked inside and scoffed._

_"Heh...you sure know how to throw a party, no food, no drinks...and the only company I get was my brother..."_

_Raines smirked as he looked to Dante and slowly drew out a katanna holstered enar his waist "My apologies, as you can see; I had other matters to attend to..." he drew out the katanna and then pointed it towards the devil hunter who just smirked at him._

_"Your not thinkin' of fightin' me are you?...come on man, I got a hot babe waitin' to kiss me and you go and make me late, she realy hates it when I'm not on time..." stated Dante._

_"I see, but I'm afraid I will have to delay you for a little longer" stated Raines. Dante wacthed a sa blue light emitted from his wrist and then in a flash of light, Dante blinked as he saw watch appeared ot be a humanoid mechanical being with a broadsword, it stood taller than both of them and he recalled it to have the same structure as Lightning's Eidolon, Odin._

_"Hmm..." mused Dante "I take it this guy has a name too?"_

_"Quite insightful, aren't you?" stated Raines "His name is Arthur..."_

_Dante raised his eyebrows in mock fear as he looked to Raines and his own Eidolon, he chuckled and then slowly drew our Rebellion "Alright then?...either tell me where the kid is or I make you..."_

_"That is not a problem, I beleive you already know the answer..." said Raines and then in one swift motion, he and his eidolon, Arthur moved forward to strike him down. _

_Dante blinked and blocked both their swords at the same time with rebellion. He struggled a small amount as he tried to match the strength of the eidolon. Raines then moved with superior speed to strike him down, he bent down and moved to disable Dante's foot by swiping them. Dante jumped over the eidolon and pushed it infront with his right foot, using Arthur's back as a platform, he jumped off of them and then threw Rebellion towards Raines, the cape that he was wearing was embedded into a wall by Rebellion and in a flash, Dante took out yamato and met Arthur in a head on collsion. The result was instantaneous and Arthur's scream of pain was heard. Raines blinked in concern as he tried to pull Rebellion out. But time did not allow him and yamato was now near his neck._

_"Impressive...I always knew you were superior; even with an Eidolon, I couldn't match you" muttered Raines. Dante's gaze hardened as he began talking to the current primarch "Why'd you go and let yourself be a puppet huh Raines?...ain't you a leader or somethin'?"_

_"These are reasons that I do not need to answer, least of all to you" answered an angered Raines._

_"To me? dude, I could care less; those people dyin' out there...they're the ones that care and you just went and turned your back on them like it was nothin'; with the way your actin' now?...hell, your worse than a demon" muttered Dante and then he shethead yamato and took back Rebellion and looked to Raines who sank down to the ground in remorse and thought._

_"Where's the kid?" asked Dante._

_"He's...not here" answered Raines. Dante's eyes widened as he moved to questioned him "What do ya mean he's no-"_

_"Self destruct in 10...9...8..."_

_"So...he activated it, I see..." muttered Raines "This construct is set to blow in seven seconds, leave me and go if you don't want to save the l'Cie...I'm staying, this is my redemption"_

* * *

_**2 years ago, entrance to the demon world**_

_"Leave me and go if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world...this place was our father's home..." stated a smiling Vergil._

* * *

_"Get up..."_

_Immeatly Dante pulled up Raines and then rushed forward to the then entrance he had came from, an explosion occurred and the sky burned with the flames of the savior with Dante and Raines diving down from the sky. He jumped on top each of the falling debries and descended onto the ground, a wreckage from his blindside caught him off guard and together with Raines, he crashed down into the wreckage filled city of Eden._

_**-Flashback End-**_

* * *

"Well Raines?" asked Rydgea once more, he loaded up his rifle and placed it near the head of the primarch "You wanna die?..."

"No...there's too much to be done, I will not abandon the people; help me up Rydgea; first; let us end the conflict between PSICOM and the cavalry. Then we march to the sanctum palace..." muttered a grunting Raines.

Rydgea smirked as he slowly knelt down and took his commander's right arm, he placed it over his neck and began walking ahead with Raines slung over his shoulder.

"Looks like you got some sense knocked into you" chuckled Rydgea.

"It appears so..."

* * *

_**Fortuna Island, Earth...**_

"What would you have me to do with the child? your holiness"

Sanctus glanced back to a soldier of his holy knights and let out an audible sigh "Send him to the orphanage, I am very sure that someone on this island will adopt him as their own for he is after all a descendent of Sparda..." answered Sanctus. The soldier bowed before him and then proceeded to leave the room.

Sanctus slowly walked to a window and glanced outside to the small island city of Fortuna, he was happy; for he had acquired technology from Pulse and Cocoon to better the lives of the citizens on the island and also to construct a real savior. He looked to the bloody evening sky and began to muse to himself.

_"I am fairly certain that Dante will end the ambitions of the fal'Cie, but if everything plans out accordingly then yamato will be in my grasp any moment now...and then everything can begin, the construction of the savior may take not more than thirteen to fifteen years but it is worth it..." _thought Sanctus. He glanced at his beloved city once more and then walked away from the window.

_"Sparda's legacy will lead to our salvation"_

* * *

_**Heart of Eden, Cocoon**_

"Let's do this..."

Lightning's voice resounded within the confines of the Eden palace, they had come a long way and now they had come to the end of their destination; they walked into a room; a bright flash of light enveloped them and they were now staring at the throne of the primarch. Mechanical wheels rotated above them. They jumped down to the platform and then looked on as crystals shone in the air and floated around them. And suddenly before them, two crystal statue's appeared before them and the group let out an audible gasp at the figures. Dysley's voice rang out to them and they slwoly listened.

"Life's spark shines on, once freed from it's fleshy shroud"

"Dajh!" called out a worried Sazh

"Serah!" called out Snow, They stumbled forward looking to the crystal statues of their loved ones. And with aother bright flash of light, Dysley appeared before them "Dreams meanwhile, shatter in a flash..." and with an swing of his staff, both the crystal statues of Dajh and Serah shattered before them. Anger radiated in Snow's gut as he looked on in anger and then moved forward. Sazh however stopped him before he even moved.

"What are you-!?"

"Listen, it isn't real; It's just fal'Cie smoke and mirrors" answered Sazh, the chocobo on his head jumped up for emphasis and Lightning came up and stood next to him "Think! where's the real Serah?"

Snow slowly opened his palm and looked to the crystal that he had bought along with him, it glowed and he knew in his heart what he needed to do. He nodded his head as he looked to Barthandelus.

"At last, my errant l'Cie..men fight men, men battle beasts...Cocoon wars with Pulse; angels scream and devils cry to this conflict for there is no end; but Cocoon's end is imminent and inevitable ..will you not atleast slay Orphan and make it quick? as an act of mercy?" questioned a saddened Barthandelus.

"Mercy?...you mean 'murder'; is that what drove you when you ordered the demons to kill Eva?" asked a now angered Lightning. Dysely chuckled as he looked to them.

"I just carried out the orders of the demon emperor, Mundus; nothing more...nothing less" answered Dysely.

"Where's Nero?" asked a now irritated Lightning.

"Oh? and why would you be interested in Sparda's grandson?..." asked a now curious Dysely. Lightning and the group looked to him in anger and then she drew out her gunblade "The only interest I have is to keep a promise..." came her answer.

* * *

_**Flashback (Pulse)**_

_"A favor?" questioned a surprised Lightning._

_"Yeah...so, gonna help me out or what?" asked a sheepish Dante, he rubbed the back of his head as he looked to her. Lightning folded her arms over her chest and then looked to the devil hunter. "Depends on what it is..."_

_"Geez, your such a pain" muttered a now irritated Dante, at this; Lightning just narrowed her eyes on the devil hunter and sent a glare his way. Dante catching the glare just brought up his hands in mock fear _

_"Alright, alright;...here, listen I need you to take care of the kid..."_

_Lightning's face contorted into confusion as she looked ot the devil hunter "Kid? who are you-"_

_"Vergil's kid alright?...I can't take care of him, I mean; I'm not suited for that kind of thing" explained a now embarrassed Dante._

_"And what makes you think I am? he's your responsibility" answered Lightning._

_"I know alright? cut me some slack" answered Dante, he then let out an audible sigh and placed his hands into the pockets of his red pants; and slowly looked to the form of the Taejin tower...his gaze grew serioues as he glanced back to Lightning _

_"I just want the kid to have a good life, Claire..." answered Dante."Not like what me or Vergil went through..."_

_Lightning gazed at him, her gaze softened as she looked away from him "Your asking the wrong person..."_

_"I'm not, matter of fact I'm askin' the only person I can..." answered Dante, Lightning just glanced back at him and let out an amused grunt and then her voice turned serious once more "I can't do what your askin-"_

_"Great! it's a promise then" answered Dante "You can be aunt Claire..." , Lightning blinked and in a heart beat Dante was walking away from her. _

_She looked back in surprise at Dante's fading form and called out to him but he wouldn't listen and then she let out an audible sgih and placed her arms on her hips and looked to the taejin tower._

_"Now who's being a pain?"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

"A promise?...you won't be able to keep it since the child has already been sent back to the third world" answered Dysely. Lightning's eyes widened in surprise as she let out a grunt "Your lying..."

"I am not, why do you think that Sanctus was here?...he took the child and departed for Earth; he means no harm to the child, you can rest assured of that; I made sure of it..." chuckled Dysely. Lightning's eyes narrowed at the statement, but then Snow cut in with concern.

"What about Cocoon?! you want her to die? just like that?!" shouted an angered Snow.

"I told you before, end her agony then and slay Orphan" answered Dysely. Lightning however pointed the gunblade at him.

"Cocoon won't die, you will"

* * *

_**Demonic underground tower, Earth..**_

"This is the last floor, Dante should be here..." muttered Lady.

She panted and walked forward, it had been a grueling experience for her, for she had found out that the building she was actually in was an underground tower filled with demons. She had of course taken down every one of them. The last floor was lighted up in bright white lights, she had a lingering suspicion that someone else was there along with her and then she drew out her pistols and began firing towards her right. Once done, she looked to the place where she had shot her bullets and smirked.

"Come out, I know your there..."

The sound of fottsteps drew her attention and then her heterchromia eyes widened in shock and in surprise to the figure that appeared before her. "You! what are you doing here?! how are you even alive?! I thought Dante killed you! "

"You thought wrong...now why are you here?"

"I'm here for your brother, now where is he? damn it! Vergil! answer me! " called out an irritated Lady. The figure just smirked as he looked to her "Dante?...you want him back so badly?..." she blinked as he slowly unsheathed a katanna from his sheath "You'll have to defeat me first.."

"Tch...you bastard.."

* * *

_**AN: VERGIL!? O.O but but he died! I was so sure he died!**_

**_Vergil: I am dead, you imbecile._**

**_BeyondmyMask: Oh,..hey Verge...your ali-what!? you said you were dead!_**

**_Vergil: How am I supposed to know what goes on in that filthy head of yours?"_**

**_BeyondmyMask: My head is not filthy! seriously whatever happened to being kind to the author of the story?!_**

**_Vergil: Kindness is dead and so are you..._**

**_BeyondmyMask: Hey, HEY EASY NOW! OI! THAT HURT! STOP SHOOTING THOSE SUMMONED SWORDS! rEAD AND REVIEW GUY-OW!_**


	30. The end? don't bet on it!

_**Disclaimer: I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy XIII**_

* * *

_**To KuroSeiRyuu: Hmm, Light stronger than Dante? hell yeah! I'll do that, I'll make her stronger that him just to smite him! but actually if you look at the feats...she is stronger than DMC4 Dante, she tanked a meteor man! and she's immune to time manipulation. The only thing Dante has goin' for him is speed, I could be wrong though...we'll just have to see lol**_

**_To RevolverBobcat: Too much negativity...don't care :P_**

* * *

_**Chapter 30: The end? don't bet on it!**_

_**Demonic underground tower, Earth..**_

"You! what are you doing here?! how are you even alive?! I thought Dante killed you! "

"You thought wrong...now why are you here?"

"I'm here for your brother, now where is he? damn it! Vergil! answer me! " called out an irritated Lady. The figure just smirked as he looked to her "Dante?...you want him back so badly?..." she blinked as he slowly unsheathed a katanna from his sheath

"You'll have to defeat me first.."

"Tch...you bastard. What did you do to him?!" shouted an angered Lady.

The form of Vergil just sheathed yamato once more and then looked to the woman in front of him "But I do believe I should explain...I did not do anything, beyond this door is a portal to another world..."

"Portal? then Dante-"

"Yes, he is on one of those worlds, once his job is over; he'll come back" answered Vergil, Lady examined the figure in front of her; he was wearing the same clothes that she had first seen him with, a blue coat with a serpent designs on the front end of white wore an armored vest along with black pants and brown boots. Unlike his younger brother, Vergil knew what was appropriate to wear at times. Lady wearily drew out Kalina Ann and looked to him questioning him some more.

"Now why are you here? asked Lady, a confused expression on her face; it turned into one of seriousness as she began speaking once more "I thought you went off into the demon world..."

"I did..." answered Vergil "Or rather 'he' did"

" 'He'? who are you talking about?" asked a confused Lady.

"Me, of course...foolish girl, the only thing that has grown is your stature; not your knowledge answered an amused Vergil. Lady just gritted her teeth and brought Kalina Ann upwards "Tell me everything, before I send you back to where you came from..."

"Hmph, after I went into the demon world; I moved to battle the prince of darkness" muttered Vergil. Lady just raised an eyebrow at this "The prince of darkness?...don't tell me, you w-"

"No...I did not, as much as I hate to say it I lost and was forced to be one of his generals, it was...horrifying to say the least" explained the elder son of Sparda. Lady blinked in surprise and her gaze softened and slowly she didn't know what she felt, but it felt that she felt pity for him. Not wanting to get wrapped up in her emotion, she spoke to him once more.

"Then how are you here?" asked a confused Lady, her voice was etched in seriousness and it dipped into confusion at the end. His cold eyes looked to her, and a hint of amusement played in it.

"I'm not..."

"What?" blinked a surprised Lady "Quit fooling aro-"

"When I said 'I'm not', I wasn't lying...I'm not Vergil; you could say that I am but I'm just a small part of his power he left behind to guard this seal which he broke when he was under the command of the demon emperor" came his answer. "This seal..." the figure known as Vergil took out his katanna and placed it on the wall behind him which lit up in a greenish glow.

"Was placed by my father, Sparda to prevent the prince of darkness from returning to the other worlds, only someone with the blood of Sparda can break the seal" explained Vergil.

"So he used you" stated Lady.

"Yes, the demon world and this human world; Earth are two sides of the same coin; one cannot exist without the other...once I broke this seal under his orders; I regained some power to fight the influence of the demon king and placed some of my own power in it and then broke free of his control and went to the first and second worlds. Dante, on the other hand found this before I could return...he's back to the place where both of us spent our short lived childhood" explained Vergil.

"So your sayin' that there are other worlds with humans on it?" asked a confused Lady.

Vergil nodded his head and looked to her "Earth is the centre, that is why it is parallel to the demon world, now that I've explained this..."

A cold edge settled over them and Lady quickly brought up Kalinaa Ann and blocked Vergil's katanna. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Tch...like hell!, you bastard!" shouted an angered Lady, she easily pushed him off of Kalina Ann and blinked in surprise, for some reason; she felt that she was stronger than the figure before her was. She heard him chuckle.

"You felt it? didn't you?...this is just a small fraction of the original's power...a highly skilled human can easily beat me to my knees but that won't happen with you" stated a now serious Vergil.

Lady let out a grunt and then brought up her two handguns and prepared to fire at him, he deflected the bullets with ease and then moved to cut her down. She dodged it at the last second by pushing herself back; she flipped back and reloaded her guns and began firing again. Only for the same process to be repeated again. Lady saw Vergil smirk and then she watched as he drew out katanna and place it back with blinding speed. She felt an odd sensation and then jumped forward. The wall behind her collapsed into two clean halves and fell to the ground.

"That was close.." muttered Lady.

Vergil walked forward with his katanna, seeing no other choice, Lady brought up Kalina Ann and placed it in front of her and then fired three consecutive missiles at Vergil, his eyes momentarily widened in surprise; he dodged the first missile and the second he cut down with his katanna; deflecting it...Lady smirked as the third one hit it's mark, Vergil's eyes widened as he was blown back a bit by the explosion. She got up and smirked at him and placed both ehr arms on her hips.

"That won't happen with me huh? sorry pal...but I'm no ordinary human" mocked Lady.

Vergil let out a small cough and then looked to her, she watched as he smirked once more adn got up.. "I see that now...I underestimated you"

A cold wave settled over Lady and then before she could blink, Vergil was behind her "Believe me, it won't happen again"...Lady's eyes widened as she looked back, it was a little too late as the katanna cut open a small wound on her right arm, she skidded back with kalinaa Ann and watched as her blood freely fell onto the dust covered ground beneath her. Anger grew in her gut as she leveled the figure before her with a glare.

"That shirt cost a lot, you asshole!" shouted an angered Lady.

Vergil just raised an amused eyebrow at her "Your clothes matter more to you than your life?"

"I'm not even gettin' paid for gettin' your lazy ass of a brother back! and to top it off you ruin my shirt!" came her shout, Vergil's eyes momentarily grew surprised as Lady drew out both her handguns in blinding speed and began firing at him, Vergil ran parallel to her as she began firing. His eyes however widened as he stepped on a small projectile to his right. Lady smirked exactly at that moment and an explosion covered the elder son of Sparda.

"That's what you get for messing up my clothes!" came her amused shout.

* * *

_**Shifting floor, Eden, Cocoon**_

"Eh...what was that just now? felt like one of Lady's temper tantrum's"

Dante cringed and then let out a nervous sigh, he examined the room that he was currently in, pink tiles moved around in the room; it reminded him of the cube room that he had found in the temen-ni-gru. But only that this room was just floating around in endless eternity. He looked over the edge to see nothing but a vast empty space underneath him.

"Hmm, don't want to take a fall down there" came his voice.

He walked forward step by step, when he had arrived in the room; it was arranged and lead to a straight path but once he set foot in it. The path had been jumbled and he had to take a long winding way to a portal that stood at the end of the room. It was a good distance away from him and for the life of him, he knew that something or the other would be awaiting him. He walked forward on the pink path and then after a minute fo walking, came to the final white portal at the end of the room. He smirked.

"Huh, guess I was wrong.." muttered Dante, he moved to enter the portal but at that moment; the tiles beneath him shook with ferocity and then the tiles beneath him shattered. He fell and watched as the white portal above him grew farther away from him. He somersaulted in the air and landed on the ground beneath him.

"Oh great..." came his sarcastic remark.

The room was black and blue lights littered the area where he stood. He nonchalantly walked around looking for a way out and then the sound of footsteps drew his attention towards his right. He blinked in surprise as the figure before him emerged from the darkness and stopped in front of him. The figure had a vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. Dante placed his right hand and covered his face in annoyance. And then looked to the figure infront of him once more as it began to speak.

"Son of Sparda, I am Orphan's protector" came the figure's almost robotic voice.

"Not this again..." he brought out ebony and ivory and then rotated slowly in the position he was standing in. Seemingly frustrated, he aimed ebony towards the figure and then looked upwards to where he fell from.

"What is it with power hungry morons and my father huh? Is he some kind of callin' card for you guys?" muttered an irritated Dante.

A voice chuckled and Dante knew that it was the primarch Dysley. "My apologies, but it was a temptation that I could not pass...you see, when your father sealed the prince of darkness during the war of transgressions; he left behind a small amount of his power which I engineered and conjured up into the being before you...so let us see who is stronger; the father? or the son...you can call this version of your father, the guardian.."

"I'm really gettin' sick of hearin' your voice, once I deal with this pasty face poser; I'm comin' up there and kickin' your ass" answered an irritated Dante, he looked to the figure of his father once more and then drew out Rebellion and pointed it at him.

"Come on then, let's get this over with" muttered a frustrated Dante.

"You will not pass" came the Sparda look-alike's voice.

Dante blinked as the guardian removed a blade from his back. He grew surprised as he recognised the sword, it was the force edge, or rather a pale imitation of it. And then the guardian charged forward with his sword. Dante brought up rebellion and blocked it. He blinked as the pressure to hold up rebellion increased. And then with one push. Dante was sent flying into the air with rebellion in tow. He shook his head as he floated through the air, his gaze was that of surprise as the guardian floated above him, Dante quickly bought his legs up and twisted his body upwards in time to avoid a stinger from above. The guardian then landed on the ground and Dante somersaulted on the ground and caught Rebellion. He dusted his pants and then looked to the figure in front of him.

"Hmm, looks like you ain't just a cheap knock off after all." spoke Dante.

The guardian then watched as Dante removed a black scabbard tied to his waist. He unsheathed and then caught it in his right arm and Rebellion was now in his left arm. he then grinned looking to the guardian "If you think you had trouble with me before, how 'bout we double it?" and then with blurring speed, Dante appeared in front of the guardian who staggered back in surprise. He first brought up rebellion and then pushed it forward towards the force edge and then smirking he brought up yamato and slashed the joint of his right arm. And with Rebellion hilt pushed him back a fair distance and into the blackened wall.

The guardian bled a dark black liquid as Dante looked on, he watched as it staggered and then got up once more. He blinked and then the right arm of the guardian regenerated itself along with the sword. Dante resisted the urge to groan out in frustration. He watched as the black figure in front of him smirked.

"You cannot kill me"

His eyes widened as he bent down and dodged a punch form the guardian, he brought up Rebellion and blocked the force edge, that however didn't prepare him as the guardian's right leg connected with his face and sent him flying once more. He snapped out of his daze and threw Rebellion at the guardian, the guardian didn't move rather he caught Rebellion in his left arm and moved to strike a surprised Dante down. Dante held onto yamato and then drew out ivory and proceeded to fire away at his opponent. He watched as the guardian weaved through the bullets and then jumped towards the devil hunter. Dante flipped back but on doing so, his over coat was cut and the strapping fell to the ground. Dante grunted in frustration and then landed on the ground.

"My shirt! dude!" shouted a now angered Dante

He threw his overcoat to the ground in frustration, he was now wearing only his black inner shirt which showed off his toned body and covered up until the lower part of his beck, his red pants with a black belt and his black boots. He didn't have time to lament as the guardian bought forth force edge to cut him down. A flash of light covered the area in a second and Dante blocked the force edge with gilgamesh's armor. With the increased strength he moved his arm and pushed away force edge and fired off a bullet to the head of the guardian. Black liquid sprouted out of the guardian's head as it fell to the ground. Rebellion fell next to Dante, he slowly picked it up and placed it on his back once more.

A sick screeching sound caught his ear and he turned around once more. He watched as the guardian's lifeless body sprouted forth again and floated above the ground and then he looked on as his pale sword transformed before him. It looked bigger now with an extended edge to it's blade, the guardian floated downwards and landed on the ground. It looked more menacing, fire encompassed him and a shield made of fire attached itself onto it's left arm. Before Dante could blink, he was stabbed and blood flowed out from his body. He looked to see the dark force edge's blade extended and torn into his body. It quickly retracted itself with Dante attached itself and then with one kick, Dante was sent flying to the wall opposite to him. He coughed up blood and slowly looked up to the guardian.

"Give up and die peacefully" came the guardian's robotic voice.

Dante coughed up blood once more and grinned as he slowly moved to get up, "S-sorry, can't do that, got a k-kiss waitin' for me up there...and a k-kid waitin' for m-me to get him a strawberry s-sunade..." chuckled Dante. Before he could blink, Dante was thrust down against the wall behind him by the black force edge through the cavity of his chest.

"Stay down" came the voice of the guardian once more.

Dante slowly grumbled under his breath and began to black out and lose consciousness And then his head tilted to his right and then whispered with his dying breath.

"S-sorry Claire, g-guess I couldn't get you o-out o-of this mess...a-after all..."

And then he fell into the arms of unconsciousness Seemingly satisfied, the guardian drew out force edge from Dante's bleeding body and turned around and began to walk away from his bleeding form.

* * *

_**Heart of Eden, Cocoon**_

"Orphan! alright! I'll do it...I'll destroy you.."

Fang's voice resonated within the final chamber of the sanctum palace as she looked up to the being known as Orphan. The group had come a long way and had defeated the primarch Dysley or rather Barthandelus but he had taken on a more fiercer form. One of three faces. She slowly looked up in remorse at the being. The others were now unconscious from a black shock wave that Orphan had released upon them. Save for Vanille and her, Fang looked to the fallen form of her comrades and then looked back to Orphan.

"Fang!" cried out a hurt Vanille "You can't! we promised to save Cocoon! we promised!"

Fang didn't look back at her as she held onto her staff. "Yeah? well I made a promise too...I promised to protect my family" she looked back to Vanille, determination and the expression of hurt etched onto her face. Snow blinked as he slowly regained consciousness and looked up as the two women conversed.

"Fang?" questioned Snow.

"Sometimes..." she brought up her staff and then moved to strike down Vanille "You've gotta choose..."

And then slashed away at Vanille only for her staff to be intercepted and caught by Snow. Fang seethed in rage as she looked to him "Back off!"

"What are you doing?!" shouted an angered Snow, now latched onto Fang's staff.

"This ain't the time to be losing it lady!" shouted an angered Sazh who now latched onto Fang's waist, "You too huh!? well come on then!" shouted an irritated Fang, Another voice tore through her anger as she looked up to see Lightning followed by Hope blocking her path to Vanille.

"What do you get by hurting Vanille? we're in this together!" shouted a determined Lightning.

Her words hit Fang and the latter woman stopped her struggle, "This is my focus" came her whisper, she then shrugged down both Sno and Sazh "And no one's gonna stop me!"

She then jumped up into the air as Lightning and Hope looked on in concern, an orange glow encompassed her and then she brought down her staff and hit the ground, a small explosion occurred and Lightning's scream of pain was doused down by the blinding flash of light that encompassed the room.

* * *

_**Shifting floor, Eden, Cocoon**_

Dante could only feel and see darkness voices abounded in him as he walked forward in the darkness; unsure of where he was.

_"Get up Dante..."_

"C-Claire?..."

He answered and blinked as a voice rang out to him, he stopped and looked around for the figure of the voice. he turned back and then looked forward once more.

_"Dante! give it back!"_

_"Huh? no way...I think I'll keep it!"_

_"Give it back Dante..."_

_"Hmm.. nope, here I'll make a promise with ya!"_

_"A promise?"_

The voices were familiar to him as he looked to see two children running away from him, one with white hair, the other pink. He looked on as a chorus of voices blasted through his mind.

_"Might controls everything! without it you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself!"_

_"Your not a demon...you have a heart that can love, your human, more human than anyone I've ever met, don't forget that..."_

_"You musn't come out...! No matter what happens keep hiding... Dante, you musn't!"_

_"D-Dante...you fool, t-this is an o-opening! kill me now!"_

_"Take the child and go..."_

_"I d-don't...please..forget about me; please take care o-of my son...I don't know how l-long-"_

_"You know right? why he was able to beat back the demon king not once but two times? It wasn't cause he had power...it was because he had a love for humans; somethin' that the Fal'Cie lacked...that's why no one could beat him, cause the source of his power...was love"_

_"You know? if you wanted me so badly; you could have just ask-"_

_"Shut up"_

_"I'm not your fiancee!"_

_"Man, I take it back...you calling me 'your lover" is creepy; be a nice lady and go back to the way you were before huh? for me?...I kinda liked you better when you were looking down at me all the time..."_

_"Even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one, don't you think?"_

Dante's eyes widened as he staggered back, there before him was a figure clothed in white light, the voice was familiar to him yet he felt it had been an eternity. A choked sob escpaed his lips as he moved forward.

"_Dante..."_

_"Mom?"_

_"You'll be okay, you can do it..." _whispered the voice, and then it flashed into a blue light and the figure took another form.

Dante staggered back once more as he recognized the figure _"Vergil?..."_

_"Why do you refuse to gain power? the power of our father...Sparda!"_

And then in an instant, the amulets on his neck started shinning and Dante regained consciousness with a purple flash of light, his devil trigger was now active and had taken on a mature form. much like his father before; his eyes shone with a blood red light. And his devil trigger now resembled that of his father. The guardian slowly looked back in surprise as a dark aura surrounded him once more.

"Fall and die!" called out the guardian as he thrusted forward once more.

But this time, Dante caught him with just a swipe of his right hand, the guardian watched in surprise as the false force edge shattered into pieces and then with a stinger from Rebellion, the guardian screamed out in agony and then disappeared in a black flame. Dante then knelt out and felt the power leaving him. He panted as he looked upwards and then examined himself. A blue portal appeared before him and Dante slowly got up and looked to the blackened ceiling above him.

"You happy now V-Vergil?" chuckled Dante and then he moved into the blue portal with both rebellion and yamato in his hands.

* * *

_**Demonic underground tower, Earth..**_

Lady skidded to a halt and knelt down watching the dust settle in front of her. Vergil came forward step by step, now seemingly enraged. Lady panted as she reloaded both her handguns once more. She started firing much to Vergil's dismay. Seemingly now irritated, she shouted at him.

"What the hell is your problem!?" shouted an angered Lady "You want Dante to die then!?"

Vergil stopped and looked to her in frustration "Quite the opposite and I won't let you interfere!" He moved forward to slice lady down only for her to flip back and fir a missile from Kalina Ann at him. he sliced the missile and glanced as it exploded behind him.

"Opposite?! what are you talking about?!" asked a confused Lady.

"Dante is now in the same world that he and I spent our childhood in, it's better if he stays there drunk in happiness ! and never comes back!" shouted an enraged Vergil. Lady blinked at him in confusion.

"What!?" asked an enraged Lady.

"I will not allow him too, if I do not have the power to prevent his demise in this world then I will never allow him to return!" came Vergil's voice once more, he thrusted forward with yamato, Lady rolled to her side and dodged his thrust and then fired off her handguns. He deflected it with ease and Lady jumped aside once more dodging the repelled bullets. She panted hard and looked to the elder son of Sparda.

"Demise? what are you talking about?" asked a confused Lady.

"If I could not defeat the prince of darkness, then what makes you think he can? I would rather kill him myself than have him face the demon emperor, that is why I will shut this seal so that he won't be able to come back!" answered Vergil, seemingly now frustrated with woman in front of her.

At that point, Lady's eyes widened in understanding "Vergil...you; you want to protect hi-"

"Enough!" shouited an enraged Vergil "You will die"

Lady's eyes wdiened as small purple circles appeared all around her, she quickly pulled out Kalina ann and then using it's grappling mechanic latched herself onto the wall above her. Vergil appeared above her and cut the grapple sending her tumbling down to the battered ground. She rolled aside and knelt down panting looking to the elder son of Sparda.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? what are you really worried about?...about him dying? or him surpassing you? face it! your nothing but a small child acting jealous!" shouted a now irritated Lady.

"What do you know?! he has people who care about him there, as opposed to this cold world" answered an irritated Vergil. A flash of hurt shone on Lady's eyes as she looked to him "You...so you don't think there are people here who care about him!? are you out of your mind!?"

"Then tell me then! who can he count on when even his own brother failed to protect him and his mother!?" questioned a now distraught Vergil.

"I-"

Lady began to speak but was immedeatly cut off as a black demonic portal opened above them, a shockwave shook the ground they were standing on, debris fell onto them and Lady moved to dodge only for one of the debris to hit her on the head. She fell down onto the ground unconscious Vergil spared her an irritated glance and then looked to the portal above him. He gritted his teeth in irritation as a voice rang out to him.

"Ah...he kept a small part of his spirit here, I see..." bellowed the voice.

"Mundus..." muttered an enraged Vergil. Mundus smirked as his arm then reached for the dark slayer. Vergil's eyes widened in surprise as a black electric ball covered him and then he let out a blood curdling scream and then a black flash of light covered him, Mundus let out a small chuckle as the bright flash of light died down.

"Nelo Angelo, it's time we regain our power" came Mundus' voice.

There before Mundus, knelt down Nelo Angelo with a grey shark like sword. He nodded his head as he looked up to the demon emperor, Mundus slowly looked to the seal in surprise "It's still open I see, going back now would be futile...I need time to regain my power and to deal with Etro myself...come, Nelo Angelo" and then with another bright flash of light, they disappeared leaving Lady on the floor unconscious.

* * *

_**Heart of Eden, Cocoon**_

"Your awakening...demands an offering of pain" stated Orphan.

Fang panted hard, she was currently locked in the air with black rings surrounding her arms. An excruciating amount of pain was dealt to her, the group were turned into Cie'th and scattered across the room, unmoving..only Vanille lay on the floor in sadness. Fang looked down to her from her torture and called out to her in a small way for atoning for herself.

"Vanille...run!"

"No!" shouted an enraged Vanille "I swore I wouldn't run away anymore, I'd rather fight and lose than give up without even trying" came her statement. Her shout was backed up as a demonic charged shot made it's way onto the form of Orphan "Arrrgh!" came it's shout of pain causing an explosion to occur before Vanille's eyes. She looked on in horror as Fang was thrown away from a great height to the ground "Fang!" shouted a concerned Vanille, she moved to catch her and before Fang could crash into the ground, a figure with a black shirt and red pants along with black boots caught her and let out a grunt. Vanille let out a gasp as she stopped in surprise.

"Dante!"

"Hey there!...looks like this party started without me huh?" stated the amused demon hunter.

He slowly placed an injured Fang down on the ground and walked forward to Orphan who was now seamlessly on fire and in pain from the explosion. Vanille gasped as she looked to the injuries that were visible on his face and on his arms "Your hurt!"

Dante blinked in surprise and then examined himself "Oh this?...someone was just playin' a dirty trick on me..." he then turned his attention to Orphan and pointed rebellion at the being, Orphan whimpered and began to speak as it glared at the devil hunter.

"A-always meddling in our affairs, just like Sparda...you continue to fight? you refuse to die...I never expected that you would bring your battered beaten body before us aga-gaaah..." muttered a now irritated Orphan, it's speech was interrupted as Dante fired another charged shot onto it's face, this time sending it falling into the black pool below it.

"I told you I'd come up here and kick your ass, also I've got a confession to make; I'm really gettin' sick of hearing your voice, it's really beginning to piss me off...do me a favor and go to hell" muttered an irritated Dante.

He blinked as crystallic dust emerged around him and Vanille who knelt down and healed Fang with cura. Fang slowly got up and blinked in surprise to see Dante standing in front of them, she coughed and then smirked at him "T-took your time didn't ya?"

Dante just glanced back at her "Heh, don't blame me...blame ugly here; made a pale imitation of my father...and sent me to hell, " muttered Dante. "Where are the others?"

Fang's gaze softened as she looked away from him "I'm sorry, they're-"

"Right here"

Dante blinked as he heard a feminine voice and then glanced back to see Lightning walking up to him with her gun blade drawn. He smirked as he looked to her.

"What the hell were you doing? no doubt sleeping somewhere" teased Dante. Lightning rolled her eyes as she looked to him.

"Unlike you, I don't rest every time I have something to do" came her irritated answer.

"Oh yeah? ateast I don't act like I have a stick up my ass all the time" answered a now irritated Dante. Lightning blinked in surprise and then glared at him.

"What was that?"

"What? you can't hear now?...hah, I was right, you are old" answered a smirking Dante, he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes smirking.

The sound of a slap resonated within the room as Vanille cringed and Fang smirked, Vanille looked to her in concern, Fang just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders "He had it comin' after that comment..."

"Yeah, I'll say" Fang and Vanille turned around to see Sazh, Hope and Snow now alive and grinning at them

"You guys! your alive!" giggled Vanille.

"Yeah, you can say that again; Miracles from misery...you got to be kidding me" muttered Sazh. "What's the matter old man? if it's too much for ya; you can sit this one out" grinned Snow. Sazh levelled a glare at the younger man and let out an audible sigh as Dante argued with Lightning

"What the hell was that for?! this is the second time you go and do that!" shouted an angered Dante. He slowly rubbed his right cheek to ease the pain from the slap that had connected to his face.

"Hmph, you deserved it..." She folded her arms and looked away from him in let out a small chuckle "You know? they act like an old married couple sometimes..."

"Shut up kid, I can hear you" muttered Dante as he glared at the fourteen year old boy "Who'd want to marry her anyway? she'd be too busy boring people to death"

"Oh boy..." muttered a now weary Sazh "These two won't stop.."

"This isn't the time for your chil-"

Lightning's statement was cut off as a golden light shone forth and from the pool to the north of them, a scream was heard. Dante gazed on in surprise as a golden circular like being arose form the pool laughing and howling at the same time. The group then looked on as the being in front of them began to speak.

"You overreach yoursleves..."

"No, we overreach you..." answered Lightning, she drew out her gunblade and pointed it to Orphan for emphasis.

"Is that so?" asked a confued Orphan.

"You don't believe in anything, you gave up on life before you were even born; you sat poisoning Cocoon from the inside; waiting for someone to come and destroy you...sure, you think the end of the world is salvation; all you want is death's release...so take it! and leave the rest of us alone, we don't think like that...when we think there's no hope lef-"

"Hey Claire" Lightning's speech was cut off as she looked back to see Dante standing near the fourteen year old boy "You blind or somethin'? whaddya mean 'when we think there's no hope'...you got all the Hope you need in this lil guy..." chuckled Dante as he ruffled Hope's hair. Lightning let out an irritated sigh as she looked back to Orphan.

"Right...maybe Cocoon is past saving, but it's our home and we'll protect it or die trying...we live to make the impossible, possible! that is our focus!" shouted a defiant Lightning.

"Do not deny me" came Orphan's voice.

"Find your own road to hell!" shouted a now angered Lightning. Dante just looked to her and grinned "Oooo, looks like I'm rubbing off on ya"

Lightning rolled her eyes as a small smile played out on her face "Maybe..."

Orphan let out a blood curdling scream and then, the group watched as the roof above them opened to reaveal rays of sunlight shinning down upon them. And then they watched as Orphan looked up and fired a beam from it's mouth. Dante's eyes widened momentarily in surprise as his gaze followed the beam of white light. It hit the blue demonic crystal in the air and immedaetly they watched as the sky became darkened and lightning and thunder crashed down from the heavens.

"What's happening!?" questioned a concerned Hope.

"Devil hunter..." came Orphan's voice, Dante blinked as he looked to the being in front of him, his gaze grew confused as it began to speak "You are not welcome here, this battle is none of your concern, it however rests with the demonic portal above us...stay and watch as the l'Cie are defeated and Cocoon falls apart and crashes into Pulse or go and try to save the third world from crashing into Cocoon...the choice is yours...only the sword you carry now can close the portal, you are aware of that aren't you?..you won't come back."

"Tch...you bastard" muttered a now irritated Dante. The floor beneath them shook as the demonic portal above them grew in size. Seeing no other choice, Dante prepared to jump to the roof and prepare to enter the portal above him.

"Where are you going?!" shouted Hope.

"Dante!" called out Snow.

Dante stopped and glanced back to Hope "Sorry kid, looks like that strawberry sundae's gotta wait..."

"B-but!" stuttered Hope.

"You have your hands full with ugly here, do your best hero" smirked Dante as he looked to Snow "If you screw up, I'm just gonna come back and kick your ass"

"Don't bet on it..." smirked Snow. Dante then glanced to Fang, Vanille and Sazh and let out a small amused chuckle "Take care of yourselves..

"You too, son" smiled Sazh. Vanille nodded her head as she looked up and smiled at him "Right..."

"Your dad would be proud of ya" smirked Fang. Dante looked to her in surprise and snorted "Like I care what he thinks..."

Lightning looked on as Fang smirked at Dante. Her resolve wavered as she turned back to Orphan. Dante' voice however cut her concentration and then she looked back to him.

"Why the long face Claire?...your gonna ruin your pretty face if you keep that up, I'll see ya around"

"Don't make it another thirteen years this time...I won't wait." smiled Lightning. Dante blinked as she smiled at him truly and then glanced back to the portal in the sky recalling what Hope's mother had said.

* * *

_**Pulse Vestige...(flashback)**_

_"Yes...I-it's a miracle I s-survived..." answered a smiling Nora. Dante just glanced back to her and then looked ahead to the empty bridge infront of him. "Miracles huh?..."_

_**End flashback...**_

* * *

He closed his eyes and smirked "Wasn't plannin' on makin' you wait that long in the first place...adios" and then with a two finger salute the group watched as he transformed into his devil trigger and flew into the air. Their attention then turned back now in Orphan, a new fire and rage lit up within them.

"Let's end this" stated an angered Snow.

* * *

_**Eden, Cocoon**_

Dante flew into the air and then watched as debris were sucked into the portal. He dodged a few of the debris and then looked up to the black portal above him once more.

_"Alright, here goes..."_

And then with a blinding sweep of motion, He entered the portal and dissapeared into a sea of blackness.

Inside the portal, he looked as debries floated about, the entire background was monochrome with tinges of red and gray. He looked around and there in the middle he could see two platforms; one red...the other blue. He flew to them in his demon form and then transformed back into his human form. He took out rebellion and placed it in the red lock, and then unsheathed yamato in the blue lock. Rebellion did the trick and the portal to Cocoon slowly began closing on itself. Dante placed it on his back and then moved to get yamato.

* * *

_**Heart of Eden, Cocoon**_

Back on Cocoon, the group had finally defeated Orphan, they watched as the being in front of them was covered up by fire, a blue gate opened up behind them and crystal dust floated around them. Fang and Vanille stayed in the center while Snow, Sazh, Lightning and Hope. Snow glanced down to see Fang and Vanille not coming up with them and called out to them.

"Fang! Vanille! come back!" shouted Snow.

"Vanille" questioned a concerned Fang. Vanille hesitated adn then looked to Fang and nodded her head "I'm ready..."

Pulsian creatures all around them dissipated into dust and then with a loud roar, the fabled beast of legend, Ragnarok ahd made it's entrance. Cocoon slowly fell down to crash onto Pulse. The blue demonic portal still lingered above them, Ragnarok spared the portal a glance and then moved downwards to the shell of Cocoon. Calling onto a lava pool on Pulse, it roared and activated the fiery liquid. It slowly dived down into the lava, debris hit the beast but that did not stop it from moving into the lava pool. The lava then rose out of the pool and latched itself onto Cocoon. The lava immedeatly cooled down and the lava turned to crystal and held onto Cocoon and in the middle of it sat two crystal figures...Vanille and Fang, the saviors of both Cocoon and Pulse.

* * *

_**Demonic portal**_

A great amount of force threatened to move Dante from the platform as fire and blood mixed together in the portal. Dante held onto yamato and moved to twist it so that the seal would close. He transformed into his devil trigger and with all of his strength turned the lock around. Vergil's amulet reacted and at the same time split itself from Dante's amulet. He watched as it then shone in front of him, Dante felt it was now easier to remove yamato but when he did...a demonic force crashed onto the katanna. Dante was sent flying back, he watched as yamato was shattered into two pieces and Vergil's amulet floated in the space. He moved to catch them but was too late as he was pushed back by a fiery explosion sealing the portals.

"Heh...that was easy.." smirked Dante.

He transitioned back into his human form and then he too was covered up in the explosion and watched on as the portal closed down on itself, he was sent rocketting back to Earth from the force of the explosion.. And a bright white flash of light covered up Earth and Dante altogether.

* * *

_**Gran Pulse**_

On the surface of Gran Pulse, a few meters away from where Cocoon was crystallised. Four crystal figures stood motionless. And then as if it had been all just a dream, Vanille's voice ran out to them.

_"Wake up..."_

And then the crystal figure shattered to announce the rebirth of the l'Cie into humans. Lightning let out a gasp as she watched the crystal around her shatter into pieces. She walked forward and gazed upon the crystalised pillar that held onto Cocoon. She let out a small whisper "They did it...they saved the world"

"No..." came Snow's voice "they gave us a new one..."

Lightning slowly looked back to see Snow, Sazh and Hope walking up to her now seemingly free of their crystal stasis as well. Sazh felt amused as he let out a comment "That's one gift, I'll forgive them for not wrapping.."

"Does this mean we've compleeted our focus?" asked a surprised Hope.

The group watched as PSICOM and guardian troops officials landed on Pulse and prepared to evacuvate the civilians from the airships. Snow blinked in surprise as he too then made his opinion known "We could've seen better days...heh"

"Focus complete..." grinned Sazh. Lightning let out a scoff "Heh...whatever you want to believe...it really is a miracle"

"My brand! it's gone!" shouted a joyous Hope, they looked to their own brands and saw that they too had dissapeard. And then the sound of footsteps drew their attention to infront of them. Snow could see three figures walking to them in a distance, one of them limping, the other a child and yet another a girl. Snow, Sazh and hope's widened as they looked on in surprise and joy.

"Serah!"

"Mom!"

"Dajh!"

were the respective names, titles called. Lightning watched as all three of them ran up and hugged their loved ones. She let out a true smile as she looked to see her younger sister alright and well. She let out an audible sigh and looked to the crystallized shell of Cocoon.

"Dante...you stubbborn fool, you did it..." smiled Lightning.

She looked up as Serah ran upto her and hugged her, "I-I missed you..." came Serah's sobbing gasp.

"Serah...I'm sorry" apologised Lightning.

"It's okay..." smiled Serah, immedeatly Snow interrupted them "Hey, hey, hey..come on the apologies can wait!..we got a wedding to plan"..Lightning let out an audible sigh and placed her hadns on her hips and looked to Snow.

"You don't waste time, do you?" chuckled Hope as he held onto his mother. Snow blinked as he looked to Nora. "Ma'am...I-"

"Save your apologies, you got him home...like you said; you have a wedding to plan; don't you?" smiled Nora.

"Yeah!" grinned Snow. Serah then blinked as a sudden thought of realization hit her and then she looked to her older sister "Lightning?...where's Dante?"

And immedeatly at that moment, the sound of thunder roared and the people now on Pulse looked up see the demonic portal closing in on itself. And with a fiery explosion in the sky, it finally closed up on itself. Fang's voice rang out to the group not that they could hear.

_"We kept him safe, count on it..."_

Lightning heard it and then smiled to Serah "He said he won't make us wait again...you'll see him soon"

Serah didn't understand the meaning of the statement as a confused expression settled onto the group. Lightning walked forward forward to the crystallic pillar now holding Cocoon. A small smile etched onto her face.

* * *

_**Earth**_

"Hurts like hell...gaah.." muttered Dante,

The demon hunter didn't know where he was at the moment, he slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain. He moved to remember what had happened but when he did..his head began hurting. And he let out a grunt of pain.

"Hmm, so what the hell did you go and do this time?" came a feminine voice.

Dante blinked as he looked up to see a figure looking at him in anger and frustration "Lady?..what the? where are we?"

"I'm as clueless as you are, I just got up and found myself here..." she blinked and examined the sitting form of the devil hunter "What happened to your clothes?"

"Huh?" Dante blinked as he examined himself, he began panicking "What the? where the hell is my coat?" and then he looked up to Lady once more, she however just shrugged her shoulders as Dante let out an irritated grunt "Shit..." he slowly got up and picked up rebellion. He blinked as he found three more devil arms lying around him.

"Where'd these come from?" questioned Dante "Oh well, might as well take 'em..."

"You are such a greedy bastard" muttered Lady. Dante just spared her an irritated glance "Look who's talkin' babe..."

"Hmph" grunted Lady, she then walked forward and held out a white piece of paper. Dante blinked as he looked to her "What's this?"

"Don't know, figured it might be yours...since there's a white haired kid in the picture" answered Lady.

Dante blinked in confusion and then took the picture in his right hand. He looked surprised and looked to the picture to see pink haired girls and one white haired boy standing and grinning with happiness. He held his gaze onto the picture as a voice played out in his head.

* * *

_"Your not a demon...you have a heart that can love, your human, more human than anyone I've ever met, don't forget that..."_

* * *

He then blinked as Lady called out ot him "What's the matter? something on your mind?"

He smirked and closed his eyes, slowly he placed the photo back into his pocket "Wouldn;t you like to know?..." adn then he drew out ebony and shot at a demon that moved to attack Lady. A horde of hell prides and scarecrows surrounded them.

"Huh, not bad...let's make a bet" muttered Lady "If I kill more than you then you have to pay back your debt in full"

"And if I win? you forget about my debt and pay me ten thousand in cash" said an amused Dante. Lady just blinked at him and then smirked "Deal...you were always a lousy gambler..."

"Don't bet on it..."

* * *

_**AN: Whew and done! Devils and Valkyries! officailly complete! thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. Four guys I wanna thank the most...spencerlonewolf, jinzoMask656 and KuroSeiRyuu and LightningPanda...thank you so muich for reviewing every chapter I put out! it was really an awesome experience to finish writing this fic. And for all you silent lurkers! who read my story! thank you so much guys! :D...I really learnt a lot about plot flow and how to tie up loose ends in the fic. And this was my first romance fic too...it kinda had a lot of cheesiness to it didn't it? it was really tough gettin' Dante's character..personally I love the character he has in the anime. It really suits him the best. But this fic was about Dante growing in responsibility whereas Devil May Cry 3 focused on Dante's maturity. In the seqiuel, ti'll be easy cause I can relate to DMC4 Dante's character. :D he's such a goof ball ( don't tell him I said that . )**_

_**I hope you guys continue to read the sequel btw it's already up! the second chapter of the sequel will be up by tonight and after that I'm going back to my other stories...I'm not really well versed with FF13-2' story..so gonna go buy the game and check it out cause I've only played and finished ff 13.**_

_**Anyway until then adios! read and review! thank you so much again! God bless you! :D**_

_**Dante: Finally! it's over...come on babe, let's go on that date..**_

_**Lightning: In your dreams, maybe in the sequel.**_

_**Dante: What?! come on! the story's over...author boy over here will take a long while to make the next one so-**_

_**Lightning: I'm busy, I'll meet you in the sequel Dante...**_

_***Dante moves over to BeyondmyMask and glares at him* **_

_**BeyondmyMask: Huh? oh hey bro! how ya do-gaaaah!**_

_***Dante chokes BeyondmyMask***_

_**Dante: Start wirting the sequel you bastard! I want to go on a date already! i've waited 30 chapters for that date!**_

_**BeyondmyMask B-but I want to chillax for some tim-**_

_**Dante: Shut up or I put your bullet in your head! now start writing!**_

_**BeyondmyMask: but I wanna go back and play the hd collection! I wanna go play as Vergil and make SSS combos**_

_**Dante: Screw Vergil! write the damn sequel!**_

_**BeyondmyMask : I haven't finalised the plot yet besides you won't play a major role in the next one...Nero will!**_

_**Dante (twitches;) : The kid? what the hell!? I'm the star of this fic not that punk!**_

_**BeyondmyMask: It's Nero's time to shine! don't worry I'll add in a kissing scene with Lightning for ya!**_

_**Dante: Kissing? hell no! I wanna go all the wa-"**_

_**Lightning: What was that?**_

_**Dante (gulps) : Oh..hey Claire didn't see you there...**_

_**Lightning: I'm sure you didn't...anyway start writing the sequel, even I'm curious as to what happens next**_

_**BeyondmyMask: What? you too!? come on! I wanna chill ou-gaah, Dante! what the hell was that for!? stop shooting me!**_

_**Dante: You heard the lady, start writing.**_

_**BeyondmyMask(grumbles) : Slave drivers...**_

_**Lightning: We will see you in the sequel, until then be safe..**_

_**Dante( places hand over Lightning's shoulder ) : And don't forget to review**_


End file.
